Chocolate Angel
by Ziggymia123
Summary: When Nicolette was very young, her father was killed by the magical Hershey Man. Then she ran into him again, literally, in college. Now, she's just trying to hold the broken pieces of her heart together while she recounts the tales and misadventures she had with the angel she fell in love with to a group of insane fans. Eventual Gabe/OC First in the Chocolate Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there world! Thank you for clicking on my story! : ) **

**Okay, so I'm honestly in love with the character Gabriel, and some how he took up residence inside of my brain. The result? A fic that I'm really excited to write and share with you guys. A huge shout out Bobadoo (and a rather impaitent Cassie) for reading over the chapters I already have written up and encouraging me to keep going and to post this already. : )**

**No warnings really. Mild language. Mild Violence. Some sexual themes. But all within the levels of the show. **

**Spoilers? All the way up to the end of Season 5. You have been warned.**

**Sadly, I do not own Supernatural in any way, shape or form. If I did, the Season 6 finale wouldn't have happened, and Gabriel would be alive and screwing with the Winchesters.**

**Enjoy! : )**

I could feel their eyes on me as I slowly walked across the stage to the podium. I knew why I had told Becky that I would do this, but I still didn't like it. But to have his memory survive was worth it. I had no notes with me, no paper. I knew our story well enough without it. I took a deep breath as I surveyed the curious people sitting in the auditorium, and begun our story.

"How many of you believe in God?" I asked, and almost everyone raised their hand. "Alright… how about Satan? Notice how basically everyone's hand is up. How many believe in demons, or angels or the monster under your bed? How many of you know that you've all missed the Apocalypse? It's not going to happen on December 21st, 2012. It happened already. It's over. Congratulations. You survived. Now notice how there aren't any hands up anymore. But it's true. Lucifer rose and walked the Earth. Michael was around for a little bit too. But they didn't fight. They got locked up in Lucifer's Cage, and I pray that they won't be coming out anytime soon."

They didn't believe me. Well, they didn't believe that what I could be saying was anything more then what an actress had been paid to say. I needed to change that. I needed to make them understand that this wasn't something made up. I couldn't tell them our story if they thought this was part of ome book.

"You all owe your lives to two very special boys. And if you're lucky, you'll never meet them… well, one of them. You see, Lucifer possessed the younger of the two. He is a fallen angel after all, and angels need to take Vessels in order to be on Earth. But Lucifer's Vessel gained control again, and hurled himself into the Cage. He sacrificed himself, for all of you. And you don't even know his full name."

There were mutterings now. Becky was beginning release the books that had covered the year after Dean got pulled from Hell. These were fans of the Supernatural books after all, they knew the basics of the story. They knew about me.

"But enough about him for now. I'll get to him and his brother soon enough. My tale is about someone different, someone who only met the saviors of the world four times. He died for humanity too, and gave us the tools to lock Lucifer away again. I travelled with him for a while, but it really wasn't enough time. He screwed up my life and during our time together… I…. well…. It's hard to explain. I'm not really sure if I even can, but I promised myself and him and Becky, who I really hate right now, that I would try. He deserves to have his story known. Because even if he didn't throw himself into the Pit, without him we would all be dead. The saviors could have fought all they want and it wouldn't have made any difference."

The fans at the Supernatural convention had gone silent now. I took another deep breath, and a moment to gather my thoughts. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"I see I've caught your interest. Good. If you stay a while, I'll tell you about him, about the boys, about the fallen angel and the old drunk that helped us. And I'll tell you about me, not that I'm really that important to the overall story. Well, are you ready to listen? Are you ready for what really happened? You're all nodding your head, but I'm not convinced. That's okay. I still have time to prepare you. Listen to my story, and listen closely. My time is running short."

* * *

><p>1990<p>

"Nicolette! Sweetie, it's time for school!" Mommy called from downstairs. I rushed through brushing my teeth before running down the steps.

"Ready!" I told her breathless, grabbing my brand new pink princess backpack. I had even gotten to pick it out myself. Mommy smiled down at me, her brown eyes soft, her dark hair pulled back in a braid like my own honey blonde hair.

"Now remember, Daddy's going to pick you up from school today. You're going to spend the rest of the week with him!" she said, the forced cheerfulness not registering in my five year old brain. I grinned, and skipped out of the house and into the car, my dark brown eyes shining with excitement. My first day of school, _and_ getting to be with Daddy. I couldn't have asked for a better day.

"Nicky!"

"Stella!" I squealed as soon as I stepped foot in my new classroom. I ran over to her, and hugged her tightly. Stella was my best friend, has been forever. People always thought we were sisters since we looked so much alike and spent so much time together. Sometimes we even went along with it, especially on April Fool's Day. Grownups can be so silly sometimes!

"Okay everybody! Get in your seats please!" our teacher, Mrs. Glavine, announced, and I quickly did what she said, frowning when Stella had to sit all the way across the room. So, she grabbed her nametag, and switched it with the boy who was supposed to be sitting with me. I giggled quietly as Mrs. Glavine came over.

"Now Stella, I know you want to sit with your friends, but you need to go back to your seat. Maybe you can even make some new friends!" she told her.

"But this is my seat," Stella said with a big smile. "It has my name on it!" The teacher sighed, and smiled patiently.

"Go back to your old seat." Stella looked like she was about to argue when I poked her shoulder. She leaned over towards me.

"Don't get in trouble yet," I whispered in her ear. She was always getting into trouble with teachers and parents, and I sometimes helped her. But Stella never let me get in trouble, even when something was my fault.

"Okay," my best friend said quietly, switching seats with the boy. Mrs. Glavine nodded at me thankfully before going up to the front of the classroom. I looked over at Stella, shaking my head when I saw the mischievous glint in her eye. She was going to do something bad.

"Wow. So she really took Mrs. Glavine's book?" Daddy asked, as I bounced in my car seat. He had picked me up, just like Mommy said, and we were driving back to his house. I looked up at him, and nodded.

"Yeah! Stella was mad because she had to change seats!" I said, "I made her give the book back though."

"That's good, Nicolette. You should always give back what isn't yours," he told me, causing me to grin at the fact that he was proud of me. I loved my Daddy, and really wished I could see him more. But Mommy and Daddy got into a big fight one night when I was supposed to be sleeping. Daddy left a few days after that. Mommy wouldn't tell me what they were fighting about, and eventually I stopped asking.

People told me I looked a lot like Daddy, since we had the same hair color. I don't really understand why, because that's all we have that's the same. He had blue eyes, and I had brown. How can you look like someone when your eyes are different colors?

"I'm going to go play outside," I said when we pulled up to Daddy's house.

"Okie dokie!" Daddy told me, causing me to giggle at him. He used a lot of funny words. I scrambled out of the car, and skipped over to the play set we had in the backyard. After a few minutes, I jumped onto one of the swings, and started to spin in circles until the chain was all twisted up. When I could spin anymore, I would put my feet up, and the swing would spin the other way. Eventually, I fell off the swing, and lay down in the grass, watching the cloudless sky twirl around me.

"Hi!" I jumped at the sound, and sat up too quickly.

"Oww…" I mumbled, holding my head. When the world stopped moving, I looked around. Sitting next to me was a man I had never seen before. His long, light brown hair was flopped over the sides of his face, almost hiding his eyes. I couldn't say what color they were even if I tried. Maybe a greenish gold? They sparkled at me, mischievous and daring and all of the things someone should run away from. Running actually sounded like a really good idea. This strange man scared me, even if I didn't know why. He just wasn't right.

"You alright there, Kiddo?" he asked, and I scooted away from him. He looked at me for a long moment before pouting. "I'm not _that_ scary, am I?"

"Mommy and Daddy said that I shouldn't talk to strangers," I told him quickly, getting to my feet.

"Good. You should listen to that," the strange man said, nodding slowly. "But I'm not a stranger."

"Yes you are!" I argued, "And you're scary!" I looked at him warily as he laughed at me.

"Scary," he said to himself, and snapped his fingers. I gasped when a Hershey's chocolate bar appeared in his hands. The strange man was magic?

"How did you do that?" I demanded, walking over to him even though I still really wanted to run away to Daddy. The strange man winked at me as he unwrapped his chocolate.

"Trade secret." I frowned, not really sure what he meant.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"What do you want to call me?" I opened my mouth to say something when Daddy yelled from inside. It sounded like he was really hurt.

"Daddy?" I called, the strange man forgotten. "Daddy?" I repeated when he yelled again, and something crashed loudly to the floor. "Daddy!" I started to run into the house, but strong arms wrapped around my waist, picking me up off the ground.

"Trust me Kiddo. You don't need to see this," the strange man told me quietly as I tried to free myself.

"DADDY!"

* * *

><p>They were silent when I broke off again, tears freely falling down my face. I slowly wiped them off, and looked up at the fans.<p>

"I'm not an actress," I finally said, "I'm not just reading from a script. My father's name was Eric Oliver Burns. He died when I was five, although I should really say murdered. I wouldn't find out why for almost twenty years. My name is Nicolette Ashley Burns, and I'm telling you my life story. So if you still think that this is part of those stupid books, then you can leave right now." And somewhere outside the hotel the convention was taking place in, a dog howled.

**What do you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! An unusually fast update this time for no reason what so ever. I really glad that people are enjoying this! Seriously, it means the world to me. : ) **

**I don't own any lyrics to any songs. I only own Nicolette, Stella, and the plot. : ) **

**Quick reading note. 2 line breaks mean a change from Nicolette telling her story at the convention to her actually living it. **

**Enjoy!**

"I had named the man who killed my father the Hershey Man. It seemed fitting when you're just a little kid. Yes, Daddy had been killed. The police said that it was some sort of an animal attack. They didn't believe me when I told them about the Hershey Man. They said that I had been traumatized. Eventually, I just stopped fighting them. It was easier to believe the official story. Safer."

Becky watched me carefully from the back of the auditorium as me voice broke near the middle of my little speech. She still wasn't that sure about me, but she knew enough about me from the books and transcripts. She's the one who invited me to share our story with surprising gentleness and restraint that I didn't know she was capable of.

"I love to draw. It's what I eventually chose as my major in college. But when I was little, I would only draw the Hershey Man. I drew him obsessively. But I could never get it right. The eyes would always ruin it. I could never get the right color, could never capture the light and fire within them. Mom began to get worried about me, so I branched out into different subject matter. But I would always go back to the Hershey Man whenever something bad happened. It sounds stupid, but he was my security blanket in a way. I knew things couldn't be worse than when he showed up.

Stella and I graduated high school, and by some miracle got into the same college. We decided to go to Springfield University in Ohio, and we were roommates our freshmen and sophomore years. As juniors, we bought a small apartment right on the edge of campus. But I'm going to tell you about February during my senior year. Life was good. Life was _normal_. And then life changed. A lot. But I wouldn't trade it for anything."

* * *

><p>2007<p>

"Nicky! Nicky!" Stella shouted, running up to me as I left my Art 403 class.

"What?" I asked as she paused to catch her breath. I waited patiently as I rearranged my books in my arms. "Come on Stel! Don't leave me hanging here!"

"Professor Cox is dead!" she told me, voice dropping to a controversial whisper, "The cops are saying that he killed himself last night! Jumped out of his office window!" I felt my mouth drop open. We both had Professor Cox for Ethics and Morality. He was a decent professor, assigned a fair amount of work, and had interesting lectures. Handsome in an old guy short of way. He was one of my favorites.

"He killed himself?" I repeated as we walked out of the Rubens Hall and down one of the paths. "But…"

"Yeah, I know," Stella said, waving at a group of guys she knew and flashing them a smile. "His life was like… perfect. I can't believe he did it."

"Me either," I muttered. She nodded before stopping in front of the library.

"I gotta go have a study session with Marcus. Catch ya later?"

"Sure. Just make sure to actually do some studying!" I called after her, earning a smirk thrown in my direction. I chuckled to myself before heading off towards our apartment. Marcus was kinda sweet. I just hoped Stella didn't break his heart too bad. I might have to pick up the pieces. Not that this would necessarily be a bad thing.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I passed by Crawford Hall. Professor Cox worked there, and as I slowed down, I could still see the blood stain from where he fell. Or jumped. My free hand found its way to the ornate silver cross that rested on the hollow of my neck, and I said a quick prayer for him and his family. This whole thing was horrible, just horrible.

* * *

><p>The next night, I was sitting at a table in Stella's and my favorite bar, brooding over a beer. Stella was at the bar downing shots with this blonde older guy I had never seen before. Not that this was unusual, but poor Marcus was going to be heartbroken when word got around. There were two reporters that were drifting around, grilling us on Professor Cox's death. Neither of them had talked to me so far, but that was fine. I didn't want to talk about it anyway.<p>

I never quite understood man's fascination with death, or the need to exploit and abuse it. Everyone dies eventually, and sometimes it does seem too soon, or unnatural, but it happens. So I don't see why everyone was making such a big deal about it. Let the family mourn in peace already. That's all the grieving family wants to do. They don't want to be asked questions, especially when the reporter or the police or the whoever already knows that you know absolutely nothing about what happened because you're just a traumatized five-

Yeah, okay, _maybe_ I was over identifying a little here. But that doesn't mean I was wrong. And I just couldn't believe Professor Cox would jump. It didn't make any sense. And I was thinking about Daddy a lot lately. It was making me edgy and irritable. Stella made a joke about it being my time of the month, and I almost took her head off. I don't know, maybe I just needed a vacation.

"Umm... excuse me. Can I ask you a few questions?" a young man asked, probably only a year or two older than me. I looked up at the giant of a man, his hazel eyes giving me the best puppy dog look I had ever seen.

"Are you gonna ask me about the Professor?" I asked him, taking a sip of my beer. The man rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"Yeah. Does that mean no questions?" he replied, long brown hair falling in front of his handsome face.

"No thank- Son of a bitch!" I hissed, watching Stella stumble over to the door with her drinking buddy. The man looked at me startled, before following my gaze, and shook his head.

"Dean," he sighed quietly, and I had to smile.

"Friend of yours?"

"Yeah." I could add the 'unfortunately' in my head, and snickered.

"Well, Stella has an exam tomorrow, and I'm going to need her home," I said with a grin, "Looks like I'm going to ruin their night. Oh, she's so gonna hate me in the morning." The reporter laughed, and followed as I weaved my way to the drunken pair.

"Nicky!" Stella squealed when she saw me, one arm still wrapped around her drinking buddy's neck. The blonde man grinned at me, his startling green eyes only half dazed as he looked me over.

"I assume this is the sister I've been hearing all about," he told me, "Starla never mentioned how beautiful you were." I raised an eyebrow as Drinking Buddy's friend cleared his throat behind me.

"Dean, what do you think you are doing?" he asked tiredly, like this happened all the time. From the fifteen seconds I knew Dean, I could make a pretty good guess that it did.

"Relax Sammy, Starla and I-"

"Her name isn't Starla," I interrupted annoyed, "It's Stella, and you can take your hands off her. We're going home."

"But Nicky," she whined as I gently pulled her away from Dean.

"Whoa, whoa," Dean said, "No need for you two to leave." I glared at him, but Sammy stepped in.

"Come on Dean," he told him patiently, "We need to head back to the motel. Remember the case?"

"Yeah but-"

"Dean."

"Come on Stel," I told my roommate quietly, leading her by the arm out the door.

"No! You listen to me, _Samantha!"_ was the last thing we heard before I closed the bar door firmly behind us.

* * *

><p>I stood at the foot of Stella's bed, watching her sleep with a mischievous glint in my eyes. Oh, she was going to totally hate me, but it would be worth it. I grabbed her IPod, and plugged in her speakers before looking for a good song, something loud and annoying. I giggled when I found the perfect one, cranked up the volume to full blast, and placed it next to Stella's head before turning it on.<p>

_"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!" _blasted out of the speakers, causing Stella to jerk awake, and tumble out of her bed. I cracked up laughing, the murderous expression on her face not helping any.

"I'm gonna kill you," she growled, before massaging her temples. "Oh… How much did I drink last night?" she moaned as I turned off the music, and handed her a glass of water and some Advil.

"No clue," I told her honestly, "But you have that exam in about forty minutes." Stella closed her eyes, and slumped back down.

"Great," she muttered, before jumping to her feet, and running to the bathroom. I followed her, and held her hair out of the way as she heaved up the contents of her stomach.

"You shouldn't drink so much," I said softly when she was done. "You're gonna give yourself alcohol poisoning or something." She barked a laughed and glanced over her shoulder at me, dark eyes still somewhat glazed over.

"Don't worry about me Nicky," she told me, "I can take care of myself, you know." I snorted, remembering at least ten examples to the contrary, and Stella rolled her eyes. "Okay, shut up. You get what I mean though."

"Yeah Stel, I do."

"You need to look after yourself anyway," she continued, "I still don't like the idea of you needing to fend for yourself." I rolled my eyes at her.

"I can take care of myself, you know," I echoed.

"No you can't," she whispered, but it was probably just my imagination. It didn't stop me from hitting her upside the head though. "Hey!"

* * *

><p>Okay, so first Professor Cox kills himself, and then this frat boy Curtis gets abducted by aliens? I know they say truth is stranger than fiction, but come on! Aliens? Really? They don't exist! Then again, neither is a man who can snap his fingers and Hershey bars appear in his hand. Supposedly of course. Hershey Man wasn't real. He was just a figment of my childhood imagination.<p>

But the circular burn in the ground in front of Crawford Hall looked real enough. It was seriously creepy. Curtis couldn't have been telling the truth, right? I felt eyes watching me, and looked up at the old stone building. But no one was in the windows.

"Paranoid much, Nicolette?" I muttered under my breath, turning back to the burn.

"You mind if we ask you a few questions?" I laughed as Sammy walked up to me, an unhappy Dean close behind.

"Long time no see Sammy," I told him.

"Hey Nicky. And it's Sam," he said, and Dean rolled his eyes when Sam wasn't looking.

"Nicolette," I corrected, "And sure. I'm not sure how much help I can be though." It couldn't hurt to answer a few of their questions. It's not like Curtis died, and I might even learn something about what's been happening.

"Did you know Curtis?" Dean asked, and I shook my head.

"Not really. I think Stella dated him for a couple of months back when we were freshmen, but I never really talked to him back then," I told them, "And neither of us has seen him since. His reputation gets passed around though."

"Reputation?" Sam repeated curiously.

"Well, the guy's a dick," I said honestly, small smiles crossing both mens' faces, "It's Pledge Week and he's the pledge master at his fraternity. Curtis is putting the poor guys through hell. If you ask me, this whole alien thing is hilarious, and serves him right."

"Did Professor Cox get what he deserved?" Dean asked, and I stiffened.

"Nobody deserves to die," I said shortly, "But it's a fact of life, and you people need to get over that and stop splashing it all over the papers." Sam glared at him, before smiling kindly at me.

"Thanks Nicolette," he told me sincerely, and I managed a small smile in return.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>Everyone there knew the story of <span>Tall Tales<span>, and I actually had a few people laughing here and there. I found myself smiling as I remembered the better parts of that week.

"Now, I assume you all recognize my name by now," I said, and everyone nodded, "And I assume you know how this adventure is going to end." Again, they nodded. "But I have a secret for you. The books only tell the half of it. But patience, patience. I'm getting there. But right now, we got a five minute break for bathrooms and such."

I sighed, and sat down on one of the folding chairs on the stage as soon as people began filing out of the room. I wasn't getting through to most of them, I knew I wasn't. Most of them still thought that the books were just that, books. They didn't know that they were biographies. Becky gave me a thumbs-up before turning to talk to someone. I stiffened slightly. No, it couldn't be. Not yet. Oh God, please not yet. I swallowed thickly, and took a long drink from the water bottle that had been left out for me.

"Hold it together, Nicolette," I quietly scolded myself as people began filing back in. I resumed my position at the podium, and glanced over to Becky. She was alone.

**Reviews are love! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Another chapter up here for ya. I hope you enjoy! : ) **

2007

The next morning, I got up early to take a jog, and maybe do some sketching later on. I was ready earlier than normal, about 5:30, but I was full of this nervous energy. Normally, I had a cup of coffee or something to help wake me up, but today I didn't need it. It wasn't even dawn when I crept out of our apartment and switched on my IPod. I began my normal route around the campus, my music familiar and calming. Yes, rock-and-roll is calming to me among other things.

I circled the empty campus a few times, before cutting across it, right past Crawford Hall. Crime scene tap had roped off a grate, and I slowed down to see what had happened. No one was around, so I walked right up to the tape. There were dark splotches on the pavement that looked a lot like blood. What had happened? And around Crawford Hall too? It was seriously weird. The hairs on the back of my neck pricked up, and I whirled around in time to see a small, dark figure retreating from the window.

My feet carried me inside of the old building before my mind registered what I was doing. I looked up the well-worn wooden steps, but no one was there.

"Hello?" I called, my voice echoing and distorting around me. "Anyone here?" After a minute of no answer, I had managed to convince myself that this was totally stupid. So a person glanced out the window, so what? It was nothing to get worked up about, nothing strange about it. But when I thought back to the dark figure, a chill went down my spine. Some half buried primal instinct was yelling at me to run away, and I really wanted to listen to it. But a small part of me was urging me to keep going, to explore the upper floors. That small part won, and I slowly climbed the steps. My primal instinct gave up on me and hid back into the hole that it had buried itself in. I think it figured that I was beyond hope.

"Hello?" I called again, "Is anybody here?" Nothing but the echoes of my voice answered me, and after a moment, I ran back outside, and kept running until I reached the apartment. As soon as I burst out of the door of Crawford Hall, I felt eyes watching me again until I was out of sight. I hadn't been that scared in a really long time, and my day was just beginning. The sad part is that this wouldn't even be the scariest day that I would have. This day would be considered very tame in just three years.

* * *

><p>The crime scene I had seen earlier was where they had found a research scientist that did animal testing. Police haven't released the cause of death yet, but there were rumors that it had been an animal attack, and the popular one was that something was living in the sewers. It reminded me of that old urban legend about how a kid would flush an alligator down the toilet, and it would grow huge. But that was all it was, an urban legend. It never really happened. Then again, aliens didn't exist either. This whole week had me questioning what was real or not. This whole week just felt like one long, crazy ass dream.<p>

I was back at my apartment that night, trying to get at least part of a paper that I had due finished while Stella was out with some of her other friends. They had invited me to come, but I told them that I really had to get work done. Honestly, I just didn't want to deal with being social right about now.

I was making pretty good progress on my paper when I needed some notes I had taken from the class that afternoon. They were in one of my notebooks. But the problem was I couldn't find it anywhere. I must have spent at least an hour tearing the place apart.

"Damn it!" I hissed, standing in the middle of the kitchen. "Where the hell did I leave it?" Ten minutes later, I groaned out loud. The only other place I could have left it was at the lecture hall. Which was naturally located in Crawford Hall. As much as I hated going there, I really needed those notes. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Yeah, I should have enough time to get in and out before the janitor locks up. If I wasn't mistaken, there was a night class that had just finished. I grabbed my jacket from the closet, and began jogging across campus.

The lights were on, and the front door was unlocked when I got there, so I figured there was nothing wrong with me grabbing my notebook really quick. I ran up the wooden steps before getting off at the third floor. Less than five minutes later, I was walking back down without my notebook. The door was locked, and I couldn't find anyone. It looked like I wouldn't be doing any more work tonight… hold on a minute. Music was playing from another one of the lecture halls. Maybe there was a janitor or someone inside that could open the door for me!

I opened up the door, and poked my head in.

"Hello? Um... can someone help me?" I asked before I realized what I was seeing. There was a bed on the stage, complete with two scantily clad women. They were both glaring at me. Dean was near the stage, staring at me strangely. "Oh... um… Sorry...I think I'll be going now…" I stared to make a hasty retreat when another man turned around to look at me. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat… or ten.

"Why? The more the merrier!" the Hershey Man told me, a huge, false grin on his face. "Come on. Sit a while." I swallowed thickly.

"Nah, I think I'm okay. Thanks though! It was good to see you guys again…" As I was talking, I had started to back up until I hit something very solid. "God, I hope that's the wall."

"Nope." I laughed nervously, and looked up.

"Hiya Sam. Um… you mind telling me why there's this big gathering that I probably shouldn't be at?"

"I think the idea is to kill me," Hershey Man chimed in, pulling a candy bar from his shirt pocket. "Although I have been wrong before."

"No, you were pretty spot on," Dean told him. My eyes went wide, and I quickly scrambled away from Sam. He and some old guy took a couple steps forward, letting the two doors swing shut behind them. Oh, this was _so_ not good. I'm stuck in here with the man that killed my father, two men who I honesty know nothing about, and some strange old guy. Definitely not one of my calmest moments.

"So. You two thought you could trick the Trickster. Is that what I'm getting from this?" Dean shrugged slightly, almost proudly. "Do you guys want to see a real trick?" Hershey Man asked, and snapped his fingers. I screamed as two chainsaw wielding guys appear out of nowhere behind Sam and the old guy, and the two women who were glaring at me before began using Dean as a punching bag. "Hey. Sweetheart," Hershey Man said, getting my attention. "Nice to see you again. I must say, you've grown up well."

"I… you…" I sputtered, unable to get my mouth moving properly. He grinned, and when I blinked, he was sitting right next to me.

"Nicolette Burns, right?" he asked, laughing when one of the chainsaw men threw Sam clear across the room. I nodded silently. "I remember you. Well, I really remember your father, and by default you. And it's not every day I pop over to see what a little girl is doing. Anyway. Name's Loki."

"Loki," I repeated.

"Yup."

"As in the Norse god."

"Yup."

"Shit, I really am screwed." Loki laughed again, and took a large bite from the candy bar.

"Nah, not really," he said, and winked at me before walking over to where Dean laid, bloody and beaten. "Dean, Dean, Dean," he sighed, "I really do-" I screamed again when Dean shoved a stake through Hershey Man… Loki… Whoever's chest. The chainsaw men and two women vanished into wisps of purple smoke, and the being killed my father fell backwards and died.

"You're sure there weren't _two_ Tricksters, right Bobby?" Dean asked the older man. Tricksters? It took me a moment to realize they were talking about me. They didn't honestly think that I was like Loki, did they?

"I'm pretty sure there was only one," the older man, Bobby I presumed, said slowly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said, holding my hands up, "I have no clue what's going on here, but I have _nothing_ to do with it! Nothing! I just wanted to grab a notebook I had forgotten!"

"Dean," Sam warned as the other man stepped towards me. I quickly stumbled back.

"What? We had narrowed it down between her and the janitor," Dean told him unapologetically. "She still could be a freak."

"Then why haven't I hurt you, or tried to escape yet?" I asked quickly, "If I was like Hershey Man, then don't you think there would be more chainsaw guys running around here? Or that I would have vanished? Or that you guys would be tiny bugs by now?"

"Hershey Man?" Bobby repeated, and I felt like kicking myself very hard and repeatedly.

"Look, whoever that was, Hershey Man, Trickster, Loki, whatever, he killed my father when I was little. I was in the backyard, and he magically appeared eating a Hershey's chocolate bar. I didn't know what else to call him!" The edge of panic in my voice was easy to hear, even to my ears. I just hoped that they wouldn't think that this was some trick.

"Nicolette, it's okay. Just calm down," Sam told me, holding his hands out wide. I glanced at the stake that was still in his hand, and he slowly put it down. "We just gotta make sure you're human."

"_Human?"_ I shrieked, backing up further. "This is insane. _You're_ insane!"

"If I had a nickel every time I heard that," Dean muttered, making my eyes go wider than I thought possible.

"Dean," Bobby sighed, "Let's not give the poor girl a heart attack, alright?"

"Yes, let's please not," I quickly agreed.

"Nicolette, we're not going to hurt you," Sam told me, talking like he would to a frightened animal, "My name is Sam, and this is my brother Dean. That crotchety old guy is Bobby. We're hunters. We find ghosts, vampires, demons, monsters, and we stop them from hurting anyone else."

"This is insane, this…" I stammered.

"You had no trouble believing that the Trickster wasn't human," Dean pointed out, "But honestly, I don't give a rats' ass what you think. We're going to need you to come with us."

"Why?" I asked quickly, eyes darting between the three of them, "So you can kill me?"

"No, of course not," Sam told me, "But we need to get out of here before the police come, and we still need to ask you a few questions."

"No. No way."

"Now, we really would appreciate your cooperation, but we don't require it," Dean said.

"But that's kidnapping," I said. He shrugged, and looked back at Sam.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

That was when I started sprinting. Unfortunately, Sam and Dean were a lot faster than me. They herded me back to some old, black car where Bobby was waiting, and I got into the backseat. As we drove off, I prayed that someone, anyone, would stop this and help me. But no police car turned up behind us, no one gave us a second glance. Fifteen minutes later, we were heading out of town.

* * *

><p>"People always seem to have a very distinct image about the Winchesters. Some see them as white knights, heroes. Others see them as criminals, probably psychotic, but always extremely dangerous. Others, a curse. When they roll into town, you get the hell out of Dodge. I was leaning towards the psychotic serial killers who were going to murder me and leave me in a ditch somewhere. Obviously, I was wrong."<p>

I smiled when a few people chuckled at that before continuing.

"Now, I'm pretty sure all of you have read the books. They say things like, 'Nicolette's terror was plain to see' or 'Sam just couldn't believe that this sweet young girl who had been nothing but polite could be in league with such a monster.' It's all bull if you ask me, but I'm probably biased just a little bit. Although, Sammy's thoughts were really sweet, and Dean's just made me want to slap him upside the head. I mean really! Who could think that _I_ was a Trickster? Wait… no, never mind! Totally scratch that thought from your minds.

"Anyway, I guess what I'm saying is although the books are nothing but truth, don't believe everything you read. Because it's a hell of a lot different when you have to live it, and 'Nicolette's terror was plain to see' can't really cover what I was feeling at that moment."

**_Please_ review and tell me what you think! Reviews equal love and life!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello virtual world! : ) A big shout out to Bobadoo who helped me write some of this chapter a while back. **

**Enjoy! : )**

2007

Dean finally pulled over at this rundown looking motel, the kind you can disturbingly easily imagine an insane crazy person living at who will sneak into your room, and kill you in your sleep. Or the kind of place where you could get murdered, and no one will give a damn. So yes, it did wonders for my already frayed nerves. I began making promises to God, basically selling my soul if He would let me get out of here alive. I don't think He heard me as I was marched into the waiting motel room.

I stuck close to Bobby. He seemed to hold some sort of sway over the other two, and didn't seem too happy about my impromptu kidnapping. Plus, he was older. I had a better chance getting by him then I did Mr. Trigger Happy or Mr. Deceptively Nice Sasquatch. I think. Unless they were on some kind of drug that made them super strong… and, oh God, I was never going to get out of here alive!

"Why don't you have a seat?" Dean asked, but I knew I really didn't have a choice in the matter. I slowly sat down in the wobbly wooden chair as Bobby and Sam sat on the two beds opposite me. Dean stood in front of the doorway.

"Please, just let me go," I begged, "I won't tell anyone about anything! I promise!"

"We're not going to hurt you," Sam told me, "We just want to ask you a few questions."

"So you had to freaking kidnap me! Because that is what this is! Kidnapping!"

"And a really bad idea," Bobby muttered, but I might have imagined it.

"How come the Trickster knew you?" Dean demanded.

"I told you that! He killed my father when I was little!" I growled.

"You two seemed rather friendly."

"I – I was in shock! I had no clue what was going on! And –and then he just popped over and –" I stammered. "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because they're idiots." I flinched a little when Loki appeared right next to me, an arm draped around my shoulder. "Hiya boys! Nope! You didn't kill me! Bye now!"

Something yanked me back, and I tumbled onto a really soft bed. Like, insanely soft. I stared up at the cream colored ceiling for a long moment before slowly turning my head to the left. Loki was stretched out beside me on the bed, his eyes closed. As I watched, he slowly opened up one eye to look at me. I still had no idea what color it was. He quirked an eyebrow and I realized that I should probably say something.

"That really just happened."

"Yup." An amused smirk found its way to his face.

"On a scale of one to ten, how screwed am I?" He thought about it for a moment.

"Eleven point eight."

"Comforting." He laughed softly while I tried to process what had happened. Damn, if someone told me six hours ago what would happen, I would have thought they were insane. Now I'm the insane one. "I guess I should probably say thank you, but it doesn't really feel right." He laughed again.

"You're welcome," Loki told me, closing his eye again. "I totally saved your hot ass." I found myself rolling my eyes again. So he was a pervert too. Great. Freaking wonderful. I pushed myself up to get a better look at our surroundings.

We were in a hotel room of some sort. Either that, or Loki has room service in his house. I honestly wouldn't put it past him.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Miami." I felt my mouth drop open, and ran over to pull back the white curtains from the windows on the far wall. I was greeted with an ocean view, and the windows were in fact glass French doors that led to a balcony. I pushed it open, and stepped into the cool, salty, night air. The lights from the city casted long shadows on the dark beach. I laughed, mostly out of shock.

"Impossible," I whispered. "Ten minutes ago, I was in Ohio." Loki walked over next to me, and leaned up against the banister. "Why?" I asked him.

"Gotta be a bit more specific there, Sweetheart."

"Why save me?" He shrugged easily, and didn't answer. "Alright, how are you still alive? Because last I saw, you got some sort of wooden stake shoved into your chest."

"I made a copy of myself. Those Muttonheads iced that," he explained, and with a wave of his hand, I was looking at two of him. The copy leaned over, and gently took my hand.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Mademoiselle," he told me in a really horrible French accent, before kissing the back of my hand. I giggled a little as an ocean breeze picked up, and he dissolved into purple smoke. Loki grinned at my reaction, and I quickly wiped the small smile off my face.

"Take me back home," I demanded, walking back inside.

"I wouldn't recommend it," he told me. I stopped just inside the French doors, and whirled around to face him. He was still leaning up against the banister, his face now hidden by shadows.

"Why not?" I asked, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"The Muttonheads are wanted by the FBI-"

"There's a surprise," I muttered.

"And they caught wind that they were in Springfield," he continued, "They got the campus just in time to see you 'willingly' get into the car with them. You're wanted for questioning now. Something about being an accomplice in the recent deaths and what not. Congratulations, Nicolette. You just might get a criminal record."

"I got into that thing _willingly_ with them!" I shrieked, "Are they freaking _blind!"_

"And that's the part she picks up on," Loki muttered before walking over. "Hello? Wanted for questioning by the FBI. Did ya hear that?"

"Of course I did!" I snapped, glaring at him. I suddenly realized just how short he really was. I mean, I could look right in his eyes, and I was wearing ballet flats. "Which is why you gotta take me back."

"So you can clear your name?" he asked, and I could tell he was mocking me, "Sweetheart, they won't believe you. I mean, there won't be my body to prove anything, and they'll just lock you up in a mental ward if you tell them about me to begin with."

"I'll figure something out," I growled, "Look, if you won't just send me back, I'll get there myself." I actually made it to the door, but when I tried the handle, it wouldn't budge.

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when they throw you in jail." I felt his hand grab mine, and when I blinked, I was standing in the apartment. A glance at the clock told me that only two hours had past. It sure as hell felt longer. I slowly walked back out into the Ohio winter, and made my way to the police station.

* * *

><p>That bastard. That stupid, frigging bastard.<p>

Loki had been right, naturally. The FBI didn't think that I was innocent, and I was spending the night in custody. I couldn't reach Stella, and my mom was flying down in the morning. I had told them the name of the motel Sam, Dean, and Bobby had taken me (and I learned their last names. Winchester, Winchester, and Singer) but when they got there, they had already cleared out. And the clerk said that he didn't remember them, or me. I felt like screaming.

But no, I was stuck in this freezing cold jail cell, with nothing but a metal toilet and a seriously uncomfortable cot. I glared at the security camera that was trained on me, and seriously debated flipping it off. But that probably would just make my situation worse, so I restrained myself. Barely.

To my surprise, I actually managed to catch a few restless hours of sleep. But they were plagued by nightmares, some of which I hadn't seen since I was a kid. I was reliving the day Daddy had been killed, but the Winchesters and Bobby were there, and _they_ were the ones murdering him. Loki was carrying me away from the house and… well, I didn't remember anything else.

So when I saw Loki leaning up against the wall, opposite from my cell, eating a Hershey's bar, I thought I was still dreaming. But sadly, I was awake, and he was really here.

"Relax Sweetheart, I didn't come to gloat," he told me, rolling his eyes when I only glared at him. "The camera is off, by the way."

"So why did you come?" I asked him, staying on my cot.

"The way I see it, you got two choices," he said, taking a bite of his chocolate, "You can either come with me, or you can rot in a jail cell." I just stared at him, completely floored. He couldn't be serious.

"Jail it is then. No contest there." Loki frowned, and walked up to the bars. "Why do you want me to come with you anyway?" I asked him.

"Because," he shrugged, eyes carefully guarded. For once, they weren't laughing.

"That's not good enough. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm a little busy rotting here."

"Do you _really_ want to stay in jail?" he asked me, "Why?"

"Well, what is it you do… oh, you freaking kill people, including my father!" I shouted at him.

"I was doing my job!" he growled, before grinning suddenly, "And what can I say? I only go after dicks." I glared at him.

"You're a real asshole, you know that? And anyway, I'm innocent. This will all be cleared up soon enough." Loki laughed dryly, and glanced around the cell.

"Uh huh, you keep thinking that, Sweetheart," he told me, "I heard that new surveillance tape they found is a real case breaker." I bit my lip as he began to walk away. I wouldn't say anything. I wouldn't call him back. I wouldn't… Damn it.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, and he slowly turned around, a small smirk on his face.

"Oh, that surveillance tape they found of _you_ pushing Professor Cox out of his window," he said innocently. Neither of us bought it.

"But I never did that!" I protested, and he just shrugged. I literally heard my self-control snap. "Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed at him, "Are you _that_ determined to ruin my life?" Hurt flashed across Loki's face, and the smirk fell away.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you here." I laughed harshly.

"Yeah, you're doing a really great job there. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be in this mess!" He sighed.

"Just come with me," he told me quietly, "Just for a couple of weeks while this whole mess blows over."

"You mean while you magic away false evidence," I grumbled, and the smirk returned. "A few weeks?" I asked doubtfully.

"And then you could go back to your lovely, boring college life," he told me. I bit my bottom lip as I thought about it. If Loki was telling the truth, and I had a feeling that he was, then I was going to go to jail for a murder I didn't do. Murder. My whole life would be gone. Whereas if I went with him, I only had to put up with him for a couple of weeks before my life would get back to normal. Damn it.

"If I go with you, it doesn't mean I trust you," I finally said, and he outright grinned. He knew he had me.

"I know."

"Or I'm okay with what you've done."

"Well I would hope not!" I sighed. Why did it feel like I was selling my soul to the Devil?

"Fine! I'll go with you! Just get me the hell out of here!" I told him, and he snapped his fingers. The door of my cell swung open.

"Well come on then! Let's get out of here before someone sees you trying to escape," he told me, a somewhat maniacal light in his eyes. I sighed again, but ran over to take his outstretched hand. The next moment, we were gone.

* * *

><p>"And that is where I'm going to leave you for today," I announced, smiling a little at the boos and grumblings. "I'll pick up tomorrow at nine. Thank you." The convention was going on for five days, and I was speaking every day. Hopefully, it would be enough time. I waited for people to begin filing out of the auditorium before stepping down off the stage. Becky immediately ran over.<p>

"That… that was amazing!" she gushed, "I mean, I've read about you in Chuck's books, but I had no idea what you had to go through in order to be with your-"

"Becky!" I interrupted, "I'm glad you liked it. But I need to head to my room. Alright?" I disappeared into the thinning crowd before she could respond. Becky meant well, but her enthusiasm and everything was so grating. I just couldn't deal with it right now.

I slowly made it up to my room, and promptly collapsed on the bed. I stared up at the cream colored ceiling for a while before reaching into my pocket. I pulled out a crinkled, somewhat faded photo, and smiled sadly before turning it over.

'_Hershey and Cola'_ was scribbled in his cramped handwriting. I gently traced a finger over the words before turning it back over. The picture was about two years old, snapped for no reason what so ever by some random photographer in Paris. I was drawing, concentration etched on my face. Hershey was watching me, just smiling. The moment meant nothing really. God knows how many of them we had. But I could remember it perfectly. When I closed my eyes, I could still smell the air, still hear the birds chirping. In my mind, I would look up from my drawing to see him smiling at me. Not one of his normal predatory grins, or arrogant smirks, but a smile. A true, content smile.

I brushed away my tears before they could hit the photo. Even after everything, it still killed me every damned day. I gently placed the photo on the nightstand, and got ready for bed. Crawling under the heavy covers, I paused only a moment to turn off the lamp.

"Good night Hershey," I whispered into the silent darkness, "I miss you."

**_Please_ review! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello virtual world of awesome readers! The reviews I got made me insanely happy. Thank you. Really. Hopefully I can meet the praise. This was one of the chapters that just wouldn't agree with me. I'm still not completely happy with it, but there's nothing more I can really do with it. Hope it's okay!**

**Enjoy! : ) **

I was up at the crack of dawn, unable to stay in the bed any longer. I didn't sleep much, but I managed to get four or so hours. It was the most I had gotten all week. I dressed quickly, and our photo was slipped back into its usual spot inside my pocket. I still had three hours until breakfast and absolutely nothing to do before then. Sitting in my room grieving didn't appeal to me as much as it used to. Although is it still grieving, or would I be pining? A small smile tugged at my lips as I recalled that specific argument. Oh Dean. He never did learn to not argue with me. I grabbed my sketchbook and dug out a pencil from the nightstand drawer before heading down to the auditorium. The doors were unlocked when I got there. It was deserted when I sat down on the edge of the stage. A blank page stared up at me for at least twenty minutes before the pencil touched the paper. After that, time just disappeared. My world shrunk down to the image inside my head and the image I was creating in front of me. I only looked up when someone lightly tapped me on the shoulder.

"What are you drawing?" Becky asked me curiously. I glanced down at the page.

"Hershey. After Lucifer…"

"Oh." I shrugged and swallowed down the lump in my throat. "How long have you been down here?"

"Probably four hours… Crap. I missed breakfast."

"Yeah… When I didn't see you, I got worried," she told me, biting her lip. "Nicolette?"

"What?" I asked cautiously. She sounded really nervous. "Becky. Did something happen? Is Dean okay?" She quickly shook her head.

"No. No, Dean's fine. Still living that apple pie life. It's just that… Well… The latest transcripts appeared in my room this morning, and they go until the end of the week. Mostly, they're about you. You're-"

"Yup," I interrupted. Damn it. Transcripts for everything that had happened after the Apocalypse had begun showing up wherever Becky was. As far as we knew, Chuck was dead. No one had seen him for months. But every week, like clockwork, a new book showed up. I hadn't read any of them, preferring to just live my life like I actually had a choice, but I might have to make an exception for this one. How much did she know? "And Becky. Do yourself a favor and drop it."

"But-"

"Drop it," I repeated sternly. I glanced over at the door when a few people began to filter in. "Now excuse me, but I have to go get ready."

* * *

><p>2007<p>

The world lurched wildly again, and when we landed, Loki had to grab my arm so that I wouldn't fall. I got settled on my own two feet as quickly as I could, and tugged my arm free. He let go without an argument, and disappeared into what looked like a kitchenette. We were in the same hotel room that he had taken me to before, so that meant that we were in Miami again. The sun was peaking over the ocean as I walked out onto the balcony.

This was so insane. I was insane. What the hell was I thinking? Jail would be better than being with this… this… this monster. Even if he did save me from the Winchesters. But then again, who _really_ was the monster? If I had a choice between Loki and Dean, I honestly believe that I would pick Loki. At least the god hasn't threatened to kill me yet. And now I was justifying agreeing to come with him. Great.

"Breakfast?" Loki asked from inside the kitchenette. "I can make the best pancakes you have ever tasted!"

"Sure. I'll have one or two," I called back, not thinking for a moment that he was actually going to make them. He would probably just magic some up. But hey, I'm hungry, and he was offering food. Let's just hope he doesn't poison it or something.

"Here we are," Loki told me a moment later, waltzing onto the balcony with a plate piled high with syrup-drenched, chocolate chip pancakes. He snapped his fingers, and a small table appeared next to me, complete with two place settings.

"Thanks," I said quietly, taking a seat, and grabbing a pancake before he could serve himself. Loki watched me carefully as I took my first bite, his eyes burning with curiosity. My own eyes widened considerably as I popped the piece into my mouth. This really was the absolute best pancake I have ever had, although it was a bit too heavy on the syrup.

"Well?" Loki pressed, a small smirk already on his face. I shrugged easily. What? Was he looking for me to agree with him about his culinary prowess?

"Not bad. My mom and Stella can make better ones though." He stared at me for a long moment, before outright grinning.

"You liar. This is going to be more fun than I thought," he mused out loud. "You actually will try to make my life a living hell. I almost expected you to roll over and agree with me on everything." I smiled sweetly at him, and his grin stretched wider. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Yeah, okay," I said, leaning over the table to glare at him, "A couple of ground rules here. One. You hit on me, and I stick a stake up your ass."

"Kinky," he smirked, and I resisted the urge to slap him across the face.

"Two," I continued, "I expect my privacy. I actually want to be able to take a shower without having to worry about you being a Peeking Tom." A look of mock horror crossed his face.

"I would never!" he assured me, and again, I had the strong urge to slap him.

"Three. I don't care what you do with your time, but if you… if you take care of any… business here, I don't care. Well, I care, but I don't want to hear of it. Deal?"

"Deal. But it's not like I would tell you anyways." I sighed, and leaned back in my chair.

"Thank you."

"And while we're talking about ground rules and what not, you need a nickname," Loki told me, his smirk returning at my glare. "Nicolette is just too long."

"Fine then. Call me Nicky," I told him.

"Nah… too normal and boring. "How about… Cola."

"Cola?" I repeated, "How the hell did you get to that one?"

"Well," Loki drawled, "I went: Nicolette, Nicole, Nicola, Cola. That's your nickname."

"I hate it," I said flatly.

"Even more of a reason to use it. And you can all me Hershey if you want. I kinda like it," he told me with a wink, before snapping his fingers, and clearing away our now empty dishes. I let my head fall into my hands as he went back inside. What the hell had I done?

* * *

><p>Five days in, and I think I thought of about a thousand ways to kill Loki and run away. He was driving me up the freaking wall! I couldn't take it anymore! He is the most arrogant, perverted, hypocritical, selfish, annoying dick that I had ever met. I just wanted to run away, get on a plane, and go home to face a murder charge. The only good thing about this "vacation" was the food that he magiced up.<p>

Loki would drag me to these clubs and bars, and make me order a drink while he went to pick up women. And of course, he would scare away any guys who seemed to be even remotely interested in me by pretending to be my brother, or more likely, my boyfriend. I got to tell you, he might not look threatening, but he can be one scary son of a bitch sometimes. And yes, I was grateful when he scared away some creep, but besides the one time where he stepped in at a really good time, it pissed me off, and I began to plot some revenge.

On the seventh night, I had a plan. A probably very stupid plan, but it was still some sort of plan. I didn't complain about any of the clothes Loki had magiced up for me, and smiled brightly when I was done. He looked at me suspiciously, but didn't comment about it.

"Play nice, Cola, alright?" he told me after the world stopped lurching, and the sounds of a night club began to filter through. I frowned a little at the much hated nickname, and made my way to one of the few empty tables at the edge of the dance floor without a word in reply. I felt Loki's eyes watching me the whole way there, but fought the instinct to turn around. When I looked back onto the floor, he had melted into the crowd.

Two drinks and three hours later, I finally saw my chance. Loki was flirting with some dark-haired slut at the bar. I rolled my eyes at his choice in women, but got up, and sauntered my way over to him, all the same.

"_There_ you are Sweetheart," I gushed, slipping my arm through his. My voice raised about two octaves into a very annoying squeak, "I was looking for you! Sorry I took so long talking to Sarah, but I haven't seen her in months, and we just _had_ to catch up!" I turned away from a rather annoyed looking Loki, and pretended to notice the woman for the first time. "Oh, hi there! Sorry, I _totally_ didn't see you there! I'm Nicolette, Jack's girlfriend. And you are?"

"This is Cassandra," Loki said easily, "I knew her from college." I smiled at the both of them, wavering for a moment when I saw the look in his eyes. Oh, I was in for some hell later on. Cassandra stared at the two of us, a little wide-eyed. I almost felt bad for her. Almost.

"Hi!" I told her, "Great to meet you. So you and Jack have known each other for a while?" I sat down on the edge of Loki's bar stool, almost in his lap, and wrapped his arm around my waist. I vaguely wondered if I was taking this a little far, but when I looked back to peek at Loki's face, I knew it was worth it. He looked absolutely hilarious, unsure if he should just go with it, or call me out. Cassandra ended up making his choice for him.

"Um… I'm sorry. I really got to go," she explained quickly, her face red as she made a hasty retreat. I waited until she was out of sight before snickering, and sliding onto her stool.

"Cola…" Loki drawled lowly, and the tiniest spark of fear ran down my spine. He wouldn't actually do anything to me though… right? I mean, there were witnesses here!

"Yes _Hershey_?" I asked innocently. He glared at me for a long moment before smirking.

"Not bad, Kiddo. Not bad at all." I blinked in surprise, and didn't say anything for a little while, so he took that as his cue to continue. "There might be hope for you after all. You might just learn to have fun." I opened my mouth to respond, but he vanished in an instant, leaving me there. I waited for five minutes before sighing in defeat.

"Great," I muttered, "Freaking perfect."

"Excuse me. Is this seat taken?"

I turned to glare at the voice. I was not in the mood for some cheesy – oh my God, angels really do exist. Any bitchy response died in my throat. I nodded, and quickly looked away as an absolutely gorgeous guy sat down in the seat Loki was just in. He had that athletic, beach dude look that a lot of the men here seemed to have, with ridiculously tanned skin, and a curly mop of dark blonde hair. His eyes were the startling blue color I had ever seen when I finally glanced back over at him.

"Name's Tyler Smithton," he told me, offering a hand. It took me a moment to remember my name as I shook his hand.

"Nicolette Burns." He smiled at me, and I swear that my heart jump.

"A beautiful name to go with a beautiful girl," he said, "May I have the honor of buying you a drink?" I felt my entire face flush.

"You may," I told him with a small smile. He grinned, and quickly flagged down the bartender.

_'Hershey. I don't know where the hell you are, but thank you for leaving me here,'_ I thought, _'Holy crap… I just said that!'_

"So what brings you to Miami?" Tyler asked after ordering two beers. I shrugged as I tried to think up a half way decent lie.

"I'm taking a break from school for a little bit, staying with an old family friend. But honestly? He's a complete dick, so I'm trying to spend as much time out as possible."

"He?" Tyler repeated, raising an eyebrow, "For a moment there, I was worried." I laughed, and quickly shook my head.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! Never in a million years!" I told him, still laughing a little. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about." He grinned as the bartender arrived with our beers. "So why are you in Miami? You live here?"

"Born and raised," he said proudly, "And I wouldn't change it for the world. You?"

"A boring place called Ohio," I answered wistfully, "But as soon as college is done, I swear I'm moving down here. The city is amazing." Tyler nodded thoughtfully at that statement.

"And please tell me that date isn't that far away." I winced involuntarily, but he didn't seem to notice.

"It seems way too far away from where I'm sitting right now." Loki's smirking face popped up in my mind. I vaguely wondered what would happen if he would magic himself here right now. Hell, this was the longest conversation I had had so far with a guy that wasn't him. Then, a disturbing thought entered my head.

_'Loki… if Tyler is some sort of illusion or trick, I'll seriously cut off your favorite appendage.'_ I could almost hear him going "Kinky." in my head.

"How long are you staying, Nicolette?" Tyler asked, staring intently at me. For a moment it felt like he could read my mind.

"A few weeks. Why?"

"Because I'm going to take you out to dinner tomorrow night. Six sound good?" I honestly forgot how to breathe or think for a few seconds. This… it didn't happen to me. Stella was always the one who got all the guys, not me. She was the one that got asked out on random dates while I sat right next to her. I was the one they ignored with only a smile thrown my way when Stella introduced me. I wasn't ugly by any means, but I wasn't _that_ pretty compared to other girls either. And certainly not pretty enough to catch someone like Tyler's attention. "Well?" he prompted.

"Uhh… yeah! That sounds prefect," I told him. He grinned widely, and there was nothing in that moment I wanted more than to get him to smile like that again.

"Awesome. Where can I pick you up?"

We quickly exchanged information, and I finally looked at the time. It was almost four in the morning, and exhaustion was starting to set in. I said good night to Tyler, with a promise to call him that afternoon. The walk back to the hotel was surprisingly quick. My whole body was buzzing pleasantly and Tyler occupied my entire mind. I passed our room twice before realizing it.

"So. What did you get up to, hm?" Loki asked me when I walked in, "You almost look blissed out…" I just smiled sweetly at him as I passed by. "Cola? Colaaaa… Come on! Did you go and have some really crazy sex? Hey. Hey! Nicolette!"

"Goodnight Loki!" I told him cheerfully before closing the door to my bedroom. The Pagan just looked at me like I had just grown an extra head and had started to speak fluent Latin. I completely missed the brief flash of concern that crossed his face.

**Review? : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I actually don't have any more chapter for this written yet, so my updates are now going to be weekly instead of the nearly daily they were before. Roughly. No promises because life likes to throw curveballs in there. **

**Thank you so much for all the feedback I have gotten on this. It's amazing and you guys are all awesome! : ) **

**Enjoy! : )**

2007

I adore the hours that I sleep at night. Really. I do. I adore sleep. And if the bed I'm sleeping in is like heaven, then even better. And if the bed I'm sleeping in is my own bed that I don't share with a certain Pagan deity, then that's perfect. Because Loki apparently doesn't need to sleep. He just does it because he enjoys it on occasion. At least, that's what he told me. It isn't uncommon for me to wake up and see him already up and planning on what he's going to do to some poor bastard. It also isn't uncommon for him to _wake_ me up, usually in some obnoxious way. He's very creative when it comes to finding a new way to drag me from my sleep. I have been buried with pillows. I have been suddenly swimming in the ocean. I have opened my eyes to see an evil, grinning clown leering over me. I have opened my eyes to see Loki creepily grinning and looming over me. Which is creepy as hell, and vaguely comforting in some twisted way that I haven't figured out yet. Anyway, this morning was no exception.

Someone kept poking me. On the tip of my nose. Repeatedly. Poke. Wait a few seconds. Poke. Wait a few seconds. Poke. Wait a few seconds. Poke. Over and over and over again! After the fifth poke that I was aware of, I groaned and buried my face in the pillow. My sleep-deprived mind was hoping that if I ignored it, it would go away. No, that didn't happen. I just got poked on the back of my neck. Still, I tried to ignore it, and almost went back to sleep. My covers got ripped away.

"Loki!" I complained into my pillow, curling up into a little ball to preserve my fading body heat. "I wanna sleep!" I groaned again when the bed dipped with extra weight.

"And I wanna know who Tyler is," he told me childishly. "So talk." I huffed, and twisted my body so I was as far away from him as possible without actually falling off the bed. Logic told me to give up on sleep and just talk to him so he went away, but I was tired damn it! "Cola." It was a warning. I knew it was. It was a warning and a promise for mischief.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"No. Tell me." And he poked me again. Twice. "Tell me," Loki repeated. I sighed and turned over so that I faced him and opened my eyes.

"I just want to sleep," I complained, "I don't understand why you can't wait for a few hours."

"Because I'm bored and tired of waiting," Loki told me, poking me on the tip of my nose. Again. "So spill. Who's this Tyler guy that you thought was an illusion."

"Wait. You heard that?"

"Yeah. You _were_ praying to me. Technically."

"Then I need to screen my thoughts more carefully," I sighed, my eyes drifting close again. "But Tyler is a guy that I met at the bar after you left… We have a date for tonight."

"You what?" My eyes shot open.

"No need to sound so surprised," I told him annoyed. "Are we done?"

"You have a date," Loki said slowly, "With a guy that you met at a bar. And that's why you were freaking loco last night." I shifted a little bit. When he put it that way… Tyler's face popped up in my mind. No, what was I talking about? This was Loki. He was just an idiot.

"Are we done?" I repeated. The god sighed.

"Yes. We're done for now. Oh, by the way, it's six in the morning. You probably should get up soon." I could only stare at him for a long minute. He woke me up after ninety minutes. I only got ninety minutes of sleep before he got "bored." I shoved Loki out of the bed, smiling when he landed with a satisfyingly loud thump.

* * *

><p>I wasn't able to fall asleep again, but a large coffee filled with what was probably an illegal amount of sugar soon fixed the problem. Loki gave me props for the sugar, although he seemed almost wary for it to kick in. He muttered something about being drunk and bouncing off the walls. I cheerfully ignored him, and finished my drink.<p>

"Alright. I'll be back in like, an hour. Bye!" I told him a few minutes later, already halfway out of the hotel room door.

"Where to?" Loki asked, magicing next to me in the elevator. I jumped, thankful that no one else was with us.

"Don't do that!" I hissed, trying to slow my heart rate back down. "And I'm heading to church. It's what I do Sunday morning."

"Church," Loki echoed thoughtfully as the doors slid open at the lobby. "Huh. I didn't peg you as the religious type. Do you actually pray and stuff?" I shrugged, and started to leave the hotel, smiling briefly at the woman behind the front desk. Loki stayed right with me.

"Yeah. I pray every day," I said, not really believing that I was actually discussing my faith practices with a Pagan god.

"You do?"

"What? You don't hear my prayers?" I countered almost teasingly. When Loki didn't respond right away, I glanced over at him. His face was carefully blank, eyes almost sad.

"Who do you pray to?" he asked, snapping his fingers when we got to the curb. A sleek, black car pulled up instantly. I looked at it for a moment before Loki opened up the door for me.

"Thanks," I told him, sliding inside. "I guess I pray to a couple of different people," I finally said when Loki got in after me. "God, obviously, Daddy, and my guardian angel." The Pagan nodded.

"You believe in angels?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah. I do."

"They're total dicks." The statement startled me into laughing, and after a heartbeat, Loki cracked a smile. "I'm serious though. Most of them are total dicks."

"But not all of them are. You said so yourself," I pointed out. "And I pray to the one of good ones."

"Oh yeah? What angel do you pray to?" I thought about it for a moment, turning my head to look the Miami landscape roll by.

"We are going to a church, right?" He nodded. "Just checking. Not that I don't totally trust you, but I don't. What angel do I pray to? I don't know! Whichever angel watches over me," I finally said. Loki just nodded, and for the rest of the ride, we were silent.

* * *

><p>Loki was actually really well behaved during Mass. I had initially argued with him about going, but honestly, I can't do anything to stop him from doing whatever he wants. I was pleasantly surprised though, and he gained some respect. A lot of respect actually. It was quickly diminished when he made a streetlamp fall over and land on a guy's legs, but it <em>was<em> there for a few minutes. For a few minutes, I almost enjoyed his company. Sure, he wasn't acting like Loki, but had potential. No. No! I wasn't going to go down that road. I wasn't going to start to like spending time with him. Nope. Not going to happen. Tyler. Tyler! Yes. That was good. Tyler. I could like Tyler. I could definitely like Tyler.

Speaking of Tyler, I had to figure out what the hell I was going to wear on our date. I had called him after lunch, and when I finally hung up, it was after three. I had no idea where the time went with this guy. Really, I didn't. It was like a vacuum just sucked it all away. Right. Outfit. What can I wear to dinner? Come on, Nicolette! This isn't rocket science. I sighed, and flopped down onto the side of the bed that wasn't covered with clothes.

"You need to relax," I told myself, "This is just a date. No need to act like a thirteen year old schoolgirl. It's just a date." I glanced at the alarm clock. Right. Two hours until Tyler came to pick me up. I can do this. No big deal. I heaved myself up onto my feet, and glared at the clothes. I can do this.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cola! Your date is in like, two minutes! Are you alive in there?"<p>

"Yeah. Thanks Hershey!"

"Did you just call me Hershey?"

"Shut up!"

"Alright then. Sheesh."

I sighed, and fidgeted in front of the mirror a little more. No, this was a mistake. I can't do this. I can't. I'm going to die old, lonely, and with twenty cats. I just know it. I jumped when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"What?" I asked, hating the way my voice cracked in the middle.

"Are you okay in there?" Loki asked quietly.

"No. Yes! I'm fine!" Loki slowly opened the door, hands held up in surrender.

"Yeah. You're totally fine," he told me dryly before he stopped short. He let out a low whistle that made me roll my eyes and blush. "Damn Cola. You don't look half bad."

"Shut up," I mumbled, glancing back in the mirror to mess with the edge of the short black dress I was wearing. I swear my hands were shaking.

"Nervous?" he guessed, magicing up a red lollypop.

"I can't do this. This is a mistake. I'm going to make a total fool of myself and-" My rambling was cut off when Loki covered my mouth with his hand.

"Cola! Seriously, chill. You're going to give _me_ an anxiety attack," he told me, "Now. You are going to be fine, and actually have this thing called fun. If he's a creep, then pray to me, and you'll never see him again. Deal?"

"Don't you dare hurt him!" I blurted out as soon as he took his hand away. "You can't!" Loki raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. "Why are you being so nice? I don't trust it," I told him, "But yes. We have a deal."

"Good. Because I think Tyler's standing right outside the door." My heart jumped when there was a knock on the door a second later. Stupid gods and their powers of observation. It's not fair to us humans.

"Thanks," I whispered before grabbing my purse and running to open the door. Tyler looked almost nervous standing there, a bouquet of red roses in his hand. But the moment he saw me, his face broke out into a smile, and it honestly took my breath away.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I said.

"So… are you ready to go?" he asked. I hesitated for a split-second. Something was a little off. But I brushed it off as nerves and nodded.

"Yeah! Bye Jack! We're leaving!" I called into the hotel room, a back corner of my mind wondering why Loki hadn't appeared yet. And why did I start calling him Jack? We didn't even agree to do that, I just picked a random name out of the air.

"Have fun!" the deity called back, "Tell him that if he hurts you, I'll kill him!" I felt my face turn beet red, but Tyler just laughed. If he recognized Loki in any way, shape, or form, then he didn't show it. I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. Either Tyler was a really good actor, or he didn't know Loki. He wasn't supernatural. He was human. That got tid of a remarkable amoun of tension.

"I'll have to keep that in mind," he said thoughtfully, before offering me the flowers. "And these are for you."

"Thank you," I told him with a smile on my face that refused to move. I stepped into the hall and firmly closed the door behind me. I slipped a hand through Tyler's offered arm, and we were off.

**Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

***waves sheepishly* Yeah... remember what I said about life throwing curveballs at you? I really got to learn to stop jinxing myself. **

**Anyway, thank you for all of your support. Really, it means the world to me. And thank you to my reviews who don't have an account, or whose laptop is broken and if forced onto public computers. (That's what you get when you drop it numerous time, Ellie! ;)) **

**Enjoy! : )**

"Alright. One quick question before I continue. How many of you think my date is going to end very, very badly in some way, shape or form?" I asked the crowd, grinning when almost every single hand went up. "Damn. Let me guess, someone feels a little off about Tyler. He's a little… hinky?" I nodded thoughtfully. "Interesting. But you guys are actually wrong. The date went by perfectly without a hitch. He took me to this fantastic restaurant right on the beach that was walking distance to the hotel. There were no awkward silences, no weird questions, and thankfully, no embarrassing bodily functions. Afterwards, we took a walk on the beach in the moonlight and he kissed me goodnight outside of the door. Hershey didn't show his face once, which probably surprised me the most. And I went to bed the happiest I had ever been in a really, really long time." I sighed heavily, chewing on my bottom lip for a minute. "I'm trying to figure out how to go from here. I mean… Tyler and what happens next is something that needs to be explained and is crazy important to, well, everything, but I can't… find the best way to explain this. I guess I could just be blunt and just say it outright, but there's a certain element to this. And I think we can all agree that adding detail makes it more interesting. Alright. I know where to pick up. A day after Tyler and I went on our date, I was on the balcony drawing…"

* * *

><p>2007<p>

"Hey, Cola! Come on! We're beach bound!" Loki shouted, the sound of numerous things crashing together making me a little nervous to go inside.

"We are?" I asked.

"Yup. All this time, and we haven't been on the beach once. Well… together and for fun. Well… together anyway." I raised an eyebrow before deciding that I probably didn't want to know, and glanced skyward. Dark, ominous clouds were gathering above my head, blotting out the warm, tropical sun. Of all the days I would go to the beach, this definitely wasn't the one I would choose. A startled yelp followed by the sound of the freaking roof caving in had me up and running inside.

"Loki? You okay?" I asked him, coughing a little on the dust that was floating through the air. "What the hell happened? I heard you yelp."

"I did not yelp," Loki protested. "I… was just a little surprised."

"By what? Candy Mountain?" The dust was beginning to settle now, but all I could see was a mountain of things I guess you would need to go to the beach. I saw chairs and coolers and umbrellas and surfboards and sandcastle-making items. More than I could count. But I didn't see Loki, even after I climbed onto of one of the red coolers to get a better look.

"Ha, ha, ha," the god in question muttered, and I followed the sound of his voice. "I kinda got buried. Help?"

"Wait a minute. Is Loki seriously asking me to help him?" I asked, putting a hand over my heart. "I think I'm going into shock!"

"Please?" I sighed, and looked around the cluttered room.

"Where are you?"

"I think you're standing on me," came the reply. I looked down at the red cooler, and bounced up and down a few times. "Yup. You're standing on me."

"Oh! Sorry!" I told him, quickly jumping off. "Umm… okay then. Give me a second." It took me a minute to shift the filled cooler off of him, only to find three umbrellas in its place. "Damn, Loki. How far under are you?"

"I think I'm buried under shovels," he said, "And they're cutting off circulation to my hands! I can't even move my fingers!"

"Well, that's what you get for magicing up so much crap," I told him, throwing the umbrellas, and the buckets under them, behind me without looking. Five minutes later, I finally got to a layer of shovels. "Loki. You still alive in there?"

"No."

"Good to know. Loki. Killed by shovels. Wait! I see a foot!" The foot in question kicked feebly, and I laughed. "Okay. Two more minutes." And true to my word, two minutes later I was hauling Loki up to the surface. We both collapsed down on the 'Pile of Beach Crap' as I tried to catch my breath.

"Thanks for the save, Cola," he told me. I just waved it off.

"Don't do that again, and we'll call it even."

"Deal."

"Good. I'm going to sleep now." Loki chuckled quietly under his breath, and snapped his fingers. The umbrella I was lying on was immediately replaced by the now familiar feel of my bed, and a fluttering of pages told me that my sketchbook had safely made it inside too. "Thanks Loki," I mumbled as my eyes slowly drifted close. "Beach tomorrow."

_Tyler and I sat across from each other on my bed, my real actual bed in Ohio, his blue eyes studying me thoughtfully. I just sat there silently, not doing anything besides breathing. I didn't have the urge to do anything besides breathe and sit there. I was perfectly content._

_"Do you trust me?" he finally asked._

_"Yes," I answered almost immediately, thinking to myself how that was such a stupid question. Of course I trusted Tyler. _

_"More than him?" He gestured behind me, causing me to turn my head. Loki was standing a few feet away, his face blank. I didn't answer his question immediately, and Tyler frowned. "Because you know that you can't trust anything he says," he told me. "He's a liar and a coward. He's not who he says he is." _

_"Who is he?" I asked, turning my attention away from the Hershey Man. Tyler was silent for a moment, as if he was considering how much of a truth he should tell me. _

_"He is a lying, hypocritical coward, who killed your father while you were outside playing in the backyard. You cannot trust a word he says, no matter how nice he is to you. Do you understand me? Your Hershey Man is going to be the death of you. One way or another, he's going to kill you." My mouth dropped open. _

_"But I'm only going to be with hm for a few more weeks!" I protested, "After that, I get to go home!" _

_"You honestly believe that?" Tyler scoffed. _

_"Yes?" I told him tentatively, the statement sounding like a question. _

_"No," he said firmly. "You said that you trusted me, Nicolette. Trust me on this. Please." I nodded once. _

_"Okay. I trust you more than Loki." Tyler grinned at me, bringing a small smile to my face. _

_"Thank you." _

I was startled awake by a bright flash of lightning, quickly followed by a loud boom of thunder. Rain pounded against the window and the roof. My breathing came in startled gasps. My heart felt like it was trying to leap out of my chest. I could recall my dream with perfect detail, a first for me. That was just a dream, right? Yeah, of course it was. It had to be. It was too vivid to be real life. And Tyler knew about things that I didn't tell him. Tyler. Who was human and normal and not some kind of monster. I nodded to myself just as the power went out.

"Of course," I muttered, climbing out of the bed. A flash of lightning illuminated my way into the kitchen. "Loki? Are you there?" I called out. "Loki?" A quiet creaking, barely audible over the rain, caught my attention, drawing me to the balcony. The 'Pile of Beach Crap' had been pushed out of the way into mounds that reached the ceiling. The only floor space was a narrow path between them. The creaking was louder now as I followed the path. Thunder shook the room, causing a few buckets or shovels to rain down on me. "Loki!" I called again, "Where the hell are you?" I didn't get an answer. The doors to the balcony were open, almost inviting me outside. "Loki?" I whimpered. "This isn't funny. I don't like this joke." But I still stepped outside. The cold rain pelted against me, soaking me instantly. I took another step, my eyes drifting to the banister on their own accord. A thick rope was tied around it. That's where the creaking was coming from. I cringed away at another round of lightning and thunder before running over to it before I could change my mind. I took a deep breath, and looked over the edge. But before I could see anything, I heard what sounded like the rustling of feathers and a pair of strong hands shoved me. I tumbled over the edge before I could regain my balance. The ground rushed up to meet me, and I screamed. "TYLER!"

**Review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers! I am back, and I have a new chapter! A huge thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They helped me to get inspried and to actually sit and write this down. So thank you! : ) **

**Enjoy!**

2007

An arm wrapped around my waist at the last second and yanked me up and backwards. My stomach did the now familiar flips that came from teleportation as I tumbled onto the soft sandy beach just outside of the hotel. My limbs tangled with someone else's as we rolled all the way down to the surf. The waves were warmer than the rain pelting down on me, but not as warm as the body that was lying on top of me. We didn't move for a few moments as we caught our breath. I could feel my body shaking with fear and adrenaline. Someone had pushed me off of the balcony. My mind was still racing to process that. Someone had tried to kill me. And then someone had saved me. Possibly the same person. No, definitely the same person. Logic told me that much. There was only one person who could have grabbed me out of the air, and only one other person who had access to our room. That was pure and simple logic. Oddly, the thought didn't send me into a panic, nor did I feel a spark of fear because of it.

"You know, you shouldn't try to fly unless you have wings," Loki told me conversationally, one of his arms still wrapped around my waist. "It's dangerous to your health." I swallowed thickly and nodded. "You okay?" he asked. Again, I nodded silently. He stared at me for a long moment. "You're still shaking."

"I almost died," I said, the slight tremble in my voice causing the Pagan to frown slightly. "Someone pushed me off the balcony." The frown deepened.

"What?" Loki demanded.

"Someone pushed me off the balcony," I repeated, lightly pushing his shoulder. Loki got the message, and rolled off me so I could stand up. I stared up at the night sky, flinching when a bolt of lightning crossed the sky. Thunder followed not even two seconds later.

"You think it was me," Loki said softly. I turned to look at him. The heavy rain had plastered his hair to his face, a strand covering one eye. He impatiently tucked it behind his ear. His face was unreadable, but there was this look in his eyes almost like he expected this to happen. He looked almost like a little, lost puppy stuck in the rain. "I don't need to be able to read your mind in order to see it on your face."

"Yeah," I whispered, "Who else could it be?"

"But you're not scared. If you really honestly believed that, you would be running away from me as fast as you could by now," he countered, raising an eyebrow. "Am I right?"

"Then what? Some creature that has wings flew up to the balcony and decided to push me?" Loki's face darkened instantly.

"Wings?" he repeated. I only nodded once before he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Great," I muttered. I looked around the deserted beach for a few moments before running back inside of the motel. The clerk at the des looked at me in shock.

"Miss! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I told her, the lie leaving my lips before I thought about it. "Just got caught out in the rain."

"You're shaking," she said. Crap. She's right. But at least it was mostly from the chill that had seeped into my bones.

"I just need a warm shower."

"Alright, Miss. Have a good night."

"You too."

The room was empty when I finally made it up there and completely spotless. All of the beach things were gone. An already packed suitcase was sitting on the bed when I entered my room, a Hershey bar lying on top of it. He was actually just going to let me go home? Just like that? Well, you know what they say about gift horses and mouths. I quickly changed clothes, and was out the door and back into the rain in under twenty minutes. The desk clerk had changed, so I wasn't given a second look. If anything, the rain had started to fall harder, the thunder and lightning happening faster and faster. I just needed to find a cab that could take me to the airport. After that, this all could be over and I could be back home.

My phone buzzed loudly in my pocket, the vibration tickling my leg. I ignored it in favor of hailing a cab. After all, it was only a text. Again it buzzed as I told the driver where I wanted to go. A moment later, it rang.

"What the hell?" I muttered, pulling it out to see who it was. It was an unknown number, but even as I pulled it out, I got another text. The cab driver glanced back at me.

_Cola_

That's all that was on the first one. Obviously it was from Loki. He was the only one who called me that. But why only one word? The next message was an address in the complete opposite direction I was going in. The third text was a picture message. I didn't want to open it. I really, really didn't. So when the next text message came in, I opened that instead.

_He's gonna die_

When is that ever good? Honestly! It is never, ever good! If anything, it should make me chuck my phone out the window and grab the first flight to Ohio. So then why did it have just the opposite effect?

I opened up the picture message, and gasped. Loki was lying on the floor, maybe dead, maybe unconscious, with blood trickling out of a scarily large wound on the side of his head. From the picture, it looked like he was in a bedroom.

"No," I whispered. I jumped when my phone rang again with another picture message. Tyler. He was lying next to Loki, a jagged cut crossing his bruised and bloody face. Not a moment later my phone rang, the text repeating the address that was already sent to me. My phone battery going dead is probably the only thing that saved me from anything else. I numbly slipped the phone back into my pocket, and sat back in the seat. I could see the lights from the airport on the distance. But instead of staying silent, I tapped the cab driver on the shoulder and told him the address that appeared on my phone. This was probably one of the stupidest things I have ever done, but oddly enough I didn't care. Sure, wherever I was going had something that was strong enough to take out Loki, and obviously could kill me very easily. And sure, I had no weapon or plan or any idea on why I was actually going. But I needed to. I can't really explain it otherwise. I just had this pounding in my head and in my heart. How could I not go?

As I left the harsh lights of the airport behind me, I closed my eyes and sent up a single prayer to the angels and Daddy.

_'Please protect us and keep us save from evil and harm. Amen.'_

* * *

><p>"Am I a smart, logical person? Only about forty percent of the time, and that's on a good day," I said with a small smile, "Was this one of the more insane things I've done? Probably. But what can I say? I wasn't exactly thinking clearly at the moment, but you've probably guessed that. Now, it would be easy to say that I went to that address because Hershey was hurt and going to die. But Becky asked me not to lie. Still not sure if I'm going to completely listen to her or not. Still going to give it a try. So the truth is that I was still going to head back to Ohio even after I saw the picture. Sure, I would feel terrible about it, but I still would have left. That picture of Tyler is the thing that made me change my mind. I just couldn't leave him there. Now, some of you are probably wondering what the hell Tyler was doing where Hershey was. That is an excellent question. Hold onto that question, and it will be answered shortly."<p>

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! First things first, thank you SO much everyone who has reviewed or favorited or read this story. It honestly means the world to me. I know a lot of writers say that, but it does. And hugs to Bobadoo who puts up with my sqealing and worrying and just my personality. THANK YOU! Really. (And no, this totally isn't retaliation for what you're doing. Honest. I swear.)**

**Enjoy! : )**

* * *

><p>2007<p>

The address led me to a small, dingy looking motel, almost like the one the Winchesters took me to. The cab driver glanced at me over his shoulder but didn't comment on my destination. At least the rain had calmed down a little bit so that it wasn't slamming down into the ground. I quickly paid my fare, and grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk. I just stood there for a moment once the cab had left, wondering which door I was supposed to go to. I was staring at twelve choices... well, three really. Door Two, Seven, and Ten were the only ones with lights on. And I had no way to narrow it down farther. But there _was_ a clerk on duty. I quickly ran to the office, and decided to ignore the dark stain in the corner on principle. The clerk, an older, blading guy, looked up at me with a leer.

"Can I help you?" he asked. I nodded quickly.

"Uh, yeah. I'm meeting some friends here, but my phone cut out before I could know what room number. Do you think that I can look at the registry or something? Or I could just tell you what they look like and you tell me what room?" I asked before adding on, "Please?" He stared at me for a long moment before sighing.

"What's the names?"

"Tyler Smi-"

"Oh! Tyler!" he interrupted, a huge grin that I immediately didn't like breaking out on his face. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place? He's a good buddy of mine."

"Oh." Say _what_ now?

"Room Seven. He checked in about three hours ago."

"Thanks," I told him, forcing a small smile, and ran back out into the rain. Three hours ago? What was he doing here in this dump? And maybe more importantly, what was Loki doing here too? I was beginning to strongly regret coming here in the first place. I think my heart was trying to escape my body via my throat. So. What was behind door number Seven? Hopefully just two unconscious people (I'm using that term loosely) and a working phone. But I knew that there had to be a good chance that I wasn't going to be lucky at all.

The door handle turned easily when I tried it, as if oiled. The door swung open without a sound, revealing some kind of wall divider decorated with plastic alligators. Seriously, it looked ridiculous. It would have been hilarious if the situation was different. But I still managed to crack a quick, out of place smile. The carpet's original color was a mystery. It looked grey from all the grime that coated it. On the very edge of my hearing, I heard what almost sounded like the crackling of flames. The further I stepped inside, the louder it got. But I didn't smell any smoke or anything like that. Either way, it was quickly pushed from my mind.

Tyler was in a crumpled heap on the floor of what looked like a small kitchenette area, his back to me. His originally blue shirt now looked burgundy, and I was ninety percent sure that human legs aren't supposed to bend like that. Spatters and smears of blood were flung over the wall above him like paint. I was at his side in an instant, but I was afraid to touch or move him in case I did something really bad. The only sign of life was the erratic, shallow movements of his chest. I swallowed thickly, and looked around frantically for the other person that really should be here.

"I'll be right back," I promised, getting up and moving towards the bedroom. The crackling was louder now, and definitely from a fire. But I still didn't smell smoke, or feel any heat from it, so it was quickly ignored. I had more pressing matters to deal with at the moment. Like the fact that Loki was nowhere in sight, and there was a freakishly large bloodstain in front of the bed. I didn't really know much about medicine, but losing that much could not be good for someone, god or not. A low groan tore my attention away from it, and sent me running back to Tyler's side.

"Cola?" he murmured, a swollen eye opening a crack.

"Hey," I told him quietly, forcing a smile onto my face, "Hey. Just hang in there, okay? Don't try to move."

"Hurts."

"I know, Tyler, I know. I'm going to go get help." He didn't answer me as I slowly stood up and began to make my way out the door. There was only the bathroom left to check, and Tyler seriously needed help. It was probably stupid not to get it the moment I saw him.

"You son of a bitch! Let me go right now!"

"Loki?" I called, turning in the doorway. The god's voice had sounded muffled, but close and strong. Hopefully that meant that he wasn't hurt.

"Cola! Cola, listen to me. Get out. Now!" he yelled, and somehow I don't think I was imagining the desperate edge in his voice. I did the opposite of what he told me to do, his voice leading me to a locked door. The handle burned my hand when I touched it, and there was no mistaking the crackle of fire any longer. It was coming from the other side of the door, I was sure of it.

"What happened? Are you trapped?" I asked. "How do I get in?"

"You're not listening," he snapped, "I can take care of myself. But Tyler-"

"Yeah, I know," I interrupted, "He's really hurt. So I'll get you out, and you can magic all of us out of here." I heard him grumble something under his breath, sounding suspiciously like an insult to my intelligence and lack of self-preservation. "How do I get in?" I repeated, glancing over my shoulder to check on Tyler, but the wall blocked my view.

"Nicolette. Tyler is a demon," he stated, saying each word slowly and clearly. "And he's going to kill you. So how about you get out while you actually can." I laughed weakly, really not wanting to believe that. I mean… No! Just no! He couldn't be a demon. It was impossible. Loki was just playing a joke at the absolutely worst time possible. Yeah, that had to be it. Only possible explanation.

"That… You…" I finally stammered before running around the corner to check that Tyler was indeed still there. "Oh my God." He wasn't there. Not even the blood on the wall and cabinets remained. "Oh my God!" I repeated, my voice raising an octave. He was a demon. Tyler was actually a demon! Getting out sounded like a freaking fantastic thing to do right now. But before I could take more than a couple steps, it slammed shut. The force made the whole door frame shudder. I heard a small whimper, and it took me a second to realize that it was me.

"Nicolette?" Loki asked, for once sounding like he was unsure of himself. It didn't sound right on him. It flew in the face of everything thing I knew.

"Yeah?" I answered as I quickly backtracked towards the bathroom door. I hit the wall next to it hard, but it was almost comforting.

"Find something that can unlock this door," the god ordered, "Something heavy so you can smash it lock open, or the handle off. Now!" he added after I just stood there for a moment. I looked around the sparse bedroom frantically. What could I use? I didn't think that the small alarm clock on the dresser would be heavy enough. My eyes finally locked onto a tableside lamp. It took me about twenty seconds too long to grab and unplug it. Tyler still hadn't made an appearance yet, but it couldn't be long now. I raised the lamp over my head and brought it down hard, once, twice, three times. The brass handle looked a lot more like just a managed lump of metal. Loki was coaching me through the whole thing, speaking softly and soothingly, helping me to keep relatively calm. I have no doubt in my mind that if he hadn't been there, I would have been freaking out in the corner. I lifted the lamp one more time when it was wrenched from my grasp, and flew to the other side of the room. The landed with an unnaturally loud crash, drowning out the small yelp that escaped me. I didn't look over my shoulder, just tugged desperately on the handle.

"It's not coming off!" I yelled, too terrified to look anywhere other than that damned handle.

"Keep trying!" Loki growled, and I started to cry silently. I was terrified. I knew without a doubt that if I couldn't get that door open, I would be probably going to die. This wasn't a game anymore, or some vacation. This wasn't some prank that Loki was pulling, like dumping me in the ocean. This was real life. Not the fairy tale dream I had been in for the past few weeks. This was real.

I froze at the sound of wings. Wings. Whoever had pushed me off the balcony had had wings. Loki must have heard them too, because he suddenly went silent. I swallowed thickly, and gave the handle one last pull. It didn't even budge an inch.

"Hiya Nicolette. Or can I call you Cola now?"

Tyler. His voice used to be so sweet, so kind. All I could hear now was venom and twisted glee. I slowly turned around to face him, unsurprised when I saw his injuries healed. Only the dried blood that remained. He was grinning at me, waiting for me to say something, anything.

"So you're a demon then?" I asked. His grin grew wider when he heard the tremor in my voice, but shook his head.

"_Loki_," he said, his face contorting around the word like he had tasted something nasty, "really should have said angel. But I'm probably close enough to being a demon by now to be counted as one." He shrugged, "Hell isn't really that kind to those of us who followed the Morning Star, so eventually it's just easier to go native." I heard Loki snort behind me. "Well it's what you did!" Tyler shot at him, glaring daggers through the door. But I had stopped hearing the conversation when the word "angel" had been thrown in.

"So that's why you're throwing this hissy fit?" the Pagan god challenged, "Because of what I did? Okay, fine. I can actually see why you would be upset. _Not that you have any reason to be, of course._ But let's settle this between us, alright? No need to get the children involved." I really wished that at least the door was open so that I could see his face, and maybe hide behind him. But with the look of pure fury that came over Tyler's face, I began to severally doubt it. As quickly as it came, it passed though, and the… _angel_ chuckled.

"Where's the fun in that? I got to know our darling Cola for a reason, right Hershey?"

"Naamah!" Loki roared as I suddenly found myself crashing into the small kitchen table. It shattered on impact, but that wasn't the only think I heard snapping. I screamed as I hugged my broken arm to my body, and tried to blink away an explosion of stars. Everything was out of focus and slowed, almost like we were underwater. Something warm and red dribbled out of my ear and onto the floor. It took me a minute before my brain told me that it was blood. I looked up as a pair of brown leather shoes came into my line of sight. Tyler tilted his head, as if he was an artist studying his canvas. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all.

"I really wish he could see this," Tyler confided, "But it's a tad too risky. You understand if it's just the two of us though, right?" I blinked blearily, unable and unwilling to really answer. He sighed heavily. "I really wish that you would be more involved in this, Nicolette. It's no fun if you aren't. And I really haven't been out much in the last thousand years or so, so I think I deserve a little fun. Don't you?" I just let my head fall back onto the floor, and let sweet, sweet unconsciousness claim me.

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tomorrow is Halloween, and I have a foot of snow sitting outside my window. There is something very wrong with this picture. Just saying. **

**Anyways, HI! Awesome to see you here on chapter 10! You are to be commended! Especially my awesome reviewers, they completely make my day and/or week. And to my anonymous reviewers, I really wish I could reply to you. I really, really apperciate it. So thank you. And Bobadoo... My awesome beta and sounding board. I'm just going to leave it at "PUDDING!" **

**Enjoy! : D**

I paused for a moment. Now that I actually looked at the crowd, the idea of a little self-editing suddenly seemed really appealing. The amount of people here had double from yesterday. Did I really want to tell them everything? I could remember every single cut, every single caress of his blade. I still carried more than a few scars from that night, mentally and physically. Hell, I still had the odd nightmare about it. I glanced at a somewhat compassionate-looking Becky, and she gave me an encouraging nod. I wet my lips before continuing.

"It's kinda hard standing up here and telling you our story. I mean, it's not like I'm a ghost or anything. I'm a living, breathing, somewhat sane person. You already know that I can't die… permanently, or get seriously hurt. And that almost takes the fun out of the storytelling. You already know, or have probably guessed that a certain fallen angel met the sharp and pointy end of one of those Blades that can actually hurt angels. You know that me and Hershey come out the other end okay. I'm explaining this to you because I'm not going to walk through everything that happened that night with me and Tyler. Or Naamah, I suppose. That was what he was called back when he was still an angel. Tyler was just the name of the poor bastard that said yes to being an angel's condom. What I am going to tell you is that he had his fun. He used whatever knives he found in the drawers, some he magiced up for himself, and a very special one that I think used to be his Blade. That damned Blade was the worst. Normal Angel Blades are usually silver or have a blue tint to them. They're craved with Enochian symbols. They're one of the most awesome weapons someone can hold. The power and the purity that comes off them… Tyler's Blade wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at all. Something must have happened to it when he Fell, because it wasn't anything like what it should have been. It was rusted through in some parts. The blade itself was nicked and damaged. The symbols were blood red and the evil that came off it…" I shudder involuntarily. "It burned like acid when it touched me. It was searing hot, and so cold…" My hands gripped the sides of the podium, my knuckles turning white. Okay, definitely time to move on. "The whole ordeal lasted until sunrise. I only know that because I remember seeing the sunrise behind Hershey's face. It made him look like he had a halo." I smiled weakly for a moment. "One of the best paintings I ever did was from that memory." I was silent for another long moment, a hand idly tracing the 'S' shaped scar on the back of my other hand. "So I think that in total, I was there for about five hours. For my own remaining sanity, as well as for the sake of time, I'm going to skip over them. It was actually rather repetitive. Cut. Slice. Dice. Mock Hershey. Mock me. Heal me somewhat. Repeat. Hershey was silent the entire time. Well, either that or I just couldn't hear him over my screaming, but I'm pretty sure he was silent. Naamah wasn't smart enough to check in on him though. And I'm so very glad to say that his stupidity was his undoing."

* * *

><p>2007<p>

I flinched as Tyler trailed a finger down my arm, half-healing all the pain he had inflicted in the last hour. I watched as the skin puckered slightly, leaving pink, angry looking scars. Tyler hummed quietly as he walked back out of my line of sight. I was too drained to do anything more than try to curl myself into a tight ball. I _hurt._

"I really love how corrupt some people are," Tyler commented after a moment. "The clerk at the front desk, Frank? He's just a human. I pay him a thousand dollars a month, and he doesn't question why people just seem to disappear whenever they go into my room. If there was ever someone to get their 'just deserts', I would recommend him."

"Great," I muttered, pain flaring up in my throat. I must had rubbed it raw screaming. He just continued talking as if I never said anything.

"You're not corrupt though, are ya Nicolette? Sure, your dad was, and he's probably in Hell right now, but you aren't! I can see fluffy white clouds in your future. And my brothers and sisters of course. The other angels, all up there in Heaven. Waiting for a Father that was never coming and fighting among themselves. It's a scary place up there, Heaven. If I kill you now, you'll stay dead. No one would be willing to risk going there to drag your soul back to this crap world. I'm doing you a favor. I know that you don't see it right now, but really, I am."

"Then just do it already," I said softly. Tyler crouched down in front of me and gently cupped my chin in one hand, forcing me to look at him.

"I told you that your Hershey Man was going to end up killing you."

"You're the one killing me."

"True," he admitted. "But this really is his fault. He's the one who brought you down here after all. He's the one who let you meet little, old me."

"Will you just shut up already? Seriously! I felt like stabbing myself with a spoon after the first five minutes!" Safe to say, that's when I actually began to hope that I would live through this nightmare. A small, relieved smile made its way onto my face as Tyler whirled around to see Loki lounging on the bed. A partially unwrapped Hershey's bar was in his hand, but he was just staring at it like it was the strangest thing in the universe. I don't think I had ever been happier to see the Pagan in my life.

"How-"

"Shouldn't have locked me in the bathroom," Loki interrupted, his gaze snapping up to lock onto the fallen angel. "Sure, it took me a bit, but it was way too easy for me to loosen a screw and get just enough of a steady drip, drop, drip. You didn't even hear it over the sound of your own self-important spiel, did you? Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"What can I say? You just know me that well," Tyler said. Something about his tone made my skin crawl. It just wasn't right. He sounded almost like he was… pleased. It definitely wasn't the reaction one would think he would have. I mean, Loki was a very scary, powerful being when he wanted to be. What the hell was Tyler planning? Loki looked at him flatly before sighing.

"Cola?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think? Total annihilation, or just send his feathery ass back down to Hell. I'm sure the demons are itching to get a piece of angel ass, don't you, Tyler?" The god glanced over at me and smirked. "It's your call, Kiddo."

"_I don't care. I just want him to be far, far away. I want to go home,"_ I thought, subconsciously turning it into a prayer. _"Please. I just wanna go back home and be normal again."_

"Yeah. That's a given," Loki told me. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said softly, flinching when Tyler chuckled.

"So what's my verdict?" he asked, and he really shouldn't have sounded that smug. "Hell or death? Personally, I think you're going to try to kill me. Because you know that I'm going to climb my way back out eventually. Sure, it may be a few hundred years, but it also might be only ten." Even though he had his back to me, I just know that he was smiling. "And when I do, I'll be sure to pay Nicolette a visit."

"You talk way too much," I muttered.

"Yep," Loki agreed, "He's one verbose guy. And he's actually right for once. Cola, I would close your eyes for this one. Don't really feel like remaking eyeballs tonight." Okay, I'm not going to think about or question that last part. I was already huddled near a wall, so I scrambled as far away from Tyler and as close to Loki as I could until I felt the frayed wallpaper brush my fingertips. But like most things Hershey tells me to do, I didn't listen right away, eyeballs or not. I was glad that I did. That Blade. It had somehow made its way behind the god, and loomed up behind him silently. Hershey didn't seem to notice as he stretched and snapped the chocolate bar away.

"Behind you!" I yelled just as it darted forwards. My eyes flew shut as I waited to hear the sounds of the Hershey Man being impaled. It never came. What I heard instead was a cry of anguish that was unmistakably Tyler's. The pitch rose sharply until I had to cover my ears to a desperate hope to block out the ear-piercing sound. A light, so brilliantly bright even behind my eyelids enveloped the room. The light burned, just like that Blade. I screamed along with Tyler, and possibly after his cry ended. I couldn't hear anything over the ringing in my ears. Blue and orange starbursts glowed in the darkness. They were all I saw regardless of if my eyes were open or not. Two fingers gently touched my temple, and the starbursts and ringing in my ears disappeared.

"Nicolette?" Loki asked quietly. I slowly opened my eyes to see the sunrise behind Loki's concerned face. It almost looked like he had a halo. Like he was an angel or something. Not like Tyler though. One of those rare good ones that Hershey had told me about. How many days ago was that? Two? Three? It seemed like a lifetime.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Tyler tried to stab me in the back. You screamed, I ducked and stabbed that pompous ass through the heart. Thanks for the warning, by the way. I'm pretty sure you just saved my life."

"Oh."

"Yep." It was silent for the next few minutes, but it wasn't awkward. More of a 'Holy crap, that just happened, and I'm alive because of you, and holy crap that just happened!' kind of silence. I glanced down at my arm, frowning slightly at the fresh scars there. That'll be fun to try to explain away. "I can get rid of those," Loki offered, "If you want. Probably don't want anything to remember this by anyway." I quickly shook my head.

"No! No. It'll be fine. Just…"

"How do you feel about going back to your normal college life?" the god asked. I gave him a tired smile.

"No more being wanted by the FBI?"

"No more being wanted by the FBI," he promised. "Now close your eyes again and I'll just be a really bad dream."

"Bye Hershey," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Bye Cola."

My stomach lurched suddenly, and I somehow tumbled onto the floor, hitting a coffee table with my elbow. I winced slightly as pain flared up, and slowly opened up my eyes again. What the hell was I doing on the floor? Perhaps more importantly, what the hell was I doing sleeping on the couch? I had a bed for a reason! I glanced around my familiar surroundings. Our apartment. Of course. Why did it feel like I wasn't in the right place? I felt a headache beginning to brew behind my sinuses as I sat up to glance at the clock. Four in the morning on the day after Valentine's Day. Great. Too early to really start my day but too late to go back to bed. And Stella was out being social with friends. I sighed, and quickly got an Advil in a vain hope to squash this headache while it was still only a minor annoyance. I poked my head into Stella's bedroom, sighing when she wasn't there. Hopefully she at least sent me a text telling me where she was spending the night. There was paper sitting on top of the printer when I made my way back to the main room. Curious, I grabbed it. Wait… this was my paper! How the hell did I finish it? I didn't even remember writing half of it. The only thing I really remembered was the fading recollection of one seriously weird dream. I was ninety percent sure that I was the Hershey Man was in there. Huh. Hadn't dreamt about him for a while now. And what was this about a fallen angel? Shrugging, I put my paper on the kitchen table and got the coffee machine up and running. I glanced briefly at the Hershey's bar sitting on the counter, and assumed it was Stella's. I certainly didn't buy it.

* * *

><p>"And before you despair or get all worried, no. That wasn't the last time I saw Hershey. I was at Mystery Spot, wasn't I? And yes, I'm aware it seems like there's a few plot holes. What about all my new scars? What about the fact that I got transported about a week into my past? What about the fact that I was supposed to be wanted by the FBI, and that Sam and Dean kidnapped me? What about Tyler? Luckily, I don't see the bastard alive ever again. But relax. I'm nowhere near done telling our story. I still have two and a half years of material to get through."<p>

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'M BACK! And I have chapters so I can inflict the world with my writing "skills"! _*evil laughter* Yes, be afraid. Be very afraid. **

**Really sorry for poofing everybody. Hopefully that will be the longest between updates, barring unavoidable acts of God/Gabriel. But good news is that I have the next few chapters lined up/partially written and needing revision. So! We good? Yes? No? Awesome! : D **

**I apologize for my hyperness. **

**My enternal thanks and shouts outs to the following: Elmo. (And if you need to ask why, then damn I've been gone far too long.) Luci's Angel (Again, I must have been gone for a LONG time.) Ellie (No promises for the future, but you already know the extent of my fangirlness. So breathe easy for the moment! ; )) And everyone else who has reviewed. Love you all! : D**

**ENJOY!**

2007

"Nice night?" I asked dryly when Stella quietly let herself into the apartment around noon. "Morning too, or were you just sleeping it off?"

"Oh don't start, Nicky" she sighed.

"Where were you?"

"Please drop your holier-than-thou act, alright? Just because you can't get a guy, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me. I was with Marcus. We went on an actual date. You know, the thing you do when two people might like each other? It's a lot of fun."

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to the sketch I was doing. There was this image stuck in my mind, and I just couldn't get it out. This was my third time sketching the same exact person. Sure, he was gorgeous with tousled blonde hair and startling blue eyes, but I don't know. There was just something inherently evil in him. "What are you doing anyway?" she asked, peering over my shoulder. "Now that man is freaking edible. Who was the inspiration for him? Anyone I know? Have you been holding out on me or something?" She grinned mischievously. "Should I be asking you how your night was?"

"What? No! Shut up" I grumbled as I began to sketch a sword of some sort that he was holding. To be honest, it gave me the creeps. "I had this dream last night and can't get him out of my head. I think his name is either Tyler or Naa… Nathan maybe?" Now there's a big jump in names. Why couldn't it have been Tyler and Tim or something? But no… Nathan. I gestured towards the pile of drawings I did earlier this morning. "Help yourself."

"Mystery Guy, Mystery Guy, Mystery Guy and… is this seriously the Hershey Man?" I glanced up, my brow creasing in confusion. Stella knew his story as well, if not better than I did. It was kinda hard to keep it a secret during some of my more obsessive stages. She never believed me when I said that he was a real person, but it was nice having someone who didn't look at me weird whenever I talked about him.

"Loki," I corrected quietly. Stella raised an eyebrow.

"Loki?" she repeated, "When did Hershey get a name change?"

"He didn't. I just… Forget it," I told her, grabbing the paper from her hand. Sure enough, Lo- _Hershey_ was glaring at our Mystery Man from the bottom corner. Glaring might not be a strong enough word though. He looked absolutely murderous. "I don't remember drawing this."

"Weird," Stella commented before retreating into her bedroom. "But I gotta tell you, I think that's your best one of him yet."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Thanks." Now if I could only figure out why I drew him. I shrugged, and sighed when my pencil rolled off the edge of the table. I reached down to grab it, only to pause when I saw my hand. Weird, I know, but I could swear that I didn't have that scar yesterday. It looked almost like the letter 'S' was carved into my skin. "What the hell?"

* * *

><p>For once, I had the best gossip before Stella did. The FBI was absolutely crawling over Crawford Hall. Crawling. And apparently on the trail of two serial killersrobbers/I don't even want to know. But the real kicker? It was Sam and Dean from the bar and supposed "alien abduction sight." Dean, sure, maybe I could see it. But Sammy? He seemed so nice, a never in a million years type of guy. I guess it really just goes to show how you can never really know.

The feds were asking that everyone who came in contact with the Winchester brothers come down to the local police station. By the time Stella and I got out of class and made our way down there, the place was packed. Somehow, I doubted that all of these people talked to Sam or Dean, especially with how the rumors were flying around campus. Suddenly, everyone was best friends with the pair. I didn't get it. Really. I didn't.

Stella and I got to wait together for a few hours in a room packed full of people before being led into separate interview rooms. It just looked like someone's office to me. The person conducting the interview was a tall, dark-haired woman. Even if she hadn't been wearing a suit, I could tell that she was a fed. Something about her just screamed false courtesy and sympathy. I immediately didn't like her. Something about her smile just felt… off.

"State your name and address for the camera please," she requested.

"Uhh… Nicolette Burns. I live on Thirteen Elm Street." She smiled her thanks before launching into the interview.

"How did you meet the Winchesters?"

"At a bar, Simon's. Sam told me he was a reporter, and was asking a few people about the Professor's death."

"Which professor was this?"

"Professor Cox. He taught my Ethics and Mortality class, and jumped out his office window about a week ago. I told Sam that I wasn't interested. He was nothing but polite. I really, really like him." She frowned slightly, and scribbled a note on the pad of paper she had in front of her. The motion didn't exactly comfort me.

"Was Dean there?"

"Yeah. He was hitting on my roommate, Stella Anderson. Sam and I broke it up, and I took Stella home."

"Was that the last time you saw them?" the agent asked.

"No. A couple of days later, we met up outside of Crawford Hall. This local frat guy was spreading this insane rumor, and when I went down to check it out, they were there too. We talked for a few minutes about him, and then I left so I could get to class."

"So you were… friendly with the pair?" I shrugged, not really sure if I liked this line of questioning.

"I guess. I mean, they seemed nice enough," I said carefully. "Sure, I think Dean was a little pissed that I helped break up him and Stel, but they didn't exactly strike me as the criminal type." The agent fixed me with a small smile, and somehow it was the most genuine thing I had seen her do.

"Unfortunately, not everyone is exactly as they seem. While you were with the Winchesters, did they say, do or ask you anything that you thought was strange or out of the ordinary?"

"Like what?"

"Just anything that stuck out to you as odd," she told me.

"Sorry, but the whole week was pretty odd. Two men died on campus, and another one was claiming that he was abducted by aliens. It's kinda hard to avoid strange questions with that kind of week."

"Of course. Did you ever hear about them talking about the occult? Did you see anything in their possession that struck you as out of the ordinary?"

"_Nicolette, it's okay. Just calm down," Sam told me, holding his hands out wide. I glanced at the stake that was still in his hand, and he slowly put it down. "We just gotta make sure you're human." _

"No," I lied with a shrug, blinking twice to clear the scene that had literally exploded, complete with fireworks and freaking trumpets, into my mind. "Nothing weird at all." The agent stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Okay then. I think we have everything we need. Thank you." I smiled in return and got out of there as soon as I could. Did I really just lie to the FBI?

* * *

><p>"Nicky, calm down."<p>

"No! No! I will not come down!" I shouted. "Tyler exists! He's real and he's dead! He's dead, Stel! Stabbed! By that sword thingy I drew last week! How the hell am I supposed to be calm?"

It was a few days after the FBI had left, and Stella and I were watching the news as we made dinner. It had started off innocently enough. Warnings about an impending snow storm, some big scandal that the governor got involved in… the normal, everyday stuff. But then it switched (and I honestly have no idea why they were showing this in freaking Ohio. In hindsight, I would blame my favorite candy man) to the murder of a young man in Miami. He had been stabbed through the heart, and the imprint of crooked wings drawn on the floor underneath him. His name was Tyler Smithson, and he had supposedly murdered at least three girls, all of which looked rather similar to me. Now the police were looking for a vigilante. I already knew that they would never find him.

"So what then?" Stella asked me, for once trying to be the calm, responsible adult. "You're a psychic or something? Come on, you know that's crazy."

"No, _that_ is crazy," I told her, pointing a shaking finger at the television screen. "This isn't a coincidence. It can't be." Stella sighed and turned it off. "I know how this must sound, but I… I think Hershey did this. Well, kinda. But I was there! And Hershey was there! And Tyler! And Loki had this halo behind him, and I thought he was one of the good angels! I drew that! I remember thinking that! And now I have all of these new scars, and I honestly don't know where they came from. Stel, don't look at me like that. Please. Loki is real! I..."

"You called him Loki again," she told me softly as she careful guided me down to the couch. "You've been doing that a lot lately."

"I know. But that's really his name."

"You're basing all of this off a dream though," she said gently.

"But it _felt_ real, Stella. It wasn't like any dream I had before."

"Maybe you should talk to someone," she suggested, "You could rant to someone who actually knows what they're doing."

"But they wouldn't believe me," I argued.

"Nicky… I don't know if anyone _can_ believe you. Hell, even I don't know if you've totally snapped or not."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I told her, a slightly hysterical note creeping up into my voice. Maybe I really was crazy. Loki couldn't be real. I had established that years ago… right? Sure, I never really believed that deep down, but logically he couldn't be real. It just wasn't possible. So maybe I really did belong in some padded room, locked away for the rest of my life, ranting about some made-up mystical being that supposedly murdered Daddy.

"Nicolette. Breathe. Calm down and then we can talk about this logically," Stella said firmly.

"There's nothing logical about this!" I hissed, "Loki killed him! I was there, damn it! And those women that Tyler killed! They kinda look like me, don't they?"

"They look like anyone with blonde hair," Stella told me, but I could see that she was starting to break. A little bit. Maybe. "Why were you even in Miami?" she asked.

"Because he freaking kidnapped me," I muttered. Stella raised an eyebrow in a silent question. "Lo – Hershey did. Well, first Sam and Dean did. But then Hershey got me out. I went to the police, they thought I was an accomplice for the Winchesters, and then I agreed to go to Miami with Loki so that all charges would be cleared. It was complicated." Stella nodded slowly.

"How did you meet Hershey?"

"Sam and Dean and some old guy that I never saw before were trying to kill him. I just happened to be in the wrong place at the worst possible time."

"Where?"

"Crawford Hall."

Stella nodded again and we sat in silence for a good ten minutes. I slowly became calmer and calmer, and I could think a little bit more clearly. It didn't really help matters though.

Eventually, Stella sighed and stood. "I am so going to regret this," she muttered before offering me a hand up. "Come on, Nicky. We're going to Crawford Hall." I took her hand and let her pull me up so that I was standing next to her.

"I think it was an auditorium on the first floor," I told her as we made our way to the door. "I forgot a notebook." Stella nodded quickly, and opened our apartment door into the drab looking hallway.

"Oh, paper came already," she said, bending down to grab it. She was about to toss it inside without a moment's glance when a headline caught my eye.

_**LOCAL MAN GOES MISSING. POLICE SUSPECT FOUL PLAY.**_

"Stel…"

"Yeah?" I swallowed thickly, and pointed to the article, more specifically, the picture that was under it.

"Believe me now?" I asked. She frowned and turned the paper over. A moment later, it fell to the floor with a sharp smack. It landed with the article in question facing up, and a picture of a smirking Loki staring up at us.

**Yeps. So review! Please! Especially if you hated it! I can't improve if I don't know! And just saying right now, the next chapter has a time jump of almost a year. Hopefully it'll be up by Saturday.**

**Byes!**

**AND REVIEW! : D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, so I'm a day later than planned. Not that bad though, right? Maybe? I'm notoriously bad with deadlines. It's a gift/flaw. **

**So, this is my longest "present day" portion of a chapter yet! I'm thinking of doing an only "present" chapter sometime soon. You'll see why in a minute. **

**Huge shout out to all of my reviewers, I love you all, especially Bobadoo for looking this over so me. Oh! And for the lovely banners she made for this! I'm going to go see if I can't get a link for that somewhere. **

**ENJOY!**

I took the microphone off of its stand on the podium and walked over to sit on the edge of the stage. "Just gonna chill here for a bit while I actually get some feeling back into my legs," I joked, "You guys don't mind, right? Everyone can still hear me? Awesome. Well, Stella seeing Hershey's photo kinda marks the end of this first big era here. I didn't actively hate Hershey now, and Stella actually knew that I wasn't making this up. I honestly can't ask for a better friend than Stel, and I thank God every damned day that I still have her. Oh yeah, she's still alive. What? Did you think I was the Winchesters or something? Most of the people I love actually stay alive and kicking. Well, half of them anyway. Well…" I sighed and let out a tired chuckle. "My life is really, really complicated. Most of the time, I can only keep my head down, grab onto someone in the hopes that they can keep me sane, and hope for the best. Maybe not the most foolproof plan in the world, but it got me this far. Where was I? I swear, I can get so far off track on my tangents."

"The end of the first era!" a very familiar voice called out from the back of the auditorium. My jaw fell into my lap. Dean Winchester, in the flesh, his trademark _'I got the drop on you because you're stupid and I'm freaking Batman'_ look on his face. Oh yes, there is such a look. Dean has many looks like that. I've counted twenty so far.

"Thanks, Stranger," I finally told him, smiling a little when his shoulder slump in relief. Someone obviously didn't want his identity known. "Honestly, I'm surprised to see you again."

"Yeah well, when fan girls call, you kinda need to answer. Either that or they sneak into your house at night and kidnap you." I laughed, and nodded in agreement. Becky just shrugged unrepentantly.

"No fam?" I asked, feeling the confused and curious looks from the crowd darting between the two of us, but not caring for a moment.

"Nah. They know where I am and I'm only going to be gone for a few days."

"Oh."

"So start talking!" Dean commanded, walking up the center aisle, and kinda sorta shoving Becky out of her chair. She gave him a glare that by all rights should have turned the retired hunter to ash on the spot. Oddly enough, Dean didn't care. "I'm pretty sure I don't know this part of your 'story'."

"Well shut up, and I'll tell it," I told him. Overall, Dean looked good. More like the man I met at college and shouted down gods and goddesses and angels alike. Lisa, Ben, and domestic life must be agreeing with him somewhat. Or maybe he's starting to move on a bit since Sammy jumped into the Cage. Yeah… he's totally faking it.

"As I was saying, Stella now believed me whenever I would say that my Hershey was in fact, a real, physical being. I guess life… flew by after that. I mean, nothing new or strange or anything happened really. Stel and I both graduated, and were ready to make our way into the big, new world. Well, I was at least. Stella was going back home to help her family run their restaurant. But it's what she loves, and she's been doing it her whole life. We still talked at least one or twice a week, so we still stayed close. I suppose the biggest surprise was that Stel was actually thinking about settling down! Seriously! Party girl Stella, who hit on even…" I trailed off, grinned at Dean. He ducked his head, his shoulder shaking slighting with laughter. "Remember Marcus? That guy she went on a date on? Well, that one date became two. Then three, four, five, and every damn weekend. Stel had a steady boyfriend and was seriously thinking about maybe having a few wedding bells in her future. If any of us would have guessed, we would have said that I would be the one to marry and start a family first. But looking back, neither of us are really that surprised. My life had been touched by the supernatural, and you just don't bounce back from that. It leaves you with something that buries itself deep within your soul. And Hershey had wormed himself into literally every aspect of my life. You can't really connect with the masses when you've been tortured by a fallen angel and saved by a Norse deity."

"So what did I do after college? I moved to New York City in the hopes of getting a job in an art gallery and maybe even selling a few of my drawings. The first phase of my plan worked out awesome. A friend's cousin's husband ran a small gallery right in the heart of Manhattan, and he got me a job there. It was nothing major. Secretary stuff really. Paperwork, taking calls, locking up after closing… But it was still a job. I got myself a tiny little apartment about a ten minute subway ride away. It only had two rooms and the bathroom the size of a closet, but it was home. I couldn't get anyone to buy anything I was producing yet, but I figured that it would only come in time. Life was fairly decent. I guess I was happy. But I know that I was _bored out of my freaking mind!_ I know that it sounds insane and whatever and I should have been happy to get out of Miami alive. But when it was just me and Hershey… We actually had some pretty good times together. Like digging him out from under the Mountain of Beach Crap. Oh shut it D- Stranger! You have no right to comment on me and Hershey! Or shall I bring up a certain blue-eyed friend of our and your legendary eye – that's what I thought. Ahem. Sorry, but Stranger and I go back a bit. Obviously. And by the end of the week, you'll probably figure out who he is. I'll give you a hint though. He can be a dick."

"Hey!" I shrugged easily and smiled.

"Like I was saying, life without my Hershey Man was boring. I found myself missing his… inventive ways to wake me up in the morning, or the way he would groan whenever I wouldn't laugh at one of his jokes. I can't really categorize what I felt towards the god. I didn't hate him by any means, but I wouldn't have exactly called him my friend. With him, I actually felt like I was someone. Like I really mattered. I am under no delusions that Hershey _had _to help me. He didn't. He could have escaped and just magiced himself away. But he didn't. And maybe that's why I couldn't get him out of my head. I owed him. Perhaps everything could be better explained by picking up on the night before Christmas Eve. Christmas Eve Eve if you will. The year was still 2007, but it seemed like everyone was anxious for the new one to begin. It felt like everyone needed a new start to life, and that was one sentiment I could relate to."

* * *

><p>2007<p>

It was bitter cold out as I hurried down the crowded sidewalk towards my apartment building. My breath fogged white in front of my face, mingling with the breath of the pedestrians around me. I pulled my wool hat further down so that it covered my now stinging ears, and seriously debated if it would be worth it to try to run the rest of the way home. Tonight easily qualified as the worst day of the season. I honestly couldn't remember a time when my body was as frozen as it was now. And it sucked. I tried to find comfort in the fact that the forecast wasn't calling for snow or ice. I was flying home to spend Christmas with Mom, Stella, and her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, just like we did every year, and the plane ticket was _far_ too expensive for my flight to be canceled last minute.

I let out a happy sigh when my building finally came into view. It looked like every other building on the block, complete with grey stones and bars on the small windows. My apartment was on the fifth floor as far away from the fire escape as humanly possible. The heater in the back corner of the dingy kitchen/dining room/communal area kept my small space blessedly warm, and I took a few minutes to just stand in front of it.

"I love you, whoever invented heaters!" I proclaimed, "You're freaking awesome!" The heater then decided that it would be the perfect time to creak and shut down with a worrying thud. That was it. No smoke. No fire. Just a thud, and my heater quit on me. And the temperature absolutely plummeted. "Damn it!" I hissed, zipping my coat back up. Fate hates me. Really. She does. It's a proven fact.

I put a call into my building supervisor, but it just rang and rang until I finally gave up and hung up the phone. Looks like I'll be sleeping with extra blankets tonight. Fun times for all then. The chill was already seeping into my bones, so I got moving. I still had to pack for my 'vacation', but I could do that in under fifteen minutes. After all, I was only going to be gone for a couple of days. I would be back in time to spend New Year's in Time Square with a small group of friends and coworkers. Because me sitting all alone in my apartment just _would not_ do. But hey, I might moan and complain, but at least they wanted me there.

I sighed and decided just to get the packing over with. It would give me something to do without actually leaving my apartment, which although rapidly resembling an icebox, it was still warmer than outside.

"I need a space heater," I grumbled to no one in particular as I made the short walk into the bedroom. "Something battery powered or expensive enough that it wouldn't break down. That sounds nice, right?" The sad part is that I actually looked around as if I was expecting an answer from someone. "And I've gotten to the point where I'm having conversations with myself. Awesome." The somewhat sadder part was that I was almost expecting Hershey… Loki… whatever to make some really sarcastic remark that never failed to make me smile. Was it bad that I kinda missed that?

Yes. Yes it was. Because whenever he comes around, life goes to hell. So I will not miss that or him or anything!

Well… yeah, I'm not going to finish that thought.

I whipped through my packing, zipping up my pink suitcase after ten minutes instead of the expected fifteen. I was shivering by the time I tried my supervisor again, but I got the same result. The phone just rang and rang, not even going to voicemail like it usually did. A small frown made its way onto my face. It _was_ kind of strange that I couldn't reach him. Mr. Tanner was always on top of things. I honestly didn't think he left his office, regardless of the time. Some nights I had come in at three in the morning, and there he was with the lights on in his office. Maybe I should head down there, make sure he's alright…

And that is how I found myself taking the old elevator down to Mr. Tanner's office a few minutes later. Normally I stayed clear of this rickety deathtrap, but the stairs took too long, and I was too tired to put in the effort. My laziness was rewarded almost immediately when the elevators light flickered a few times, and the incredibly annoying tune was replaced with some kind of weird static.

"Oh this is so not good," I muttered, turning my eyes upward. "Don't you dare give out on me and send me hurtling down to my death. Or I will come back as a ghost and make living here hell!" I grinned when the elevator almost immediately resumed its normal lighting and music. "Thank you," I said, feeling distinctly pleased with myself.

I sighed when the door finally slid open, and walked into the little lobby area. One of the other tenants, a young woman that I didn't necessarily recognize, brushed past me on her way to take my place on the deathtrap. I glanced back at her, but she only fixed me with a glare as the door slid shut, cutting her off from view. Well it looked like someone was having a bad day.

I sighed and quickly found Mr. Tanner's office. I found comfort in the fact that the light was on and what sounded like a hockey game was coming from the room.

"Mr. Tanner?" I asked, knocking on the wooden door. "Mr. Tanner? Are you in there?" I waited a few minutes before trying again, but the only thing I heard was the hockey game. I finally decided that he was probably asleep, and that I really shouldn't bother him. Really. I shouldn't. I should go back to my freezing apartment, grab some money, and go to a bar. Where it was nice and warm and I could get a few drinks. That's what I should do. Yep. Right after I turn the unlocked door handle and peek inside.

"Mr. Tanner?" I asked for the third time, sticking my head inside the rather cluttered office. My eyes went from his empty office chair to the small TV in the corner, and finally just swept the room. Empty. Okay then. Now it was time for drinks. I pulled my head back, and made sure that I closed the door all the way. I would just come by in the morning before I left for the airport.

My course of action decided, I went back to my apartment, taking the stairs two at a time. I wasn't really paying any attention to my surroundings as I made my way down the hall, but even so I paused when I heard a woman screaming at someone.

_"Relax?"_ she shrieked, _"How am I supposed to be relaxed! You're a lying, cheating scum bag! And with my own sister!"_ I raised an eyebrow and quickly let myself inside of my apartment. I really didn't like domestic disputes. Never did and never will, and I did everything I could to avoid them. Even through the closed door, I could hear the woman's shouts. I couldn't hear any of the man's responses, but I honestly doubt she was giving him an opening to say anything. Hell, I wouldn't let him say anything either.

I quickly found my bag, but decided to wait until someone stopped screaming. It was none of my business, and I sure as hell didn't want to get caught in the middle of it. So I sat down on my bed and waited. It took another ten minutes for everything to calm down. I let out a small sigh of relief and was about to make my way out when it sounded like something really big and/or really heavy crashed onto my kitchen table. A moment later, it sounded like said table gave out as well.

Even before I rounded the corner, I knew what I was going to see. I just knew it.

"Hey Loki," I sighed, looking down at his unconscious form. "Nice of you to drop in."

**Review? : )**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ello virtual world! I'm back with what is rapidly becoming the weekly update. Huzzah for actually making self-imposed deadlines! **

**As always, a huge thank you to the glorious Bobadoo. Look! I found Ella and Cassie! *holds up struggling muses* And it still says that your PMs are disabled so we still can't plot our plans for world domination together! So I don't know what's up with that. I think Balthazar put a curse on our computers. **

**Anyway, everyone should send massive hugs to Bobadoo because of her awesome poster making skills! And she made one for me about this fic, and I love it to bits. The link is on both of our profiles if you want to check it out! And you should. Because it's awesome and she's awesome. **

**ENJOY! : ) **

_2007_

Every way into my apartment was locked tight and I had somehow managed the get the heavy lug that is Loki up onto my bed in under ten minutes. It was amazing how quickly and easily I could slip back into his way of life. It was almost like I never really left his side. A little worrisome if I actually stopped to think about it, so I didn't. I could worry once the god had joined me back in the world of the living. There wasn't a scratch on him. No indication on what was wrong or how he fell from my veiling, or why he was here in the first place. There was nothing I could really do but pile blankets on his slightly shivering form and perch on an insanely uncomfortable armchair to wait.

It was disconcerting seeing someone so strong and alive look so small and child-like. Here was a being that had faced down hunters and fallen angels alike without batting an eye, and he was just lying there unconscious in my bed. It was like the fire that he held in his heart had gone out, or had at least dimmed considerably. Hershey looked… defenseless, if that was even possible. Something twisted in my gut, screaming at me how incredibly wrong that thought had sounded. You expect people – or godly beings in this case – that have always been snarky and comfortingly obnoxious to stay that way. It's when they change that you know something's wrong. And just like I knew that it was Hershey who crashed onto my table, I knew that something was really, really wrong.

I nodded off sometime after one in the morning, curled into a little ball to conserve body heat. I woke up to sunlight streaming through the tiny window and my alarm blaring at me. I groaned and dragged myself into a state of unwilling wakefulness.

"Stupid thing," I muttered, slamming down on the off button. "Why did I even turn you on?" The answer came to me in the form of my suitcase leaning against the wall. "Aw crap." I had a plane to catch in a few hours. And Loki was still out cold. "Crap," I repeated, nearly giving into the urge to beat my head against a wall. I couldn't just leave him here. Well… I technically _could_ but I wouldn't. Not until I knew for sure that Loki was okay. Damn, and those tickets were freaking expensive! I took a minute to think up a good lie before calling Mom. She answered after a couple of rings.

"Hello?" she asked, her voice bright and cheerful. It was so easy to call up a mental picture of her in my mind. She was probably already in the kitchen, her slowly graying hair pulled up into a messy bun and a red apron wrapped around her. Homesickness panged through me, the first time I had experienced it in months.

"Hey Mom," I sighed.

"Nicolette? Is everything okay, Sweetie? You don't sound too good."

"No. I don't think I'll be able to make it for Christmas."

"Why not?" she asked, concern filling her voice in an instant. I took a deep breath before I started my lie about coming down with some weird virus and not being able to travel under doctor's orders. She bought it almost immediately and I hated every second of it. I never lied to Mom if I could help it. She was the only blood family that I had left. But it wasn't like I could actually tell her the truth. So I was stuck with the lie.

"Yeah, Mom. I'll get some rest. Merry Christmas. Love you too. Bye." I hung up and glared at Loki's still form. "You better have an awesome explanation for this," I told him. The only answer I got was silence.

Time moved in odd lurches and lulls after that. An hour could pass in a second or a second could pass in an hour. If anything, the temperature of the apartment dropped further. I still couldn't reach Mr. Tanner. Around two in the afternoon, my cell got flooded with texts from Stella, offering me her condolences if I really was sick, but calling my lie out as complete and utter bullshit. I only had to text back two words to get her to shut up.

_'He's back.'_

I didn't have to specify who was back. There was only one person important enough to get me to miss Christmas back home. Another hour passed before she replied.

_'You're so screwed.' _

_'Thanks for your support.' _

_'Anytime. So what's going on?'_

_'He broke my table and is dead to the world. I'm sitting here waiting for him to wake up.'_

_'Fun times.'_

_'Exactly.'_

I passed the next few hours texting Stella who replied whenever she could. We talked about everything and anything that didn't have to do with the Pagan, but he lurked in the background like a giant, purple elephant with yellow spots. I sketched random, incoherent shapes in my notebook when I could, and just stared at Loki when I couldn't take it anymore. The sun followed its predetermined path across the sky, and was soon replaced by the harsh city lights. The two of us didn't move, and I eventually fell back asleep in my armchair. My last thought was that this was definitely not how I planned to spend my Christmas.

Sometime during the night, a bright, white, beautiful glow flooded the bedroom. If anything, it just made me fall into a deeper sleep, but that might have been Hershey's magic working on me. For the first time in what felt like forever, I was warm. For the first time since I left for the city, I felt like I was home. I didn't see Hershey when his eyes snapped open and his body tensed as if he was expecting a fight. I didn't hear him sigh when nothing bad happened to him. I didn't see his small smile when he saw me, nor did I feel him lift me up and carefully deposit me on my bed and tuck me in.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on me, Cola," he whispered, "I'll make it up to you in the morning." And somehow, that I did hear.

* * *

><p><em>Present Day<em>

"Now Stranger, don't look like that!" I chided teasingly, "You wanted to know the whole story, ad this is it. Complete with chick flick moments and sappiness and fluff! Don't be mad just because you want me to skip to all the blood, gore, death, violence, and the Apocalypse. I'm getting there. I promise. But there's fluffy relationship stuff to get through first so everything actually makes sense." If Dean was a lesser man, I'm absolutely positive that he would have stuck out his tongue at me. But sadly, he just mock glared and looked almost dangerously close to pouting. I giggled and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"And this is when I take a three hour lunch break! So go, see some more stuff at the convention. No need to spend the week stuck in here with me. I'll be back in three hours… so around two. Stranger. Me. You. Lunch together. No arguments. We need to catch up."

"I'm not arguing!" Dean protested.

"Good," I told him before hopping up onto my feet and replacing the microphone. I looked up just in time to see Becky making a speedy getaway by slipping through the leaving crowds. I quickly lost sight of her and sighed. I would have to track her down and talk to her later.

"Ready?" Dean asked when I finally joined him. He looked worse up close than I had originally thought. His skin looked almost sickly pale. There were dark smudges under his eyes. And from the way his eyes darted over my face, I knew that he was taking stock of me. I knew what he would find, and the dim sadness that entered his eyes only proved it. I shared the sickly pale skin and dark smudges, although the later were actually getting better since I actually began sleeping again. But my eyes had lost the fire that was in them when Dean had dropped me off at Mom's house a month ago. Telling strangers our story had brought the most life into my body that it has held in a long time.

"You look good," I said softly.

"Liar."

"You look better than me," I pointed out, and the retired hunter chuckled.

"Nicky, I've always looked better than you," he grinned, and I finally gave into the impulse to hug him tightly. "Aw, come on," he huffed. "You have to do that."

"Shut up and hug me back," I told him, "You love hugs and you know it. And I give some good hugs." Dean laughed and wrapped his arms around me for a brief squeeze before letting go and taking a step back.

"So where are we going for lunch?" he asked, "I'm buying."

"Ooh! Awesome!" I grinned as I led him out of the auditorium and into the crowded lobby. "I heard that there was this really good dinner down the street, but I don't actually know if it's true. I don't think I've left this hotel since I got here."

"Fun times."

"Yeah. Remind me to kill Becky for roping me into to doing this when this is all over, okay?"

"Sure. I might even help if she says one more word about Wincest or Destiel."

"Destiel?" I repeated, my mind already whirling to try and figure out who that pairing was. Well, obviously one of them was Dean. As for the other… "People are pairing you up with Cas?" I screeched, drawing glanced from quite a few people as we made our out to the parking lot. "That's just… if I say hilarious, would you kill me?"

"Just wait until you hear who they paired you up with," Dean told me, "Some of these combinations are scary to think about."

"Like who?" I asked with an almost morbid curiosity. Dean led me past the rows of unfamiliar cars and down the sidewalk as he explained the mind of Becky to me. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed that hard. And the last time I saw a grin that wide on Dean's face had been back at college when he was hitting on Stella. For a moment it was nice to forget the past three months. I loved every second of it.

"Hey! Tuesday. A pig 'n a poke," I told him when we entered the diner, pointing at the breakfast special. The look on his face was priceless.

"Stupid Mystery Spot," he grumbled as the waitress brought us to our booth. I smiled, happy but sad at the same time when I didn't get the usual pang in my chest whenever Hershey was mentioned. "Your boyfriend really put Sammy through the ringer on that one," Dean continued, although it seemed like he was having a little trouble on that one.

"It was kinda funny though," I told him, "Some of the ways you died were straight out of a cartoon. But yeah, Sam didn't really like us at the end of that."

"Well he thought you were a trickster."

"I know! I mean seriously! _Me!_ A trickster!" I huffed in mock indignation. That got a laugh out of Dean as our waitress came over. We quickly ordered and fell into a companionable silence when she left. It wasn't until we got our drinks that Dean spoke up again.

"So you've been doing alright?" he asked. I took a sip of my hot chocolate to stall while I thought of an answer.

"I'm… surviving," I finally allowed. "Got my first good night of sleeping a couple of days ago, so that's an improvement. You?"

"I'm looking for a job," he told me, "Lisa and Ben have been great. I mean, they've put up with me for a month now without kicking me out."

"But…" I prodded. "Dean. If you can talk to anyone, it's me. You know that. We both lived through it." He was silent for a long time, long enough that I was beginning to think he was going to answer me. The waitress came out with our food, but it went untouched. Dean didn't even glance her way.

"Do you think Mystery Spot could have worked?" he asked me. "If it had sunk in, do you think Sam would have turned to Ruby?"

"I think that… Ruby would have found some way to worm herself into Sam's life, one way or another. It might have taken longer, and maybe Lilith wouldn't be dead because of some demon blood magic crap, but…"

"It was destiny," Dean finished for me.

"Team Screw You Satan, baby," I told him with a small smile. I felt proud when Dean returned it. "I pray for them, you know," I continued, taking a bite out of my pancakes. "I pray for both Sam and Adam. It actually kinda helps." Dean just looked at me. "It's true. It helps me from feeling so damn powerless."

"I'm not really the praying type."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Look, can we please talk about something else?" he snapped. "Because some of us aren't okay with the people we love going to Hell, and we sure as hell aren't okay with talking about it." I flinched at that.

"You think I'm okay with the fact that Hershey went to Hell when he died?" I asked him, hurt and anger leaking into my voice. "Yeah, I get that you have to deal with the fact that both of your brothers got hurled into the Cage, and I'm sorry, Dean. Really. I am really, really sorry. I have always liked Sam. So please don't take it out on me. And if I could trade places with any of them, I would without a second thought. I'm not okay. With any of this. I just hide it really, really well in public."

The good mood that had accompanied us to the diner had all but evaporated around us, and we spent the rest of the meal in silence.

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! : ) **

**A short chapter this time around, but I'll make it up to you guys on... *checks the calendar* Monday! So next update Monday! **

**A huge thank you goes out to all of my reviewers. I love you all, and every review is food for my very fickle muse. So thank you. As for the two reviewers who requested knowing who Cola was going to be paired up with, I'll work it in here eventually. Promise. A big hug for Bobadoo. She's awesome and is my Chatty Cathy Buddy/Cheerleader/Adventure Partner. **

**ENJOY! : )**

_Present_

The silence continued as Dean and I made our way back to the hotel. I was still annoyed enough to not want to break it, but it was quickly becoming oppressive and suffocating. Why was he even here anyway? Dean was supposed to go and live his normal life. We were just supposed to fade away to a distant memory. Well you know what? Screw him. I have no idea why Sam made his brother promise to have a normal life. It was like asking a lion to only eat daisies. Stupid and freaking impossible. One, you can't get out of hunting. Just look what happened whenever me and Hershey tried to split up. It always pulls you back in, one way or another. And two, Dean actually kinda _liked_ hunting. Saving people. Hunting things. The family business… Right?

When the hotel finally appeared in our view, Dean's pace sped up. He was still walking… kinda, but it looked like it took some effort not to just run. I let him go, even slowly down a little. A blue pickup truck was leaving by the time I got to the parking lot. Huh. Guess Dean was going back to his normal, happy life after all. Jealousy wormed its way into my heart, but I quickly shoved it back down where it belonged. I could always go back to Mom if I needed to. I knew that. The jealousy peeked its head back out to laugh at my flimsy lie. That wasn't why I was jealous, and it knew that. But the lie was easier to take than the truth I really didn't want to think about. A quick glance at my watch told me that I still had a good two hours left until I was supposed to start up again. Time to find Becky.

An announcement rang out overhead as I stepped inside the lobby. An Erotic Subtext discussion? In five minutes? It was kind of hard to admit it, but I found myself really wanting to go. I could always find Becky afterwards…

I quickly pushed my way through the crowds, slipping inside the right room just as Becky and a few people I had never seen before took the stage. Becky looked so excited, it was cute. Wincest was the obvious topic of immediate discussion, this _is_ Becky we're talking about, but surprisingly, that was out of the way rather quickly. Destiel took up the most time. It is amazing what people will use for evidence when they have an actual book to back them up. And since it was all subtext, and nothing blatantly said, everyone could disagree and still be right about their pairing. I was actually kinda impressed. Until they started talking about "Colshey." Cola and Hershey. Damn it, Becky. Now it was freaking unnerving. The five people onstage dissected every word, every sentence of what I had said so far at the convention. They dissected how Hershey acted when I had stumbled in on him and the Winchesters back at the college, how he didn't need to "save" me from the Winchesters, but he did. One of the guys made a claim that they only reason why I remembered Tyler and had my scars in the first place was because Hershey wanted me to remember _him_. Like I could have forgotten in the first place. The panel was basically finished before Becky realized that I was there, and I wasn't happy. Confusion flitted across her face briefly, almost too fast for me to catch. But it was there. She made a beeline for me the moment she could.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "You're supposed to be out there with Dean!" I grabbed her arm, and led a protesting Becky into an empty hallway so that we could actually talk in relative privacy.

"Why did you call him?" I growled, not even thinking about releasing her arm for a moment.

"Because."

"Becky, I'm really annoyed. Please don't push me farther."

"Chuck's transcript of this week told me to," she finally said, sounding almost exactly like a petulant child. "And you were supposed to go and have a nice lunch and come back here all happy and gooey inside!"

"Do I look happy and gooey? Dean left," I told her. Becky's eyes went comically wide.

"But that isn't supposed to happen!" the fan girl insisted. "You're not following the transcript! How is that even possible? That shouldn't be possible."

"Well I'm glad that's it is happening," I said shortly. "We lost too much for free will to still be bound to some stupid, poorly written book." I spun around on my heel and left without Becky making a sound. And maybe that was the most impressive thing that happened all day.

* * *

><p><em>2007<em>

Warmth! Blessed warmth! And jingling bells! And the smell of pine! And… wait… _what?_ My eyes flew open to see the armchair that had become my best friend over the past day or so. I could hear someone moving around in the other room, laughing to himself every once in a while. Loki. Crashing onto my table. Unconscious. Obviously not anymore. Okay, my brain's all caught up. Time to go and see what he was actually doing.

My joints popped and my muscles stretched painfully as I stood. Oh, my body was not happy with me. But at least it was warm, and for that, it was eternally thankful. Man, I _hated_ the cold. I yawned sleepily, and made my way out of my unchanged doorway. It took me a few moments before I actually could process what I was seeing.

Loki had been very busy. My apartment had been turned into a miniature Christmas Wonderland. No really. I couldn't recognize anything in the apartment, and there was a sneaking suspicion that Loki had enlarged the space. A tall, thick evergreen tree stood proudly in one corner, covered in colored lights, garland, and ornaments. A small, discreet heater was hidden on the wall next to it. A small part of me wondered if that was a fire hazard or not. A brand new, larger, sturdier looking table had replaced the broken one. Loki had his back towards me, studying the work he did on my walls. At least, I'm pretty sure those were my walls. I couldn't actually see any of it underneath all of the Santa decorations, garland, and paper snowflakes.

"I think you went a little overboard," I commented, causing the Pagan to whirl around.

"Really? I was thinking of putting up some more lights," he told me, a grin fixed firmly in place. I couldn't help but return a small smile.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure." Loki shrugged easily, and turned back around to study the walls once again. "What is all of this for, anyway?" I asked, taking the few steps needed to join him.

"Someone was kinda sorta upset with me ruining her Christmas." He broke off for a moment to look at me pointedly. "So, I figured it was the least I could do."

"So you'll be off then?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted him to or not.

"You're kidding, right? Sweetheart, this will be the best Christmas you've ever had," he told me confidently.

"I'm scared," I said seriously. "I know your type of fun." Loki's grin just grew wider. "Are you going to tell me why you crashed into my life again?" I asked, and almost instantly, the grin fell away. But it was only a moment before it was back again.

"Nope," he told me, popping the p. "But don't worry about it, Cola. I just needed to recharge and heal up for a bit. I'm fine." He clapped once and spun around on his heel. "Now! It's the morning of Christmas Eve. You don't need to cook, because I can snap up better food than you can't make. No offence, but you know it's true. So! We need to find something else to do. Luckily, you live in New York, so I don't need to bring you anywhere special. Grab your coat. We have things to do."

**Review? : )**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! : )**

**Okay, so the update MAY be a little bit on the late side. Personally, my internal clock is notoriously unreliable. Right now, it's about eight hours behind. But hey, it works. Anyways, I did a lot of jumping back and forth this chapter. Sorry if it's confusing! (I don't think it is, but I'll apologize anyway.) Hmmm... what else? **

**Hugs and kisses to all! I seriously would not be writing without you. And yes, that means YOU! Even you silent readers. I love you all. **

**Enjoy! : )**

_2007_

I followed the trickster god warily, but I followed him just the same. A coil of excitement had started to form in the depths of my stomach. This was a feeling that I could get used to. It was addictive, the grins and pleased looks he would shoot my way when he made sure he hadn't left me behind. They promised adventure. They promised an escape. It was actually kind of funny. It was the same promise those eyes had made me my whole life.

"Stairs," I told him as we neared the end of the hall. Loki shot me a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust that death trap," I said, "It's old and the wiring is all screwed up. So I take the stairs if I can help it." I pushed open the heavy door, holding it open just long enough for Loki to slip in beside me. "I just know that I'm going to be inside it and it'll break and I'll plummet to my untimely death."

"You are incredibly morbid. And that's really saying something when it's coming from me." Loki raised an eyebrow at me, but I only shrugged. "Alright then. Come on, Cola! Double time!" With that, he jumped over the railing, and fell the five stories down to the ground floor. The god landed lightly, barely even making a sound. He looked up at me, grinned, and motioned for me to do the same. I very clearly shook my head. Loki sighed dramatically as I took the steps down two at a time. "You're no fun," he pouted when I joined him.

"You're too much fun," I countered, "Someone has to balance you out."

"There's no such thing as too much fun," he protested, this time holding the door open for me.

"Yes there is. And bad things happen if that occurs."

"Like…" Loki prompted curiously. I chuckled as we made our way out of the building and onto the cold street.

"Like having Dean Winchester try and hit on you," I told him with a small grin. "Then it's up to your best friend to bail you out, because you _do _not want to go home with that man." Loki's laugh was loud and warm, and I had to chuckle again. "So where are you taking me?"

"Top secret."

"I just knew you were going to say that."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Seconds passed by agonizingly slow. People say that you really shouldn't wish your time away because you can never get it back, but damn it, I wished I could skip to the end of my lunch break. Why the hell did I say that I was going to be gone for three hours? Oh yeah. I thought that Dean would actually stick around. Ha. What a joke.

I flopped down on my hotel bed, not wanting to do anything else but lie there for the rest of the week. I could just lock my door and ignore everyone. And everyone would ignore me. A small, humorless smile tugged at my lips. Anonymity was about as far away from me as Heaven was. Far, far away.

The very thought almost brought tears to my eyes. The grief came at me out of nowhere with a strength that I hadn't seen in weeks. It felt like I was drowning in it. Wave after wave rocked through me as I pulled my knees up to my chest. There was nothing to do other than grit my teeth and ride it out. It clawed at my heart like a living beast, ripping the fragile remains to shreds. Dimly, I could hear him laughing in my head, loud and warm. The face behind the laugh wasn't far behind. I clung to these small rocks in the sea, thankful for even the smallest happy memory that was attached to them. These stolen moments of happiness of my chocolate angel were all I had left.

* * *

><p><em>2007<em>

Loki dragged me down crowded street after crowded street, pushing his way through people when they weren't moving fast enough for his tastes. I was just thankful that he hadn't started smiting people yet. Although knowing him, it couldn't be far behind, even if I didn't see the damage. The god kept up a steady stream of chatter about the most random of topics, and I couldn't get a word in edgewise. Oddly enough, I didn't mind just listening to him. Loki was pretty funny when his humor didn't involve bodily harm.

"Here we are!" he announced suddenly, pulling me to a stop. The building in front of us was smaller in size than its neighbors, but more than made up for it with sheer force of personality and will. The eye searing colors probably helped. Huge windows took up most of the storefront. Inside the packed store, kids raced from one table to another, handing toys over to their frazzled looking parents. It was kind of funny. I must have walked down this same street a thousand times, and not once had I seen this psychedelic nightmare. A distinctly pleased and proud look had found its way onto Loki's face as he waited for my reaction.

"A toy store?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. An absolutely scandalized look got sent me way.

"Not just _any_ toy store," Loki told me, "But _my_ toy store." Yeah, I'll admit that those words scared me just a little bit. "Built it myself. Come on." It wasn't until we entered his toy store that I was struck how much it resembled its owner. Fun and carefree, what it lacked in physicality, it made up for in persona. The people running the store all gave the god a happy wave and a cheerful "Merry Christmas." Loki returned each and every one of them, making sure to take the time to stop and introduce me, and to tell them that anything I wanted was free from now on. If the order seemed weird to them, they didn't show it. It wasn't until we had escaped into Loki's "office" did I find out why.

"My own little creations. Sure, they're based off of real people, somewhat, but I created them with a simple snap."

"So the employees down there. They weren't real. You just magiced them up," I said as I studied what looked to be an autographed poster of some movie I had never heard of. It looked like one of those old Hollywood monster movies, something about a bipedal fish. Loki closed the door with a soft click, effectively shutting out the dull roar coming from the crowd downstairs.

"No and yes, Cola. True, I 'magiced them up.' But that doesn't mean they aren't real," he explained. "They got independent thought. They can feel. Just like the rest of you humans out there. But they're… improved."

"Improved?" I echoed, not quite sure if I liked the sound of that.

"Santa always needs to have help from his elves." I turned around and Loki gave me a small smirk. He wouldn't say anything else about them. I eventually gave up on asking when he led me back down into the madness with stern instructions to not come back until I could not carry any more toys. With a wink and a snap, he disappeared.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I had ten minutes until I was supposed to make an appearance again when I heard a quiet knock on my room door. Becky let herself in before I could answer. The fan girl seemed to psyche herself up before she finally turned to look me in the eye.

"The books aren't working," she stated.

"They aren't prophetic when it comes to every second of our lives," I corrected. This seemed to freak her out even more than she was when she came in. It took her a good minute before she could speak again.

"But the big things are still true."

"As far as we know," I said with a shrug.

"And just the details are changing."

"As far as we know," I repeated, and Becky gave me a truly impressive bitchface. Not as good as the infamous Sam Winchester Bitchface of Bitchiness, but a damn good effort.

"You don't even care, do you?" she accused, "You're just looking at me, completely uninterested! I mean, you don't even seem that mad at me anymore! If this was Sam or Dean, then they would still be mad at me if they caught me discussing their connections with their soul mates. Don't you care about anything, Nicolette?"

"Of course I do," I told her with a false smile. "Just none of the stuff you do. I care about the stuff that's actually important." Cue another bitchface.

"I will call Dean Winchester and tell him everything."

"Go ahead," I said bitterly, "He probably doesn't care either."

* * *

><p><em>2007<em>

"COLA!"

"WHAT?"

"Hi."

I sighed and jogged over to the waving god. After snapping my bags of toys that I really didn't need back to my apartment, Loki had dragged me first to the tree at Rockefeller Plaza, and then to Central Park for a horse drawn carriage ride and roasted chestnuts. He had neglected to mention that I would have to chase him down if I actually wanted said chestnuts. This game had lasted twenty minutes. I wanted my damn nuts. Loki grinned at me – again – and handed me my bag before I had to ask.

"Thank you," I told him sweetly, happily munching on my chestnuts.

"You're welcome." Loki glanced at me for a moment before turning his eyes to the heavens. "Name one thing that would make a perfect Christmas," he commanded.

"What?"

"Name one thing that would make a perfect Christmas," he repeated. I shrugged and thought about it for a few moments.

"Being with my family and friends," I answered, "And it would be snowing." I only had to blink once before the first flakes started to fall. A mischievous smile made its way onto Loki's face as the snow quickly began to fall more heavily. Within minutes, the ground was covered by a thin layer. "You didn't."

"I did." A small laugh escaped from me. "Not quite sure I can give you your friends and family, but I got you snow."

"Thanks, Hershey," I told him. The god just shook his head.

"No. _Thank you."_ He gave me one last smile. "Goodbye, Cola. Hopefully I won't pop up in your life again." He snapped his fingers and was gone before I could speak.

"But – What – Hershey!" I sputtered, "Get your candy ass back here! Now!" I waited for a few minutes in the silent snow, but he didn't show. "You aren't seriously going to make me spend Christmas dinner by myself, now are you? … Please?"

"You know I'm in trouble when I can't say no." I grinned when Hershey finally appeared by my side without a sound. "One stipulation though. Stop calling me Loki. It's either Hershey or Hey You."

"Alright then, Hey You," I told him. "Deal." Hershey rolled his eyes, but I could only keep on grinning. Snow was becoming caught in his hair, making the god look a lot younger. Or maybe it just made him look more human. One of the flakes had gotten itself caught in the god's eyelashes. I reached over and gently brushed it off with only a few moments of hesitation. The smile Hershey gave me demanded a smile in return. "Come on." This time it was me who took his hand to drag him through the streets of the city. Hershey followed me without complaint.

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy New Year everyone!**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Present_

I got to the auditorium a few minutes later than I had originally intended. Becky insisted that we go over every reason why the books weren't as accurate as they had been and what that could mean in the future. In our future. I didn't care. Whatever was going to happen was going to happen. Sides had already been picked, and there was no changing it this late in the game.

The room was dead silent when I finally slipped inside. Everyone turned away from the figure on the stage to look at me. A wide range of emotions filled the eyes as they locked onto mine. Pride. Shock. Pity. Sympathy. Empathy. Acceptance. Nothing that I had wanted or looked for from them. I didn't understand any of it until I glanced up at the stage. Dean smiled at me briefly, nothing more than a twitch of his lips. Any of the pervious cockiness he had when he had walked was all but replaced by a feeling of unease. It wasn't obvious, but you could see it in the way he held his shoulders and the way he kept scanning the room for some hidden danger.

"There you are, Nicky!" he said, gesturing me to join him, "I was beginning to think we might need a search party."

"Nope. Just got a little hung up with Becky. That girl can talk," I told him. It wasn't until I climbed up onto the stage did I speak again. "I thought you left," I continued softly.

"Thought about it," he admitted, "But running doesn't help." Dean quickly looked away and grinned at the crowd. "So this is when I go and sit down so Nicolette here can continue her story. Keep in mind what I told you!"

"What did you tell them?" I asked suspiciously. Dean hopped off the stage before he turned and winked at me. "Figures," I muttered, taking the microphone off of its stand. "Whatever he told you, I can almost guarantee it wasn't the whole truth," I said, addressing the crowd. "But… he probably knows me the best out of anyone here. Take all of the questions that you're too afraid to ask me to him!"

"Wait _what?_"

"And moving on," I said, unable to keep a small giggle inside. Damn you, Dean Winchester. I swear I hate you. But I can never stay mad at you or blame you for anything. Because I can understand just a little bit of what goes through your head, especially now. Our alliance still stands. And if there's the seeds of friendship underneath that, then so be it.

* * *

><p><em>2007<em>

My feet kept sliding on the snow covered sidewalk. The death grip I had on Hershey's hand was probably the only reason why I hadn't fallen on my ass. I wasn't the only on having some trouble. Although the sidewalks were emptying at a rather rapid rate, there were still a god number of people outside. Everyone but Hershey seemed to be having at least some difficulties keeping their feet underneath them. The multitude of cars on the roads weren't doing much better. Traffic had all but slowed to a crawl and tires were still skidding. Hershey thought that this was hilarious. His laughter and glee were absolutely contagious. By the time we finally got to my building, my sides hurt from laughing so hard.

"Can't breathe!" I told Hershey, leaning against the wall next to Mr. Tanner's office. Smug amusement flowed off the god in waves.

"You alright there, Cola?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Lungs functioning properly and all that?"

"Shut it. Just give me a second." He made a big show of looking at a watch that wasn't there while I caught my breath. "Damn, I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard." Cue more smug amusement.

"What can I say? I'm that awesome."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"I don't sleep."

"You don't _need_ to sleep," I corrected, "But you've told me yourself that you sometimes do."

"…True," Hershey finally conceded. And yes, that thrill of victory that raced through me was totally within the bounds of normalcy.

"Come on," I told him, pushing myself upright. "I'm starving and I still need to see if your magicing abilities are required."

"Oh, so I'm your personal chef now," Hershey said sarcastically. "Nice to know." I simply flashed him what I hoped to be an innocent, brilliant smile and let myself into the stairwell. "What did I just get myself into?" I heard him asked under his breath. I couldn't wipe the small smile off my face even if I tried.

There was one person in the hallway when I finally made it up to my floor. Long, heavy, dark hair hid most of her face as she struggled to get her key into the lock on her door. Hershey was still a floor behind me when I let the stairwell door close with an unusually loud bang. It took a good five second for the woman to react with a quick glance in my direction. I think her eyes were silver… or maybe they were light blue.

"You know, it sometimes helps if you take the key out and start over," I offered. This time she looked at me properly. Yep, her eyes were definitely silver.

"Really?" she asked, her brow knitting together. Suddenly she looked really young and vulnerable. I had to fight against the urge to just hug her.

"Yeah," I told her, "These locks are super temperamental. You usually need to fight with them a bit."

"I've noticed," she said dryly. It took her a minute to wrestle the key back out. I took the time to wonder what the hell was taking Hershey so long. A flight of stairs doesn't take that long. "Ha! Got it!" my neighbor said triumphantly. "Thanks for the tip."

"No problem," I told her. "I'm Nicolette Burns by the way. But everyone calls me Nicky. I live literally two doors over."

"Amanda Clark. It's nice to meet you, Nicky."

"Nice to meet you, Amanda." Both of us jumped when the stairwell door opened with a clang.

"Hey. Sorry, but your landlord stopped me. Wanted to make sure that I wasn't some commonplace thief," Hershey explained, "It took a while to explain to him that I'm not some everyday thief. I'm an _extraordinary_ thief."

"You would torment Mr. Tanner too," I sighed, taking his story at face value. Because it was surprisingly easy to imagine that. But at least that means that Mr. Tanner was around. I was beginning to get a little worried about him.

"Who's your friend?" he asked, tilting his head towards Amanda. Something about his tone felt a little off… Off enough for me to look at him questioningly.

"Amanda Clark," she introduced with a smile that I couldn't help but feel was a little false. "And you are…?"

"Jack Dawson," Hershey told her with an equally false smile. "Nicolette's boyfr-"

"Best friend," I hastened to say, shooting the god a glare. Hershey grinned at me.

"Nice to meet you both," Amanda told us, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah, definitely." She flashed another, more sincere smile in my direction before letting herself into her apartment. I immediately rounded on Hershey. "How do you know her and why doesn't she like you? I'm getting the feeling she might not be human now." He sighed.

"Inside."

"Damn it," I muttered, the minute it took for me to unlock the door going by incredibly slow. "Why is it that whenever you're here, I can't meet someone who's nice _and_ human? I mean seriously!" Hershey quickly herded me inside before I could continue my rant. The garish Christmas decorations seemed to almost mock me. Don't ask how. They just were.

"Amanda is a Roman goddess," he started, guiding me down onto my uncomfortable couch. "Venus. We… kinda had a thing that ended… badly." My jaw hit the floor.

"Be kind. Rewind," I told him.

"Amanda is Venus, goddess of love, sexuality, vegetation if you go _way_ back. We had a thing for oh… a century? Ended badly really recently, even by your standards. I… never mind. You don't need to know that."

"How recently?" I asked. I wasn't that sure if I wanted an answer or not. The god shrugged like it was no big deal. I had a feeling that carefree attitude was all bull.

"Three days." I literally did a face palm.

"So you slept with her sister." Hershey's eyes darted to mine. "I heard the argument. Real classy."

"Thanks." There were a few minutes of dead, awkward silence before Hershey forced a grin onto his face. "But Christmas dinner right? Isn't that the reason why you dragged me away from Paris?" I looked at him for a long moment before nodding.

"Christmas dinner," I echoed, "And then Christmas movies. The classics though. None of those horrible remakes."

"Yes Ma'am!" he told me and with a snap of his fingers, it was done.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I couldn't help the wistful smile on my face. "The rest of the night was perfect. Almost like a dream. I honestly thought that once I woke up the next morning, everything would have disappeared without a trace. Which is why I only fell asleep once my body passed out from complete and utter exhaustion. And yes. I did fall asleep with my head on Hershey's shoulder. It was cheesy and horrifying and he teased me about it for the next week. Yes, I said for the next week. Hershey stuck around. We fell into this cycle of domestic bliss. I loved every minute of it, studiously ignoring whenever Hershey went out to do 'business.' I don't know why he stayed. I'm just so thankful that he did. In Miami, I wouldn't let myself enjoy being with him, not really. Miami was a prison sentence. Something unpleasant, but necessary. This time around… I didn't want him to leave."

Dean had reclaimed his chair, making Becky move once again. His expression was unreadable, so I didn't take the time to try to decipher it. Okay, maybe I took _a little_ time. My best guess would have to be the dawning of understanding. Which was good. Hell, it was amazing. It would make the rest of this a lot easier.

"Venus… Amanda… She was really nice. I liked her. I still like her. Am I a tiny bit jealous? Hells yeah. But she didn't have anything against me. I would sometimes go out and stop to talk with her a little bit in the hall. Granted, there wasn't anything between me and Hershey… yet."

"Ha! I _knew _it!"

I couldn't help but laugh. Becky's eyes widened considerably when she realized that she had said that out loud.

"Becky, darling, you read the books. Of course you knew already."

"Yeah but…"

"I still don't know what you saw in him," Dean told me. "Honestly."

"Well you're biased," I said, "So of course you don't see what I see. You only saw the' trap your brother in a time loop' side of him. But then, yeah, I guess you saw one of the reasons why I love him. At that damned hotel."

Dean nodded. "Yeah. I guess I did."

**Review? : )**


	17. Chapter 17

***electronic beep* Hello Electronic World. Ziggy's demonic IT squad here. The author can't come to the computer at the time because she's yelling at Crowley for enlisting out services. Not that I can blame her, we have a tendecey of making review boxes pop up at random times and bugging you wonderful readers. And hence the relative lateness of this update. Because IT demons makes writing a bit more difficult than it already it. **

**So, we got a couple of shout outs here. Everyone who reviewed has Ziggy's undying love and affection. Bobadoo for putting up with her erratic schedule and personality (although with your latest GoT craze... Oh right, sorry. Back on script) Ziggy wishes she could have sent this to you, but right now it's around 3 in the morning by you, and the next possible update time would be days to possibly a week. So apologizes. Anything else? Oh yes.**

**Enjoy!**

_Present_

"I'm not quite sure when or how I got so comfortable with a Pagan god popping in and out of my house. I'm not quite sure if I should be worried about it or not. But as long as he was here, it was hard to think anything about any consequences that may or may not be looming in my future. I just went with it. Hershey filled my small apartment with warmth that I didn't even realize was missing. Laughter rang out freely and there was always an adventure to be had. Sure, I still had to go to work and do all of the mandatory chores of daily life but I had Hershey waiting for me when I got home. And that made the day just a little bit brighter," I explained to the relatively silent crowd. I say relatively because whenever I said something that was deemed extraordinarily sappy or 'chick flicky' Dean would snort or make some other amused sound. Without fail, Becky would hush him for his trouble.

"Having Venus live across the hall actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," I continued, "We always stopped and chatted for a few minutes whenever we saw each other. Once she invited me over for dinner, much to Hershey's displeasure. He kept giving me reasons not to go, from the petty to the outright absurd. I went, although he pouted about it for a few days afterwards and I had to buy copious amounts of chocolate to make it up to him. I didn't understand why he was so set against me talking to her. I even asked him if this was going to turn out like Tyler. He grudgingly told me no, and that was good enough for me. Venus was nice. Sweet. Very upfront about what she was once she realized that Hershey had told me." And that got a disbelieving snort. I looked at Dean pointedly, "Shut up or Hershey, Cas, or whoever else is running the show up there help me, I will get out the duct tape. Thank you.

"Stella called me every single day like clockwork, demanding to know what was going on and to be kept in the loop. She was… more wary of the life I was slowly slipping into. I didn't know what was happening. I was too close, too wrapped up in it all. I forgot that it isn't normal to rush home because you might be going to a tropical island for a few hours on a whim. I forgot that Hershey killed Daddy. I didn't even care anymore. And now that I look back, I can't help but think that I had completely lost my mind. But that Christmas was the start of the happiest time in my life. Period."

* * *

><p><em>2007<em>

"These are pretty good."

"Huh?" I asked, looking up from the peanut butter and banana sandwich I was making. Hershey was perched on the couch armrest, one of my sketchbooks balanced precariously on his knees. He glanced up at me for a moment before turning the page.

"These are pretty good. Love the subject matter," he told me. I grabbed my sandwich and took the few steps necessary to plop down next to him on the couch. I took a bite of my rather sad excuse for a dinner and looked at the drawing he was currently looking at.

"You would. I'm pretty sure this one is full of drawings of you. Maybe one or two of Stel," I said, flipping a few of the pages. Hershey made a sound that was probably a protest, but I ignored him. "Where did you find this? These must be at least a year old. Back where you were a figment of the imagination." The god rolled his eyes, and climbed onto his feet. The armrest groaned and creaked loudly, but didn't break. Yet. "Will you get off of there?"

"Nope," he told me, popping the p. I sighed and took another bite of my sandwich. I would just make him fix it if my ancient couch finally decided to go kaput. And it _would_ be kinda funny if the armrest broke and he fell on his ass. And I would laugh. A lot. My dinner was gone by the time Hershey closed my sketchbook with a loud slap. "Draw me," he ordered.

"What?"

"Draw me," he repeated. I hesitated, and that gave Hershey the opportunity to deploy his very own puppy dog eyes on me. "Come on, Cola! Paint me like one of your French girls!"

"Quoting Titanic now, are we?" I teased. The god only pouted. "Ugh. Fine." An absolutely brilliant grin broke out over his face, and with a snap of his fingers my current sketchbook fell into my lap, a sharpened pencil marking a blank page.

"Want me to strip?" he asked me, a devious light bleeding into his eyes.

"_No!_ God no. Just… get into a comfortable non-pornographic position and stay there!" I told him quickly. Hershey grinned at my obvious discomfort. I had no doubt in my mind that he would actually snap his fingers and be in his birthday suit. Yeah, no. Just… no. I didn't even want to think about that. We were friends. Just friends and that was how it was going to stay. Because otherwise it would be awkward and there _has_ to be some rule against sleeping with a Pagan god.

"Fine. Be lame," he told me, but settled down on the couch all the same. It took him a full ten minutes to actually stop fidgeting, but once he did he was as still as a statue. I don't even think he breathed. With his arms crossed over his chest, his head leaned up against the back of the couch, and his eyes closed, it looked like he was going to take a nap. It was actually eerily similar to the position Stella goes into when she falls asleep in front of the TV. I shook my head to clear it, picked up the pencil, and got to work.

Time seemed to grow wings and flew as the pencil danced across the paper. I was maybe halfway done when a soft snore startled me. Hershey had actually fallen asleep. I couldn't help the small giggle that tumbled off my lips. A small part of me was already plotting things I could do to him. A permanent marker is a very deadly weapon in an artist's hands… or a child's, but that's a different matter.

"Don't you dare," Hershey mumbled. "I can hear you thinking, Nicolette." One of his eyes opened and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't listen to my thoughts."

"Don't think so loud then."

"I wasn't thinking loud!" I protested.

"Yes you were."

"No, I wasn't."

"Were."

"Wasn't!"

"Were!"

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"And that went on for another ten minutes," I admitted, earning a laugh from my audience. "So I'm going to skip ahead to New Year's Eve. That's when the next event of importance happens."

"Finally!" Dean told me.

"Do you seriously want me to get the duct tape?"

* * *

><p><em>2007<em>

I woke up on New Year's Eve looking forward to the fact that I didn't have work and that Hershey was sure to have something planned for tonight, even though I made him promise that I would be home in time to head out with my friends and coworkers. I didn't expect to see him sitting at my new table as though someone just told him that his favorite brother died.

"Hershey?" I asked softly. I stayed by my bedroom doorway as his head jerked up. "Everything okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, Cola. Everything's fine," he told me distractedly, as if his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Bull." A hint of a smile tugged at the god's lips.

"Yep."

"So tell me what's going on."

"Fine then. I need to go," Hershey told me, and damn, I never thought those words would hit me so hard. "I can't stay in one place and hand out just deserts for long. Hunters get suspicious and start asking questions. And I'm pushing it as it is." I nodded, and forced myself to swallow past the lump in my throat.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Now, I guess. No time like the present, right?"

"Right," I agreed numbly, "Here, I'll walk you out." He stood and we silently made our way to the door. It opened without a sound, and he stepped out into the hall. I know it was stupid – thinking that this was going to last – but I did. I really, really did. But he was leaving. And I was going back to the daily grind. "Keep in touch?"

The question slipped out before I could stop it, and the hopeful note in my voice was enough to even make me cringe. But Hershey only smiled at me. Not a grin or a smirk. A smile.

"Yeah," he promised. I nodded and began to close the door when he suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Hey Cola…" I waited for what seemed like an eternity before he let go and stepped away. "Stay awesome."

"You too." And with that I slowly shut the door. I was rooted or the spot for a long time, the fading warmth from Hershey's hand still tingling on my wrist. My apartment suddenly felt very dark and cold. I'm not sure how long I stood there before the ringing of my cell phone awoke me from my daze. I only half listened to Bethany, one of the friends I was going out with tonight, as she detailed where we were meeting and when. I made all the proper responses at the right time, but it was robotic and she sounded so damn chipper.

"Yes, you gave me directions. Uh huh. See you then. Bye." I ended the call and tossed the cell back onto the nightstand. It slid across the dull wood and promptly fell onto the carpet on the other side. I glared at it for a long moment, trying to get up enough energy to bend down and pick it up.

_"Seriously?"_ Stella's voice rung out in my head, _"Seriously?"_

_"What?"_ I snapped at the mental voice.

_"Loki/Hershey/WHOEVER is NOT going to put you into some cationic state! Damn it girl! Get up and go out! Let the cold reinvigorate you senses! And screw him. Not literally, although I'm sure he must have gained a lot of experience over the years. But figuratively, screw him."_

_"One, why the hell are you shouting? Two, I hate it when you're reasonable."_ I could distinctly hear my best friend laughing.

_"Love ya too, Nicky."_

I rolled my eyes, unable to repress a small smile. I hate it when Stella – or her voice inside my head, whose appearance is actually kind of worrying – is reasonable. It usually means I'm being an idiot. Which, okay yeah, I was. So figuratively screw Hershey. I had a New Year's to get ready for.

**Ahem. Right, sorry, I just sent the IT squad back to hell. So kinda fillery, there's definitely going to be more substance next chapter. And Gabriel will be back. Without a doubt. And Elmo will be very happy. : ) **

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**HI!**

**Okay, so an oddly long chapter this time around. I couldn't find a decently place to cut off, so it just kinda kept growing and growing. But hey, I suppose it works. **

**Thank you so much for the support I kept getting for this story. It completely blows my mind. So thank you. Really. I mean it from the bottom of my heart.**

**Also: you can thank/blame the wonderful Bobadoo for the ending of this chapter. The seed got planted and wouldn't leave me alone. I must have written and re-written it a million times. Hopefully it actually turned out decent!**

**ENJOY!**

_2007_

A hesitant knock on my door startled me as I doubled checked my purse to make sure I didn't forget anything. Okay… got my ID, cash, random pack of gum that was probably a year old, phone… The person knocked again before I actually made it to the door. Venus was standing on the other side when I opened it, a bottle of wine in her hand. She flashed me a brilliant smile when she saw me.

"Hi! So, I'm not really sure what you and Loki are doing, and I don't want to intrude or anything, but it's cold and lonely spending the night all by myself in that apartment. Mind if I join you?"

"Oh." Crap. "Umm, I'm actually going out with friends," I explained, "And Loki's, well, gone."

"Gone?" the goddess repeated, shock and annoyance coloring her voice, "He just up and left?"

"Basically!" I told her cheerfully, "But hey. He needs to move around. Nothing I can help with." Venus just looked at me for a long moment, her brow furrowed in the most adorable way. I just wanted to hug her so badly.

"Gods, Loki is an idiot," she muttered before brightening up. "Oh well. His loss, your gain. You don't want to be hanging around that ass anyway," she told me, "Notoriously unreliable. As you see. But going out with friends, right? Nice. That should be fun."

"Oh, yeah. It should be a lot of fun," I agreed. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes before I opened my mouth to say something I was probably going to regret. "Do you, like, want to come? I can give them a call right now. They probably wouldn't mind if I bring along a friend." The way Venus' face lit up made me grin.

"Can you?" she asked excitedly, "Please?" I shrugged easily.

"Sure. Give me a minute." I quickly fished my cell out of my purse and called Bethany. A few minutes later, it was done. "Awesome!" I told Venus as I returned my phone to its rightful place. "We're all good."

"Thanks, Nicky," she told me, "When are we leaving?"

"Now actually," I said, stepping out into the hallway and locking up behind me. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I looked out over the audience and smiled in a way that got a few chuckles. "Yes, Hershey comes back. Yes, things go horribly wrong. Yes, I will be introducing the main villain that made my life a living Hell quite a few times. And yes, I'm getting to the romantic bits. It's slow going, but we're getting there. I promise. I actually plan to get through 2007. I should be able to end with how and why I'm standing up here today without Hershey. Granted, the books haven't gotten that far yet. But hey. No one is keeping you here against your will. But I sincerely hope you stay. We got Mystery Spot, TV Land, Elysian Fields, Detroit, Aftermath…" Dean was staring at me intently and I couldn't meet his eyes. "But enough about that doom and gloom. This is happy. Let's focus on that, shall we?"

* * *

><p><em>2007<em>

The walk to the bar everyone was meeting at went by surprisingly quick. Venus had me talking and giggling in a way that only Stella could usually do. It was nice. I missed that easy, everyday contact I had with the girl who was my mother/sister/daughter/best friend.

There were six of us total. Bethany, a small, overly cheerful girl who was working her way through college gave us a big wave when we walked inside. She was the one who gathered us all together. George, a thirty-something player who was easy to fend off. I was ninety percent sure that he invited himself. Chris, our boss but also a very, very nice guy. Bethany had known him since she was a child. Lila was new and kept to herself most of the time. I don't think I had ever heard her say a word, even with the hours that we worked together. She was never on the floor, interacting with people. I liked her though, and was glad Bethany invited her. And then, of course, there was me and Venus, who I introduced as Amanda. I swear, George's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas when he saw her. I didn't like or trust it.

We got at the bar around eight. It was a decent enough place. I hadn't gone there before, but there were decent drinks and snacks. It was a little bit too full for everyone to sit and listen to each other comfortably, but we made due. It was… more fun than I expected it to be. It took my mind off of Hershey, so I suppose it did its job.

Cliché warning ahead, because then it all went terribly, horribly wrong.

It was just past ten thirty, and if anything, the bar was getting more crowded. We were all pushed together, and at one point, I think Venus was half-sitting on George's lap. Everyone had had a few drinks by now, although the alcohol didn't seem to be affecting the goddess at all. George was telling us about the time he had missed his plane, and was stuck in some awful place with no phone reception or _anything_. Venus just thought it was the funniest thing, and it kinda was. Venus threw her head back as she laughed, her eyes gliding over the other patrons of the bar with apparent disinterest. I didn't pay any attention to it until all the color drained from her face.

"Amanda?" I asked as quietly as I could while still being heard of the general din. "Everything okay?" Nobody else in our group noticed how tense she had become. I glanced behind me and immediately picked out who we was looking at. It couldn't be anyone else.

He stood a good head taller over everyone by him, with broad shoulders that suggested immense strength and a life of hard labor. Golden red hair seemed to be on fire when the dim lights hit it just right. Dark eyes seemed to smolder like lumps of coal. The man looked young, maybe in his late twenties. He wasn't traditionally handsome, eyes a little bit too small, nose a little bit too wide, but he held this… charm. It wrapped around him like a suit of armor. He was staring directly at George.

George burst into flames.

Time slowed down, flashing by me in disjointed scenes.

Bethany shrieked.

Screams erupted all around us.

The smell of burning flesh and hair began to fill the air.

The man with eyes like coals began pushing through the crowd to our rapidly scattering group.

Venus took off to the emergency exit in the back.

I followed her without a second thought.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Again, I make no claims to common sense or self-preservation," I said.

"Good, because you have none," Dean told me.

"Neither do you!"

"I never said that I did, Nicky," he said with a small grin, "But seriously. You followed her." I shrugged.

"Yeah. Basically."

"How the hell are you still breathing air?" he asked.

"I got an angel on my shoulder. Trumps everything," I said. I glanced back down at the podium and frowned. Sitting there was one roll of duct tape. I let out a disbelieving laugh and held it up. "See? Angel on my shoulder."

Both Becky and Dean sat up just a little bit straighter.

* * *

><p><em>2007<em>

Venus and I ran out into the frigid, open air, the door slamming shut behind us. Breath misted white in front of our faces. Dimly, I could hear the screaming that continued inside.

"Nicky! What the Hades are you doing here?" Venus demanded, "Go! Run!"

"Okay," I agreed, "Let's go." I grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the sidewalk. We moved as quickly as we could with the flow of traffic, hoping that maybe the crush of people would help to hide us. I wasn't sure where we were going, just that we were moving as far away from the bar as possible. I could hear my phone buzzing in my purse as texts flooded in. But I didn't stop to check them. I just held onto Venus' hand and pushed our way forward. It was twenty minutes before I found a bakery that we could duck into. Besides a bored looking clerk, we were the only ones there. The goddess' face was still as white as a sheet as I guided her down onto a table. I took a moment to check my still buzzing phone. I had multiple voicemails from Bethany and Greg, and my inbox was absolutely flooded with texts from Bethany. I opened up a few of them.

_Where the hell r u?_

_George is dead!_

_Nicky, police need to talk to you. _

_U and Amanda are missing! Where did you go?_

And so on and so forth. I glanced back up at Venus and turned off my phone. She looked better, although her hands were shaking just a little bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly. Her eyes jerked up to meet mine.

"What? Yes. I mean no. I mean – Yes. I'm okay."

"Who was that?" I asked her, "George literally went up in flames in a second." Venus nodded, and after a few moments for silence started muttering under her breath in what sounded like Latin. I didn't understand any particulars about what she was saying, but her tone suggested that it was something not so nice. The goddess sighed when she was finished, and leaned back in her chair.

"His name is Vulcan. He's another Roman god. He thinks I stole something rather valuable from him," she explained, "But I didn't. Now, I have my suspicions on who did, but nothing concrete. But apparently, Vulcan's more than a little pissed at me." I couldn't help but think that was a massive understatement.

"Why kill George?"

"Hades if I know," Venus shrugged, "Maybe he was aiming for me. Maybe it was a warning. I don't know." We both flinched as the cuckoo clock on the wall above us chimed the hour. Eleven o'clock. One hour until the New Year. And George would never see it. It almost scared me how little grief or pity or regret I felt about that fact. We hadn't been really close by any means, but we had worked together for months. I should feel… more than I do. I swallowed thickly as the little yellow bird returned to its home in the clock.

"Okay," I said. "Well, obviously you need to go somewhere safe."

"Nicky – "

"Venus," I interrupted, "Do you have anywhere safe where you can go." The goddess looked at me for a long moment before nodding curtly.

"Yes."

"Good. You need to go there."

"But Nicky, what about you?" Venus asked quickly, "Vulcan saw you run away with me. At the very least, he's going to see who you are."

I didn't get to answer her. The fires that were lit in the baker's ovens suddenly roared and spilled out onto the floor and counters. But it didn't burn anything as it lazily spread to encircle our table. Venus and I both stood. I'm not sure where the clerk went to. I think he ran.

"Pray for Loki," Venus whispered, "Now!" I didn't argue with her.

_"Hershey? Hi. Umm… so I know you're going to think that I'm some sort of supernatural magnet and a total idiot, but… Venus and I are trapped in some sort of ring of fire and this god Vulcan is coming and he caught one of my coworkers on fire and Venus said to pray for you and she looks pretty scared and… crap."_

My prayer turned into a jumbled, hurried mess somewhere along the line, before cutting off completely when the bakery door slowly opened and the man with the eyes like coals stepped inside. Vulcan, I presumed.

"Crap," I whispered. Venus slowly walked around the table to stand in front of me. Her whole body language had changed, looking more like a cornered animal than the small woman I knew her as.

_"Hershey! Now would be a really awesome time! Please?"_

"Hello Vulcan," Venus greeted cordially. The god nodded once.

"Venus." With that one word, the ring of fire that surrounded us shrunk by a few inches. I watched the line warily for a moment before glancing back at Vulcan. "I see you found yourself a new priestess."

"What? No!" Venus laughed, although it sounded a bit strained, "Merely a… friend if you will. I get so lonely all by myself." Vulcan smiled with his teeth showing. The light from the fire glowed off them like candlelight.

"I'm sure," he murmured.

"Besides, someone already has a claim on her," Venus added hurriedly. A what? Vulcan tilted his head for a moment as he studied me. I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly glad that the goddess was between us.

"It appears that you're correct, Venus," the god said that length. "How interesting. Loki put a claim down on a human. He hasn't done that in what? Five decades?"

"Seven actually, but hey! Who's counting?"

"Thank you," I whispered under my breath. Relief flooded through me as I caught sight of Hershey lounging in one of the chairs across the room from us, his feet up on the table. He caught my eye and winked. Venus visibly relaxed as the Norse god turned his attention back to Vulcan.

"Now. Why are you trapping my two favorite ladies over there? Hm?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Anything I need to be concerned about?" Vulcan glared at Hershey for a long moment before pointing at Venus.

"This one used my hospitality to walk into my home and steal the sword that Mars gave me!" he growled. I glanced at Venus who merely rolled her eyes. The goddess seemed a lot more like herself now that we had an ally in the room.

"No. I didn't," she protested. "I have no use for it!"

"She has a point, Vulc," Hershey chimed in. "Venus is many things, but there's two things that I know she isn't. One, a warrior. And two, someone careless enough to not cover her tracks. Maybe you got a thief. But Venus wouldn't make it that obvious, and she certainly wouldn't let you tie it back to her." Vulcan seemed to be musing it over when Hershey got that grin on his face that always gets me a little bit nervous. "Besides, I'm the one who stole it."

"You bastard!" Venus hissed, although there wasn't any real heat behind her voice, "You pinned it on me!" Vulcan, on the other hand…

The circle of flames that surround me and the goddess roared up higher and higher until they licked at the ceiling panels. Hershey and Vulcan were completely cut off from our view, but we could still hear them. Venus got back that cornered animal look. That was before the wall of fire crept closer by an inch.

"Give it back," Vulcan told Hershey pleasantly. "I need it."

"For what? Your big power struggle with Hephaestus? You do realize how incredibly petty that is right? Boo hoo, Hephaestus stole my forge. Grow up already." Apparently, that was the wrong answer. The circle of flames crept closer by another inch, forcing both me and Venus to step back until we bumped into each other.

"Can you try not antagonizing him?" Venus yelled. "Fire is extremely unpleasant! Even more so for Nicky!"

"Agreed!" I quickly added. It was odd that the flames threw off no heat or smoke. I didn't doubt that they could kill me. I had seen what happened to George.

"Give it back," Vulcan repeated just as pleasantly. Hershey was silent for a long moment, and the flames moved closer still. "Five seconds. Five. Four. Three. Two. On-"

"Fine!" Hershey snapped, "You can have your stupid sword." I heard him snap his fingers once. "It's back where I found it. Happy?" Venus and I breathed a collectively sigh of relief when the fire shriveled away to nothing without leaving a burn mark. Vulcan looked distinctly pleased with himself as Hershey glared.

"Thank you. Loki. Venus." He was gone before I could blink, and a huge grin broke out over Hershey's face.

"What did you do?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Broke the sword in half before giving it to him. It's just a normal sword now. Nothing special or godly about it." He chuckled. "Serves the prick right. I hope Hephaestus kicks his ass." I nodded and Venus smiled. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Venus told him, "Try not to cut it so close next time." Hershey just looked at her and the goddess laughed under her breath. "I suppose I need to change cities again. I think Berlin is nice this time of year." She turned to face him and embraced me in a tight hug. I returned it almost immediately. "Be careful," she whispered, "Especially around this one."

"I will," I promised. "See you around, Venus."

"See you around, Nicolette." Venus looked at Hershey for one last time before snapping her fingers and vanishing.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"What? Is that time?" I asked, looking at Becky. The fan girl looked at her watched and nodded. I couldn't help but pout. "I'm behind then. Can I have, like, fifteen more minutes? Please? This next part is really, really important! Pretty please?" Becky hesitated for another second.

"Okay," she finally said, "Fifteen more minutes." I grinned.

"Thanks. Don't worry, Becky. You'll like this part."

* * *

><p><em>2007<em>

Hershey and I were at Times Square as the three minute countdown to midnight began. Well, technically he magiced me up to a rooftop at Times Square with an amazing view of the ball, but really, it's the same thing. I was honestly surprised that he hadn't left yet, but incredibly happy as well. I held onto his hand to help keep me stable as the wind whipped up around us. I could hear the roar of the crowds from all the way up here, and it was amazing. I was laughing without any particular reason why, and it felt amazing. Hershey was silent by my side, apparently lost in thought. We had a minute until midnight left before he spoke.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you've almost died every time we see each other."

"No, I think you're right," I agreed. The god nodded.

"And you heard that whole thing about my claim on you."

"Yeah. I was actually wondering what that's about," I said. Hershey shrugged.

"You seemed danger prone. I thought marking you as mine would help cut down on that. But…"

"But…" I prodded. Below us, the crowds went wild.

"TEN!" they shouted.

"Come with me," Hershey said quickly.

"What?"

"SEVEN!"

"Come with me, Cola. When I move towns. Come with me."

"FIVE!"

"I can give you the world, and keep an eye on you at the same time," he said, turning me around to face him. "And I could use a partner in crime."

"TWO!"

"Okay." The word slipped out before I could really think about it. In hindsight, I wouldn't regret my decision at all.

"ONE!"

Hershey laughed, a relieved and happy sound. I couldn't help but smile and laugh along with him.

"Happy New Year, Cola," he told me.

"Happy New Year, Hershey," I told him.

And up there on the rooftop above Times Square, Hershey slowly brought his lips to meet mine, giving me plenty of time to back out. I didn't, and there's a distinct possibility I met him more than halfway on my part. It was a simple, chaste kiss that only lasted a few seconds before Hershey pulled back far enough to rest our foreheads together. I could hear and fell my heart pounding in my chest.

"What was that?" I asked softly. The god only gave me a crooked smile in reply.

**Review? : )**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again! I hope that everyone is having a wonderful day!**

**Sorry for the delay. This chapter simply did not want to be written, and I just ended up rewriting the entire thing. It's also a little bit on the short and fillery side, but helps set up things for the next chapter. **

**A big thank you to all of my reviewers. Each and every one of you seriously make my day and keep me writing. So thank you. Yes, that means _YOU!_**

**Enjoy! : )**

_Present _

I was right. Becky did really like that part. Dean might have rolled his eyes and scoffed and did all the things I expected him to do. But Becky giggled and squealed and flailed. She was so genuinely happy, and I kinda loved her for it.

"So I'll be here again after breakfast at nine. I'll try to get through the whole year of 2008. Should be interesting! Good night," I said, dismissing the crowd. I returned my microphone back to its rightful place. Becky was waiting for me at the base of the stage, one of her ecstatic fan girl looks fixed firmly in place. To be honest, it scared me just a little bit, but in a good way.

"That. Was. Awesome!" she told me deadly seriously before sighing. "You had a truly awesome life." I shrugged, but couldn't fight the small smile. "So I'll come and wake you up around seven," she continued. "You're actually going to breakfast with me." A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Maybe I could get Dean to come too."

"He's not going to come."

"I bet I could get him to come. Or at least you could. Yes! You need to convince Dean to come to breakfast with you!"

"Why?" I asked, shooting the man in question a glance. He was still sitting in his seat, staring at some random point in space.

"Because then you have someone who will hates it more than you do," Becky explained cheerfully. "And people want to see him and find out his name. I must have had forty people come up and ask me! The popular theory seems to be Hershey, although he must have changed his form. But don't worry. I assured him that it wasn't."

"Uh, thanks?"

"No problem! So you'll do it?"

"I'll try," I told her. "But no promises." Becky only grinned and giggled a little bit, like a mischievous child whose trick is going just right. That really should have been my first warning, but I didn't really think anything of it. Becky almost always giggled like that.

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

I was rudely awakened by a bucket of freezing cold water that was mostly aimed at my head. Even as I sputtered and shivered and threatened Hershey with painful, horrible deaths and punishments, I couldn't help but inwardly smile. It was amazing to be back.

We started the new year in Maine in a log cabin that was at the end of this really windy dirt road. The first time that I drove it in the dark I thought for sure that some sort of ax murderer was going to jump out and chop me up into little, tiny bits. Hershey magicing himself next to me and shouting, "BOO!" didn't really help matters either. Stella and Mom called and texted my cell phone almost constantly. I wanted to answer them. I really, really did. But how could I? What could I possibly say? I let my phone's charge die and then hid it in the back corner of a drawer and tried to forget about it.

After that it was Oregon in some quaint little house in an ordinary looking neighborhood. We stayed there until the end of January, but still took little "day trips" to various towns that "needed" Hershey's "assistance." His words, not mine. I mostly tried to ignore the fact that Hershey was a killer. He only did it to people who deserved it, right? And he would never hurt me. I knew that. But sometimes I would see an article in the paper about his latest victim's family. It would talk about those the victim left behind. A spouse, kids, siblings, parents… The names began to circle and blur inside my head. But then Hershey would look at me and laugh or grin, and they would all fade away, and I would forget about them until I tried to sleep.

Those nights, when the house was empty and dark, I would go down to the computer set up in the office, and research Hershey's victims. Usually there wasn't anything that would tell me why they deserved to die. Only on lucky nights could I find newspaper articles talking about a car accident that happened when Hersey's victim had been drunk or how someone was sent to anger management courses because of a beating or abuse. They always got away with only the slightest consequences every single time. And this made me feel just a little bit better. Because Hershey was actually giving these people what they truly deserved.

It was in Oregon that the 'S' shaped scar on the back of my hand began to itch. I didn't think anything of it until it began to burn as well. It felt as if my hand was on fire. Blisters began to bubble up on my red and inflamed skin.

"Hershey!" I shrieked as I ran to the kitchen sink to run my hand under cold water. I saw him in the office as I rushed past. "Hershey!" The god was at my side in a moment.

"Easy there, Cola," he hushed, "Let me see." The cold water felt like Heaven though. I really, really didn't want to move my hand. "Do you want me to heal it or not?" I very slowly pulled my hand back from under the water, and Hershey covered it with his own. "Remember when I said that I claimed you as mine?" he asked lightly. I nodded once. "Well I used this scar as an anchor for it. This scar will stay exactly how it is as long as I'm still alive and the claim hasn't been retracted yet."

"Okay," I said slowly, trying really hard not to freak out, "So then why did it start to blister?" Hershey shrugged.

"Hell if I know."

"Comforting," I snapped. Hershey only shrugged again. "Did this ever happen before? I mean Vulcan said that you've claimed someone six decades ago or something like that."

"Nope," he told me, popping the p like he always did. "But… hey! Hold on a minute!"

"What?" I asked. Anger and annoyance flashed in the god's eyes as he rolled his shoulder like someone trying to settle a weight on their back.

"Vulcan," he bit out. "That pompous ass."

"Vulcan?" I repeated. Hershey sighed at my confusion and dropped my hand. The only thing marking it now was the scar.

"Yep. Fire's his favorite tool. I think he was aiming for me, but the claim messed him up. They guy has the worse aim out of anybody I know, and that's really saying something." He studied me for a moment, the anger and annoyance dimming slightly. "Do you have something, like a piece of jewelry that you never take off?" he asked.

"Umm… Yeah. My cross," I told him, picking up the chain for him to see. "I only take it off in the shower and stuff."

"Excellent." Hershey grabbed the metal cross and closed a fist around it. He stared at his hand intently for maybe fifteen seconds before letting go. The cross flashed hot when it hit my skin, but quickly cooled down to its normal temperature. "So that should hide you from basically all the badies in the world," he told me tiredly, "Myself included. But I also water-proofed it and stuff for you so you don't have to take it off. Don't take it off."

"Got it," I told him. "And thanks."

"Don't mention it."

It was almost odd in a way. Hershey didn't really seem to know what to do with genuine thanks. He would always shrug it off like it was no big deal, and maybe it wasn't. But sometimes I could just see this look in his eyes like he didn't really trust it. I started to get the feeling that genuine thanks weren't something he got often, and they usually had a catch to them. It was kinda sad.

The New Year's kiss was never mentioned. Another kiss didn't happen either. It was like we have reverted to how we were when he was just hanging out in my apartment. We were just two friends going on fun and amazing adventures. Nothing romantic at all. I didn't really know if I was heartbroken or disappointed or both or neither of them. I just followed Hershey's lead when it came to it. Being friends wasn't that bad. It always gets more complicated when romance is involved. It ruins things… Yeah, I didn't want that.

But sometimes there were these totally random moments where Hershey would just stop and look at me, and it was like the whole world had gone silent. There were these totally random moments where we'd smile at each other and I'd think that there was something there. Electric and beautiful and impossible to ignore and that maybe he saw it too. But then Hershey would always look away, and the magic was broken, and we were just really good friends again.

The Honeymoon period ended in February. We were in Broward County, Florida. Hershey had dropped some blogger into a wormhole. I wasn't sure why. The guy really didn't seem that bad. Sure, he sounded like an arrogant jackass. But enough to be dropped into a freaking wormhole? Not really.

And then the Winchesters showed up, in their black car. I was out window shopping when they drove by. I recognized it as them instantly. They didn't see me. I ran all the way back to our current house to tell Hershey. He simply smiled at me and reassured me that everything would be taken care of. He wouldn't tell me what he was going to do. I went to bed that night worried and restless and uneasy. The moonlight played off of the scar on my hand, making it look like it was glowing silver. I traced it idly and sighed. Something bad was going to happen tomorrow. I knew it.

**Review? : )**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all! Really sorry for the delay. Real life just made free time impossible. **

**Enjoy! : )**_  
><em>

_Present_

I plopped down in the seat next to Dean with a weary sigh and yawn. "Thanks for coming back," I told him. "I really appreciate it." Dean shrugged easily. "Breakfast tomorrow?" I asked hopefully, "My treat."

"Sure," Dean said, and I cheered inwardly.

"Awesome! Where are you staying? Is it okay if I get you around eight?"

"Eight?" he repeated.

"Yep. I got to get back here for my panel or whatever the hell Becky calls it," I explained. Dean sighed and nodded.

"Alright. Eight then. I'm actually staying in this dump. Uhh… Room 317." I flashed Dean a smile and stood up.

"Got it. See you tomorrow. Night Deano!"

"G'Night Nicky."

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

The next morning looked deceptively cheerful and sunny. It had all the hallmarks of a perfect day and I really wanted to believe it. Hershey had already disappeared by the time I had wandered into the kitchen. A wad of bills and a yellow note was left for me on the counter.

_Be back later tonight. Go and treat yourself. Have fun! That's an order! And chill, Cola._

_ ~ Your favorite candy man_

_P.S. Kick ass diner down the street. Awesome pancakes!_

I smiled and proceeded to get ready for the day. I must have spent at least fifteen minutes looking for my left shoe before I finally found it on top of the fridge.

"What the hell were you doing up there?" I asked it as I tugged it on. "Did Hershey have something to do with this? Yeah, I think so too. And now I'm having a conversation with a show. Heh. Too and shoe rhyme. Okay! Going to stop talking now!" I couldn't help but laugh as I grabbed the money and headed out the door. The diner was a short walk down the street, just like Hershey had promised. I was greeted by a plumper, older woman named Doris, who told me to sit wherever I want. I snagged a booth by the front window and began to plot. I didn't really want the Winchesters to die or get hurt. They were just doing their job, right? Nothing wrong in that. The problem was that I had to warn them without giving Hershey or myself away. The time traveling business with Tyler probably meant that they still think I'm just some normal, random girl.

"What can I get for you, Hun?" Doris asked, tearing me away from my thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry," I told her, quickly looking through the menu. "I'll have the short stack with bacon and a hot chocolate, please."

"Sure thing." I waited until Doris grabbed the menu and bustled away before letting my head flopped down onto the table, smashing my nose in the process.

"Ow!" I hissed, but made no effort to pick my head back up again. The bell attached to the front door rung as it was opened.

"Sit anywhere you want, boys," Doris called out. A few seconds later, the booth behind me squeaked.

"Hey! Tuesday! A pig n' a poke!"

"Do you even know what that is?"

"Sure I do."

I very slowly picked my head up. Crap. The general din of the rather crowded diner made it kind of hard to heard what Sam and Dean were talking about, especially when the begun to lower their voices, but I could hear enough to start freaking out a little.

Doris chose that moment to come over with my hot chocolate. She paused after handing it to me, concern written on her face. "Are you alright, Dear?" she asked, "You're looking very white."

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," I quickly said, "Just low blood sugar and all." Doris wavered uncertainly before nodding and turning to the Winchesters to take their order. I felt eyes drilling into the back of my head, but didn't turn around to meet them. The feeling vanished when Sam told Doris his order.

"I'm telling you Sam, this is small fry. We should be out hunting Bela," Dean complained when Doris left.

"Right. Where is she again?" Sam asked.

"Shut up." The pair proceeded to talk about the blogger Hershey dumped in a wormhole, and the Mystery Spot that was in town. I had to admit, Sam's logic was a little shaky. Those things were all tourist traps. They didn't actually exist. At least… I didn't think they did.

"Here's your short stack and bacon," Doris said, dropping off my food with practiced ease. "And the coffees, and the hot sauce to go with the- Whoops!" I turned just in time to see the bottle smash onto the floor besides Sam. "Crap!" Doris hissed before yelling, "Clean up!" I raised an eyebrow before going back to my breakfast and eavesdropping.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I slowly walked up to my hotel room, content with gorging myself on room service and snuggling in for a movie. The carpeted hall was empty and silent, except for one of the employees hurrying down the hall without a glance my way. For a moment, I wondered if he even saw me. I watched him vanish around the corner, and continued walking.

I finally found my room and was about to dig out the key when I noticed that the door wasn't closed fully. It hadn't clicked in the lock. Which was rather odd, considering I know that I pulled it tightly closed, and I left the sign on the door saying "Do Not Disturb." I hesitated before slowly pushing it open, and stepping inside. It was silent as a tomb, and just as cold. I quickly flipped the lights on, and my jaw dropped. I fought a scream and I turned around and ran.

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. I followed Sam and Dean for a little bit under the guise of window shopping until they went to their motel to get ready for the look-around the Mystery Spot that night. Dean didn't really notice me at all. I caught Sam glancing at me a few times though, at least when something behind him caught his eye. I only met his gaze once, when a woman bumped into the pair and hurried past me. The hunter looked vaguely confused, like he recognized me but couldn't figure out from where, before his brother dragged his attention back. I decided to go home soon after. Hershey was waiting for me when I got back, a smug smile fixed onto his face.

"I thought you weren't going to be back until later," I told him, fighting to hide my growing unease and probably failing. The god shrugged from his position on the couch in front of the TV.

"Set-up didn't take as long as I expected it to." His eyes flickered to me before going back to _Dr. Sexy M.D._ "Relax, Cola. I actually do have a method to my madness."

"No, you just have more madness with a big helping of insanity and randomness."

"Oh, but you love it."

"Keep dreaming, candy man," I told him. Hershey smirked and chuckled before patting the cushion beside him. I hoped over the back of the couch and sat.

"There's a lesson in everything I do. Just remember that for me, okay?"

"Okay, Hershey."

The god distracted me for the rest of the day, not letting me out of his sight for a minute. More than once, I called him out on it, but he simply grinned or winked. Each time, I would just get more anxious until finally night fell and the smug smile returned. I was about to ask about it when something rammed into me, knocking the breath from my lungs. I landed on something soft, and my eyes flew open to meet daylight.

"Hershey?" I called out, sitting up. I looked around to see my current bedroom. "Hershey?" I repeated. "Are you there?" I quickly climbed out of bed and checked every room, but I was alone with only a wad of bills and a yellow note on the counter. "Okay. Déjà vu?"

The rest of the morning progressed the same way. My left shoe was even on top of the fridge again. "What the hell were you doing up there?" I asked it as I tugged it on. I froze, and bit my lip to keep from saying the other words that were on the tip of my tongue. Definitely déjà vu.

"Sit wherever you want," Doris told me as I walked into the diner. I smiled and nodded and sat in the same booth as yesterday. I ordered the same thing as yesterday, feeling vaguely confused at the same time. "I'm sorry, Doris?" I asked just as she was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, stupid question. What day is it today?"

"Tuesday, Hun."

"Thanks," I told her. Tuesday? But yesterday was Tuesday. Today should have been Wednesday. Right? "I'm so confused," I whimpered to myself, letting my head fall to hit the table. I smashed my nose again, and hissed, "Ow!" All I needed now was for the Winchesters to show up again. The bell attached to the front door rung as it opened and I seriously felt like hitting myself. The booth behind me squeaked.

"Hey! Tuesday! A pig n' a poke!"

"It's Tuesday today?" Sam asked. Dean paused for a moment.

"Yeah."

I very slowly picked my head up. Sam didn't know what day it was either? I certainly didn't remember him saying that yesterday, or whatever that was. A sneaking suspicion began to worm its way into my mind, one that I didn't like at all. Doris bustled over with my hot chocolate.

"Are you alright, Dear?" she asked again, "You're looking very white."

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," I told her quickly.

"If you say so."

Sam's eyes drilled into my skull immediately, and didn't leave, even after he ordered, and Dean started to snap his fingers.

"Dude. Are you alright there, Sammy?" he asked.

Sam paused for a long moment "You don't remember any of this?" he asked cautiously. I sat up a little straighter, my ears straining to make sure that I heard Dean's answer. Because I remembered all of this. That sneaking suspicion began to scream in my ear.

"Any of what?" Dean asked.

"This. Like it's happened before?"

"You mean like déjà vu?" Dean asked.

"No, like it's," Sam trailed off, "like it's really happened before.

"Yeah, like déjà vu," Dean said. I could almost hear Sam's patience snap.

"Forget about déjà vu!" he told him, "I'm asking you if it feels like we're living yesterday all over again!"

"Okay, how is that not-"

"Don't say it!" Sam snapped, "Don't even say it."

"Here's your short stack and bacon," Doris said, dropping off my food with practiced ease. "And the coffees, and the hot sauce to go with the- Whoops!" I turned, expecting the hot sauce to splatter on the floor like it did yesterday. But Sam caught it in one hand, to the surprise of both Doris and Dean. "Thanks," the waitress said, taking the hot sauce when Sam offered it to her.

"Nice reflexes, dude," Dean commented. Sam didn't say anything, a decidedly worried look on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I ran all the way to Room 317, fear and horror keeping me from slowing down for even a moment. Dean's floor was more crowded, and I had to dodge parents with young children more than once. I didn't pay any attention to the strange looks I got. I honestly didn't care. I accidently ran past Dean's room twice, but I guess third time's the charm. I knocked on the door frantically, even after Dean yelled that he was coming.

"What?" Dean snapped when he opened the door, dressed in only a pair of sweatpants. "Nicky," he realized, "Sorry, I was just about to go to bed… Are you okay?" I mutely shook my head. Dean looked down both ends of the hallway before opening the door wider. "Come on in." I smiled gratefully and followed him inside. His room was practically identical to mine, barring certain "additions" of course. "Sit," Dean commanded, pointing to the bed. I slowly sat as he tugged on a shirt. "What happened?"

"I think a demon got into my room. And it left me a present," I said quietly. I looked down at my shaking hands in my lap.

"What kind of present?" My vision began to blur with hot tears and I shook my head. "Nicky, what kind of present?"

"Hershey. They killed Hershey. It… it was like there was some kind of animal attack. There was just so much blood… It was everywhere… Ceiling. Walls. Floor. My bed. And I know that it can't be him. Don't you dare say that to me, Dean Winchester. "

"I wasn't going to," Dean promised softly. "Why do you say it was a demon?"

"Who else could it be?" I snapped, "Hell, I'd bet it was Crowley! That pompous dick hasn't left me alone since the Apocalypse!" That seemed to give Dean pause.

"Has he been trying to make you deal?" I nodded. "Have you?"

"What? How stupid do you think I am?" I demanded.

"I'm just making sure," Dean defended, "You can't really blame me." I looked away and he sighed. "Look, whoever did this, obviously they're trying to freak you out. Do you want me to go check it out?"

"Can you?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah. Give me your key. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Thanks Dean. Really."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

I followed Sam and Dean after breakfast just like I did before. I found myself doing the exact same things too, even if I didn't mean to. The conversation between the two hunters was different than yesterday, judging from the bits and pieces I could hear now and again. Something about dingoes and visions and Dean thinking his brother was a freak for wanting to go to the Mystery Spot during business hours. I began to wonder what happened last night when they checked out the place, and why Sam was so against it.

I didn't see or hear the car until it smashed into Dean.

"Oh my God," I whispered.

"Dean!" Sam shouted, running over to his injured brother.

"Oh my God," I repeated. I dug around for my cell phone, intent on calling 911 when the same force rammed into me, knocking the breath out of my lungs, and dropping me back onto my bed. "Ow…" I groaned. This one hurt more than the last time. I rolled myself out of bed, and onto the floor with a thump, banging into the night stand on the way down. My cell fell off as well, landing on my head. "Why does the world keep hurting me?" I grumbled as I picked up the offensive object. The screen caused my heart to sink. It was Tuesday again.

**Review? : ) **


	21. Chapter 21

__**So a long wait for a short chapter. Sorry for that. Life got hetic and writer's block is a bitch. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's a demon from Hell. Yep. That's my story, and I'm sticking to it. **

**My congratulations to the Padaleckis on the birth of their new son! Thomas Colton! Here's to an amazing experience! **

**Enjoy! : )**

_2008_

"He'll have the special, side of bacon with a coffee. Nothing for me. Thanks," Sam spit out to a rather confused Doris. I smiled slightly into my hot chocolate as she left. His growing panic was amusing in a perverse sort of way.

"Sammy, I get all tingly when you take control like that," Dean told his brother, stretching one arm over the back of the booth.

"Will you quit screwing around? Because I am freaking out here!" Oh yes. Definitely amusing. Hershey must be a bad influence.

"Alright. Sorry," Dean said. "So what did you say you thought you were stuck in again?"

"A time loop," Sam replied.

"Like Groundhog Day," Dean offered, and I had to admit, that was a good allusion.

"Yes! Exactly like Groundhog Day. Only – " Sam swallowed the rest of his words, but I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say anyway.

"Only what?" Dean prompted. There was a small pause during which the smile slowly slid of my face.

"You die today, Dean."

"I'm not going to die!" he protested before quickly adding, "Not yet."

"Twice now, I've seen you die. And I can't. I won't do it again," Sam said quietly. I bit my lip as Doris came around with my food and the Winchesters' drinks. She didn't say anything about me looking pale today. I wasn't sure if Sam picked up on that or not.

/

_Present_

Dean's room was immaculately clean. There wasn't a sock out of place. To be honest, it threw me off. I was used to Dean's things being contained, yes, but they were out in the open. An organized mess, as Mom calls it. Even the clothes that were worn today were neatly placed out of sight in a drawer or maybe shoved into the closet. I anxiously sat on the edge of one of the two beds, fiddling with my cross just to give my hands something to do. The red numbers of the alarm clock glared at me silently as the minutes ticked by. I glared back, daring them to move slower than they already were. We were still staring at each other when the cell phone on the nightstand buzzed into life. The sudden noise made me jump a mile in the air.

"Relax Cola," I said to myself. "It's only the phone." I didn't recognize the number, so I just let it ring until it went to voicemail. Taking a calming breath, I let myself fall back onto the bed and stared at a long, spidery crack that danced across the ceiling. Again, the phone buzzed to life. "Oh come on," I grumbled, picking it up to glance at the number. The same number as before lit up the screen, and it dawned on me that it was probably something important. Feeling somewhat guilty, I answered it.

_"Nicky?"_ Dean's voice came through the speaker, and I breathed a sigh of relief. It would have been really bad if it had been Lisa.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't know who it was. It's your phone, after all. Are you using the hotel one?"

_"Yeah. Listen, can you come up here? I need you to see something."_

"What?"

_"Will you just come up here?"_

"Do I really have to?" I asked, going dangerously close to whining territory. "I would rather not see all of that again."

_"Nicky. Come up here."_ And with that order, Dean hung up on me.

"Dick," I grumbled as I placed my phone back where it belonged.

/

_2008_

I pretended to window shop again. Sam was freaking out, and rightly so, while Dean was struggling to keep up with him. He obviously didn't remember anything about the previous two Tuesdays at all. No one did. Except for me and Sam obviously. It would be good to ally with the hunter. Maybe. Two heads are better than one, right? I could probably think up an excuse as to why I knew about supernatural things and creatures. And then we could figure out a way to break the loop. And Dean could stop dying. But I suppose the real question that I needed answered was this: Who was Hershey pulling the prank on? Dean, who died repeatedly but didn't remember a single thing? Or Sam, doomed to watch his brother die with no end in sight? Or was it both of them?

I almost missed the crosswalk where Dean got ran over by the green car. The brothers paused, agreed to visit the Mystery Spot today instead of tonight, and Dean was stepping out into the road. The image of him flying through the air and landing with a sickening thud flashed through my mind.

"Look out!" I screamed just as Sam grabbed his brother by the shoulders and yanked him back. The car roared by with a flash not even a moment after. Then there was complete silence. Very slowly, Sam and Dean turned to look at me. Honestly, the only thought that ran through my head was an endless stream of curses. This was not how I wanted to reveal that I actually had an idea about what's going on. "Are you guys alright?" I asked, proud that my voice was only slightly shaky.

"Yeah. I'm – " Dean said before Sam cut him off.

"You knew that car was coming," he stated. "You shouted that warning before you could even hear the car." Dean glanced back at his brother. I nodded and sighed.

"It hit him yesterday, right?" I asked hesitantly, taking a few steps closer to the pair. "Is this your third Tuesday too? I think I overheard you saying something like that."

"Yeah, I did," Sam said. He studied me for a moment before asking, "We've met before, haven't we?"

"At Springfield," I told him, "My name's Nicolette. Your brother tried to sleep with my roommate." Dean grinned slightly.

"Oh yeah. Purple Nurples."

"Anyway," I said, "After you guys left, the FBI paid the campus a visit. Some of the things they were saying… well, let's just say that it got me curious and made me a little bit more open-minded. I'm guessing that janitor was some sort of monster or something. Right?" I was incredibly relieved when they bought my story. Sam and Dean explained to me what a Trickster was as we started walking down the street. Sammy seemed genuinely happy to have ally with him that could actually remember. I felt more than a little bit guilty about that.

/

_Present_

For one moment, I absolutely hated Dean Winchester. Hated him with the passion that I hated Crowley, Lucifer, and Vulcan with. It was dark, twisted, and unapologetic. It surged up like a wave before receding just as fast, leaving only shock and dull fear in its wake. The sudden viciousness startled me. Sure, I knew where it was coming from. The bastard was making me go back into my literal Hell. The sight of my Hershey lying there in all that blood…

I quickly shook my head in the hope that it would dislodge the image. Dean was waiting impatiently in front of the door when I got there.

"I'm here. What did you want to show me?" I asked him. The ex-hunter scrubbed a hand over his tired face before pushing the door open.

"The room's empty. No body. Not even a drop of blood," he said.

"What?" I pushed past him into the doorway. "What the hell?" Dean was right. The room looked exactly as I had left it in the morning. There was no sign of anything out of the ordinary. "But – But – But – He was here. I saw him. I know I did!"

"Nicky."

"I'm not crazy!" I protested, whirling around to face him. "I'm not!"

"I've seen Sam," Dean confessed, his voice barely above a whisper. "A couple of times in a store, or something. But whenever I try to get a better look, he vanishes into thin air." He swallowed a few times before continuing in a stronger voice. "So if you're crazy, then so am I. But I believe you when you said that you saw something."

"Deano, you've always been crazy."

"Yeah, I know," he told me with a small smile. "Alright, chick flick moment over. Pack a bag. You're rooming with me tonight. I think we'll both sleep easier." I nodded in agreement.

"Meet you down there?"

"You got it."

I waited until the door closed behind him before moving. It took me five minutes to find the tiny trail of sulfur lying underneath my bed. I couldn't get back to Dean fast enough after that.

**Review? : ) **


	22. Chapter 22

__**Hello world out there! **

**So thanks for sticking with me for 22 chapters so far. I'm guesstimating we're about a 1/3 of the way done with Chocolate Angel. So you are to be congratulated! And you all have my unending thanks for taking the time out of your day or night and reading this. Honestly means the world. **

**Enjoy! : ) **

_Present_

It felt like someone was trying to drill into my skull. Or they could be pounding on a wooden door, but I like the drill idea better. "Go away, Hershey," I mumbled, heaving a spare pillow in the general direction of the sound. I heard the pillow hit something and fall to the floor.

"Hey!"

I slowly opened an eye. The pillow was lying at Dean's feet. The ex-hunter had one hand rubbing the back of his head. Wait. Dean? Bits of last night slowly came back to me as I sat up.

"Oops," I said. "Sorry. I thought you were making that banging."

"That would be the door," he told me, a new round of knocking emphasizing his words.

"Then open it. What time is it anyway?"

"Seven ten?" Dean guessed as he opened the door. "Hel-"

A small, blonde whirlwind brushed past him and into the room. It took me a second to realize that we were about to deal with one seriously worried, upset, and rabid fan girl. To be honest, I would rather go up against Lucifer again.

"Nicolette was supposed to be in her room when I came to get her for the fan breakfast!" Becky told Dean, her hair flying around as she spun to face him. "But she's just gone! And her bed wasn't slept in! I know that because, well, I broke in to see if maybe she was just a heavy sleeper. But she's gone! And she shouldn't be! And I probably really shouldn't tell you this since you might decide to, well, literally shoot the messenger but-"

"Hi Becky. I'm right here." Even with her back to me, I could see the gears whirling in her head. She very slowly turned around to face me, then looked over her shoulder at a rather sleepy-looking Dean, and then back at me sitting in a bed. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You're lowering yourself to Dean?" she asked, "Really?" My mouth hit the floor.

"Hold on," Dean said. "Nicky and I never – "

"_Ever_," I interrupted. "And will never get together. That's just… Yeah, no."

"Agreed."

Becky had the nerve to pout. "You gave me a heart attack," she told me. "No more disappearing!"

"Okay," I said with a small smile. "Now do you mind leaving so me and Dean can get ready for breakfast?"

"You're taking me to a fan breakfast?" Dean asked me, completely horrified.

"Yep. Come on, I need moral support here. You promised!"

"Oh no, I promised to go to a diner with you. Not to one of those charades. That's your job, not mine!"

"If you refuse, I'll let Becky spread lots of slashy goodness about you," I threatened. Becky quickly nodded her agreement.

"You're a bitch."

I grinned. "Love ya too, Deano."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

The Mystery Spot really wasn't anything special. It was almost painfully obvious that it was a fraud. I mean, come on! That half of a horse was a horrible fake! The shark head really wasn't that much better. The thing that bended my mind the most was that the place had a fairly decent crowd that was mostly made up of little kids and their parents.

Sam and Dean didn't really tell me what to look out for while they went to interrogate the owner. If anything felt weird or off to me, then flag one of them down and tell him. Dean's obvious distrust of my motives and ability to perform that one task was kind of amusing. His whole attitude shifted the moment he realized that his little Sammy had taken me under his gigantic wing and considered me a valuable ally. But I decided that there wasn't anything I could do about that. Dean would just be reset again tomorrow.

"This guy has absolutely no idea what bending the laws of physics means, does he?"

"You're a dick," I told Hershey before walking over to the other side of the room. That shark head suddenly became a lot more interesting. Behind me, I heard Hershey sigh. It was only a moment before he joined me.

"I'm getting some angry vibes off of you. Which, yeah, I suppose their understandable. Do you want me to admit that I screwed up? Because I will. Maybe."

"If the Winchesters catch you, we're both dead," I told him. "Now shoo and break the loop so we can get out of here before being impaled!"

"Can't do that, Cola," Hershey told me. "There' a lesson here that Sammy boy needs to understand."

"What lesson?" I asked, finally looking at him. The god smirked at me for a moment and magiced himself away. "I don't like you," I said to the empty air in front of me. "There's so much wrong with this. I don't even know where to begin." The shark head grinned knowingly at me. "Shut up," I told it. Soon after that, Dean caught my attention and we left the fake Mystery Spot.

I had grabbed a coffee for everyone while Sam and Dean changed out of their suits. Dean wasn't that comfortable letting me inside their motel room so I elected to fetch caffeine. That might have elevated me in the elder Winchester's eyes. A little bit. Maybe. Kind of. We hit the library after that to try to dig up any information on Mystery Spots, wormholes, and time loops, but didn't find anything. It was dark before we finally called it quits.

"Maybe it's not the Mystery Spot," I suggested. Sam shrugged. The failure at the library hadn't discouraged him in the slightest.

"Well the loop resets every time I die, right?" Dean asked. Sam and I nodded. "Then we just need to make sure I don't die. I say we lay low. Wait it out until midnight."

"That could work," Sam said.

"Great. Now who's ready for some takeout?" Dean only took two steps before death fell from above in the form of a desk. I let out a startled scream when it landed on the hunter with a loud crash, and took a step behind Sam. Very slowly, we looked up to see where the desk had come from. A frayed rope swung above us. Two moving men were holding the other end. They both looked a bit green. I got painfully slammed back to Tuesday morning less than a minute after.

I soon lost track of how many Tuesdays there were. No matter what Sam and I tried, we couldn't keep Dean breathing. He would choke on a sausage during breakfast, or get shot by a wayward arrow, or get food poisoning from a taco. Sometimes, I didn't even make it to the diner before the day reset. Sam and I eventually memorizing each other's cell members in case one of us didn't show up at the diner. Usually I would meet them at their motel room. Dean kicked up a fuss every time he saw me again. It got to the point where I would just snap at him and Sam would have to help explain what was going on. The endless Tuesdays wore him down though. Dark circles began to form under his eyes. He began to snap at Dean too. One Tuesday, he took an ax to the Mystery Spot, and ended up axing Dean instead. Sam got a little better after that.

We blessed the Mystery Spot. We cursed it. We burned it down, and tore it apart. Nothing changed.

Hershey wouldn't answer my prayers. It was like he had vanished. The idea of telling Sam he was behind everything began to seem very appealing. Killing the god would probably end this damn loop. I don't know why I didn't just tell Sam. Well, I suppose I do. A single image of Hershey popped up in my mind whenever I was going to tell Sam the truth. Right after Tyler was dead, and the sunlight made a halo around his head, and his only thought was if I was okay or not. That alone killed the words in my throat.

The hundredth Tuesday started exactly like the others. I beat the Winchesters to the diner, and told Doris that I would wait for my friends to show up before ordering. Sam immediately took the seat across from me, and Dean slowly slid in beside me. Sam plopped the old man's keys on the table, telling Dean that he really didn't want the old man behind the wheel. With five deaths at the hands of the old man and his vehicle, I don't blame Sam for stealing the keys. There was the normal distrustful exchange, and Dean ordered his special while I ordered my hot chocolate. Then Sam and I got to preform my highlight of the day.

"We know every possible Tuesday that's going to happen," I told Dean.

"Yeah right." Sam mimicked his brother's words exactly.

"Oh right, I forgot. You're a mind reader." I joined it. Dean's gaze darted between the two of, looking thoroughly spooked and more than a little annoyed.

"Cut it out. Sam. Guys!" As one, we leaned in towards the center of the table. "You think you're being funny, but you're being really, really childish." Dean thought for a moment. "Sam Winchester wears make up." Another pause. "Sam Winchester cries his way through sex. Sam Winchester keeps a ruler by his bed and every morning when he wakes up, okay enough!" I smiled slightly and leaned back in the booth.

"That's not all," Sam said.

"The judge dresses up in a pink bunny suit at night," I added in helpfully, not even bothering to glance over when the startled judge spilt his milkshake. "And Cal, the homeless guy, is going to rob the bank on the way home tonight."

"Hot sauce," Sam stated just as Doris came over with our drinks and the hot sauce bottle. I accepted my hot chocolate with a smile as the bottle tumbled over the side of the tray. Sam caught it right on cue.

"Still don't believe us?" I asked Dean when she left.

"I still have no idea who you are," he told me. I shrugged.

"Fair enough."

The day only changed when we were walking down the street. Sam and I called out things that were going to happen. Dean glanced back appreciatively at the young woman who bumped into him before pausing for a second.

"Hey. A hundred Tuesdays. Have I ever done this?" he asked before turning around. "Excuse me!" he called, jogging down to meet the woman. "Miss?" Sam and I glanced at each other.

"That's new," he said.

_"You hear that, Hershey?"_ I asked. _"We're doing something new. And screw you because I'm pretty sure that's the blogger's daughter. She looks familiar enough to be."_ I didn't get an answer. I stopped expecting one of the sixteenth Tuesday.

**Review? : ) **


	23. Chapter 23

__**So apparently Supernatural has a new showrunner. Is that an unofficial guarantee that we have Season 8?**

**Enjoy! : )**

_2008_

That was the blogger's daughter. I helped Sam with his research, digging up every pompous article the "Truth Warrior" ever wrote. On Tuesday 118, Dean made a comment about how the blogger's fate was kind of like just deserts. Sam had smiled to himself and agreed. I hesitated for a moment longer than I probably should have before nodding along as well.

"Couldn't think of a better way for him to go," I said, forcing a small smile onto my face. That one statement was the beginning of the end. The Winchesters were already heading out the door by the time I had spoken. Sam paused, only for a heartbeat, as his brother continued walking. He didn't turn to look at me. He really didn't have to. Four more Tuesdays passed without incident. The fifth Tuesday brought an instruction. Sam told me that he was beginning to suspect the ad space seller who ate at the diner every morning, and that Sam wanted me to follow him to see if there was anything suspicious. It took me another two Tuesdays to actually make it out of the house.

It was on this 125th Tuesday that the loop broke, but not because we kept Dean alive.

Sam can be silent as a mouse when he wants to. Granted, I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. I had seen the exact same things over a hundred times before. So I didn't realize that the Winchesters were behind me until I was roughly spun around, shoved into the chain link fence, and had a pointy wooden stake pressed up against my throat. "Oh no." Sam gave me a weak mockery of a smile. "There's no way this is going to end well," I told the hunter. "Really. There isn't!" Sam looked too strung out and pissed off to care.

"Uh, Sam?" Dean asked, as clueless as ever.

"Shut up, Dean," Sam growled. "You know, it took me a hell of a long time to get it. You're quite the little actress, Nicolette."

"I'm not acting!" I protested.

"Don't lie to me!" he roared, and for the first time since Tyler, I was afraid. "I know what you are!"

"I'm not lying. I'm human," I said weakly, eyes darting to Dean in the hope that he would put a stop to this. He still looked incredibly confused, but also unfriendly when he met my eyes. My heart sank.

"Who was he?" Sam asked. "The trickster in Springfield that we killed. Your brother? Mate?"

"What? No! To the mate and brother thing and to the fact that he's dead!" Sam's glare wavered for a moment, and I pressed on. "He made a copy, and you guys killed that. Sam, yes, it's the same trickster who's doing this. But I'm as human as you and Dean are. If you don't believe me, then go ahead and kill me. I'll see you again tomorrow in the diner."

"And how to do you know that?" Dean asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but someone beat me to it.

"Because she's an amazing partner in crime." Sam manhandled me away from the fence so that he was using me for a human shield. Hershey was leaning up against the fence a few feet away, unwrapped red lollypop in hand, and a dangerous smirk fixed firmly into place.

"I'm so glad to see you," I said to the god. "Oh, and you're an ass." Hershey rolled his eyes and pushed himself off of the fence.

"Sammy Boy!" he said brightly, "Good to see you again." Sam's grip on me tightened slightly.

"So this is fun for you guys?" he asked. "Killing Dean over and over again?"

"One, for me, yes. Very. Cola, not so much. She's all upset that I locked her in her too. Which was totally on accident, by the way. And two, this is so not about Dean. This joke is on you, Sam."

"What?"

"I knew it," I said quietly. "Sure, Dean has to die, but he doesn't remember it. You need to watch it day after day, forever, and remember every damn time."

"Bingo," Hershey said. "And how long will it take for you to understand that you can't save your brother? Dean's going to die, and you can't do anything to stop it."

"I can kill 'Cola'," Sam told him just as the stake dug into my neck a bit more. I swallowed thickly. Hershey's smirk slowly slid off his face. "Break the loop, and I let her go."

"I can think of a lot worse hells-" I whimpered as Sam dug the stake in further, breaking the skin and causing a thin stream of blood to dribble down my neck. "Alright! You can't take a joke? Fine! You're out of it. Wake up tomorrow, and it'll be Wednesday."

"How can I trust you?" Sam asked.

"Well you know where to find us," Hershey told him. "Cola will be at the diner like always."

"Exactly," I quickly agreed. "So please let me go before you shish kabob me!" Sam thought about it for a moment.

"No. Easier to just kill you."

"Sorry, Kiddo. Can't have that," Hershey told him. His fingers snapped and the ever so familiar nauseating pull of magicing away washed over me like a wave. I landed on my bed in our current home, bouncing up and down a few times. My hand slowly found its way up to my neck only to find no mark on it whatsoever. I was still in the clothes from Tuesday. Tuesday. Today should be Wednesday! I scrambled across the bed so I could reach my phone, and ended up getting a leg tangled up in the sheets in the process. The end result was rather comical, but I managed to stay on the bed and grab my phone, so I considered it a general win. When the display read Wednesday, I cheered. A text was on its way to Sam before I really thought about it.

_"It's Wednesday! XD" _

Sam's reply came when I was trying to untangle my leg.

_"How can you be with a monster?"_ And a moment later, _"Sorry about the stake."_

_"I understand. I think. And Hershey isn't that bad. He saved my life."_ I bit my lip and quickly sent another text. _"Really sorry this happened. Hopefully you won't see us again."_

Sam didn't reply after that, but I saved his number to my phone anyway. Next stop? Time to find a brick and smash Hershey's face into it. Multiple times. Or would that just break the brick? Eh, a lamp might be better. I could swing that like a bat!

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

There was a pleasant chatter going when Dean and I snuck into the dining hall. Dean looked ready to bolt. He kept eyeing the door like some sort of caged animal. I managed to catch his eye and give him a thankful smile and a pat on the shoulder. He so earned a beer or three for doing this with me.

Becky grinned and waved excitedly when she saw us before scurrying over a mike stand that was set up in a corner. She tapped it twice and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone! Nicolette and… Stranger have graciously agreed to come and have breakfast with us! They'll be coming around to each table to talk with you guys, alright? No pictures. Let them enjoy themselves."

"Yeah, we're screwed," Dean muttered as every eye turned on us.

"Be grateful she introduced you as Stranger and not as Dean," I muttered back before plastering a smile onto my face and giving a small wave. Becky beamed at my "enthusiasm" and hurried back over to us to escort us from table to table. Honestly, it wasn't as bad as I feared it would be. But if Becky every found that out, she's lock me in a closet and never let me out and sunlight would become a dim and broken memory.

The next hour flew by rather quickly. Everyone was rather polite and friendly. They asked intelligent questions about what it was like dealing with Sam and Dean, and about Hershey. They actually believed me. It was startling. Dean was as charming as always. I mean, come on. He has this grin that he can turn on in an instant and most women automatically love him. Surprisingly, no one said that they thought he was Hershey. We weren't "romantic" enough, according to those who said he was a Winchester. Dean would merely smirk, cementing the idea in.

"I swear, you're better at this than I am," I finally told him. "You're stealing my limelight."

"I thought that's what you brought me here though," Dean said innocently. "For moral support?" I sighed dramatically and slapped him upside the head when he wasn't looking. He stepped on my foot in retaliation. That somehow escalated into me pulling his chair out from under him. I smirked down on him, fighting valiantly to keep the grin off my face.

"Miss your chair?" I asked.

"Last time I let you sleep in my room," he grumbled, ultimately accepting my hand up. I chuckled, and patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay. I win all prank and escalating poke wars. Unless they're against Hershey, but you're just a mortal man. You were destined to fall to me." Dean made a noncommittal noise, but I grinned like he had agreed.

At the end of the breakfast, Becky led both of us out of the hall, and left us in the auditorium with a stern reminder to me that my panel began in fifteen minutes.

"I hate that woman," Dean told me as soon as she was out of sight. I shrugged.

"She grows on you. And she really does care about us. In her own, fangirly way." Dean didn't look like he believed me. "Anyway, I'm going to go get a coffee before I'm up there talking all day. Catch you during lunch? We'll go to an actual restaurant this time. Promise."

"Sure thing, Nicky."

"Thanks, Deano," I told him, before leaving him for the sweet goodness that is a cappuccino.

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

Hershey was waiting for me with pancake and blueberry muffin bribes in hand. "You really weren't supposed to be stuck with them. But you were, and if I took you out, then Sam would know that something was wrong and try to find you and kill you," he explained. Damn, he really did look sorry too.

"You put Sam through Hell," I told him quietly. "And just so that he realizes that he can't save his brother? Your trick could have used a little refinement." Hershey smiled to himself for a moment before setting the peace offering down on the table. "That's not a good look." I stated. "That's never a good look. What the hell did you do now?"

"Cola-"

I didn't give him a chance to finish. My stomach had dropped to my feet the moment he opened his mouth. I turned tail and ran out the door, down the street to the Winchester's motel room. I was almost there when I heard the gunshot. Cal, the homeless guy that I saw in the diner for the past 125 Tuesdays rushed past me. By the time I got there, it was far too late.

"What did you do?" I breathed. Sam cradled his older brother's bleeding body, face streaked with tears. I slowly crept forward.

"I'm supposed to wake up." Sam's voice broke, taking my heart along with it. Hershey silently appeared at my side not even a moment later, gently taking my hand.

"Come on, Cola." We magiced away to an unfamiliar room in a random city, but not before Sam's head jerked up to see us. The sounds of traffic rose up through the open window. I looked out it, but only could see another skyscraper and an alley down below us. Hershey touched my shoulder. "Cola?" I whipped around and slapped him across the face. It was like hitting a brick wall.

"Don't you dare," I threatened, before looking down at my hands. Damn, that had hurt. It probably hurt me more than it hurt him, the bastard.

"Okay, I deserved that," Hershey acknowledged. "That's a good slap by the way." When I didn't say anything, he sighed. "Look Cola. Sam was killed a couple of months back. Deano sold his soul to a demon to bring him back. Sam's life and one year on planet Earth in exchange for Den's soul and an eternity in Hell. Sam's been trying to find a way to save his brother ever since he found out. Even started working with a demon bitch named Ruby."

"So Dean's in Hell now?"

"You're missing the point," he told me quickly. "Working with a demon? That _never_ ends well. _Ever_. Sammy needs to learn to let his brother go or we all get screwed."

"And you honestly thought that killing Dean over and over again would achieve that?" I growled. "I'm pretty sure it had the opposite effect!"

"Maybe," Hershey allowed.

"So bring Dean back," I said. "Please. Now!"

"No."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Sam hasn't learned his lesson yet." I slapped him again. I may have broken my hand, but I couldn't help it.

"Sam was right. You are a monster."

"Cola – "

"Take me home," I said. "I want to go home."

**Review? : ) **


	24. Chapter 24

**__Enjoy! : ) **

**__**_2008_

The words flew out of my mouth without any permission from my brain. But I couldn't take them back. Not now. Not when they were true. The effect on Hershey was instantaneous. His face first grew blank before morphing into an amused and dangerous mask. Shock and hurt flitted in the god's eyes for only a moment before it was suppressed. I silently held my ground as he laughed. This was a new laugh to me, devoid of any happiness or anything that made a laugh a laugh. I hated it.

"And what are you going to tell your mom when you show up out of the blue?" he asked. "You've been missing for months without a word after your coworker died under some very strange circumstances. Where will you tell her you've been? What have you been doing?"

"I figure it out," I told him.

"But it won't be the truth."

"Are you going to take me home or should I leave now and rent a car?" I asked, deliberately ignoring the statement. He was probably right, but I couldn't think about that right now or give him the satisfaction of agreeing. When Hershey didn't answer right away, I turned and started to the door.

"You knew exactly what you were getting into from the start," Hershey said. I froze with my hand on the doorknob. His next words were so quiet I could barely hear them. "You knew that I killed people. That I was a '_monster'_. And you still came with me without needing a lot of convincing."

"I was stupid and forgot," I told him. "That tends to happen after you save a girl's life, offer the world, and kiss her." The god scoffed.

"Is that what this is really about?" he sneered. "That one little kiss? Sweetheart, if I had known it would have had that much of an effect on you, well. Let's just say things could have worked out a bit differently." I felt my face heat up and could just imagine the satisfied smirk.

"You know, for someone who goes around knocking people off their high horse, you sure are hypocritical," I snapped, whirling around to face him. "You're the biggest dick of them all, but you think that you're untouchable just because you're Loki."

"You can't argue with the truth."

"I hope Vulcan kills you." My hand blindly found the doorknob, and it tuned easily. "Screw you, Loki," I said before wrenching the door open and making my escape. I shut the door on the god's reply, and ran.

Six months later, I was still running. I didn't – couldn't – go home. I was too scared to. I just couldn't face Mom or Stella for that matter. I rented a car and drove west, eventually hitting Missouri where I ran dangerously low on both cash and gas. A local diner was hiring, and I spent the next month living in a seriously crappy motel room. I lied and said my name was Rebecca Taylor and decided to try and forget about everything. It didn't work. At all. The S on my hand wouldn't go away. Hershey chocolate bars mocked me. My doddles turned into him or one of the Winchesters. Eventually I could rent a small house, and make a few friends but… I couldn't sleep. I could barely eat. I knew that this false sense of normalcy wouldn't last. There was no escape. The supernatural always pulled you back in. It was just a matter of time before it did.

I was working one of the later shifts at the diner with Molly, my co-worker and (kind of) friend. She had lots of dark hair and dark eyes and loved the men. She had a game where she, and if she could talk me into it, I rated them on their potential date-worthiness, and of course, she got all the tables where they ranked on the higher end of the scale. I didn't mind that much. They could never compare.

The bell on the door jingled while we were relaxing near the kitchen, and Molly immediately looked up to see who it was.

"Oh _wow_," she breathed. "Rebecca! We got a freaking Calvin Klein model here! Ooh and he looks dangerous too, even better. We're talking twelve range here."

"A Calvin Klein model? Really?" I asked, still not bothering to look up from my current doodle.

"Yes!" she told me impatiently. "Guy is built like an ox and tall as a tree! Damn, I wonder if he's proportional." I rolled my eyes good-naturedly and looked over my shoulder to see who this "model" was. My heart dropped to see Sam sitting at one of the tables. Molly was right. He did look dangerous, a hell of a lot more than the last time I had seen him. He spotted me in an instant and cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Molly?"

"Hm?"

"Don't go near him. I got this one." I ignored her protests as I grabbed a notepad and walked over. I forced myself to walk at a normal pace instead of shuffling forward like a zombie. "Can I get you anything, Sam?" I asked, proud that my voice didn't really shake that much.

"A coffee… Rebecca." Damn, even his voice sounded harder, colder.

"One coffee coming right up." Molly pestered me with questions the moment I returned to the relative safety of behind the counter. After the tenth one, I snapped at her more angrily than I had intended to, but it still made her shut up until the coffee was finished. Molly gently grabbed my hand.

"Who is this guy? He seriously has you spooked." I shook my head. "Rebecca."

"Trust me, Molly. You don't want to be involved."

"Should I expect you at work tomorrow?" she asked. I hesitated for a moment.

"Probably not. I'll try to call you tomorrow though. Okay?"

"I'm calling the cops if you don't," she threatened, and I smiled softly. "I'm serious! You look like you expect to end up in a ditch somewhere." With one more glance Sam's direction, Molly let go of my hand and went off to take care of one of the other tables. I dropped off the coffee without a word passed between Sam and me. He just watched me, and my heart sank further with each passing moment. I grew more and more convinced that he was going to kill me for what Loki did to his brother. When he finally left, I didn't relax. I could see him sitting in his black car across the street, waiting for me to come out. The rest of my shift seemed to fly by in an instant. Molly watched me worriedly as I gathered up my belongings. She still had another two hours and lockup to do.

"Bye Molly."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she told me firmly.

"Yeah," I muttered under my breath and stepped outside. Sam got out of his car as I made my way over to him. "So. Are you going to kill me now or do you want to catch up first?" I asked when he was in earshot. Sam smirked.

"Where is he?"

"No idea," I said, earning a snort of disbelief. "I ditched his ass six months ago when he wouldn't bring your brother back." Sam seemed to process that for a few minutes. "Sam. Believe me, I wish Mystery Spot had never happened. But you were right. Loki was a monster back there. I'm really sorry that your brother died."

"You actually mean that?"

"Of course. If I could bring him back, I would!" Sam nodded.

"Then help me summon Loki."

"Are you going to kill him or just try to convince him nicely with words?" Sam just looked at me and I sighed. "Right. Stupid question. Alright. I'll do it." He gave me a smile that lacked any real warmth, and opened up the car's passenger door.

"After you." I silently got in, and he closed the door behind me. I looked towards the diner to see Molly watching me. I flashed her a quick smile and thumbs up. She didn't return them as we drove off the God knows where.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Hi. Can I have a medium caramel cappuccino with whipped cream, please?" I asked the barista, and flashed him a quick smile.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart," he told me easily.

"Thanks." It was silent for a few minutes while he worked before he spoke up again.

"Hey, aren't you that convention girl? Not the crazy one who runs this, but the one who's speaking. Cola, right?"

"Nicolette," I corrected. "And yeah. I am." He nodded, and grabbed the can of whipped cream.

"My sister's been talking about you. She's a huge fan. Absolutely loves you and your Hershey Man and your mysterious Stranger. I swear, you're the highlight of her life." I laughed.

"Thanks. It means a lot to hear that."

"Is any of it actually true?" he asked.

"Every word." He raised an eyebrow, finished up with the whipped cream and put it back where it belonged. I held my hands up in defense. "I know, I know. But it is."

"Hm. Now, I'm having a little trouble believing that," he said, and I shrugged. "You see, my sister dug up this spoiler that your Hershey dies near the end. Which is fine. Well, obviously not for you if you actually love the guy, but you know what I mean. But you see, you already said that the scar on your hand, the one that anchors Hershey's claim on you? It would disappear if he's dead."

"… That's right," I said, growing slightly uneasy. I could just tell that this line of conversation wasn't going to end well. The barista clapped his hands together once.

"Then why do you still have the scar on your hand?"

"Maybe it hasn't faded yet," I told him lightly.

"Or maybe Gabriel isn't dead."

"How much for the coffee?" I asked him firmly. There was no way in Heaven, Hell, or Earth this friendly conversation was going on any further.

"On the house, Sweetheart. Now hurry along. You don't want to keep your fans waiting." I quickly grabbed the cup and hurried away. But not before I tossed a muttered "Christo," over my shoulder. The barista's eyes didn't change. I would have preferred it is they had.

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

Sam made it back to Boward Country, Florida in three days, with only quick spots to my house for a bag and Sam's motel room for supplies. He didn't speak to me unless it was absolutely necessary, but didn't threaten me in any way, so I would gladly take the silence. We spent the day in the motel as Sam outlined some sort of plan to himself, and we waited for night to fall. He only shared with me my own personal instructions. Pray first, see if that works. If not, then there's a ritual we could do that the old guy, Bobby had dug up. I peeked at the ritual while Sam was in the bathroom. I guess it looked standard, you know, minus the fact that you needed to bleed a person dry. I definitely worried that the person would be me.

The moon was high in the starless sky when Sam finally gave the order to move out. The streets were empty. The Mystery Spot was almost laughably easy to get into, although that might just be Sam's expertise at work. I took a deep breath and walked to the center of the building, the hunter close behind.

"Hershey?" I called out, but voice sounding small and stifled in the gloom. I bit my lip. "Look, I know we didn't exactly leave off in the best of circumstances, and that you're probably thinking that that's one hell of an understatement but. Well. Sam's back and I'm pretty sure he's going to kill me, and is _definitely_ going to kill you." Sam and I let my words hang in the air for a few moments, but nothing happened. "Can you please come here?" I tried again, well away that a desperate note was making its way into my voice. Pretty please? With chocolate and lollypops and ice cream on top? Come on, I'm begging here. Is that what you want?" Still nothing.

"Looks like we'll have to go to plan B then," Sam said.

"About that," I said, slowly turning around to face him. "You're going to need a hell of a lot of blood." Sam didn't say anything, just took a wicked looking knife from where he had hidden it in his jacket. I nodded. "Right. Thought this would happen." I took off as fast as I could into the Mystery Spot. Sam was close behind, able to make up the distance quickly with those humongous legs of his. I didn't get fifty yards before a large hand closed on my shoulder, and yanked me around. "HERSEHY!" I screamed. What happened next seemed to move in slow motion. I felt the knife enter my stomach with blindingly sharp clarity. Sam suddenly went flying to the other end of the room, landing with a loud thud on the worn floors. I looked down at my stomach at the dark brown hilt as red slowly seeped across the fabric of my shirt. _Damn,_ I thought. And then Loki was there, in all of his glory. One hand kept me upright as my knees gave out.

"Stupid, idiotic, temperamental," he muttered, and snapped his fingers. I felt the knife vanish and my flesh and skin knit back together, good as new. I looked up at him in shock. "Hold that thought, Cola. I have to go deal with Muttonhead over there. We'll talk when we're done." He smirked and snapped his fingers again. I blinked and found myself sitting in what looked like a hotel suite. Huh. That was weird. No feeling of nausea this time. I sat down on the bed and looked back down at my stomach. My blood was warm and sticky. I slowly placed my hand where the rip in my shirt was, feeling only smooth skin.

"Thanks," I whispered. I quickly got up and cleaned myself up as best I could. When I was done, I sat on the bed and waited for the god to show. What else was I could I do? The supernatural had pulled me back.

**Review? Pretty please? I adore every single one from the bottom of my heart, and they honestly make my day. And! Every review means chocolate bar for Gabe, and who doesn't want to feed Heaven's Candy Man? **


	25. Chapter 25

**Ahh! I'm so sorry Ispoofed for a month, I totally didn't mean to nor want to do that. Especially since I got over 20 reviews for the last chapter. THANK YOU so much to each and every one of my reviewers. (And Gabriel gives you his deepest gratitude for the chocolate.) I love you all. Yes, even you. **_  
><em>

**Enjoy! : )**

_Present_

I rushed to the auditorium, and I could still feel the barista's eyes fixed on me even when I was out of his sight. The skin on the back of my neck crawled like someone was standing right behind me. I could feel his breath, hot and oppressive as it beat down on my skin, and his cold hands, one around my throat and the other closed tightly around my wrist, ready to drag me down through the carpet and the soil and to the molten core of the Earth, my screams and struggles having absolutely effect as my flesh melted and dripped off of my charred bones and –

"Nicky!"

Becky's voice yanked me back into reality, shoving the hot breath and the cold hands away and forcing them to dissipate like ghosts, leaving me with only the memories of my delusion. My heart pounded as if I had just ran a marathon as Becky waved at me and scampered over. I forced a smile onto my face.

"Hey."

"Chuck's books are true again!" she told me. "I was rereading what's supposed to happen today, and as you know, Dean and I have this conversation while you're getting your coffee. And it was exactly right! Word for word! And it had all of the right feeling and emotions behind it. Dean did a fabulous job."

"Bec – "

"Oh! And a couple of friends and I were discussing what your ship name should be."

"My ship name?" I repeated. "Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it means."

"It does," Becky admitted. "But you need one! Everyone has one. We couldn't just leave you out."

"Thanks." Becky beamed.

"Now, personally, I wanted to call it Gabelette, but I was outvoted. So it's Cershy."

"Gabelette?" I repeated. "Hershey would kill you if he ever found out that you called us 'Gabelette.'" Becky shrugged.

"He doesn't have to know! Besides, if he ever _was_ going to kill me, it would be over something _completely_ different. Don't worry."

"Right," I said, a small smile peeking through. "That's me. I'm worry free." Becky nodded once.

"Exactly. Now go on. You're adoring public is waiting. I have to go find a way to get Dean to do karaoke."

"Wait, what?" I asked as she breezed by me. "Karaoke? Really?" I slowly shook my head and took a sip of my coffee. It burned my tongue and throat on the way down. "Ow!" I hissed. "Okay, you're in a ten minute time out while you cool down." I pushed open the door into the auditorium, and the dull roar of the crowd exploded into applause. I did a double take. Dean sat on the edge of the stage, the microphone in his hand. He grinned cheekily at me and winked. "Oh no. What did you do? Whatever he told you, it's probably lies!" I told the crowd. "Or at least very exaggerated half-truths!"

"Hey!" Dean complained. "I was just answering a few questions they had about you while you took your sweet time getting here."

"Okay, now I'm scared." Dean's grin grew.

"You should be."

"I am," I assured him. "Trust me." I waited until I was sitting next to him on the stage before asking, "What kind of questions?" Dean shrugged innocently. I turned to the crowd and repeated the question. The general response I got was: fun, juicy, inappropriate, and random as hell. I looked at Dean and he looked back at me.

"Do you want the microphone back?"

"Yes please. Unless of course, you just want to take over for me. That'd be great." Dean handed me the microphone and slid of the stage and went back to his seat in the front row. He flashed me a thumbs up. I stuck my tongue out at him. He winked at me again. I rolled my eyes and started up again with our story. The story of Cershy. I glanced over at Becky and smiled. Yeah, I wasn't going to admit to liking it even a little, tiny bit. Nope, not at all.

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

I stared at my hands in my lap for a long time. It was probably only for ten minutes, but it felt like much, much longer. When I did look up, Hershey was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms folded across his chest. I had no clue how long he had been standing there. I didn't hear him come in. We just looked at each other for a few heartbeats. His eyes were bright gold, like the color of melted honey. It was the first time I had ever seen them look that yellow and bright. Usually they were darker, like falling dusk.

"Thanks for saving me. Again," I said. My throat felt very dry, and it was a struggle to get the words out.

"Yeah, that's a nasty habit of yours. You get into way more lethal situations than the doctor's recommended healthy dose. You might want to do something about that."

"Noted."

"I didn't kill Sam, if that's what you're wondering," he said suddenly. I frowned. Honestly the thought hadn't really crossed my mind. Hershey pushed up off the wall so that he was standing straight. His shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sent him back to the Wednesday when Deano bit it for good. Life should continue on like these past six months never happened." He only paused for a moment before continuing. "Dean won't even remember anything. Sam will, but I can't really help that. There's only so much I can do when you obsess over one thing for six months straight without ever thinking about anything else." He said that last part more quickly than he had before, almost defensively. My silence didn't seem to help. "I can do that for you too," he offered. "Blank slate. And I'm not just talking about Mystery Spot either. A complete blank slate. And you never have to see me again."

"Don't you dare," I said softly. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "No one messes with my head. If I'm going to stay with you, I have to remember this."

"Cola – "

"I can't go back, Hershey. You know that." He raised his eyebrows and looked down at his feet. "Something would happen. Vulcan would come. Like it or not, I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me." I stood. "Besides, you touch a second of some of the best memories of my life, and I will end you." Hershey looked up with a small smirk in place.

"I am pretty awesome."

"Don't worry. Some of my worst memories involve you too." He chuckled, and I smiled. "But… I guess you aren't a monster. Cruel, yes. Immature, yes. A dick, hells yes. But not a monster."

"Is this you apologizing, Nicolette?" he asked in a tone that was far too fact to be genuine surprise. Now it was my turn to look down at my feet.

"I'm not in the wrong here," I mumbled.

"True. And I apologize for… well, this whole thing. Don't get used to it though. This is the only time you'll ever hear me say it," Hershey warned. I laughed, and damn, it felt wonderful to laugh because of him again. I was so, so screwed. Just like wanting to leave, I didn't make the conscious decision to stay. The past six months had been miserable. Without Hershey and with the constant fear looming over me, life was grey and worthless. No one and nothing could compare to him. He was like a single fire in the middle of the tundra. He burned so brightly and so fiercely. He gave life and warmth and light, but he could also burn you if you're too close for too long. But being burned was still the far better alternative than being alone in the cold and the dark.

"So are we okay?" I asked. Hershey smiled.

"Yeah, Cola. We're okay." He held his arms open wide for a hug, something that I wasted no time stepping into. I buried my face in his shoulder, his jacket rough against my skin. Deep inside, further in than my heart or my bones, I knew that this was where I belonged. If I burned, then it would be because I danced in the fire, not because it accidently caught me.

"Where are we going next?" I asked, my voice muffled.

"Well first, we're going back to that Wednesday with Sammy, make sure that Deano actually lives this time around. Then, I don't know. I was thinking Paris."

"Paris sounds lovely," I said, finally picking my head back up, and stepping back. Hershey slowly let go, and grinned at me.

"Shall we?" he asked, and he snapped his fingers.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Dean looked at me like I had just told him that I was a Martian. He wasn't the only one either. My face flamed bright red.

"I think I know you and then you go and do something like that," he said.

"And you're saying that you never felt like that for anyone?" I challenged. "That you didn't care about what they've done, or what they could do, or what could happen to you because of them? Because you love them so much that being apart from them sucks that bad? It doesn't have to be romantic love either. I didn't love Hershey yet. Not like that."

"Never," he said.

"I'm so calling BS. I know… three people that qualify for you. Well, two people and an angel."

"It's not that same," Dean argued.

"You're right. It's not. But I honestly don't give a damn. I don't regret going back. Now, I can probably say it was one of the best things that ever happened to us. The honeymoon was over. He wasn't this untouchable ideal anymore. We were, I won't say equals, but… you know what? I will say we were equals after Mystery Spot. Hershey was never that cruel again, or at least he didn't let me catch him being that cruel. Mystery Spot was also the last time I chose to leave his side. We were an unbreakable team now. We were partners, companions, whatever you want to call us." I smiled to myself for a moment. "Remember how I said that my life is basically broken down into eras? Well now we're going into the Golden Age. These next two, two and a half years are the best of my life, hands down. And not just because Hershey's awesome in bed. And yes, there'll still be heartbreak, danger, death, murder, explosion, and things of that nature. But I guess that's what makes for a good story, and that's what Becky wanted me to share with you. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the fun stuff."

**Review? : ) (Gabe is telling me to ask for chocolate again. And by telling, I mean stabbing me with a spoon. So I'm going to ask for more chocolate for him too. Pretty please?)**


	26. Chapter 26

__**Enjoy! : )**

_2008_

We couldn't get to Paris fast enough. Sam's number didn't go back into my phone, and I left it on the nightstand anyway. It beeped just before we left. I would never find out that it was an apology, and extending of the olive branch. But even if I did, I probably would have crushed that branch underfoot.

Hershey brought me to a small cottage on the outskirts of the city, set far away back from the road that someone driving by would never even know it existed. I loved it, and that made the god grin to himself when he thought I wasn't looking. Not that I was staring at him out of the corner of my eye or anything. Of course not. That would just be silly.

It was the second day at the cabin, a Thursday, I noted in satisfaction, that I was up with the sun. The urge to move itched at my muscles, causing me to tap my foot or take a few laps around the kitchen while I waited for the coffee machine to give me my coffee. Surprisingly, caffeine didn't help the feeling. Eventually, I went upstairs to grabs some exercise clothes so I could go on a run. The last run I could remember was back when Hershey was terrorizing the campus, making alligators chomp on researchers and the like. Life was so simple back then.

I reappeared in the kitchen to see Hershey reading one of those insane magazines, _Weekly World News_ or something. He was muttering to himself about Godzilla's long lost brother when I looked over his shoulder and ruffled his hair. The latter earned a rather impressive glare.

"Going for a run," I told him. Hershey looked at me in surprise, his previous annoyance gone.

"Why?" he asked, like it was the strangest thing I could do.

"Well with all the lethal situations I can't help but find myself in all the time, being able to run away seems like a pretty good skill." I managed to keep a straight face for less than a minute before smiling. "I like it. It's fun."

"You have a lame ass idea of fun."

"And you have a perverted idea of fun, so we're even." I ruffled Hershey's hair one more time. "See ya."

"What no kiss goodbye?" he called as I walked out the door. "Cola! I'm hurt!"

"I'm sure," I called back before closing the door behind me and starting down the driveway. I stopped and looked back at the cottage just before it disappeared around the bend. Hershey had moved onto the front porch. I waved at him and he blew me a kiss in return. My face was red and I couldn't wipe away a small smile for the next quarter mile.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"I did end up, quote on quote, forgetting Mystery Spot rather quickly, including how Sam tried to kill me. Eventually, I'll get to the point with the brothers where they don't actively try to kill me or kidnap me or harm me in some way. Sure, every time I see one, my life goes to hell. But I don't hold a grudge. Well, not really. Dean once told me that his family's cursed. And yeah, sometimes it seems that way. But I think cursed is a little strong a word. After all, they survived what? More than twenty years of hunting the worst creatures I can imagine, and they aren't some kind of psychopath. Well, Sam isn't. I can't really speak for Dean." Dean shook his head and smiled slightly. "Damn, I went off on a tangent again, didn't I? Oh well. I like tangents. They're fun and friendly and some other word that begins with an f." I scanned the crowd quickly, and my heart dropped when I saw the creepy barista leaning up against the back wall. I felt an ice cold hand ghost up and down my arm, tracing every scar like a lover's caress. The second I looked away it stopped. I shuddered slightly. Becky looked at me concerned before glancing over her shoulder. Dean did the same, but neither of them noticed anything or anyone odd. I swallowed thickly and continued with a shaky smile.

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

I came back to a rather unexpected guest. Venus and Hershey were talking and eating blueberry pie in the kitchen, and they looked at me when I walked almost as if on cue. The air felt odd, like a question had just been asked that would never be answered because of an interruption. Hershey looked almost relieved to see me, as if I had saved him from some horrible fate, while Venus just looked slightly disappointed. Her disappointment was gone in a flash, though, when she rushed to hug me.

"Nicky! I'm surprised to see you still hanging around with this ass," she told me. I grinned and laughed.

"You and me both. It's good to see you again."

"Definitely!" she agreed, guiding me over to an open chair and gesturing for me to sit. "Tell me, how do you like Pairs so far? I think this is in my top favorite cites."

"We only got here yesterday," Hershey broke in. "We were – "

"So you haven't seen anything?" Venus interrupted, directing the question towards me. I shook my head. "Well then I declare today a girls only day. We can sightsee and catch up!"

"But – "

"Sounds like fun," I said, cutting Hershey off. His jaw shut with an audible click. "Just give me a few minutes to change." Venus beamed at me, her golden eyes sparkling. They actually looked very similar to Hershey's after the fallout at Mystery Spot. It wasn't until I was in my room that I remembered her eyes were silver in New York.

Venus later explained the reason why as we were eating lunch in a café. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she told me over her glass of iced tea. "People have different perceptions of beauty. So, how people see me is how they define beauty or what they think is attractive or whatever. Obviously, when we first met you liked people with silver eyes. Now you like people with gold eyes. Or, you know, someone with gold eyes." I shook my head slightly. She grinned. "What? You think I don't know what color Loki's eyes are?"

"I'm sure you do," I told her, but didn't say anything more. The goddess looked at me flatly.

"You're infuriating. You're both so damn infuriating. You should be much further along than ruffling hair and flirting and dodging the subject rather poorly."

"Excuse me?"

"I see in the world in love and lust and attraction. It glows on people, simmers on them like coals. Trust me, Nicky. You and Loki are simmering. Will you kiss the freaking god?"

"No!" I shouted out quickly, earning glanced from the few surrounding tables. I waited until everyone had turned back around before lowering me voice. "Me and Hershey? Really?"

"Well he already kissed you once! He's saved your life! What more do you need?" she asked. "A declaration of love?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what's the problem?" I looked away and she sighed. "Look, Nicky. You and me both know this traveling the world thing isn't going to last forever, and you won't prolong it by just staying friends. So have fun. Carpe diem and whatever."

"Have you told Hershey this?" I asked.

"Yup."

"How'd he take it?" I asked with a small smile. Venus outright grinned.

"You actually walked in before he could answer, but I think his response would have been something along the lines of a threat. Which means he's embarrassed. Sometimes." I laughed a little. "So are you going to do it?" she asked eagerly. I smiled angelically.

"Nope." The goddess threw her hands up in the air and huffed as I got out some gaudy tourist guide Hershey had handed me as we went out the door. "Now. Where should we go next?" Venus muttered something under her breath before getting up to look over my shoulder. Hershey wasn't mentioned for the next few hours that became a blur of museum and people.

Night fell slowly as Venus magiced us back outside the cottage, bathing the world in a cool, almost enchanted dusk. We could see Hershey in the warm glow of a window, bustling around the kitchen with a pan in his hand, and a smudge of flour across his forehead. Venus smiled slightly.

"He's sweet around you," she observed. "I didn't know he had it in him." I smiled as well and agreed. The warm aroma for chicken and pie flooded us the moment we stepped inside. Hershey must have heard us because he poked his head around a door.

"Wait!" he commanded. "Not done yet. Give me two minutes Go… go do knitting or whatever!" Venus and I looked at each other when he disappeared again.

"We should knit him a sweater just because," I said. Venus laughed and flopped down gracelessly on the couch. "Or maybe a blanket. Or knee socks."

"Knee socks?" Venus repeated. I shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Because they're knee socks."

"So?"

"Venus is just upset because she can't pull them off like I can," Hershey said, appearing besides me like a magician and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Oh I'm sure," the goddess said sarcastically. He shrugged. He still had flour on his forehead. It bugged me so I wiped it off with my sleeve and flashed him a smile.

"Thanks Cola," Hershey told me. "Now hurry before the food gets cold! I slaved away all day for you two. And I already know Venus won't appreciate it."

"I will," I assured him with a past on the shoulder. "As long as it's yummy." He pulled a face but ushered me into the kitchen. Venus followed, and elected to get drinks for everyone. My soda was almost oddly sweet, but it made warmth run through me that seemed to pool in my heart. The lights started to look brighter, the food tastier. Hershey absolutely glowed with an inner light. After Venus left, Hershey took me out and onto the roof to see the stars. With one arm wrapped around my waist, he traced every constellation I could see, and even some that I couldn't. Every star was named and given its own little personality and life story. Hershey's tale put even the best soap operas to shame. I snuggled in closer as the night grew colder, and fell asleep with my head on his shoulder and the names of stars dancing in my dreams. I awoke slightly when he gently placed me in my bed. My hand closed around his wrist and tried to pull him into the bed with me. I might as well have tried to pull down the moon or the stars themselves.

"Cola," he murmured.

"Sleep with me," I told him, tugging at his wrist again. He didn't move. "Sleep with me," I insisted, tugging harder. It took three more tugs for him to lie down next to me. I smiled triumphantly and kissed him. Hershey's body went ridged for all of two seconds before relaxing and pulling me closer. The warmth pooled in my heart positively sung.

**Gabriel would like to give everyone who donated chocolate a massive hug. He loves you all. (As do I. He finally stopped poking me with a spoon.) I'd also love to give everyone, my reviewers and non-reviewer readers alike, a massive hug. You're all amazing and I can never thank you enough.**

**Just for a heads up, you probably won't hear from me again until mid-June. I'm looking at my real life schedule (curse you) and that's probably the soonest I'll be able to get another chapter done. **

**Review? : ) **


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy! : )**_  
><em>

_Present_

I stopped, and was silent for a long moment as I tried to figure out a way to say my next bit. "Damn, this is awkward," I finally said. Becky looked up at me expectantly, that fan girl gleam in her eyes. Dean had his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter. Creepy Barista Man smirked at me before leaving the room. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when the door closed behind him. "Okay, is anyone here under age eighteen?" I asked. A good number of hands shot up. "Good. Now I have a reason for skipping to the next morning."

"Boo!" Dean called out.

"Oh you just shut up," I told him. "Unless you'd like to come up here and give the details about your conquests. Wait! Never mind, you might actually do it." He looked at me with a leer I hadn't seen since college. I could only shake my head and laugh. "You're impossible. I'm just going to ignore you now."

"Aww! Nicky!" he complained

"It's your own damn fault, Deano."

I didn't realize my mistake right away. The room suddenly got very, very quiet. Every eye turned towards him.

"_You're_ Dean Winchester?"

"Crap."

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

A heart thudded beneath my ear, and a hand ran through my hair, gently untangling any knots that it found. The heart thudded again. It was a comforting noise, a safe noise. The sound of it caused warmth to thrum throughout my body. My heart felt like it was singing. I wanted nothing more than to stay like this for the rest of my life. The hand disappeared from my hair. I missed it only for a moment before the tip of a finger poked the tip of my nose. I was poked a few seconds later.

"Cola…" Hershey's voice cooed as it tried to coax me out of my half-sleep state. I made a noise of discontent in my throat, and turned my face towards the heartbeat. My lips brushed against warm skin, and the chest that I was using as a pillow shivered slightly. "Cola…" Hershey tried again.

"No," I grumbled. I felt the rumbles of Hershey's chuckle.

"Don't make me do something mean," he warned. I slowly lifted my head just enough so I could open one eye to look at him. The god smirked at me. "Morning Sweetheart. Well, afternoon really. I think it stopped being morning ten minutes ago."

"Close enough," I told him, closing my eyes again and letting my head drop back down onto his chest. Hershey sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I was smiling when I fell back asleep. He was gone when I woke up again, but I could hear him busting around downstairs. The smell of pancakes made my stomach growl with a hunger that had only just made itself known. I yawned, stretched, and climbed out of the bed rather ungracefully. It took me a few seconds to realize that clothes would probably be a good thing to put on, but eventually I found some yoga pants and one of Hershey's shirts. The shirt actually fit pretty well, even if I did need to roll up the sleeves a bit.

My growling stomach led me to the kitchen and Hershey. Just seeing him made the pool of glowing warmth in my heart pulse stronger. I smiled without really realizing it. The smile grew more amused as I looked around. Empty egg cartons, batter-covered bowls, and ripped bags of chocolate chips littered the counter. Flour covered everything, Hershey included.

"Did you have a war or something in here?" I teased, feeling immensely proud when the god jerked around like I had startled him. It wasn't easy to sneak up on him. "And why does it look like you lost?"

"Pfft. You should see the other guy," he told me with an easy grin. I made a small noise of agreement and moved to look over his shoulder. The still cooking pancake sizzled at me in greeting. "Love the shirt, by the way. Is that new?"

"Just an old rag I found lying around," I told him. "It's rather comfy though. I might have to keep it."

"You should. It looks good on you."

"Damn straight," I said. "So why are you actually cooking instead of magicing up breakfast like you usually do. It's not my birthday, right? Right? No, that's not until May. It's not _your_ birthday, is it? Do gods even have birthdays? I thought you were all before the dawn of time, or at least the day of modern day calendars." Hershey gave me a long suffering look, but the grin on his face ruined it.

"Go get plates," he told me as he gave me a little push. "And the answers of your questions are: because I felt like it, and really, it's more lunch than breakfast, uhhh… no, wrong, unfortunately no, and depends on the god."

"Oh."

To be completely honest, his magiced up pancakes were better. Not that I told him so. The pancakes were still yummy, just not delicious. It was a small, non-mentionable difference. Especially when he watched and waited for my reaction to my first bite before eating them. The pleased smirk on his face said it all.

After breakfast (lunch), Hershey decided that I needed to explore the city more. It didn't matter that Venus had taken me the day before. I had to go see everything all over again with his special commentary. I didn't have much choice in the matter. Somehow we ended up in a park, and I made Hershey magic up my notebook and pencils so I could do a little sketching before we had to leave for our next adventure.

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, little kids ran by with their frazzled parents chasing them, and my Hershey Man wasn't even sending some poor bastard to his doom. The tranquility of the moment was shattered when I heard the loud click of a camera. I looked up, startled, at a young man maybe a few years younger than me with one of those cheap, disposable cameras in his hands. Hershey began speaking rapidly in French, barely giving the poor guy a chance to respond. I didn't understand a word of it, and made a mental note to learn the language of places that we were going to be in the future.

"What's happening?" I demanded the moment there was a lull in the conversation.

"College Boy here was snapping random pictures for a class, and since we're such beautiful people, he couldn't resist taking one of us." I looked at the photographer for a quick moment before turning back to Hershey.

"So then why are you accosting him like he stole your candy?" I asked. "I think that's sweet."

"You would think that's sweet, wouldn't you?"

"I do," I said. "Ask him if I can have a copy."

"Cola – "

"Ask him!"

The god huffed before doing so. The photographer quickly nodded. A little more than an hour later, I had a picture of myself with my Hershey Man. Hershey grabbed the photo and scrawled _"Hershey and Cola"_ onto the back, and after making fun of his handwriting, I slipped the photo into my back pocket. From that moment on, that photo stayed with me almost everywhere I went.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I quickly motioned for Dean to get up beside me on stage. It looked like there were a lot of self-proclaimed "Dean Girls" in the crowd, at least judging from the crazed expression that was very similar to Becky's whenever she mentioned Sam.

"I hate you," Dean muttered.

"I know. I deserve it."

"There's no way _that_ is Dean Winchester. That has to be Sammy!" a very loud female voice called from somewhere in the middle of the room. "He's no pretty enough!"

"Hey!" Dean complained. "I'm standing right here! And pretty, really? I'm not pretty." I patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"The attitude's right," another female voice noted. "I guess I can see it. Blonde hair, surly attitude… but he's much too clean cut. Dean's more rugged than this guy."

"No, this has to be Dean. Look, he's getting all offended. And Cola said that the Apocalypse is over now. Maybe she's having a womanly influence on him while they make their home together."

"Scary thing is that her explanation is one of the better ones going around the fandom," I whispered to Dean.

"Fandom?" he repeated.

"Uh huh. Becky brought me all up to speed after she learned that I read Chuck's books. It's a very complicated, rather interesting world. And speaking of Becky, she just gave me the 'Run Like Hell' signal. Come on, I'm calling a lunch break."

Dean and I crept away unnoticed by everyone who was arguing whether or not Dean was really Dean. Everyone else noticed, but they were escaping too. As soon as we were out of the auditorium, we ran. We finally stopped running when we reached my floor. I collapsed down on the floor as I tried to catch my breath. Dean took one look at me and burst out laughing. He was far less winded.

"Shut it," I warned, but that just started a whole new round of laughter. "Yeah, yeah, I'm pathetic."

"I thought you said you were a runner."

"I am! But maybe I'm a little out of shape. I've had bigger things to worry about." I accepted Dean's hand up.

"Lunch?" he asked.

"Lunch," I agreed. "We're on my floor, right? Awesome. I just need to grab some cash from my room and we're good."

"I can pay," Dean offered, and I nodded.

"You'll pay for your own mountain of food. I'll pay for my human portion."

It only took a few minutes to find my room, get the money, and go out the door and to Dean's truck. My room didn't seem strange at all. Dean even checked inside the closets and the bathroom for me. He didn't think twice of the chocolate bar sitting on my nightstand. I didn't know if I should take that as an omen or a blessing.

**Hello everyone! Long time no see. Well, this means that I'm back and hopefully (crossing my fingers here) the updates can be a lot more regular. **

**A huge, huge thank you, hugs, chcoclate, and angel of your choice to all of you guys. The support and the squealing and and happy dancing in all of your reviews never fail to make me smile. Even if you're just a silent reader, I still love you too. Thank you. **

**Finally, a totally unashamed plug. If any one remembers Stella, well she decided that she would begin ranting and monologing in my brain. It's under My Best Friend Is Insane on this site and there's more to come on that.**

**Review? : ) **


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy! : )**

_2008_

There wasn't one day that week that I awoke alone in my… our… no, my bed. Out of those seven days, I think I still had clothes on once when the sun rose to greet us. But that was probably because Hershey snapped them back on me last minute. Venus came waltzing in with breakfast for the two of us, and dragged me into the city before I even managed to finish three bites. The three of us knew that Hershey and I would be moving on after today to another town and more unsuspecting victims. We weren't quite sure where we were going next, so Venus offered suggestions when the god rejoined us for lunch.

"Well if you want to stay in Europe, there's all of Italy to consider. But Vulcan is still sulking and plotting revenge, so maybe not. Switzerland is okay. Not my top destination spot though. Too cold. Hmm… Australia? They have awesome, sexy accents, but you two just finally got figured out so awesome, sexy accents might not be the best idea. Not that it would really matter since…" Venus grinned. "Never mind."

"How about we just go back to the States?" Hershey asked me. "Away from Venus and her meddling."

"But it's my job to meddle!" she pouted. "Seriously. You have no idea how many couples who are _perfect_ for each other deny their feelings until it's too late to act on them. It's infuriating!"

"Here we go again," Hershey murmured. Venus narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Let's take the two of you," she said.

"Let's – " I started to say, only to be cut off with a wave of the goddess' hand.

"Loki is a mischievous, arrogant dick who sleeps around more than he should, kills people in creative ways for fun, and has a cruel streak a mile wide."

"Way to make me sound charming," he told her. Venus raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"And he can't keep his mouth shut," she continued. "Nicolette is a stubborn, uptight human who is way out her league, attracts trouble like a magnet, and gets hung up on silly things like morals and what's right or wrong."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said. "I think I'm insulted."

"Good," Venus told me before flipping her hair over her shoulder. I realized with a start that it matched Hershey's shade exactly. "But for all your shortcomings, you bring out that seed of good in Loki. He's actually kind and sweet around you, and he relents on his punishments because of you. You push him to be a better god because you don't accept anything less. You challenge him constantly in ways I haven't seen since the last century. Loki, in return, is helping you grow up. He challenges everything you stand for. He's making you loosen up, and smile, and actually laugh for once in your life. He's making you smarter too, braver." She paused for a moment to look at both of us. My face was beet red. Hershey refused to look anywhere other than straight ahead, a lazy look fixed firmly into place.

"So why are we infuriating?" I finally asked.

"Because the two of you wouldn't have even kissed if I hadn't slipped you something to lower your inhibitions a bit!" Venus told me. Hershey's and my eyes snapped to hers.

"You _what_?" he growled.

"You drugged me," I answered for her. "You actually drugged me! What the hell!"

"I didn't drug you really," she tried to defend. "Just loosened you up a bit! It's not like I shot you with a love potion. All the feelings were completely organic. I had no hand in them."

"Oh my God," I groaned, and buried my face in my hands. My face grew even hotter. "_Oh my God. This isn't happening. Hershey's going to dump me on the side of the road. Damn it, Venus_!" kept circling over and over again inside my head.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Hershey hissed.

"Because the world would end before either of you made a move! I'm the goddess of love, sue me for doing my job!" Hershey swore something in a language I didn't recognize. "Now that was uncalled for," Venus said quietly. I peeked between my fingers to see hurt radiating in her molten honey eyes.

"Then don't mess with Cola," Hershey said just as quietly. "Fix her."

"There's nothing to – "

"Fix her!" he repeated harshly. A few of the neighboring tables looked over at us.

"Fine," Venus sulked, and snapped her fingers. The warmth that had pooled in my heart for the past week evaporated into nothing, leaving a cold, empty hollow. I missed the warmth instantly. "There. All better now. Happy?"

"Thrilled," Hershey told her dryly. "See ya, Venus." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and snapped his fingers himself. The slightly uncomfortable seat morphed into the cushioned couch that sat in our cottage. Hershey immediately removed his arms from my shoulder, and a heavy silence descended over us. I kept my face buried in my hands. It was better than looking at Hershey. I didn't want to see the look on his face. I could just imagine the disgust and shame that would grace his features. The worst part is that I knew that Venus was telling the truth. She hadn't manufactured the feelings… the affection I held for Hershey. She only forced me to act on it.

"So do you want to say it, or should I?" I asked after a small eternity. Hershey was silent for another heartbeat.

"Say what? That I – "

"That this week never happened?" I interrupted. Hershey was silent for yet another heartbeat that thudded like thunder in my ears.

"Is that what you want?" he asked. I slowly picked my head up out of my hands to look at him. What I saw made my heart sing against my brain's wishes. There was no shame. No disgust. Only very unfamiliar caution, and even more unfamiliar doubt. Neither emotion was a very good look on him.

"Isn't that what you want?" I asked in a small voice. A small smile appeared on Hershey's face as he slowly shook his head.

"No."

"Me neither." The grin on Hershey's face was brilliant. I couldn't help but grin in return and laugh. The god brought one hand up to cup my cheek. I leaned into his touch instinctually. "No more magic love potions," I told him, and leaned closer until our lips were a mere inch apart. I could feel Hershey's warm breath puff against me. "This is just me." His arm snaked around my waist, and pulled me in that remaining inch. His lips were surprising soft, even as the tiny layer of stubble scraped against my skin. He tasted like magic and sparkles with a hint of chocolate that may have been there because of the chocolate bar he wolfed down while we were waiting for the lunch we never got. There was no discussion. No contest. It was the best kiss of my life, and it couldn't have gone on for long enough.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"So Venus actually drugged your drink?" Dean asked once the waitress had taken our order and left.

"Yep," I said, popping the p. "I never really did forgive her for that, but hey. You don't go around messing with people's drinks. Especially when you're supposed to be friends with them." Dean chuckled to himself and shook his head. I smiled ruefully. "And to answer your next question, no. I wasn't under some goddess mojo the whole time I was sleeping with Hershey."

"I wasn't going to say that. I was actually under the impression that the two of you were _'dating.'_"

"Don't quote that scumbag demon at me, Dean," I told him with a small sigh. He held up his hands defensively, but looked completely unrepentant. I sighed again and leaned back in my seat. "You don't date runaway Archangels turned Pagan. They're not exactly the dating type. I was never Hershey's girlfriend. I was his partner-in-crime. Big difference."

"Yeah, whatever," Dean said as the waitress dropped off our drinks, beers for both of us. We were sitting at a restaurant a few towns over from the convention, and just managed to catch the tail end of the lunchtime rush.

"No, there is a big difference," I argued. "You and Lisa have a normal, dating relationship, fatherhood scare, and the hell that is your screwed up life notwithstanding."

"Oh yeah. We're totally normal," Den scoffed.

"More normal than most of my relationships."

"That's because Lisa is actually human."

"Good point," I conceded. "Very good point. But what can I say? I got a thing for angels."

"And Crowley." Dean hid his grin behind his glass as his took a long sip.

"Not funny," I told him.

"Come on. It was a little funny."

"Not really."

"Yeah, kinda."

"Whatever," I said, and crossed my arms over my chest. Dean grinned.

"This place has pie, right?"

"You're impossible!" I said, exasperation clear in my voice. It only made Dean's grin wider. "Yes. This place has pie."

"Awesome."

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

After the gorgeous debacle that was Paris, Hershey did return us to America. Los Angeles, California to be exact, where I got to be an extra at a movie and Hershey killed the greedy, arrogant producer along with some other bigwigs and agents that I didn't ask much about. We spent March in Brazil and Australia, and April was filled with Caribbean beaches and the cities of England. The world was our sandbox to play in and do as we pleased. It was made all the much sweeter with the light caresses and feverish kisses, and nights that I spent far more time awake than asleep. Every day I would wake up in my Hershey's arms, and I could remind myself that this wasn't a dream.

The god was unsurprisingly affectionate in public. He always had an arm wrapped around me, or intertwined his fingers through mine, or planted quick kisses on me whenever he could. And he cuddled. A lot. Even if we were just watching that horrible, yet strangely addicting soap opera Hershey loved, he always snuggled in. I could never complain.

Then it was May, and Mother's Day loomed in front of me. I hadn't talked to Mom since Hershey dropped into my freezing apartment on Christmas Eve. I chose to ignore the phone in favor of my adventures with Hershey. But what could I possibly say? The truth? Oh yeah, because that was such a great idea. She didn't believe that Hershey was real my entire life. Even with him being right there with me… it just wasn't a good idea. I knew Hershey knew that it was bothering me. He didn't say anything, but… he knew. So really, I wasn't that surprised when I woke up the morning of Mother's Day in my hometown of Wellington, Ohio. A little upset, but not that surprised.

"I hate you," I told Hershey once he magiced us to Mom's front door.

"No you don't," he told me. I bit my lip and started at the doorbell.

"I can't ring it," I whispered. "Please, can we just go." Hershey gently took a hold of my hand.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I already took your dad from you. I'm not stealing Mom away too," he said simply. I looked at him in shock.

"Softie," I muttered, trying to hide just how much his words had touched me. Before I could think about it any further, I jammed the doorbell with my finger. We heard the bell echo through Mom's house and her footsteps as she moved to the door.

"Hello?" Mom asked as she opened the door. I gave her a shaky smile, and Mom's jaw dropped to the ground. "Nicolette?' she whispered.

"Hi Mom. Happy Mother's Day."

**As always, I gotta express my love for all of you. You're all amazing, and the best people in the world for putting up with me and my inability to actually make the deadlines I place on myself. Especially for you who have been with me since Chapter 1. I started posting this 11 months ago, give or take a week. *hugs for all!***

**Review? : ) They make my day! : D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Enjoy! : )**

_2008_

It seemed like Mom could only gape at me with tear-filled eyes. I smiled back weakly, uncertainly, and clutched Hershey's hand harder. His hand was my lifeline, stable, and warm, and safe. It kept me grounded as I realized just how bad Mom really looked. Grey streaked her normally brown hair in places it hadn't before. New wrinkles and stressed lines marred her face, especially around her chocolate-brown eyes. She had lost weight too, just enough to have me a little worried. She was almost swimming in a shirt that had been too small for her years ago. Bitter guilt panged through me. I did this to her. Me. I had promised myself that I would never hurt her after what happened to Daddy, and then look what I did! I ran off without a word to go adventure and play house with a Norse god! Bitter, bitter guilt washed through me.

I dropped Hershey's hand as if it had shocked me, and ran the two steps it took to embrace her. I buried my face in her shoulder as my own tears began to fall. "I'm sorry, Mom," I told her softly. "I'm so, so sorry." Mom held onto me tightly without saying a word, but she didn't really need to. Her tears, her hand running through my hair, and the sheer joy and love radiating from her was more than enough. I'm not quite sure how I long we stood there before I remembered that Hershey was surprisingly still standing there. I had kinda expected him to magic himself away when the tears started flowing. To steal Dean Winchester's term, he wasn't exactly a "chick flick moment" kind of guy. But a glance behind me confirmed that my Hershey was still behind us, albeit looking more than a little uncomfortable. Mom followed my gaze and let out a soft noise of surprise. I honestly think she didn't see him standing there until that moment.

"Hi. You must be Ms. Burns. I'm Jack Dawson, Nicky's, uh," he smiled as if he was slightly embarrassed and looked as if he was looking for the correct word, "boyfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Boyfriend?" Mom muttered next to me as she moved to shake his hand. He took her hand and planted a kiss on the back of it instead, just like he had done for me on that hotel balcony in Miami so many months ago. I smiled slightly. Mom looked at me and raised her eyebrows as if to say "Who did you get yourself mix up with?" I looked down at my feet and shook my head slightly. Mom huffed at that before realizing that we were still on the porch. "Oh! Excuse me, I forgot my manners. Please, Jack, come in."

"Thank you, Ms. Burns," he told her, and followed us inside.

"_Way to lay on the charm,"_ I thought. A quick glance behind me found him grinning and winking at me. I couldn't help but smile back. My childhood home looked almost exactly the same as I had last left it. The foyer was still decorated with decades old art projects that I had done in school. Hershey eyed them with interest and raised an eyebrow at me when I glanced back at him. Next up was the cheerful kitchen that held the scent of baked good permanently ingrained into it. Behind two French doors was the family room where the only picture of Daddy we had was on the mantel of the fireplace. And finally beyond that were Mom's bedroom, my bedroom, and the guest bedroom. The only thing that really was different was the pile of posters that said "MISSING" on them with big, bright red letters. I couldn't look at those for more than a sneaked glance, but my eyes always seemed to find them again. Mom sat us down in the kitchen and busied herself with making iced tea for all of us. She finally sat down across from Hershey and me, and looked at me with a hard stare. I shifted a little in my seat.

"Where on God's green Earth were you?" she demanded, her eyes filling up with tears again. "I was worried sick, Nicolette! Sick! We all were! After that poor boy was murdered, you just disappeared. Not even a call or text or an email to let anyone know that you were alright! I thought you were dead!" Mom burst into tears then, and I leaned forward to take her hands in mine. I felt about an inch tall. Hershey looked down at his iced tea.

"I know Mom, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." I just kept repeating that until her sobs subsided. I frantically searched for some way to explain this whole mess. It couldn't be the truth. She wouldn't believe it, and it would only put her in danger. I needed something else. "After George died," I started, "his killer came after me and my friend. We ran outside and got separated somehow. I lost my purse, my cell in the crowds. I was just so scared. I kept thinking I still saw him behind me. I just bolted as fast as I could, and didn't look back." Mom just looked at me, and I couldn't help but remember all those times when I was a kid that I could have swore she read my mind, especially when I was lying. Fortunately, I had gotten a lot better at lying since then.

"We met at the end of January," Hershey spoke up. I looked at him gratefully. "My parents left me a large enough inheritance when they passed that I'm free to travel and not have to worry about the financial side of things. We were both in Florida at the time, and quickly became friends. When my stay was over, I asked Nicky to come with me. She said yes."

"When did you become involved?" Mom asked. The suspicion in her voice was well masked, but I still heard it. Hershey looked at me in thought.

"Two weeks ago. Wednesday will be three weeks," I answered for him. Another lie, but for the lie we're telling Mom, it's a more acceptable answer than almost two months. Mom nodded slowly and wiped the remnants of tears from her cheeks. "Jack made me come back home," I said suddenly. I wasn't sure why I really said that. Hershey was going to let me pretend that I actually wanted to come home. But I had seen something in Mom's eyes that I didn't like. She didn't like Hershey or even remotely trust him. I felt like I had to change that.

"Nicky," Hershey murmured. It was so weird without him calling my Cola. I silenced him with a shake of my head.

"Jack made me come back home," I repeated. "I didn't want to. I was too scared to. Like you said, I had just vanished with no contact. Each day it got harder and harder for me to call you, it was just easier for me to try to forget. Jack wouldn't accept that." At least that part was true. Mom nodded again.

"Then I'll have to thank you for bringing my daughter back to me, Mr. Dawson," she said as she stood. "Now Nicolette, get your ass over to the phone and call Stella. She and Marcus are invited for dinner." I waited until she disappeared into another room before dropping my head to the table.

"That went well," Hershey said.

"Mom's the easy one," I replied. "Stella's the one we have to look out for, especially since she knows the truth." I paused for a moment. "And she's seriously still with Marcus? Damn."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Dean and I walked back into the convention arm in arm, expecting to see the area positively milling with people. It was absolutely empty, save for a few vendors. They all glared at us as we passed. Dean looked at me, and I shrugged. I didn't know what was going on either.

"We need to find Becky," I said, and as if my words had summoned her, she rounded a corner.

"Finally!" she yelled when she saw us, and ran as fast as she could to meet us. "We've been waiting for you forever! I mean, yes, I understand why you had to leave. Poor Dean probably had his ego bruised when he realized that he isn't the sexiest man in the world – "

"Hey!"

"But you're back now!" Becky finished, shooting a glare at the retired hunter. "And the fandom went nuts once they found out that _the_ Dean Winchester was actually here. Before we had a lot of people in to listen to you, Nicky. Now we have the whole convention." My mouth dropped.

"What?" I shrieked. Dean looked at me in an emotion that I couldn't quite place on his face. "How many people is that?"

"It's probably best that you don't know," Becky told me, and patted my shoulder with her hand. "Even though we're probably breaking a lot of fire code laws. We don't want you to get stage fright now, do we?"

"Too late!" I hissed.

"Don't worry!" Becky said cheerfully. "Dean's going to be right beside you the whole time."

"I am?"

"Yes. And I already brought everybody up to speed so far. All you have to do is stand there and tell them about your Hershey Man! Simple!"

"No! Not simple! You read the transcripts, Becky. You should know that already! So far, I've gotten through the easy stuff. There are a lot of things coming that I'm going to have a hard time trying to say, not to mention more than a few things are completely, totally illegal. Aw, and then I'm going to end up crying in front of everyone." I pouted. "I hate that. I can barely cry in front of Deano, never mind strangers!"

"Nicky," Becky said softly. She didn't have to whine, or pout, or beg. She just looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed. "I know." Dean looked utterly lost.

"What am I missing here?" he asked.

"Nothing," I told him with a weak smile. "Becky's just reminding me why I agreed to this insanity in the first place." A slow grin spread across the fan girl's face.

"I'm going to tell everyone you're here!" she told us. "Use the door on the side. It's the only way you're going to get to the stage." Dean waited until she was gone to turn me to look at him.

"Okay, that line about Becky reminding you was totally bull. What am I missing?"

"You calling me a liar?" I asked him with my hands on my hips. Dean grinned slightly.

"Yes."

"Well…" I faltered. "Well then poop on you!" I flipped my hair over one shoulder and walked over to the door on the side. Dean shook his head and joined me.

"I'm going to find out eventually," he said. I flashed him a winning smile.

"I know."

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

Dinner with Mom, Stella, Marcus, and Hershey was… uncomfortable to say the least and it was all because of Stella. Hershey and I couldn't lie to her. She already knew the truth about who and what he was. She glared at him all through a really delicious meatloaf dinner, and if looks could kill, Hershey would be vaporized. But at least Hershey could pretend to ignore her. He and Marcus hit it off rather well, and were discussing some sport team during most of dinner.

I really liked Marcus. He was stable. Dependable, and had a wicked sense of humor that disguised itself behind a soft-spoken manner. Stella needed all of that she could get. He wasn't the type of guy that Stella usually went for, but maybe that's why they actually worked out. Marcus was more stocky than tall, with a natural tan and rough, calloused hands from his life working on his family's ranch. A soft, Texan drawl betrayed where he was from. He wore his black hair just long enough for it to constantly be in his light brown eyes. I'm not afraid to admit that he was very attractive. Before the Winchesters came to town I was thinking about asking him out. But of course, he can't really hold a candle to my Hershey.

I waited all through dinner for Stella to finally blow up, but knowing her, it would only come once we were alone. I made her swear on an oath that was sacred to us not to breathe a word of who Hershey really was to Mom. She wasn't happy about it, but she did it after I swore a similar oath not to tell Marcus. In the end, I volunteered Stella and myself to do dish duty, and kicked everyone else out into the family room. Stella closed the doors behind them, satisfied that we wouldn't be overheard. I took a deep, steadying breath as I began to clear the table. Stella didn't move from where she was standing and just studied me.

"You look good," she stated.

"You too," I told her. She laughed dryly, but helped me put the rest of the dishes into the dishwasher and then set the table for dessert. I put the store-bought blueberry pie in the over to warm it up. "I'm glad you and Marcus are still together," I said as I closed the over door. Stella nodded. "Think he's your Prince Charming?"

"Yes. We're talking seriously about getting married." A small smile found its way on Stella's lips against her best wishes. As quickly as it appeared, it vanished. "Is the Hershey Man your Prince Charming?"

"Maybe," I answered evenly. "He's not exactly the marrying type though."

"No. I'd expect not." It was silent for a few moments. "So you're dating the thing that killed your father." I flinched visibly, but neither her gaze nor her tone softened.

"We're not dating – "

"But you're sleeping together."

"Yes."

"That's all kinds of messed up," Stella told me. I looked down at my feet, but didn't argue. I could tell she was warming up to something. "Seriously, Nicky. One, you're glad I had a feeling of where you poofed yourself off to. And two, what the hell happened to you? You're supposed to be the safe, dependable one who brings me, the crazy, adventurous one, back from the edge. It's not supposed to be the other way around!"

"Great, now I'm being talked down a ledge," I muttered, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Damn it, Nicky! This isn't funny!" Stella yelled at me. "You're off travelling the world with a freaking monster! Is he mind controlling you or something? Blackmail? Or are you just forgetting everything he's done? He's destroyed your life everything single time he appears. Jack, Loki, Hershey… it doesn't matter what you call him. He's dangerous, and a monster and he's going to kill you."

"He's not a monster," I said softly.

"What?"

"I said he's not a monster. And I spent a good six months thinking he was, but I was wrong. Yes, he can be cruel, and capricious, and yes, he kills people. But not one of them was innocent. Remember that research scientist that was eaten by an animal back in college? He did animal testing."

"That doesn't mean that he deserves to die!" Stella argued. "And if you want to make that argument, fine. What did your precious Daddy do that deserved him being ripped apart?"

"Didn't ask," I told her sharply. The oven timer dinged, saying that the pie was ready. It was silent as I took the pie out and set it down to cool. The familiar smell of pie drifted through the kitchen. "And besides," I finally said, "Hershey's saved my life plenty of times now. If he was a monster, I'd be dead right now."

"You ever think maybe that's because he just likes the free sex?"

"Nope. I just so happen to know that's not true," I told her with a lot more confidence than I felt. "Look, I get that you're pissed as hell. If you ran off, I would be too. But I'm with Hershey now, and I'm going to be with him for as long as he'll have me. So get used to it." I didn't see the slap until after there was a red, stinging hand print on the side of my face. Stella stood shaking in front of me, her hands balled up into fists.

"You stupid, selfish bitch," she hissed at me before turning on her heel and stalking out of the house. The door slammed shut with enough force to shake the house. As if in a daze, I sat down in a chair, and cried for the death of a friendship that had lasted my whole life. Once the sobs subsided, I went to the bathroom mirror to erase all signs of my tears. When I opened up the doors to the family room, I had a bright smile on my face, and the hand print was almost faded. Hershey's eyes zeroed in on it immediately.

"Dessert is served," I said cheerfully. "Umm… but Stella left in case you didn't feel the house shaking. Marcus, I'm guessing she's either in the car or she decided to walk home to clear her head if you want to go find her. And excuse me. I'll be in for dessert in a bit." I walked past everyone and down the hall to my room. Everything was still there, including some extra things that Mom needed a place to store them. I locked the door behind me and was entirely unsurprised when I felt Hershey's arms wrap around me.

"I made a copy out of a coaster so your mom still thinks I'm out there. Marcus left to go find Stella. Do you want me to make another copy for you?" he asked quietly. I nodded tearfully. "Okay." I heard him snap his fingers and turned around into a hug.

"I think this was a mistake," I whispered. Hershey just hugged me tighter.

**Ah! Why did this chapter get so depressing on me? Oh well, I still think it turned out alright. But anyways, hello all! Good to see you again. I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but I love all of you. Seriously. I love you THIS much. *holds out hands really, really wide* You're all awesome and you're beautiful reviews make my week(s). And so, I have made a pledge to reply to every review I can with a heartfelt, witty message from now on. (Well, I'll try on the heartfelt and witty part). And don't worry if you're not a person who reviews. I still love you! : ) **

**So, one year anniversary of Chocolate Angel is coming up on August 15****th****. (Holy shit! Where did the year go? And when did this become such a long epic?) And since I'm getting the feeling I probably won't update until then, I'm going to try to make that day happy and special. **

**Review? : )**


	30. Chapter 30

**Enjoy! : )**

_2008 _

Hershey and I spent the rest of the night hiding in my room while purple wisps of smoke fooled Mom into believing that we were out there with her. Hershey kept me occupied by asking me about random knickknacks he found and the childhood stories attached to them. I told him about George, the purple monkey that Stella named for me when I couldn't choose between Bananas or Raindrop for a name. I showed him the blue ribbon I won from the art contest at the county fair when I was twelve. I told him about the time when Stella used rotten eggs as a stink bomb to put in the boys' bathroom in high school, and how I almost got suspended because I swore that the prank was my doing, and not hers. Sometimes Hershey would make up his own stories. He said that the soccer trophy I got when I was six was really from winning the World Cup. The giant panda that sat in one corner was actually real, but it had been enchanted by a witch so that I could keep it as a pet. I couldn't help but laugh at that one, or any of his antics for that matter. If Stella only saw this side of him, then maybe she would understand why I wasn't going to let my Hershey Man go anytime soon. I was addicted to him, to the way he made me feel. I couldn't have left him even if I wanted to.

Dawn brought us out of hiding and into the real world again. Mom cooked all of us breakfast, and Hershey charmed the socks off her. More than once I rolled my eyes at a particularly cheesy comment, but Mom simply smiled and shook her head. It was only after the table was cleared and we were sitting back down again did Hershey bring up the subject of going to visit Stella today.

"No! Absolutely not," I stated, my voice just loud enough to be considered yelling. Hershey and Mom both looked at me, his gaze pointed while Mom's was more sympathetic. "It was her choice to walk out of here. I've already extended the olive branch. She has to reach out to me if she wants to make amends," I continued with a confidence I only barely felt.

"Yeah, and didn't I tell you that I wasn't going to take your family away from you?" Hershey asked. "She's as much your family as the lovely Jacqueline here."

"Now hush, Jack," Mom scolded quietly. "Nicolette, he does have a point. Stella was almost more worried than I was while you were gone, and to be fair, finding out that you were off traveling wasn't exactly the easiest news to take." I looked down at my hands sitting loosely in my lap. "Go take Jack and see her," she commanded. "She'll want to put him through the hazing process you girls do for all boyfriends anyway." I smiled briefly at this. Hazing was the perfect way to describe it.

"Fine. I'll see her again."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Stel was more than a little surprised when Hershey magiced ourselves into her kitchen the minute Marcus left for work. She was so, uh, surprised that she threw a frying pan at Hershey's head. It didn't hit him, but seeing Hershey hit the deck was probably more than satisfying for Stella. Well, at least until she saw the dent the frying pan had left in her wall."

Dean chuckled in his seat behind me, and I grinned at the ginormous crowd. Becky was right. We were definitely breaking some fire safety laws. I tried not to feel like an animal at the zoo, but everyone's attention was focused right on me, right on what I was saying. I was worried that anyone had actually believed me on the first day. Now I was worried that everyone believed me that these magically, insane adventures were my life for the last couple years. It almost made my memories of my Hershey less special. Everybody here now shared my memories, or at least the ones I had told them so far. Creepy Barista Man leaned against the back wall, but I could still see him clearly through the crowd. He shrugged when my eyes locked on to his as if to say, _"You wanted to do this, not me."_ And for a moment, the scar on the back of my hand throbbed. With that throbbing, came a sharp realization.

"After Stel had her fill of chucking things at us, Hershey put me to work making hot chocolates for everyone while they had a private chat in the next room," I was relieved that my voice only trembled once. "I eavesdropped of course. I'm pretty sure they both expected me to. But I mean, come on! My best friend and my… chocolate angel were discussing me in the next room! How could I resist?"

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

Hot chocolate always tasted better when you boil milk instead of water, and used that with the instant mix. It took me less than a minute to find a bowl, pour the milk in, and turn the oven on. I was standing by the doorway a second later. I couldn't see Hershey or Stella, but I could hear them loud and clear, and that's all that mattered. I heard someone pacing, and the other person sitting down in a creaky seat. Other than that, it was silent and it remained silent for a short eternity. Hershey broke the silence first.

"None of the ways you're thinking of will kill me," he said simply, and the pacing stopped. "And for future reference? Don't think so loud when the person you want to kill is in the room with you and isn't exactly human."

"Do you ever read Nicky's mind?" Stella asked.

"Yes. When she's thinking too loudly. When someone's trying to kill us."

"How many times has someone tried to kill you?"

Hershey didn't pause for a moment. "Twice." There was another pause while Stella mulled that over. I glanced over my shoulder to check on the milk. It wasn't even bubbling yet. I was fine.

"Why?" Stella asked. I could feel Hershey's grin from here.

"Gotta be a bit more specific there, Sweetheart."

"What makes Nicky so damn interesting to you? Out of the billions of humans, why her?" Stella's voice is bitter, and hard, and I could only imagine the fire that must be lighting up her eyes.

"This whole thing started off with an impulse," Hershey said. "Figured Daddy Burns would make a good target, set the trick, and sprung it when he came home. I didn't see Little Miss Shirley Temple until it was too late." He laughed softly. "I'm a cruel bastard but I'm not that heartless. And then when she showed up during my showdown with the Muttonheads, well… that whole adventure in Miami was impulse too."

"And now?"

"Now I – "

The milk that had been heating up ever so nicely finally reached boiling point, forcing a wave of bubbles to spill out from over the top. A curse flew out of my mouth as I raced from the doorway to flip off the heat. Hot steam clouds burned my hand, forcing a small cry of pain from me. Hershey and Stella poked their heads through the doorway.

"Smooth, Nicky," Stella observed dryly.

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Since I can tell Deano here is getting impatient with the family drama, I'll give you all the condensed version of what happened next." I glanced back at a fidgeting Dean and winked. "Stella and I repaired our friendship over the next two weeks. She still didn't like or trust Hershey whatsoever, but she was forced to accept the fact that where he went, I went. Mom didn't like that part so much either, but after giving her the number to my brandy new phone that Hershey magiced up and promising to call every week, she allowed me to go with her blessing. All in all, I counted our visit to be a success. Not our most successful, but that would come in a couple of months.

"Now, for those of you who are reading the books, I'm about to head into Spoilersville. I know that Becky has been releasing some more, but I honestly don't know where they last stopped, so I'm putting out a spoilers warning. I will talk until the end of the series. I will not follow the Winchester's adventures day by day, but I'm around for the really important stuff at the end. So. If you want to wait for the books to know how it ends, leave now."

Dean, Becky, and I all scanned the auditorium for a full minute, but not one single person moved from their seats. Dean whistled lowly behind me, and I felt a grateful smile break out over my face. They stayed. They all actually stayed. Creepy – No. He suddenly wasn't creepy anymore. Just a jackass. Jackass Barista Man caught my eye and nodded, almost proudly.

"_I think I know who you are."_

Jackass Barista Man raised a single eyebrow. _"Oh yeah?"_

"_Hells yeah."_

He smirked slightly. I grinned in response.

"Alright, so then is everyone staying? You guys rock. Now, let us continue, with the epic and magical adventures of Hershey and Cola. We're going to pick up about three months later, okay?"

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

It was a lazy, late night with absolutely nothing that needed to get done. These were the best nights. Hershey and I would curl up on a bed in front of the TV and have TV marathons that stretched into the dawn hours of the morning. And when there was nothing good on TV, well… We were on a bed for a reason.

An episode of _Doctor Sexy M.D._ had just ended with Doctor Sexy professing his love to one of the other doctors who was engaged to one of the EMTs. It really was a touching moment, but it ended before she could say anything in response!

"What the hell!" I yelled at the TV, Hershey laughing besides me. I pouted at him before nestling back into his arms. "Where's the next episode?"

"I got you hooked, didn't I?" he asked gleefully.

"Yep," I said, popping the p. He laughed again.

"Next episode coming right – " He broke off suddenly, his arms tensing around me. I looked up at him in confusion, and what I saw scared me. Hershey's eyes were wide in shock and something I hesitantly called fear. His mouth opened but no sound came out. His face turned ashen.

"Hershey?" I asked in a small, soft voice. He gave no indication of hearing me.

"They're actually doing it," he whispered to himself.

"Doing it?" I echoed. "Who? Doing what?" He didn't look at me, just vanished. I fell onto the bed with a thump. "Hershey?" I called out. "Hershey!"

I spent the rest of the night awake, too scared and anxious to sleep. Hershey was gone for some of the longest three days of my life. He finally reappeared while I was making myself a sandwich for dinner, magicing himself behind me without a word. I nearly dropped my plate when I turned around. He looked like he had been through hell and back. Eyes that were normally so full of life and spirit looked hollow, dead. He looked almost on the verge of tears. But he didn't cry, didn't say a word. I gently put my plate down on the counter and wrapped my Hershey Man in the biggest, tightest hug I could. He stood there limply for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my hair.

It would take me nearly a year to learn that the day Hershey left was the day that Dean Winchester broke the first seal on Lucifer's Cage.

**Hello everyone! I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing with all the switching from past to present and whatnot. If you are confused, then feel free to yell at me, and I'll hopefully help clear up any confusion. **

**Of course, I gotta express my love for all of you readers. I think I got to everyone's review that I could. If I forgot you, then sorry! *hugs for all* **

**Some of you already know this, but this is not the first update you're getting today. It's the first of three. I don't know why, but I wanted to do something fun or special for CA's first birthday. This story and Cola really have become my children so I figured why not? **

**Review? : )**


	31. Chapter 31

**Enjoy!**

_Present_

I saw Dean tense up out of the corner of my eye, his face turning into a blank mask. I paused for a moment, but not because of Dean. I paused because I knew what I would have to talk about next. Even though I called this time the Golden Years, there were still a few moments that I wished had never happened. This ranked second in that list, just above me dying. I didn't even want to think about the worst time. Not yet. I could worry about it tomorrow, when I actually needed to talk about it and admit to being a murderer. I blew out a breath and plastered a smile on my face.

"So let me set the stage. The Apocalypse has been kick started by some dick demons and asshole angels. Angels now walk the Earth, Deano is sucking air again, and the seals are popping off right and left. Hershey didn't tell me. I had no idea what was happening besides the rash of news stories talking about different murders or natural events or whatever the seals were. Hershey kept me in the dark, and I thank him for that. Ignorance is bliss after all.

"We're picking up in mid-October in a small New Hampshire town. The air was chilly enough for me to wear a light jacket, the leaves were changing from boring green to their beautiful reds and oranges. Halloween was only a week or so away, and Hershey had promised me that this would be the best, most terrifying Halloween of my life. That ended up being a lie. By the time Halloween rolled around, neither of us really felt like celebrating."

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

Hershey and I walked arm in arm around the quaint, wooded park on the outskirts of town. The whole town was quaint. I felt like I had stepped back to colonial times with my dashing escort. Yes, Hershey was dashing. I could admit he was dashing. And adorable. And sexy. And –

I digress.

"We need to do this more often," I told him. "Go on nice, long walks like some cheesy romantic movie."

"Would they end with a kiss at the young maiden's doorway?" Hershey asked mischievously. He waggled his eyebrows up and down for emphasis. I grinned.

"Don't they always?"

"Then we are definitely doing this more often."

I laughed and snuggled in closer. Hershey planted a quick kiss to the top of my head, and I got all kinds of warm and tingly feelings. I loved the effect one, simple kiss could have on me. I loved him. Wait. _What?_ I loved Hershey? No. No! That would only lead to heartache and misery since there was no way he would ever love me back. How could he? He was an immortal god and I was… well, human. So no, I didn't love Hershey. No!

"What are you thinking about?" Hershey asked suddenly. I looked at him, startled.

"N – no – nothing," I stammered. Smooth, Nicky. Real smooth. Way to be totally unsuspicious.

"Cola," he drawled.

"Nothing!" I repeated forcibly. "Just how pretty the sun looks streaming through the leaves." Hershey snorted.

"Cola, you are a terrible, terrible liar."

"Oh hush. It's none of your damn business anyway."

"So it's about me then," Hershey said with a grin. "Good to know."

"What? No!" I protested, my voice raising an octave. "Just – just – oh just shut up!" Hershey managed to keep a straight face for all of one millisecond before bursting out laughing. "Glad I amuse you," I muttered with a jab to the side. That only made him laugh harder, and eventually even a small smile was tugging at my lips. Hershey opened his mouth to say something, but we were rather violently interrupted before he managed to get the words out.

One moment we're standing upright, and the next moment we're being tackled to the ground by a humanoid blur. The blur wasn't a moment too soon either. A long, wooden spear whistled through the air right where Hershey was just standing. It lodged itself in a nearby tree with a sharp _thump!_ The fall had knocked the air out of my lungs, and I struggled to get it back again. I could already feel the bruised forming on my shoulder blades. What the hell had just happened?

A small, perfectly manicured hand grabbed ahold of mine, roughly pulled me to my feet, and dragged me into the tree line. Hershey was running right beside me, checking over his shoulder ever few strides. We ran for only a few minutes before our savior decided that it was safe enough to stop. She turned abruptly to face us, and I smiled just a little.

"Long time no see, Venus," I said. The goddess returned my smile.

"Nicky. Loki."

"What the hell happened back there?" Hershey asked, checking over his shoulder again. I almost did too, expecting another spear to come hurtling out of nowhere.

"Vulcan," Venus answered simply. "He's still more than a little upset with you since you broke his toy. I was in a couple of towns over doing a love spell for a teen, and he found me. I managed to give him the slip, when low and behold! Someone was abducted by a slow dancing alien? That doesn't sound familiar at all!" She paused for a moment to glare at Loki. "So now I'm here saving you two lovebirds from becoming Hershey and Cola shish kabobs."

"Well thank you for that," I told her, glad that I was finally able to breath normally again. Hershey nodded, his face troubled.

"Don't mention it," Venus sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "Come on. We better ditch the country before Vulcan finds us again. I don't know if I'll be so lucky a second time."

"We'll meet you in Rio," Hershey told her. "Cola and I just need to get some things first so that Vulcan can't track us."

"See you in a bit then," she told us, but in the moments before she magiced herself away, something in the air changed. All the hairs on my arms and on the back of my neck stood straight up. Hershey felt it too.

"Venus!" he shouted as he reached out to grab her. He had just enough time to grab her shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding mine in a vice grip. But it didn't stop her from leaving. It just took the two of us with her. My stomach flipped a few times before I crashed onto a hardwood floor.

A groan of pain escaped me as I slowly sat up. My body did not appreciate being banged around. The first thing that I noticed was that I was alone. Hershey and Venus were nowhere in sight. It looked like I was in the front hall of an old, rundown mansion. White sheets covered all the furniture, and a layer of dust three inches thick covered that. The floor creaked underneath me as I got to my feet.

"Hello?" I called out. My voice was swallowed up by the silence almost immediately. "Hershey?" I tried again. "Venus?" No one replied. "Now if this was a horror movie, I would be screaming at the screen because the heroine is about to go off in the big, spooky house where the ax murderer in hiding right around the corner and get herself killed." I stood there for another moment. "Time to get myself killed then."

The floor continued to creak with every step I took. I wandered from room to room, trying to find any other form of life. I only saw white sheets and dust hanging in the air. Vulcan had obviously done something in those seconds before Venus magiced all of us away. He must have found us or something. To be honest, I was more worried about Hershey and Venus than myself. I was hidden, right? Hershey charmed my cross. Vulcan wouldn't be able to find me.

I cleared the first floor, and was decidedly worried when I didn't see any doors that lead to the outside. There were bordered up windows, but no doors. The only way to go was up the stairs that sat in the middle of this big, empty house. So up I went, with my unease growing with each step.

It was much colder upstairs. I shivered, and zipped up the jacket I was wearing. The stairs dropped me off at the end of a long hallway, with doors lining each side. I shrugged before picking the first door on my right. Empty. The next door was locked. Empty. Empty. Empty. By this time I was at the other end of the hall. The temperature seemed to drop even lower. My breath came out in little, white puffs. I almost expected little, white snowflakes to start falling.

I turned around to start going down the other side of the hall when a figure standing at the top of the stairs startled me. It was a woman, dressed in a red, ripped Victorian dress. Her black hair was piled high on top of her head. Her skin was ghastly white, her eyes no more than dark, sunken holes in her skull. The woman was probably beautiful at one point, but not anymore. We started at each other, neither us of moving a muscle. The woman smirked at me before disappearing almost like static. It wasn't clean like Hershey magicing himself away.

"What the hell?" I asked myself. I heard the woman giggle, and all the doors opened at once before slamming shut with enough force to shake the house. I stumbled back until I hit the wall. The door closet to me opened, and a lamp flew out. I ducked, but the lamp still sailed close enough to the top of my head that I felt a breeze as it passed. It crashed against the opposite wall, and fell to the floor. That was enough to get me running. Every door opened, and objects flew at me as I passed. A hairbrush collided with my back. A toy train bounced off one of my knees. A handheld mirror would have hit the side of my face if I hadn't brought my arm up in time. I tried to dodge as many as I could, but far more projectiles found their mark. I was so busy trying to avoid another lamp that I completely missed the sheet that was snaking across the floor. It wrapped itself around one ankle just as I reach the top of the stairs, and pulled me violently back. My chin connected with the floor first. Stars exploded over my vision, and I could taste blood in my mouth from where I had bitten my tongue. The woman giggled again, and I screamed as I was yanked back down the hall. My fingers scrambled to find any purchase on the smooth flooring. I kept screaming, even as the sheet yanked me down through a hole in the floor, and a wave of blackness crashed over my vision.

**So here's the second chapter of today! I mean to post this earlier, but we lost power for a couple hours, and that also did something to the last chapter for today. Basically, it's gone and I have to start over. You'll still get it, just maybe not as early as I orginally wanted. **

**Review? : )**


	32. Chapter 32

**Enjoy! : )**

_2008_

I couldn't see a thing. The darkness swallowed me whole, and killed even the smallest pinprick of light. I landed somewhat gracefully, breaking the fall with my knees instead of my face. The sheet realized me immediately, and slithered off to God knows where. The absolute blackness was suffocating. It was like I had been eaten alive by some monster and was now rotting away in its gullet. I would have believe it too if it had not been so damn freezing. It chilled my blood, my bones. It felt like I couldn't get enough air in with each shuddering breath. My heart thudded loudly in my ear as proof that I was still alive and that this wasn't some hellish afterworld.

The soft whisper of fabric caused my head to jerk towards the noise. "Hershey?" I called out hopefully, my voice sounding tiny in the dark. "Venus? Is that you?" I got no reply. Maybe I had imagined the sound. Maybe I had made it myself. It was hard to hear anything over my breathing or the roaring of blood in my ears.

Wait. There it was again. This time there was no mistaking it. I wasn't alone.

"I can hear you! So stop dicking around and trying to scare me!" Even though I yelled, my voice sounded muffled. The woman from upstairs – it had to be – giggled. "I've faced a fallen angel. Trust me, you aren't that scary!" I continued. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. I yelped when something brushed against the back of my neck, and scrambled away. Whatever I was sitting on scraped up the palms of my hands in the process. "I'm not scared of you. I'm not." The tremble in my voice gave me away. "I'm not," I repeated.

But I was. I was absolutely and completely terrified. Usually I had Hershey by my side whenever we ran into trouble. I knew that he would protect me. He wasn't here now. I was all alone in the dark with some psycho, mystical freak without any means to defend myself. I was only human.

Another giggle, this time coming from right in front of me. The stench of rotten flesh assaulted me. I gaged and crawled backward as fast as I could until my hand brushed against what felt like silk. I froze, not even daring to breathe. A bony hand as cold as death softly caressed the side of my face, starting at my temple and stopping at my jaw line. I was shaking both from the cold and from fear by the time the hand stopped, and a finger began tapping thoughtfully on my pulse point.

"The fallen angel began a beautiful masterpiece," a melodious voice sighed. It sounded like it belonged to a young girl. "So many interesting designs carved into the skin. And the imprint he left on the mind! I would love to continue his work. We can spend all of eternity together, Cola. Would that not be nice?"

"Don't call me that," I somehow managed to get out. She giggled again, and the hand vanished. I threw myself forward and hurried to get to my feet. I might as well have been blind.

"Why not?" she asked from somewhere to my right. I began slowly moving left. "Is that name only reserved for your Hershey Man? Well that is not very nice to keep other people from using it. I think that it is a lovely name, especially when your Hershey Man screams it. I cannot wait for him to find your broken body once we part ways, Cola. His screams will be delicious as he cries over your dead body, and even more so when I appear in your form to deliver the final blows. You should consider yourself lucky. You will go through far less torment than your godly companions once you stop resisting."

"Sorry to break it to you, bitch, but Hershey isn't exactly the crying type," I told her with my own version of Hershey's arrogant smirk fixed firmly into place. Screw with me all you want, and I'll be putty in your hands. But don't screw with Hershey too. That's one sure way for me to suddenly get a hell of a lot braver and angrier. "Guess you'll have to get your kicks elsewhere."

A force rammed into me, sending me flying through the air and into a wall. Okay, so antagonizing her wasn't exactly the best idea. Noted. Definitely noted. I sensed more than anything else to woman leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"Perhaps he is not one who usually cries, but I believe I can still make a very good attempt."

I don't know what possessed me to punch her with the hand that Tyler carved an S into, that Hershey used to anchor his mark on me, but I actually managed to hit her without breaking my hand. It was the flesh on her cheek that dissolved, and her bones that broke. The side of her face gave in with sickening ease. The woman hissed in surprise and fury, but I sensed her move away. My scar began to throb slightly, and then it began to burn. It was a good kind of burn, a pure kind.

"What is that?" the woman demanded. A golden glow the same color as my favorite shade of Hershey's eyes began to light up the back of my hand, piercing the smothering blackness. "What is that?" she shrieked.

"I don't know," I told her with a small, awe-filled smile. "First time this as ever happened." The glow raced around the room, illuminating every corner. The woman was as far away from me as she could get. Half of her face was simply gone like someone had cut it away with a knife.

"Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop!" she screamed as the beautiful glow gathered around her. It got so bright that I couldn't look at it directly, but I knew when the glow charged her. She burst like a balloon on contact, spilling out the inky dark that had enveloped me. The light swallowed it up almost immediately before racing through one of the walls. The whole room exploded around me. I hit the deck, and covered my head as small rocks belted my body. When the dust finally settled, I looked up to see the only person in the world that I honestly wanted to see.

"Hiya, Cola," Hershey told me with a somewhat shaky grin. "I have no idea whatsoever what just happened."

"That makes two of us, but I'm glad you did whatever it is you just did."

"I think I managed to access the bit of my… magic I left behind when I claimed you as mine." He tilted his head slightly. "Yep, that's what happened. All that's left now is the residual stuff. Basically worthless, but enough for people to know not to mess with you."

"Oh," I said. "Awesome." I slowly got up, walked over to him, and pulled him in for one of the best kisses I could give. Hershey made a pleased, little noise when I pulled away. "Let's go find Venus, yeah?" I asked.

"Sure. But I'm revisiting that kiss once we kick Vulcan's ass."

I grinned, and he took my hand. I held on tightly, even if it was just to make sure I don't lose him again. We walked on the grassy hill underneath the twin moons for what seemed like an eternity before a large warehouse came into view. There were no windows, only a single, metal door. Hershey and I looked at each other before shrugging. This seemed like as good a place to look as any.

The door opened noiselessly to let us into a small office area. I dropped Hershey's hand so we could search the room quicker, but always stayed within an arm's reach. He made the mistake of opening the closet door. Something yanked him in and slammed the door shut behind them.

"No!" I shouted, running over to the door. The handle wouldn't even budge an inch. "Hershey!" I didn't get an answer, and the door wouldn't move, no matter how hard I tried. Frustrated tears streaked down my face. "Damn it!" I slammed the door with a closed fist. "Damn it," I repeated, softer now, more broken.

I took a steadying breath, and wiped away my tears. I couldn't freak out. I couldn't lose my cool. Hershey needed me to keep clam so I could figure a way to get out and not get killed. I took another steadying breath and turned around.

The room had changed. Instead of the office, I stood in the warehouse proper. Large, wooden crates stacked up to reach the ceiling. The crates were arranged in such a way that there was only one, narrow path for me to take. I quickly learned that this was a giant maze, with dead-ends and crates that rearranged themselves the second I turned my back. I wondered idly if there was a Minotaur in the center of the labyrinth. That was the last thing I needed.

Twenty minutes later, I heard someone else walking from the opposite way I was going. If I rounded the corner up ahead, I would see them. I paused, but the footsteps seemed to have a similar idea. They only stepped forward when I did.

"Screw it," I muttered, and stepped around the corner. I was immediately rammed into the nearest crate, a broken plank from one of the crates shoved up against my neck. Something warm and sticky coated the tip. Probably blood. I blinked once to clear my vision and looked at my assailant. Venus looked back at me, a frightened look clear in her eyes.

"Nicky?" she asked, promptly letting me go. "Sorry." I waved off her apology.

"Totally acceptable to be jumpy," I told her. "Good idea with the weapon. I should have thought of that."

"Where's Loki?"

"I don't know. We were together for a bit, but then we got separated. I've been looking for him ever since. Have you seen Vulcan yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Me either," I said. "And I don't like it that we haven't."

"Maybe he's with Loki," Venus suggested. I gave her a tight smile.

"I like that even less."

"Look, Loki's gotten into trouble with various gods and goddess before, myself included. If anyone can handle himself around Vulcan, it's him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Come on," she said. "Let's see if we can't find a way out of this rat trap."

We must have walked for another hour without so much as five words passed between us. I got my own makeshift weapon, and cut the top of my arm to get the blood I needed to dip it in. We both knew that we weren't making any progress on the maze. We told each other with worried looks and tightened grips on our stakes. Worry for Hershey thrummed through me, growing with every instant. I tried to repeat the words that Venus said, that he would be okay. But it didn't work. I couldn't make myself not worry.

I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't notice the dull roar of a fire until Venus pulled me to a stop. Then it was unavoidable, as was the raising heat and growing layer of smoke against the ceiling. Venus looked behind us and swore in what I thought was ancient Latin. When I looked too, I swore in modern English. A wall of fire was steadily moving towards us, devouring the wooden crates that only fueled its growth. Venus was transfixed watching the flames.

"Come on!" I grabbed her by the wrist and took off. She didn't move until a couple of desperate tugs broke her out of her stupor and we sprinted through the narrow maze. No matter how fast we ran the wall of heat and fire only grew closer. Venus couldn't magic us out of here. She already tried that. We could only run. That is until we ran into a dead-end.

"This is so not good," Venus said. "I can't burn to death. I can't. I hate fire."

"Hey, hey, hey," I soothed, grabbing both her hands with my own. "It's okay. You're not going to burn. I promise." She just looked at me with wide eyes. We both knew I couldn't back my promise up. I gave her a weak smile as a knotted rope ladder dropped down out of the smoke. We both looked at it for a moment. "This has to be a trap."

"Yes," Venus acknowledged. "But it's not like we have a lot of options here." I swallowed thickly, and looked up. All I could see was thick, black smoke. I couldn't see where the ladder actually went.

"It's hotter up there," I said. "And I'll suffocate."

"Lesser of two evils, Nicky," Venus said not unsympathetically. "I'll go first." I watched wordlessly as Venus began climbing the ladder, waiting for her climb a few feet before following her myself. The fire raced to claim the floor we were just standing on the moment both of us were in the air.

"This is so not good," I said to myself, unable to shake my growing dread. Something bad was going to happen. It had to.

Venus was maybe halfway up the ladder when my feeling of dread came true. I heard the arrow sail through the air, and only saw it after it had lodge itself in Venus' heart. She made a choking, gargling noise, like she couldn't breathe. Her skin flashed with an orange light. I saw her fall off the ladder, almost as if it was in slow motion. I only saw her face for a second before the flames claimed her body, and I will never forget the pain and surprise that was etched into her beautiful features. I watched her die and fall without making a sound or moving a muscle. I heard a strangled cry though after Venus disappeared into the inferno below. I didn't realize that I was making the strangled cry.

**I think this is my favorite chapter that I've posted so far. Not quite sure what that says about me as a person, but it feel good to get this out of my head after it sitting there for the last four months. **

**Anyways, thanks reading! It really means a lot. I'm not sure when I'll get the next update up, but it probably won't be in the next two weeks. I still have summer assignments to do and then school starts back up for me. I'm not sure either what my posting schedule will be like during the inital school months either. It might be longer between updates, but it might be less time too. (Who knows? Stranger things have happened.)**

**Review? : )**


	33. Chapter 33

**Enjoy! : )**

_Present_

I stopped. Tears burned my eyes, and I squeezed them shut. I could still picture Venus' beautiful face frozen in that mask of death. The memory of the smoke closed up my throat, and I could feel the heat on my skin. I sat down heavily so that the gathered crowd could not see my legs shaking. Dean's presence moved to the ground behind me, almost like a bodyguard. The dead silence of the room was only broken when someone coughed.

I slowly opened my eyes and regarded the crowd. Becky was literally on the edge of her seat, her jaw touching the ground. She shouldn't have been so surprised. She read the goddamn books after all, and it wasn't like I could speak more eloquently than Chuck could write. Which was kind of sad considering the somewhat questionable quality of his books.

Everyone else, the civilians had varying degrees of sadness, shock, and fearful realization in their eyes and on their faces. It was almost funny to see. Even if they don't have the spoilers, they should know by now that life, especially once you give yourself over to the supernatural, is not all unicorns and chocolate. They couldn't have forgotten Tyler by now, and how close to a living, breathing Hell that was. They couldn't have forgotten Vulcan igniting my old coworker on fire, or how he threatened Venus and me to get Hershey to do what he wanted. Maybe they were shocked because they knew I wasn't truly in any danger. Hell, I'm speaking to them right now. I'm not dead, at least not yet.

"I gotta admit, I'm loving the reaction here," I finally said, my voice choked with unshed tears that I simply would not allow to fall. "Did you honestly that just because Venus was a goddess that she was safe? You guys, of all people, should know that no one is safe. Not even gods, or demons, or even angels. Well, maybe the Winchesters are safe. They have this nasty habit of coming back to life and showing up again like a bad penny." I looked over my shoulder at Dean, and he flashed me a quick smile. I couldn't return it. I shook my head. I couldn't continue telling my story if I was on the verge of tears. I shoved it all down, and buried it deep in my already aching heart.

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

The roar of the flames deafened me as I tried to see through my tears. The heat was oppressive, bearing down on me, suffocating me with smoke. It was almost too hard to breathe, never mind sob the way I wanted to. And still, I saw the arrow as it zoomed by me, just grazing my shoulder. I looked down at the wound to see a long red line, maybe a quarter of an inch wide staining my jacket. The cut burned, but then again my whole body felt like it was burning.

Venus was dead. Holy shit, Venus was dead.

He killed her. Vulcan actually killed her. It only made sense that I was next. Even if it was the smoke that suffocated me.

"Come on!" I screamed, scanning for the next arrow, and beginning to cough and choke on the air. Why didn't Vulcan just kill me already? Why toy with me by shooting an arrow that just barely touched me? He just shot Venus. Why not just do the same to me? But still, arrow or no arrow I couldn't just dangle there. Oxygen seemed like a nonexistent dream, and my body was definitely not happy about that.

I only managed to climb one more rung when a third and final arrow sliced through the air and cut through the air before finally severing the rope ladder just above my head. I didn't really comprehend that I was falling. I felt weightless. I was flying, not falling. But then the fire enveloped me, and I was burning, roasting. The flames licked along my skin, burned my hair like it was newspaper. I couldn't scream, couldn't breathe, couldn't think. All I knew was the pain. Endless. Eternal. Pain. I felt my skin bubble and blacken and melt away like butter. I felt my blood boil, my organs fry. And I would not die. I just wanted to die, to escape to the blissful darkness. Why couldn't I just die?

And then, like crashing through thin ice and into the inky black water below, my body slammed back into existence, freezing cold, but whole. Alive. Only for the process to be repeated. Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And Again. And I knew Hell.

From the third cycle on, I felt more than saw someone watching my torture. A heavy, unsettling gaze that absorbed every single detail and was smugly satisfied with what it saw. I might have heard a gleeful giggle, or someone clapping their hands in delight. I might have seen a flash of honey blonde hair and eyes the color of asphalt. All I knew for certain was the pain.

And the pain was receding. Slowly, surely, the burning fires became cold. They still wrapped around me, but it felt like something slimy brushed against my skin. My flesh knitted back together, and healed for the final time. Fresh air flowed into my lungs, replacing smoke. The roar continued, but it was muted. I sat up slowly, waiting for the pain to continue. I didn't trust this reprieve. This had to be another trick of Vulcan's. It had to be.

The crates that had filled the warehouse had become ash long ago, leaving me alone with the fire. I stood. There was solid ground underneath my feet, concrete maybe.

"Hershey?" My voice only managed a whisper. "Anyone?"

"Nicolette Burns. I am loving the irony of the last name."

I whirled around to face the voice that came from behind me and saw… myself?

"You gotta be kidding me."

The copy smirked at me, her solid ebony eyes glowing with an infernal light. She looked exactly like me, except for the seriously creepy eyes and the long, angry, red scar that marred the left side of her face. It stretched from just above her ear and ended at the corner of her mouth. Everything else was the exact same. Same hair, same clothes, same face, same voice.

"Sorry, Cola. Vulcan may have magiced me up, but that doesn't mean that I'm not the truth," she said.

"The truth?" I repeated. My voice was getting stronger now.

"I'm you in four or so years," she said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You know that fun little thing you just went through with the burning and being reborn and stuff? Multiple that by about six thousand and you'll begin to understand what Hell's like."

"So we go to Hell," I said skeptically. This wasn't true. The copy said she was magiced up by Vulcan herself. There's no way any of what comes out of her mouth is true.

"Yes. And become a demon," She said it so casually, like that second sentence was only an afterthought. Now I knew the copy was lying. She tilted her head to one side. "And then, when our darling Lord and Master allows us out onto the surface, we hunt down Mom, and Stella, and Marcus, and kill them. Just a quick slit across the throat, nothing too showy, really. Just enough to get our chocolate angel's attention. And then, we systematically destroy everything our Hershey Man has."

"That's such a load of bull! If Vulcan wants to psych me out or something, he really needs to up his game. I mean, why would I even go to Hell to begin with?" I asked.

"To bring Hershey back to life," she said with a small smile. Okay, that was enough to give me pause.

"Are you telling me he's dead?"

"Nope!" the copy told me cheerfully and popping the p. "But he will be in… eighteen months? Give or take a month or so. And Vulcan won't even have a hand in it. No, our precious Hershey will be killed by someone much scarier than a god throwing a temper tantrum."

"If this is all true. If – "

"– It is true," she interrupted.

"Then why are you telling me? Why did Vulcan magic you up?" I finished. The copy's face softened, and the black of her eyes drained away to reveal the normal, brown ones.

"Because he skipped ahead just a bit. There's rumbling in the world that doesn't bode well for him, or for you and Hershey's magical adventures for that matter. So, he skipped ahead, and let's just say he didn't like what he saw. So, I, preferring to actually stay human, want you to run. Run far, far away, and as fast as you physically can. Screw Loki! He can take care of himself. He's a big boy."

"You just said he's going to die in eighteen months!" I argued. The copy opened her mouth to say something, but I barreled ahead, not allowing her to get a word in edge wise. "And not only that, Vulcan just killed Venus. My friend. Shot her dead because of this stupid temper tantrum. And then he put me through hell. So you're trying to tell me that, you, a magic thingy from Vulcan, is actually trying to help me, then you must think I'm an idiot."

The fire around us crackled and popped. The copy stared at me as the black returned to her eyes, and she fixed a smirk firmly onto her face. "Fine," she said. "Have it your way. I tried to warn you. And one day, you'll remember this, and I'll be that little voice in your head saying I told you so." For a split-second, the copy's face turned into a wretched, horrible monster. But then it vanished, and the copy snapped her fingers. Black descended over my vision before I could do a thing.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Oh, this episode is going to get me into so much trouble. Already, I could feel Dean's eyes boring a hole into my back. But I would have to deal with him later. Instead, I smiled at the crowd. One hand lightly traced the scar on the side of my face that started right above my ear and ended at the corner of my mouth.

"Yeah. I have the same scar. I actually only got it recently. Dean will tell you, that was not fun. Scary as hell, actually. But, I'll get to that on Friday. Sorry, you'll have to hold in your burning curiosity until the last day. Now, some of you are probably saying that if I have the scar, then is anything that demonic copy said actually true. Umm… I'll get back to you on that one."

Barista Man, standing all the way in the back, looked at me sadly. I looked right back at him and shrugged.

"What can I say? Spoilers are a bitch."

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

I found myself in a maze of mirrors when my vision returned. Yes, another maze. I was so going to develop a fear of mazes when I finally found Hershey and got out of here. A million scared, dirty, bruised versions of myself looked at me. I didn't even think about calling out. There wasn't any point, not really. I just picked a direction and started walking with my hands out in front of me so that I didn't run into a mirror.

Right. Right. Right. Right. Left because there is no right. I picked a direction and stuck with it. Maybe I would find the edge or something. A door. Deep down, I already knew that this was just another holding pen, like the warehouse. There was no exit. No way to escape. I was a rat running around searching for the nonexistent cheese. I didn't even particularly like cheese!

"Vulcan! When I finally find you, I'm going to kill you!" I shouted just to ease the thoughts swirling around my head. "Painfully! Because you're a freaking dick!" I blew out a breath. "I feel better now."

God, I missed Hershey. I just wanted to see him, to make sure he was okay. I had to tell him that Venus… No! I viciously shoved the thought away. There was no time for tears, or for grieving. I would do that when I finally found Hershey, and Vulcan had a stake shoved through his heart.

"Hellllllooooo! Anybody out there! Cola!"

My head jerked up. Hershey. He was here, somewhere.

"Hershey!" I yelled.

"Cola!" he called back, his relief evident in his voice. "Just wait until you hear about the adventures I've had while you were gone." I smiled and started walking towards where I thought I heard his voice coming from. But the smile vanished just as quickly as it appeared.

"Hershey… Vulcan killed Venus." Silence rang out for a full minute before Hershey spoke again.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. Just wait until you hear about the adventures _I've _had."

I rounded one last corner and saw him standing at the end of the straightaway. Hershey took one look at me and started running. I was running not even a moment later. He held onto me tightly, but gently too, like I was made of glass. I buried my face into his shoulder and finally allowed myself to cry, really cry, for Venus. He whispered to me in a strange, soothing language, and planted kisses into my hair. It was almost as if Hershey was reminding himself that I was here, that I was real. Finally, I looked at him with my tear-stained face.

"Let's get out of here," he told me. I readily agreed. Hershey grabbed my hand and led me back the way I came. He looked into each mirror carefully, looking for something that I couldn't see. "Here it is," he muttered, stopping at an exceedingly normal mirror. He squeezed my hand once before tapping the mirror four times. My jaw dropped when the mirror began to shimmer and take on an almost liquid-like quality, like silver. "Come on, Cola." After checking to make sure we were still holding hands, Hershey stepped through the silver portal. I was a step behind.

The deserted grassy hill that we stepped onto was illuminated by a giant, purple moon. I looked behind me, but saw no evidence of the portal, only open air.

"So where to?" I asked. Hershey looked around us.

"Here, I think. Yeah, this will work." Hershey sat down, pulling me with him. "These in-between places are the weak points in Vulcan's illusion," he explained. "If we put just the right pressure on them, the whole thing should collapse like a wet paper bag."

"So what's the pressure?" I asked. Hershey lifted the hands that joined us together into the air. "Love?"

"Aw, Cola, I didn't know you cared," Hershey smirked. My face went beet red.

"Isn't that what all spells hinge on?" I defended. Hershey laughed at that.

"Nice save. And no, not love. Where's somewhere you feel safe? There's lots of good memories, and you can picture every single detail perfectly?"

"The cottage in Paris," I answered without hesitation.

"Good. Picture that," Hershey ordered. I nodded, and closed my eyes. Okay, the cottage. I started on the roof, where Hershey and I watched the stars. I remembered how to roof felt to sit on, cool and rough. How a bump stuck into my lower back, but I was too lazy to actually move. How high the trees were, and how much they blocked the beautiful stars. Then I moved inside, down the hall. Every picture hung on the wall. The only door open was the door to my room. The bed was perfectly made up. Earring glittered on the nightstand. I sat on the edge of the bed, and simply looked around. There was the alarm clock, and there was my hairbrush. My sketchbook was on the dresser.

"Nicely done, Cola," Hershey said from the doorway. I smiled at him as he walked in and sat down next to me.

"Okay, I'm going to ignore how you're in my mind," I told him. He grinned.

"I'm not in your mind."

"Yes you are!" I argued.

"Nope," he said, popping the p. "You pictured the cottage, and I did just a bit of magic, pressed the right buttons, and brought us here."

"It was that easy?" I asked.

"Hey now! Let's see you break out of an alternate reality. I'm just awesome."

"Yeah, well you could have been awesome before Venus died," I told him a bit harsher than I intended to. Hershey's grin vanished in an instant.

"Cola – "

"Forget it," I said, standing up. I only made it a step before Hershey grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap.

"Cola," he repeated softly. I looked at him. The sadness and guilt and anger in his beautiful eyes were a punch in the stomach. "I will make sure Vulcan pays for what he did to Venus, to all of us. I mean, I knew he was pissed at me, but I never thought…" he trailed off, and took my hands in his again. "Let's go."

"Okay."

**Hello!**

**I hope you all are doing well. I know I'm behind on my review replies, but I'll be finishing those up as soon as I post this. But thank you, to each and every one of you, even if you don't review. I know I sound like a broken record, but you'll probably be hearing it until the bitter end. Thank you. **

**So, I want to try something. The wonderful bearberry915 gave me a deadline for today to update, and here we are! So, if any of you have a specific date you'd like me to update by I'll update by the soonest date someone gives me. Just give me at least 24 hours, please. : ) **

**Review? : )**


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy! : )**

_2008_

Hershey tried so hard to make me forget about Vulcan and Venus. He stuffed me full of sugary sweets, took me to the most beautiful places on Earth, and was insane in only the ways he could be. There were no dicks that needed hoisting on their own petards, nothing evil or bad in the world. Just sunshine and chocolate and laughter and I felt absolutely miserable.

I could find some measure of piece in my artwork. They were almost always of Venus wearing some ridiculous dress and beaming up at me. Only once or twice she looked scared, or sad. I ripped those up as soon as I had finished them.

I did get better though. Hershey couldn't wipe the grin off his face the next time I giggled at one of his antics. He looked just like a little boy who found out that Christmas would come three times this year. He was so proud and full of himself and just… happy that I had laughed at him. I made a point of laughing every day just to see him look like that again. That was what made me get better. Hershey.

I still called Mom at least once a week, and I called or texted Stella basically every day. Mom was still in the dark, but I liked her there. It was safe. Normal. Even though Stella knew the truth, I never told her about Venus' death, or half the things that happened to me for that matter. It was becoming easier and easier to lie to her and Mom. The lies flowed forth without a second though, and even though Stella had her suspicions, neither of them called me out on it. And Hershey called me a terrible liar.

Then came Christmas, with all of its holiday cheer and rampant commercialism, and Mom insisted we joined her and the Andersons and Marcus for Christmas dinner and stay at least until New Year's. Hershey agreed before I could even open my mouth.

"Come on, Cola. Do you know how long it's been since I had a real, proper Christmas dinner? Far too long, that's how. Besides, I like your mom. I mean, what's not to like, but still." Hershey grinned at me as we walked up the driveway to Mom's house. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and adjusted the bag that was slung over my shoulder.

"You do realize that it's not just Mom, right?" I asked him.

"Yup," he said. "Stel, Marcus, and Stel's parents will be there too. Well, not tonight. But tomorrow they will."

"You are far too cheerful."

"Oh lighten up, Scrooge," he told me as we arrived on the front step. "I won't do anything bad. I'll be a perfect, little angel."

"Impossible!" I declared, and pressed the doorbell. Hershey pouted at me. I fought back a grin as the door opened up.

"Nicolette! Jack! It's so good to see you again!" Mom cried, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Good to see you too, Mom."

"Pleasure as always, Jacqueline," Hershey said when Mom disentangled herself from me.

"Likewise, Jack. Come in, both of you. Before you catch a chill!"

"Is that roast I smell?" I asked once we stepped through the doorway. "That better be roast and not my nose being really mean to me."

"It's roast," Mom reassured. Hershey looked at me suspiciously.

"That's a good thing," I told him. "Trust me. It's better than your pancakes."

"Not possible. Uh, no offense, Jacqueline."

"None taken, Jack. Now go and put your bag in the guest room, and Nicolette, you go get set up in your room."

"Yes, Mom," I told her, and led Hershey down the hall. I dropped him off at the guest room before continuing down the hall. I dropped my bag on the bed and was completely unsurprised when Hershey wrapped his arms around me. I leaned back against him and turned my head to kiss his cheek. He hummed happily before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Merry Christmas, Cola."

"Merry Christmas, Hershey."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"So, we had Christmas dinner, Hershey made Mom completely adore him even more, uhhh…." I shrugged and grinned at the crowd. "I don't really know what else to say about Christmas. It was Christmas. Nice. Normal. Really, it was a Hallmark moment. Christmas Day came and Hershey met Stella's parents. They liked him well enough, I suppose. Marcus was awesome. Stella kept throwing Hershey dirty looks that he returned with a smirk and a wink. We exchanged gifts, and it was another freaking Hallmark moment." Dean snorted. "Yes, I know how much you love those, Deano."

"I adore them," he said. I laughed in surprise when some of the crowd booed. "Hey!"

"They really don't like you," I told him in between my laughter. "Probably because they don't think you're Dean Winchester."

"He's not!" someone called out.

"Shut your cakehole!" Becky shouted back.

"For once I agree with her," Dean muttered.

"Alright everyone, calm down," I said, standing up to get their attention. "Let's skip to New Year's okay?"

* * *

><p><em>2008<em>

Hershey, Mom, and I were sitting on the couch watching _Rudolph's Shiny New Year._ I was snuggled in next to Hershey with his arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder. Mom sat next to me, and kept shooting us amused looks whenever Hershey would turn to kiss my head. It was only eight. We still had awhile to wait until the ball dropped.

Stella and Marcus simply let themselves in about an hour later. The credits were just rolling on the movie, and Mom was up to go and bake cookies for everyone. Stella positively beamed when she saw us, and flopped down on the couch next to me with a happy sigh. Marcus grinned at her and took a nearby armchair. I looked at my best friend for a long moment.

"Okay. What gives?" Marcus grinned wider.

"Guess," Stella told me, stretching her arms up above her head.

"Will you just tell me?"

"Guess!"

"You…" I trailed off, and looked for Hershey for some help. He just looked at the pair of them quizzically. I blew out a frustrated breath and looked back at Stella.

"Come on, Nicky. This isn't that hard," she said softly. My eyes narrowed. Okay. So this had to do with Marcus, or he wouldn't look like the cat that got the canary. Stella and Marcus. My jaw dropped.

"No."

"Maybe." She grinned mischievously, and held out her left hand. A gorgeous diamond ring sparkled in the light. I squealed and tackled Stella in a hug. Stella just laughed and squealed right along with me. I saw Hershey get up to congratulate Marcus.

"Oh my God!" I breathed, grabbing Stella' hand so I could get a better look at the ring.

"I know," she told me. I looked up at her, and she gave me this overjoyed, excited smile that sent warm, elated feeling shooting through me. We squealed and hugged again.

"What on God's green Earth is all this racket about?" Mom asked, poking her head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Stella's getting married!" Mom's jaw dropped, and she made a big fuss about coming over to see the ring. I didn't even try to keep the grin off my face. Once, I caught Hershey's expression when he thought no one was watching. It was so happy, so content, so peaceful. I looked around at our little family, and it felt… right to have Hershey there. He belonged here with us. As we neared midnight, and the ball began to drop, it was just natural to stand there around the TV with a glass of champagne in my hand and my Hershey Man at my side. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Happy Anniversary, Cola."

"Ten," the rest of the room chanted. "Nine. Eight." I smiled up at him, and at that moment, I came to a decision. "Five. Four."

"I love you," I told my Hershey Man. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Two."

"One!"

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"And I will pick up, in the year 2009 tomorrow. Good night everybody." The roar of the crowd was deafening as I grabbed Dean's hand and we made our hasty escape. We ran all the way to an empty elevator, and let Becky deal with the fallout. It was possibly evil to end my panel on that note, but I was feeling a little evil for myself. Dean waited until we were safely in the elevator and traveling up to his floor before speaking.

"Nicky, I am learning more and more about you every day."

"Sweetheart, you don't even know the half of it," I told him, and the retired hunter chuckled.

"So, that demon version of yourself – "

"Not talking about it, Deano," I interrupted. "At least not any more than I already have."

"So Crowley has visited you." I looked at him sharply, silently willing the elevator to travel faster.

"Yeah. Once or twice," I admitted softly. "But not since I started living with Bobby." The elevator dinged and the doors opened to Dean's floor. I don't think he even noticed.

"When did you start living with Bobby?"

"When I told Mom the truth and she tried to commit me." I brushed by him and out of the elevator just as the doors began to close. Dean slipped out only a step behind.

"Aw, Nicky. You never tell civilians the truth."

"Yeah, thanks Sherlock," I snapped. I stopped in the middle of the hall, causing Dean to bump into me. "I couldn't lie to her anymore. It was too hard to actually be convincing. And Stel was out in the middle of the ocean. I couldn't get her to back me up." Dean placed a warm hand on my shoulder, and I turned around to face him.

"Just please tell me you aren't hunting," he pleaded. I shrugged.

"No. Don't worry, Dean. I can promise you I will never become a hunter."

"You can't promise that," he told me. I smiled slightly, and shook my head. He had no idea.

"I'm going to get some things from my room," I said instead. He nodded, and waited until I was out of his sight before moving. I took the stairs up to my room, loving the silence and emptiness it gave me so I could gather my own thoughts. The door to my hotel room was tightly closed with no sign of tampering. I took that as a good sign as I dug out my key and opened the door.

The room was empty, but I was only three steps inside when the door quietly closed behind me. I looked back, startled, when I heard it click. When I looked away again, I wasn't alone.

Barista Man sat on the corner of my bed, his hands clasped tightly in his lap. I schooled my features into a neutral mask, and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.

"I thought you said you knew already," he said.

"Maybe I'm hoping that I'm wrong," I said. "Because the Gabriel I know and love wouldn't dick around with me like this and scare the crap out of me." Barista Man cringed a little at that. He snapped his fingers, and a curtain of purple smoke wrapped around him. When it dispersed, my Hershey Man was looking at me. "You're a dick, you know that?"

"Can you blame me for hiding?" he asked, and damn it. He really did look repentant, and it was so hard to stay angry at him. But still, I clung to my anger with everything I had. It hurt less that way.

"You left, not me. You decided that you couldn't deal. But then again, you're really good a running away when things start to go bad, aren't you?" His eyes snapped to mine.

"Cola – "

"Don't call me that, Loki," I said quietly. Gabriel's jaw snapped shut with a click. I only called him Loki when things were definitely not okay.

"I came back," he said weakly.

"Wonderful timing too."

"Look, I'm sorry! Okay?" He stood, and took a step towards me. I took a step backward. "Cola, I'm sorry. And yeah, okay, I ran. But I came back, didn't I?"

"I thought you were a freaking demon! Especially with my room being attacked and all!"

"Yeah, and I killed the son of a bitch that was doing it," he snapped. "Besides, you had big, old Deano to protect you." I laughed hollowly and raked a hand through my hair. I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him or kill him or both. Although killing him would kind of be a huge waste. My eyes started to burn, and I knew tears weren't that far behind.

"I can't do this," I whispered, and literally ran out the door. Gabriel didn't try to stop me, and that only made me feel worse. I slammed the door shut behind me, and used the opposite wall to brace myself when my legs went weak. I stayed there for two heartbeats when I smacked myself in the head. "You're an idiot!" I hissed, and tore the door to my hotel room open again.

It was completely empty.

**Yeah... I'm not going to try and do this again. ; ) But thank you theblonde2243 for giving me the dealing of 9:30 EST. I'm only ten or so minutes above it. But yeah, 24 hours was insane. I'm not doing that again, lol. **

**So Creepy Barista Man IS Gabriel. Sometimes the obvious answer is the right one, and now he gets to show up in the _Present_ bits. Hold onto your chocolate, readers. **

**Review? : ) Even with my somewhat evil cliffes?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Enjoy! : )**

_Present_

I end up staying in my room, curled up at the head of the bed into a little ball with my knees against my chest. I simply sat there, crying off and on. I was an idiot. A complete, total idiot. I should have just run to my Hershey Man, and damn the consequences. I didn't care if staying angry at him would hurt less in the long run. It was killing me now. I was just… done. With everything. Normal life was a pipe dream. Mom thought I lost my mind. She hadn't believed any of it. Not that I was that surprised, to be honest. I had kept it a secret from her for that exact reason. She never believed me when it came to Hershey. Gabriel. Loki. Whatever!

His reappearance totally blindsided me. Once he ran… I expected to never see him again. I said my goodbyes and put up a wall to hold all the rage and the grief and the heartbreak back. Seeing him again demolished that wall. I spent the night carefully rebuilding it, brick by brick, but I was only half done, if that, when the sky began to lighten. Becky would come and check on me soon. She probably already –

Oh my God.

I scrambled off the bed and was out the door as quickly as I could. My legs screamed at me for expecting them to work properly after being bunched up for a good seven hours. I ignored them. I had more important things to worry about.

Becky opened the door in her nightgown, and from her wild hair and tired eyes (the first time I hadn't seen them excited or crazed) it was obvious that I woke her up with my frantic knocking.

"Nicky?" she asked, her voice groggy as I pushed past her and into her room. Every book that Chuck published was stacked lovingly on the dresser, but I didn't need those. I need the more recent stuff.

"Where's the transcript for this week?" I demanded.

"Nightstand. Top drawer?" I found it in the second drawer, and began flipping through the pages. Monday. Monday. Monday. Still Monday…. "What's going on?" Becky asked, sounding much more alert than she had been a minute ago. I just shook my head. I could feel her eyes narrowing, and her mouth pressing together into a thin line. I heard her shift her weight to her back foot and cross her arms over her chest. "Something happened."

"Yeah, thanks Sherlock," I muttered. Finally! Wednesday! "Sheesh, how long is this? It goes on forever."

"Was it Dean? Did he do something momentously stupid? Oh! Did he find out – "

"No. It wasn't Dean. Gabe, actually." Becky gasped far too dramatically.

"That wasn't in the transcript!" I nodded and threw the transcript across the room. I had just come to that same conclusion. I looked at Becky, and whatever she saw made her face soften. "Well, we already knew that certain things were different," she told me.

"Small things! Him showing up is kinda a big deal!" I sat down heavily on her bed, causing it to groan in annoyance. Becky sat next to me.

"Then maybe some other big things are changed too," she said hopefully. I smiled hollowly and shook my head.

"Maybe. But the only important one is pretty much set in stone. It'd take an act of God to change that."

"And here I thought you were Team Free Will."

"I was Team Screw You Satan. Big difference."

We sat there in silence for a moment before Becky put her hand on my shoulder. The wall in my heart didn't stand a chance. I cried harder than I had in weeks, and Becky stayed with me the whole time. My panel was going to be such a mess.

* * *

><p><em>2009!<em>

The other three people in the world erupted into cheers, but it was as if they were miles away. I loved Hershey. That was the simple truth, and it slipped out before I could even think about it. It just felt so right to say. But in those two seconds that took an eternity, I began to wish I could just steal those words back. Hershey looked completely shocked, as if no one had said those three words to them in centuries, and like he never expected me, of all people, to say them. And I saw fear, even more than shock. Hershey looked absolutely terrified, even though he tried to hide it. But I had caught him off guard, which was a miracle in it of itself. I could still see how freaked those words made him, and for a moment I thought I just completely ruined everything we had.

But then his mouth crashed down on mine, and the other three people in the room completely disappeared. Not literally, although I almost expected them to physically vanish. No, all of my attention was focused solely on Hershey and how every fiber of my being was singing and whooping in joy. I loved him! And… he loved me? Maybe? It was a possibility, and damn it, a possibility was good enough for me!

Stel's wolf whistle called us back to reality, and I couldn't even be embarrassed about it. Even with Mom there. I could not name a time when I had been happier, even in the days when Daddy was still alive. For the first time I felt whole. A part of me that I didn't even know was missing had found its way back to me. No wonder people loved being in love. This kind of feeling was incredibly addictive.

Stella and Marcus said their goodbyes after another hour or so, and Mom turned in quickly after that. Hershey looked at me and told me to grab my coat. He led me outside and into the backyard, by the barren trees that lined the side of Mom's property. There was no snow on the ground, only dry, dormant, yellow grass. We walked arm-in-arm, our breath clouding white in the air. The night was calm, silent. The smell of smoke and wood still clung to the air from the fireplaces that had been burning. He looked around and snapped his fingers. A smooth, wooden bench appeared and we sat.

"Why am I suddenly getting the feeling that this is going to be a big, serious talk that I'm not going to like?" I asked after a few minutes of heavy silence. Hershey sighed and raked his hand through his hair.

"You love me," he said, trying the words out. He didn't seem sure if he liked them or not. "You. Love. Me. You love me." He nodded to himself. I folded my hands in my lap. My earlier feeling of totally screwing everything up came back with a vengeance.

"Yeah," I said softly.

"Well congrats, Cola. You just made it onto a very exclusive list of people. I can count how many different people said those words to me on one hand." I looked at him in surprise, but his gaze was fixed solely on the dead ground. Only five people at the most ever told him that they loved him? How was that possible? Sure, he's a giant dick at first, but once you get past all of the tricks and the arrogance, he was one of the most amazing people you could ever meet. My heart broke for Hershey. How long had he been alive for? A couple millennia? And only five people…

"You don't love me, do you?" I asked.

"I don't think I know how," he admitted quietly. "I mean, familial love, sure. I got that in bucket loads. But not…" He shook his head again and chuckled before turning his eyes up to look at the stars. Absent-mindedly, he snapped his fingers. I smiled softly as thick, white flakes began to fall from the heavens.

"I still love you. I never really expected you to return it," I said with a shrug. Now his eyes were on me, but I kept my gaze skyward. I watched as a snowflake landed on my nose. I sighed and stood. "I'm exhausted, and going to bed. Goodnight, Hershey."

"G'Night, Cola," he said. I smiled and pressed a kiss onto the top of his head. He was still sitting there covered in a thin layer snow when I looked out the window the next morning.

**See! I did manage to get it on Monday! With... less than 3 hours to spare by me and the chapter is a bit short, but still! I'm going to self-impose my own deadline here this time around. October 3rd, the Supernatural Season 8 premiere date here in the States. (I've literally been counting down the days for a month now.) So yeah! See you back on October 3rd!**

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your support. Hershey bars for all! **

**Review? : )**


	36. Chapter 36

**Warning: For the next couple of chapters, there will be _Twilight_ references, as well as minor bashing of said books/movies. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_, merely borrowing it slightly. **

**Enjoy! :)**

_2009_

Hershey was an extremely good actor. I almost never knew if the emotion he wore on his face was really what he was feeling. Sometimes, I would get lucky. I would see the crack in the mask before Hershey sealed it up tight. Other times, the scary times, Hershey was too shocked, too saddened, too desperate to hide what he was feeling. But mostly I just took the emotions on his face to be true. When Hershey and I rejoined the world on New Year's Day, he may have pulled off the best acting I had even seen.

We had an hour of quiet together that we spent drinking hot chocolate and simply silently enjoying each other's company. I would be lying to say that things weren't… different. Last night's conversation seemed to be the orange elephant in the room. But I loved him. I couldn't change that, and I didn't want to. I didn't care that Hershey didn't – couldn't – love me back. I never expected him to. Why should he? Out of the hundreds of thousands of years he had existed, out of the billions upon billions of people who had lived and died in his lifetime, I wasn't different or special in any significant way. I was just Cola. But even so, the air around us felt different, each look, each touch felt different. Like static electricity clung to my skin. It wasn't unpleasant, or uncomfortable, or anything like that. It was just – just – like magic. Like the magic I first felt when I first saw my Hershey Man all those years ago. The magic that made me want to run away because it felt dangerous.

Mom made her appearance after the hour, going straight for the coffee machine without as much as a hello. The moment she stepped into the kitchen, Hershey was as cheerful and as charming and as cheeky as ever. It was like flicking as switch, and the switch also shut off the static charge surrounding me. Suddenly, everything was perfect again, and I didn't want everything to be perfect. The universe destroyed things that were perfect.

The phone rang just as Mom and I were cleaning up from lunch, and I snagged it with one hand.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Nicky,"_ Stella's voice came through the phone. It still sounded like she was half-asleep.

"Hey. So how's engaged life turning out for you so far?" I asked, putting my last plate into the sink and sitting on the edge of the table. Stella chuckled.

"_Unbelievably awesome. But anyway, this totally slipped my mind yesterday. You know you're Maid of Honor, right? Because if you don't then you're stupid." _I grinned.

"Stel, if I wasn't Maid of Honor, I'd hunt down whoever you replaced me with and kill her. We've only been planning each other's weddings since what? Fourth grade?"

"_Eh… probably sixth, maybe seventh – "_

"No, it was definitely fourth, if not sooner," I corrected. Stella snorted.

"_Definitely sixth grade. Oh! And you better tell your Hershey Man that I expect you to stay in one, wholesome piece. No dying or disappearing off the face of the world, and crap like that."_ I shook my head and looked out the window to the snow-covered ground. _"Nicky, I'm waiting for my guarantee." _

"You got your guarantee."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I had just wiped away my tears when someone pounded on Becky's door rather insistently. Becky gave me a somewhat patronizing pat on the shoulder and opened it up a crack. That small opening was all Dean needed to shove his way inside.

"Hey!" Becky cried indignantly, closing the door behind the furious ex-hunter with a huff. I eyed him warily.

"Dean?" I asked. His eyes locked onto me as I stood. "You okay?"

"No! I am not okay!" he shouted at me. I took a step back despite myself. Dean was scary as hell when he turned the full front of his anger on someone, more so when that rage was directed at me. He raised a clenched fist and I could just see the edge of a paper he held crumpled in his hand. "I wake up and find this sitting next to me. Want to know what it says?" My heart sunk. I already had a pretty good idea what it said.

"What did it say?" Becky asked quietly. I looked at her, and the look on her face said it all. I quickly shook my head at her, begging her to stay silent and to follow my lead as Dean whirled around.

"'Nicolette Burns will be doing the Hellfire Rumba by Saturday'," Dean said, each word clipped and furious, and his voice shaking. He rounded on me again. "You made a freaking deal, didn't you?" The accusation in his eyes was almost unbearable. I looked down at my feet so I didn't have to look at him. "Son of a bitch," he breathed.

"If I made a deal I wouldn't be standing here yelling at you and spilling my guts at some lame ass convention!" I snapped at him, the wear of the emotions that tore through me earlier making me far more irritable than usually when it came to Dean and his stupid comments. "Trust me! I would much rather be at some tropical beach with Gabe. But I'm not. I can't. He's not here."

"My convention isn't lame," Becky muttered. Her complaint went ignored.

"Then explain this," Dean growled, throwing the paper at my face. It only floated to the midway point between us before fluttering to the ground.

"Since when did we begin trusting mysterious notes that turn up out of nowhere?" I asked, snatching the paper up. It read exactly like Dean said, and was written in a painfully familiar, cramped handwriting. I crumpled it up into a little ball and chucked it at the waste basket. It hit the edge and bounced off to an unknown corner of the room. "Obviously something's trying to mess with your mind."

Dean looked between Becky and me, studying both our faces for any sign of deception. Finally, he nodded, even if he still looked unconvinced. "Fine," he said.

"To be honest, I'm insulted you think I'm that stupid," I told him.

"Takes one to know one," Becky offered. Dean and I glared at her. "Just saying, with Dean's track record and all."

"Not helping."

"Just saying," she repeated with a shrug. A jaded smile crept onto Dean's face as he raked a hand through his hair. I sighed and collapsed back down on the bed.

"Well, now that we got our arguing in for the day."

"You can't blame me for thinking – "

"Yeah, yeah. I've been on Crossroad Watch since the second I joined Team Screw You Satan," I interrupted with a wave of my hand. "You're forgiven." Dean looked for a moment like he wanted to say something more, but shrugged instead. Becky took that moment to go into her _"Manager of a Convention for Crazed Fanatics of a Book Series That Actually Exists"_ Mode. She grinned at the two of us and clapped her hands together twice.

"Right, so Nicky, you know you have your panel in… two hours. Rest, shower, nap, whatever. I need you fresh and alert." I gave her a salute in acknowledge me. "Dean. I don't care what you do, but I need you in the main hall at nine tonight, okay?"

"I'm not doing a panel or whatever the hell you call it," he said quickly.

"No! It's not a panel! You and Nicky are running the Karaoke Night!" I had rolled over and buried my face into the pillows when I heard "Karaoke Night." I picked up my head to look at the fan girl. Damn it! She had that _no arguments_ look in her eyes. I groaned and plopped my face back into the pillows. Dean was silent for a good minute before I felt the bed dip beside me, and heard the thump of a pillow.

"Becky will just find a way to bring you back if you suffocate yourself," I offered helpfully, although the pillow muffled and distorted my words. Dean merely groaned.

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

February found me in Forks, Washington. Okay, let's just get this out of the way. Yes, I read the _Twilight_ books. Yes, I even saw the movie with Hershey, who for the record is not a fan of the series, to put it politely. He had a full ten minute rant about why vampires can't sparkle and that sparkly vampires are not the least bit terrifying and that vampires are supposed to be terrifying, damn it! Personally, I thought the books were a good read as long as you didn't think about it too much. Then they started to fall apart. But I digress.

Hershey and I set up home base in a nice, quiet, two-floor house at the end of a nice, quiet street lined with green trees. The whole town felt green, with a layer of snow making everything sparkle in the sunlight. Hershey snickered constantly.

His targets were easy enough to pick out. Giant wolves roaming the woods, sparkly vampires sneaking into people's bedrooms… if it was _Twilight _related, Hershey made a trick out of it. And a few people died, a fact that worried me far less than it used to. After all, they deserved it, didn't they? Hershey never killed an innocent man, or a woman for that matter. He never went after a woman. It was always men that got their "just deserts."

Either way, the deaths attracted attention.

"Where do you want to go for Valentine's Day?" Hershey asked as we ate lunch at the local restaurant. I looked up from my burger and frowned.

"Isn't that in like two weeks?" I asked. Hershey smirked.

"Nope." He popped the p like he did every time. "It's on Saturday. Three days." He held up three fingers for emphasis. I rolled my eyes and munched on a fry. "Seriously, Cola. Last time I actually celebrated Valentine's Day was, I don't know, never? I'm kinda flying blind here."

"You never celebrated Valentine's Day," I repeated.

"Never had the right girl to celebrate with," he said with a grin and a wink. I couldn't help but return the grin.

"I don't know. Surprise me," I told him. The grin grew more mischievous. "I'm going to regret those words, aren't I?"

"Maybe."

The door to the restaurant opened, allowing a cold draft to blow through the room. I shivered, and turned to glare at the new arrivals. The guy entered first, dressed as sharp as you can be in a cheap suit. His dark hair was cropped close to his head, the style vaguely militaristic. A thin layer of stubble clinged to his square jaw. Dark, cold eyes scanned every patron inside before he took two steps. I wiped the glare off my face in an instant. Everything about him, from his movements to his behavior, screamed he was dangerous.

The woman stepped inside only after Mr. Scary cleared the room. She was also dressed professionally in a skirt, dress, shirt, blazer, and heels. Her dark red hair was pulled back in a sophisticated up-do. Pale blue eyes were curious, but guarded, much like her partner's. She moved in a similar, efficient manner too.

"Crap," Hershey breathed as the pair was seated on the other end of the restaurant. I turned back around to look at the god.

"What?" I asked.

"Hunters."

"Crap."

"Yup. Now hush, Cola. I'm trying to listen." Listen? Oh, right. Special god powers. I tried to turn my attention back to my food, but my appetite had all but vanished. If Sam and Dean were anything to go by, hunters meant death, destruction, and most of all, me almost dying in some way, shape, or form. So much for Valentine's Day.

**Okay, so it isn't Oct. 3rd. Real life got in the way, as it does so love to do. *Shrugs* What are you going to do? ****So, who saw the Season 8 premiere? Was it as good as you thought it would be? Better? Worse? I'm... hesitantly excited. Season 8, here we come! **

**As always I'd like to - you guys already know I love you. **

**Review? : )**


	37. Chapter 37

**Enjoy! : )**

_2009_

Hershey was silent during the ride back to our current home in a big, red, half-dead pickup truck. I constantly fiddled with the radio just to give my hands something to do. Hunters. There was a pair of hunters in Forks. I didn't know why we didn't just run and move onto the next town. That's what we were going to do anyway after Valentine's Day. Why did we suddenly have to stay?

"Relax, Cola. Just looking at you is making me have a nervous breakdown," he teased softly. I glared at him. "Seriously, this isn't my first rodeo. We'll be fine. We'll stick around until the hunters know that we aren't monsters, and then we'll haul jets."

"So you aren't going to screw with them?" I asked. Hershey looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Because whenever you screw with hunters, I end up kidnapped with a good chance of stabbing. And being stabbed is a horrible way to spend Valentine's Day."

"Sheesh! Have a little faith in my capabilities!" I shook my head and looked out the window at the endless, oppressing forest of green. I had complete faith in Hershey's capabilities to keep himself alive and in one piece. I had slightly less faith in him keeping _me_ alive and in one piece.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I waited for Dean to leave in search of food before crawling around on Becky's floor to find that damned note. Becky sat down on the corner of her bed, looking as if someone had kicked her Sammykins.

"You should have told him." I studiously ignored her. "Nicky, I'm serious! Dean has to know. At least tell him that Gabriel's back." I finally found that crumpled piece of paper, and turned around to face her.

"I can't," I told her, absent-mindedly smoothing the crumpled paper out on my knee. "Just knowing that Hershey's alive would mean far too many questions that I can't answer."

"But – "

"But nothing!" I interrupted harshly. "Damn it, Becky! Do I think I want – " My voice caught in my throat and I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Do you think that I expected any of this to happen?" I asked quietly. "This wasn't the plan. Trust me. But we keep Dean in the dark for as long as possible. It's better for him this way." Becky looked like she was dying to say more, but the look on my face stopped her. She nodded instead. "Thank you," I said, and looked down at the note on my knee. It matched Hershey's handwriting perfectly. I didn't even have to pull out my photo to double check. That bastard. He was going to ruin everything! I tore up the note into little pieces and watched it fall like snow around me. "Damn it, Hers – Gabriel!"

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Hershey vanished the moment I got up the next morning, muttering something about making secret plans. Yep. He was definitely going to screw with the hunters. I made myself a cup of hot chocolate and settled down in front of the TV to pass the time. An old _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ was on, the one where the girl died on the one neurosomething surgeon's table, and now he's too afraid to love the sexy, but earnest doctor that was named after an instrument. It was Hershey's favorite episode.

Dr. Sexy was just tearing another doctor a new one for okaying an experimental face transplant (pretty sure those don't exist) when the doorbell rang. I frowned. No one rang our doorbell. I turned off the TV and peeked out the window.

"Crap," I hissed, quickly getting out of view. The two hunters from the restaurant were standing somewhat patiently on our front steps. "Crap. Hershey. The hunters are here!" I waited for a moment for him to magic himself up, but the house stayed decidedly Hershey-less. "Crap," I repeated as the doorbell rang again.

"FBI!" the women called out, and one of them banged on the door. At this rate they were going to break the damn thing down, or at least pick the lock. I sent Hershey another desperate plea for help, and went to answer the door.

"Hello? Sorry, I was taking a nap. Didn't hear the door ring," I told them apologetically. The woman smiled kindly at me. The man simply looked at me like I was some sort of odd insect he was about to stomp on. A chill ran through me that wasn't from the cold.

"Miss Burns?" the woman asked. I nodded. "Hi, I'm Agent Swan, this is Agent Cullen from the FBI. Do you mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?" Swan and Cullen? Seriously?

"Come in," I told them, and stepped back from the doorway.

"Thank you," Agent Cullen said. I smiled politely and we walked back into the living room. The two "agents" took a seat on the couch while I claimed an armchair. One of my hands began to fiddle with my cross. Cullen watched the movement with interest as Swan pulled out a notepad and pen from her jacket pocket.

"Miss Burns, you live here with a Jack Dawson, correct?" she asked.

"Well, sorta. It's Jack's house, well vacation house really. We're only staying here for a few weeks," I said, trying frantically to remember our cover story while mentally cursing Hershey for leaving me here alone.

"And where is Mr. Dawson?" Cullen asked.

"Port Angeles?" I said uncertainly. "He left about an hour or so ago." Swan made a quick note. "I'm sorry, but does this have to do with the recent attacks?"

"Yes," Cullen said with a smile that made my skin crawl. I suddenly got the feeling that he would prefer to just shoot me than to go through with this charade of civility.

"Oh."

"Did either you or Mr. Dawson have any connections with the victims?" Swan asked me gently. All three of us knew that I was scared, that I didn't like this whatsoever. And we all knew how this was probably going to end. This was no massive six year charade. Hershey and I blew into town and the killings began. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who was responsible. But I liked the female hunter just a little bit more for trying to make me feel more comfortable.

"Umm… I don't think so…" I paused for a moment. "Oh! Yes. Well, not really. Jack and I got into a minor fender bender with… I think his name was Billy Black. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was him. Anyway, both he and Jack got a little mad at each other, yelled a bit. You know men and their cars." That drew a genuine smile from Swan. "But the paper said that he was killed by some sort of animal. A wolf or something."

"We're simply covering all our bases," Cullen told me. "Excuse me, but can I use your bathroom?" I frowned slightly but nodded.

"Down the hall and second door on your left."

"Thanks." Swan took the time to look around to room while I was watching her partner leave. Use the bathroom. Yeah right.

"Are you an artist?" Swan asked suddenly, looking curiously at my open sketchbook that was sitting on the coffee table. Stella and Mom stared up from the pages, both only half-completed. That was probably the only pages in the whole book that didn't have Hershey on them.

"Yeah. It's more of a hobby now than anything."

"You're good," she told me, and I smiled. "Your work reminds me of Angelo Christo. Have you heard of him?" I shook my head, and she looked relieved and somewhat saddened.

"No. But thanks."

We both heard the toilet flush and Cullen reemerged. The two hunters looked at each other for a second or two, before Swan sighed and stood. I stood along with her.

"Well I suppose that's everything for now," she told me. "We'll probably come back later to talk to Mr. Dawson."

"Please don't leave town," Cullen added. "Standard procedure." I smiled faintly.

"Of course. I'll tell Jack when he gets home." I locked the door tightly behind me once they finally left, and then went to make sure every window was also locked. Cullen unnerved me. No… he scared the crap out of me. Dean had looked at me in a similar time once, back when he was wondering whether or not there were two Tricksters running around. Cullen would kill me. And he probably wouldn't lose a wink of sleep over it. I checked the last window in an upstairs bathroom. My hands shook so much I could barely move the latch. Like a ghost, I wandered back downstairs and to my cold cup of hot chocolate. Hershey found me there a few hours later, clutching the cup like a lifeline.

"Cola?"

"We need to leave," I said softly. "The two hunters came by earlier. I prayer to you but," I shrugged, "guess you weren't really listening to me." Hershey didn't say anything, just sat next to me on the couch. "They're going to find out what you are, and when they do, they'll come back here and try to kill you. And me. But that won't happen. Because you're going to end up killing them first, or doing something to them, or faking our deaths, and I'm going to be worried sick and freaking out and lose my mind until we can finally leave this goddamn town behind us."

"If we leave now, then those two will just kept hunting us," he said.

"Great," I muttered.

"The good news," the god continued, "is that they're no Winchesters. Shouldn't be that hard to fool. I already have it all planned out for tomorrow."

"What are you going to do?"

"Tomorrow," he told me firmly. "Right now, I'm going to distract you."

"Really now." He grinned at me and gently took my drink away. "You're going to have to try really hard if you're going to distract me from the fact that we have two hunters out for our blood. I'm pretty sure the guy is more than slightly psychotic."

"Good thing I'm just really awesome then." Hershey winked at me and poked me lightly on the tip of my nose. "Come on, Cola! Up and at 'em!" I rolled my eyes as he pulled me up on my feet. "I don't want to resort to bribing you, but I will."

"And just what would you bribe me with?" I asked. Hershey quickly looped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a kiss that made me go weak at the knees. He looked satisfyingly smug when he finally pulled away. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I walked into the empty auditorium that had slowly become my new home over the past few days. Only two days left, then I was done. Then Dean would go back to Lisa and Ben, Becky would go back to being an obsessive fan girl, and I… I didn't really know what would happen then.

"Man. I almost forgot how mad Dean could get." I ignored the voice, and continued walking towards the stage. Yep, the microphone was already there. "Although I suppose he didn't kill you, so I'm not quite sure whether or not he completely bought my note." I climbed onto the stage and stood behind the podium that I only used half the time. I tapped the microphone a few times to make sure it was on. The sound echoed loudly throughout the room, and Gabriel sighed heavily. "If you're just going to ignore me, then I'll have to take some drastic measures here." What else did I need? Oh! The transcripts for when I died. But I didn't need those until later. I could get them during lunch. "Cola." So then I was all set. "I love you."

My head jerked up, but he had already magiced himself away. Just in time too as the first few people began to filter in. "Love you too," I whispered.

**And hello again out there! **

**So, if you scroll bacck up to the top, you'll see that I changed the story description. Again. For what's possibily the fourth time. Anywho, you'll see that this has become a trilogy. I had been planning the sequel basically since I've been writing this one, (I may or may not have started writing this so I could get to the sequel) and now I'm getting the third plot. I may have lost my mind but... no, I definitely lost my mind. **

**Thank you to all of you who have still stuck with me and not run away screaming by now. I love and adore you all. **

**Review? :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Damon or _The Vampire Diaries._ Damon crept into my skull, kidnapped my Muse and demanded to be written in. Sexy bastard. **

**Enjoy! : )**

_2009_

"Oh, so I asked a, uh, friend to stop by and give me a hand with this hunter problem," Hershey told me casually as we walked up the driveway to the house we were currently renting. He had been pretty successful keeping my mind off of the hunters. Dinner, a movie, romantic walk in the moonlight… Hershey pulled out every stop. This friend made it all come crashing back.

"I thought you said that you had this all under control," I said.

"I do! Damon's just helping me with the trick, that's all. It goes better when not all the actors are figments of my imagination. If anything, this will make my plan even more foolproof. It's super foolproof now." I smacked his arm.

"Don't say that! You just completely jinxed this whole thing!" I said. Hershey sighed as we made it to the front porch, and he turned to face me.

"I've got this under control, okay?" he asked me softly. "Come on, you gotta trust me a little more than this."

"I know, I know," I said. "I just – I don't want you to get hurt. I love you." He smiled at me and gently kissed me.

"And you," he said as the bopped the tip of my nose, "are going to be totally groveling to me come tomorrow when you realize that my plan worked."

"Stop jinxing it!"

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I laughed to myself as I debated how to introduce Damon. The rest of the convention, even Dean standing at the very back, looked at me, their eyes full of curiosity. It seemed like everyone in the damn building was crammed into the room. Everyone except one. If Hershey was there, I didn't recognize him. His declaration of love threw me a hell of a lot more than it should have. We got past the declarations of love a couple of months before… well, before everything went to hell. I guess I just didn't expect him to still love me after he ran.

But that was neither here nor there. I had to focus on telling our story.

"Damon is an impulsive, psychotic, murderous bastard who just so happens to be sexy as hell," I began. "And Dean Winchester, I can still see your smirk from here. Shut up. I have a type. Not that Damon and I did anything. Hells no! But I can still appreciate a sexy hunk of undead vampire flesh. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that? Damon's a vampire. Apparently there's like three different species. I don't know, Hershey didn't make that much sense when he was explaining it all to me. Anyway, Damon's, uh, species can't go in the sunlight, you can see them in mirrors, and basically the only ways to kill them is staking and I think fire. But really, the sunlight was no big deal. Damon knew a witch like a century and a half ago who gave him a ring and… well, that's a story for another time."

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Hershey's side of the bed was cold and empty when the sun peeking through the curtains blinded me the next morning. I pouted and tried to burrow deeper into the covers, but my stomach decided to make itself known, and I could hear someone banging around in the kitchen. No food yet, at least none that I could smell. Hmm… sleep or food? My stomach quickly won that battle. I grabbed a robe out of the closet and went off in search of my Hershey Man.

"Please tell me you have coffee or hot chocolate and breakfast is not far behind," I called as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "What is it today? Pancakes? French toast? Scrambled…" My voice died as I walked into the kitchen. "Hershey? Where'd you go?" All the ingredients for French toast were out on the counter, and a steaming cup of hot chocolate waited for me at my usual spot at the table. "Hershey?" I frowned, but picked up my drink, and brought it over to the French toast stuff. I was hungry no matter where Hershey magicied himself off to and breakfast wouldn't make itself. The only thing missing was the eggs. A quick trip to the fridge solved that problem. "Hey! Hershey! How many pieces do you want?" I yelled. I waited for a few seconds, but got no answer. I frowned at the carton of eggs. Where the hell was he?

"Boo."

I let out a startled, little scream and whirled around, because that voice did not belong to Hershey. The owner of the voice looked at me with a smile reminiscent of the Grinch. His hair was dark and long, and looked almost as if someone had just messed it up by running their fingers through it. Brilliant blue eyes glittered at me, like a snake. He was leaning against the wall that separated the living room from the kitchen. He had the _I'm Dangerous and Sexy and All the Girls Love Me Because I'm Dangerous and Sexy_ aura about him. Which kinda worked for him.

"Sorry," he told me, not sounding sorry whatsoever. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, feeling very proud of myself that my voice didn't shake in the slightest. He shrugged, pushed himself off the wall, and took a step closer to me. I took a matching step backwards and ran into the countertop.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Yes, and if you don't answer me, I can have a very angry, very scary person here in a heartbeat, and he'll probably kick your ass."

"Sounds like a challenge." He took another few steps forward, stopping that the island that separate us.

"Consider it a threat. Who the hell are you?"

"What? Did Loki not tell you I was coming to town?" the stranger asked, mock hurt coloring his voice. He placed a hand over his heart. "I am truly, truly wounded. Especially since he went on, and on, and on about his dear, sweet, Cola. And pretty good, with the whole threatening thing. Very convincing."

"You must be Damon then."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Give the girl a prize!"

"I'm sorry, is snarky your only setting? Because that's going to get pretty old really fast." Damon quirked an eyebrow.

"Really now?" he asked. "I'm told it's just part of my charm that makes me irresistible."

"And now I see why you and Hershey are friends."

"And now I see why he keeps you around. You actually got some kick to you! Got some fire! Much better than the last girl I stole from him." Damon grinned at me, and began to walk around the island. I crossed my arms in front of my chest and stood my ground. "She was almost too easy though, and to be honest, Loki didn't really care about her. I mean, the guy didn't even think twice when I killed her!" A shiver of fear ran through me.

"One thought," I warned. Damon's grin only grew as he leaned against the counter next to me. I took a tiny step the opposite direction.

"Yeah. Loki didn't tell you what I was, did he?" I held my breath as he leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "I'm a vampire." I jerked away, but Damon's hand latched onto either side of my face faster than I could blink. "Now, now, don't be scared. Don't call for Loki," he told me seriously. Damn, his eyes were really blue. And really deep. And I could just get completely lost in them. And… "Don't call for Loki," he repeated.

"I won't call for Loki," I told him softly. Why would I call for him anyway? I didn't need him. I had Damon here. I would be okay. Especially when he smirked at me like that.

"So much for a challenge," he muttered to himself. He tilted his head to one side, as if studying me. "Still..."

Damon went flying across the room as if he weighed less than a pound. In his place was a very angry, very concerned Norse god. Hershey barely spared the vampire a disgusted look before he turned his attention on me.

"I'm okay. Damon wasn't doing – " I started, but Hershey silenced me with a hand over my mouth.

"Sure he wasn't," Hershey told me. "He was just mind controlling you because he's a dick."

"You invited me," Damon said, picking himself off the floor. Hershey barked out a laugh, and flicked his wrist in Damon's direction. The vampire went slamming into the floor again.

"I didn't invite you here to compel my girl. She's completely off limits.

"Well then you should have told me that."

"I did. You were just too drunk to really remember. Or, you just don't care. Hmm, I'm leaning towards the later." Damon rolled his eyes and stood.

"Your girl? Really?" he asked. "She isn't that much of a looker." I peeled Hershey's hand away from my mouth.

"Hey! Dick," I told him. Damon smirked at me. "Maybe you should trick him instead of the hunters."

"Why don't you go get breakfast at the café?" Hershey suggested. "Damon and I need to talk. If I have time, I'll join you there. Okay?"

"'Kay," I told him.

"Oh! Before I forget!" Hershey snapped his fingers, and magiced up a vial of clear liquid. "Drink this. It'll protect you from Damon." I took the vial and drank it immediately, much to Damon's amusement.

"Don't get too comfortable, Sweetheart," he warned. "That just means I'll have to seduce you the old-fashioned way."

"Thought I wasn't that much of a looker," I told him. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "See ya in a bit," I told Hershey.

"See ya."

Damon bowed deeply as I passed to go upstairs to get changed. "See ya."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Apparently, Hershey's plan involved using an 'actual' vampire to do the hunters in. Which I guess was kind of fitting considering we were in the town of 'fake' vampires. But like I said there's like three different types of vampires. I'm pretty sure Dean, you've only hunted the one. Anyway, and this will probably come as no surprise to anyone, Hershey's plan doesn't work. It actually fails miserably. Part of that may or may not have been Damon's fault. I wasn't there when things started to fall apart. I was only there when things shattered into a billion pieces."

**Yeah, so I just watched the first season of _VD_ during the past 36 hours, and Damon demanded to be written and to meet Cola and to piss off Gabe. So here he is, and I hope I did him justice. **

**Thank you so much for reading! XD I love you all! **

**Review? **


	39. Chapter 39

**Enjoy! :D**

_2009_

The café was bustling with its usual morning crowd, but most people only stopped in for a cup of coffee and a quick snack they could eat as they hurried into work. Only an elderly couple by one of the front windows and a group of giggling high school girls were sitting in the small dining area. I ordered my hot chocolate and a warm apple pastry of some sort, snagged the corner booth, and put my back against the wall. It gave me a perfect view of the front entrance, but still hid me enough that someone would have to be actually searching to see me. I didn't trust my luck enough to not expect the hunters to show up unannounced, and I wanted to see them long before they saw me.

Although at this point, I might have preferred them over Hershey's new friend. Damon was dangerous similar to the way Hershey was. They both would charm you, drag you under their spell. Only once you were dazed and trusting would they strike. And with Damon, perhaps more so than Hershey, that first strike was fatal. A shudder wormed its way through my bones at the thought of what might have happened if Hershey hadn't shown up right then. I frowned before taking a vicious bite out of my deliciously warm pastry. This day could not end fast enough.

I glanced at the door when it opened, ringing the little, golden bell attached at the top. A sigh escaped me. Well, at least Agent Swan was here without her creepy ass partner. The thought of calling Hershey briefly crossed my mind, but I dismissed it almost immediately. I didn't really want to call Hershey. Swan's eyes scanned every patron in the room before finally landing on me. I forced a grin, and gave her a little wave. Apparently, she took that as a cue to come over, because the next thing I knew, she had plopped herself down in the seat in front of me.

"Miss Burns," she greeted cordially.

"Agent. What can I do for you this fine, freezing morning?"

"Do you know where Mr. Dawson is?" she asked. "Agent Cullen and I need to ask him a few questions, if you remember the conversation we had yesterday."

"Right," I nodded. "You and Cullen. You know, in the future, you might want to try some less obvious names when you're impersonating a big, scary official person. I seriously don't believe that nobody's called you out on that yet." The professional mask slipped a tiny bit from Swan's face as she gave me a wry smile.

"You're actually the first one."

"Bull!"

"Complete truth." Her smile quickly faded, and I took a sip from my hot chocolate. "When did you guys find out?"

"What? That you're hunters?" She nodded. "Hershey knew the moment he laid eyes on you. He's good at things like that," I said quietly. Swan nodded slowly and began to drum her fingertips on the table.

"So how did a human wind up with a trickster?" she asked after another minute of me eating. There was genuine curiosity in her voice, and just a little bit of incredulity.

"Long story."

"Give me the short version."

"Hershey killed my dad when I was little. Ran into him again in college. Ran into some hunters. Hunters thought I was a trickster. Hershey saved me, then kidnapped me. And then there were demonic, angelic hijinks, I saved his life, and well…" I shrugged. "Somehow I wind up here."

"He killed your dad?" Swan repeated in a hiss.

"Yep."

"And you're still with him."

"Yep."

"You need to get your head checked. Or dispelled or something." Swan told me. Her face only grew more somber when I laughed right in her face.

"Look, I don't expect you to understand me or my life or anything. But Hershey would never hurt me, and I love him, so I'm not going to leave until he gets bored with me or leaves me on the side of the road or whatever. But I like you, Agent Swan. Your partner, boyfriend, brother? Not so much. But I'm telling you now to get the hell out of Dodge."

"Why?" she asked, although I suspected she already knew the answer.

"Because I don't know if Hershey is going to kill you or not. And I respect the job that you do because there are some evil sons of bitches out there. But Hershey just has to be on your _No Kill_ list. Because he will kill you first."

"We've handled tricksters before," Swan told me quietly. I finished off the rest of my meal, and smiled ruefully.

"Not like Hershey." I pulled out a wad of bills and left enough to cover my food on the table. "Just think about leaving. Alright?" I left her in the booth, and ventured back into the cold. The parking lot was devoid of people, but filled with cars. Agent Swan watched me out of the café window the whole way to my car. I dug my keys out of my pocket, and looked up at her one last time.

"_I'm sorry," _she mouthed through the window. Sorry? Sorry for what? I didn't have time to spin around when a dark shadow loomed up behind me, and a blinding pain exploded behind my eyes. Darkness instantly replaced the stars.

* * *

><p><em>Still 2009<em>

I returned to the realm of the living with a monstrous headache, and the distinct feeling in the pit of my stomach that something had gone horribly, terribly wrong. Opening my eyes took far too much effort, so I left them closed, and groaned pitifully. That set off a round of loud, garbled voices that only made my head hurt worse. One of them might have been angry and worried, and another may have been angry and defensive.

"Hershey?" I whimpered, and rolled over onto my side. Some small part of me was shocked that I could actually move on the hard surface I was laying on. A floor maybe? More garbled voices echoed around my head. They shouted when a large hand roughly grabbed me by my arm and hoisted me upright. My eyes flew open on their own accord, not caring that they were blinded by the sudden light. I blinked rapidly to clear them and my heart sank when they did.

"See?" Cullen asked. "She's perfectly fine."

"Yup," Hershey drawled. "She's perfectly fine." My heart sank even lower than I thought possible. Hershey was strapped to a chair, the ropes covered in these weird, archaic runes that hurt to look at. More runes were scorched into the floor underneath him, and Swan stood as a watchful guardian. A machete was held loosely in one of her hands. Damon was also strapped to a chair in the far, dark corner. An ocean of daylight cut him off from the rest of the room. His blue eyes were absolutely frigid, even with the lazy smirk fixed onto his face. His blue ring was gone, resting on a table safely in the light. A bloodied stake and handgun were next to it. We were in a cabin of sorts, probably far from civilization.

"How hard did you hit her anyway?" Swan asked.

"Not that hard! She probably just has a concussion. Don't get your panties in a twist," Cullen snorted. Swan's eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything more. Cullen pulled over one of the chairs surrounding the table and plopped me down in it. "Now. Hershey. What were you saying about darling Nicolette's father? And start at the beginning. I think she deserves to hear the whole truth, don't you?"

"What's going on?" I asked. Hershey chuckled dryly, but the vampire beat him to it.

"Nothing much. Empty threats. Interrogation. The usual," Damon told me, flashing a large smile at Swan.

"Oh," I said quietly. "Lovely."

"Isn't it?" Cullen asked. "But come now, Hershey. Spill the beans! You were so talkative before your girlfriend woke up." Hershey glared at him, his eyes hard as gemstones.

"Not much to tell. Guy was a dick, so I killed him." He shrugged to the best of his ability. "End of story." Swan's face dropped. Maybe that was the wrong answer. Cullen took two steps to the table, grabbed the gun, aimed and fired at me. I screamed as the shot ran out, and jerked back. The sudden jolt of movement sent the chair and me tumbling to the floor. I looked frantically for any blood, but found none.

"Next time you lie I actually hit her," Cullen explained sweetly. "That goes for you too, vamp boy." Damon sat up a little straighter, while Hershey growled. Swan just stood there, slowly shaking her head. There was a look on her face like defeated resignation that did not comfort me in the slightest.

"It's okay, Hershey," I said, my voice shaking like a leaf. "I'm okay." That was a complete lie. My head pounded viciously, and I was probably going to get shot in the near future. "What were you saying about Daddy?"

* * *

><p><em>1990<em>

He would have to change towns soon, after the next trick maybe. The Caymans were lovely this time of year. Maybe he would even buy a place and stay there awhile to build up a cover first. It had been a decade or so since he had stayed in one place for more than a month. It would be a nice change of pace.

Gabriel finished off his whiskey and signaled the pretty, blonde bartender for another. "Thanks, Sweetheart," he grinned. The bar was actually rather crowded tonight, probably due to the live band playing in the corner. He recognized quite a few faces. The young couple that lived just down the street from the place he was staying, a couple of police, the sweet owner of the kickass bakery… wait a second! Police? That may have possibilities.

Eric Burns could not have made a better target. All it took was a few innocent questions to the bartender and others listening to the music, and Gabriel knew exactly what he would do. He was new to town, moving to a tiny place after a very messy divorce. No one really liked him, or knew him enough to have an opinion either way. Rumors flew about why his wife kicked him out, mostly that he was cheating on her. But that wasn't what caught Gabriel's attention. Divorces were becoming a dime a dozen. No, what did interest Gabriel was Burns professionalism, or rather lack thereof. The guy was a dirty cop, plain and simple. Evidence would suddenly turn up missing, or he would look the other way whenever the lawbreaker had a little money to spend. He had already gotten a kid killed. The trick was easy enough to figure. Have the ghost of the kid rip him to shreds. Gabriel set it up perfectly, and was ready to skip town as soon as the deed was done.

Not once in his digging did someone mention that the idiot had a little kid that he sometimes got to see on the weekends.

Gabriel's jaw nearly hit the floor when little Miss Shirley Temple came skipping out of her father's patrol car and into the backyard. Now, he had two options. Call off the trick until his daughter left or continue as planned. His gut told him to just keep going. Over the millennium, he had learned to trust that first instinct. It had kept him alive more days than not. So he kept the trick in place, and when he felt it flip, he ambled over to the backyard to distract that tiny, blonde girl. He wasn't _that_ heartless.

The rest, as they say, is history.

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Hershey never took his eyes off me the entire time he was explaining why he decided to kill Daddy. I didn't actually believe him. This was another lie to appease psycho Cullen. It had to be. Daddy wouldn't have done those things. Mom or someone would have told me! Right? Damn, this just made my head hurt more!

"Damn," Damon remarked suddenly. He looked me over with a critical eye. "Maybe there's hope for you after all." Hershey looked down at his feet before glaring at Cullen once more.

"Happy now?" he growled. Cullen smiled, and placed the gun back on the table.

"Thrilled." He rammed the bloody stake through Hershey's heart almost faster than my eyes could track, and faster than I could scream. Damon lurched forwards out of his chair, but threw himself back into the shadows almost immediately. The sun burned him too much. But the sun did nothing to me. I shoved Cullen out of the way, and knelt in front of Hershey, an anguished, feral yell tearing itself out of my throat. He landed with a satisfyingly loud thump, but I barely paid him any attention. Swan ignored me, focusing instead on the more dangerous vampire in the room.

My hands fluttered around the stake, unsure of what they should do. Dark blood was beginning to stain his shirt. Hershey's head dropped forward listlessly, his beautiful eyes closed. "No," I choked out. Tears flowed freely down my face, obscuring my vision and landing in perfect, round circles on my knees. "No!" I shouted. My hands abandoned their useless fluttering to lift up his head. The god remained deaf to my pleas. One of my fingers ended up resting on Hershey's pulse point. "Come back," I ordered. "You can't leave me here." Cullen had picked himself up and joined Swan in watching Damon. They completely disregarded me as a threat. It was a little insulting. Especially when the finger over my Hershey's pulse point picked up a tiny, weak heartbeat. My breath caught, and I prayed to feel it again. I did. The hope was crushingly overwhelming.

"You two have no idea what you just did," Damon said lightly, smirking at the two hunters facing him. I looked at him over Hershey shoulder. The hope had to be evident in my eyes because his smirk grew wider. "So run away now before things get really messy." Cullen laughed as Swan glanced back at me.

"I'm pretty sure we got this," he told the vampire. Damon tilted his head slightly towards the table, and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you got Nicky. But the second one of you gets within arm's reach well… dot, dot, dot."

The table. With Damon's ring and the loaded gun on it. Swan looked back at me again, but I was already scrambling forward. She shouted a warning just as my fingers curled around the handle, and I whipped the gun around to face them. It shook noticeably, even when I added a second hand to steady it.

"Damn it," Swan muttered. Cullen merely looked amused.

"Don't move!" I shouted when he took a step closer. I took a matching step back and he grinned at me.

"You have no idea how to fire a gun, do you?" he asked mockingly. "Look at you! You're so terrified you can't even think straight!" He took another confidant step closer. Swan looked like she wanted to yell at him, but bit her lip instead. I began to seriously hate her path of silence. Say something already, woman! "You won't shoot me," he continued, taking another step closer. He could reach out and grab the gun if he wanted to.

"Don't be so sure," I told him softly. He looked at me long enough to count ten heartbeats throb through my aching head. The next few moments passed in slow motion and at light speed at the same time.

Cullen lunged at the gun.

My finger squeezed the trigger without my brain telling it to.

Little, red hole peppered Cullen's chest as he collapsed to the ground, surprise and anger frozen on his face.

Swan screamed.

I threw Damon's ring at him.

Damon snapped Swan's neck, effectively ending the screaming.

And then my memory is completely blank until Damon hauls me and Hershey's still body into our house, and I'm crying, and my headache is completely gone, and all I want is to curl up with Hershey on some white sand, deserted beach and completely forget this entire day.

I'm halfway up the stairs when it finally sinks in that I killed someone.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

The whole room isn't as silent as I'd expect. There's small conversations in every row, creating a buzz that it a welcomed distraction. They don't notice as the first tears fall, and I wipe them away with a vengeance. Dean only stares at me, but I can't look at him. Had he known Swan and Cullen? Were they his friends? It dawned on me that I didn't even learn their real names. Heh. Maybe Dean could tell me later.

The rational part of me is screaming. How can I continue with our story if recounting this throws me off so much? Granted, I just told a room of a thousand or so people that I committed murder, but still. I cleared my throat and held up a hand for silence. I only had to wait three seconds.

"Shall we continue?"

**I'm aplogizing in advance for any glaring errors. Sleep and health have not been my friends very recently. **

**Anyways, thank you for still sticking with me! And welcome any new people who got through all of the story so far in one sitting! I commend you. And adore you. THIS MUCH! *holds out arms super, duper wide***

**Oh! Happy belated Thanksgiving!**

**Review? : )**


	40. Chapter 40

**Um... yes. Hello there.**

**Enjoy! : )**

_2009_

I was in Daddy's backyard, sitting on a swing. His house was sitting right in front of me. I could see Daddy in the window. The yellow sun felt warm on my face and shoulders, and little cotton balls dotted the sky. I looked down at my feet that were barely touching the ground, and experimentally kicked them a few times. The swing swayed slightly. I tilted my head to one side, stretching my toes to grab a more solid purchase on the ground. From there it was easy to walk my swing around and around until the chain was all wrapped up. With a small giggle, I lifted my toes from the ground, and the swing spun my around and around, going faster and faster and faster and faster until the world became one big blur.

I tumbled onto the soft, green grass when the swing finally came to a stop. The world was still twirling around me, and closing my eyes only worsened the effect. I slowly opened them and rolled over to my back to look up at the sky. Two birds flitted across my view, their song carrying on the air. I smiled up at them too late for them to see. But that smile faded fast as electricity raced up my side, jolting my upright.

"Hiya."

Hershey plopped himself down next to me and magiced himself up a chocolate bar. His face was devoid of any emotion whatsoever, even with the small smirk gracing his lips. His eyes were a dark green, hard and unflinching like jade.

"Hershey?" I asked softly. Wind began to whistle through the trees. "What's going on?" The god simply shrugged. I jumped a mile in the air when a loud crash that seemed to shake the ground came from the house, quickly followed by a pained, strangled scream. "Daddy? Daddy!" Hershey laughed as I rocketed to my feet and raced inside the house.

It was freezing inside, cold enough for me to see my breath form into little, white clouds in front of my face. My feet traveled down the narrow hall, pausing outside every door to listen for any signs of life. The floor creaked behind me, and I whipped around. Daddy stood there motionless, his face hidden by shadow. Thin, red trails dripped down the front of his shirt and arms. They landed softly on the floor with a _plop._

"Daddy? Are you okay?" His response was a wet sounding garble that sounded absolutely nothing like words. Fear chilled me more than the air. "Daddy?" I repeated, taking a small step backwards. He gargled again before lurching forward. His entire throat was ripped out to allow crimson life to flow freely. I barely had enough time to scream before his hands wrapped themselves around my throat and began squeezing. My lungs struggled to take in more oxygen as my hands tried frantically to peel his off. Daddy kept gargling, his blue eyes tiny chips of ice, his lips turned up in a snarl. He was too strong for me. I couldn't get any air. My vision dimmed, and starburst lit in front of my eyes. My struggles grew weaker, and weaker, and weaker until –

The hands suddenly disappeared. I collapsed to my knees as I greedily gulped down sweet, blessed oxygen. A shadow loomed over me. I yelped in fear, and scrambled back until I hit the wall. Hershey snickered.

"Relax, Cola. It's just me," he told me with a grin. His eyes were a warm golden color again. He offered me a hand up that I accepted, and pulled me in for a tight hug when I was steady on me feet. My heart fluttered against my ribcage. Hershey pressed a kiss into my hair. "You know I'd never hurt you, right?" he murmured.

"No," I heard myself say. He stiffened immediately, and dropped his hands to his sides. He took a step back with a slow shake of his head.

"I love you, Cola."

"No. You don't," I said. "You don't know how, remember?" The god smirked.

"Not yet. I could learn. If I had the right teacher." He canted his head to once side, almost like a bird. His eyes slowly morphed from gold to hazel to green. "Which, I hate to break it to ya, Nicky, but you're probably the worst teacher I know. I mean seriously? You fell in love with the monster that murdered your precious Daddy. That's all kinds of twisted." He shrugged. "The two of you are made for each other."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. Hershey winked at me, and snapped his fingers. The god turned into purple smoke that vanished into thin air. In its place stood the man I murdered. Cullen grinned at me.

"Nicolette! I'm home!" he sang. He blinked once, and a film of black covered his eyes. "I think it's time we got to know each other better."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"And on that note, I'm going to go get lunch. We'll start-up again in two hours." I smiled briefly at the crowd, replaced the microphone, and vanished out one of the side doors before most of the crowd could even stand up. The hall outside the auditorium was actually louder than the room I had just escaped. I smiled slightly and shook my head. It was good to hear something other than my voice. The door behind me opened and a rather overwhelmed Dean all but ran out. He opened his mouth, but shut it with a sharp _click_ before any sound came out. This happened three more times before he actually got his voice to work.

"I was just ambushed by girls asking me about my 'epic, magical, gay love affair' with Cas," he finally said. I took all my willpower not to burst out laughing, but I couldn't stop myself from grinning. "I need a drink." I patted his arm comfortingly.

"The hotel bar is this way," I told him. We carefully snuck out of the convention area and into the main part of the hotel. Dean almost visibly relaxed when we reached relative safety. We took the farthest two stools away from the entrance and each ordered a beer. "How is your affair with Cas anyway?" I asked when we finally got settled. Dean glared at me. "Have you seen him?" I rephrased.

"Not since he left to go play sheriff," Dean said with a carefree shrug that didn't fool either of us. "You?"

"Nope," I lied, popping the 'p'. The bartender arrived with our drinks. I smiled at her gratefully and downed half of mine in one gulp. Dean raised an eyebrow. "It's been a rough day."

"Tell me about it," he muttered, taking a long sip of his own drink. We spent the next ten minutes in relative silence, watching _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ on the TV that hung over the bar. Hershey hated this one because Dr. Sexy got shot by a jilted lover and had to fake his own death in order for the cops to arrest her. He complained that there wasn't enough sexy for his tastes. I would always roll my eyes and laugh at him, and he would wrap his arms around me and magic up M&Ms for us to share. I quickly finished up my beer and flagged the bartender down for a second one.

"And here I thought chocolate was your only coping mechanism." I swatted at Dean's shoulder.

"Says the borderline alcoholic! Besides, you should see the stash of candy I have up in my room." Dean chuckled at that. My drink arrived, but I just looked at it for a few seconds. A question was bothering me. "Did you know Cullen and Swan?" I asked. The retired hunter still for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. Eddie and Izzy. It sounded like them at least."

"Were you close?"

"We worked a case together when Sammy was in Stanford," he said slowly. "But I knew Iz for a while before that."

"Oh." Awkward. I quickly took another long sip. Dean followed suit.

"Yeah."

"Sorry."

"Yeah."

I glared at my beer bottle, suddenly not thirsty or hungry for that matter anymore. "I'm, um, I need to get something from my room for the next bit of my panel or whatever the hell Becky calls it." I stood and grabbed a few bills from my pocket to drop onto the bar.

"Okay," Dean said. I smiled slightly.

"I guess I'll see you then." I barely waited for Dean's nod to escape.

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

I woke up screaming bloody murder. Bile rose up in my throat, and I stumbled out of bed in a blind search for the toilet. Night had plunged the guest room Damon dumped Hershey in into blackness. I rammed painfully into the door frame of the bathroom before finally pushing my way inside and collapsing in front of the almighty throne. My whole body shook with terror and adrenaline. Cold sweat traced sticky pathways down my back. I heard footsteps moving unhurriedly down the hall and make their way to the bathroom. I didn't need to look up to know that it was Damon leaning against the doorway.

"You didn't get sick everywhere, did you?" he asked. I waited a few pounding heartbeats to make sure the bile in my throat wasn't going anywhere before I answered.

"Screw you."

"Real classy, Cola."

"It's Nicky," I told him as I got unsteadily to my feet. Damon snorted and flipped on the lights. I screwed my eyes shut just in time for them to be blinded. "Thanks for that."

"Anytime." I slowly opened my eyes to look at the vampire. He was studying me openly. "Must have been one hell of a nightmare."

"Yeah. Guess so," I said. "Since Hershey's not here I'm guessing he's still knocked out cold." Damon looked over his shoulder.

"Yep."

"I'm gonna go get some coffee." Damon shifted slightly so I could pass him. There was simply no way I was falling asleep again tonight. I didn't care if it was two in the morning. I probably wouldn't be sleeping until Hershey woke up. Damon had explained everything when he dragged both of us inside the house. Cullen had just missed Hershey's heart by a millimeter or something. Just enough for him to be on the brink of death but still survive. But he would be out until the morning by the very earliest. Best case scenario, he would be awake for Valentine's Day. I had earned by now not to expect the base case scenario.

I flipped on the light of the kitchen and started to fiddle with the coffee machine. My hands trembled slight, just enough for me to notice. I stared at them hard until they stopped. The machine began to bubble and hiss warmly. I nodded at it and grabbed a cup. At least one thing was actually working like it was supposed to.

"Need a hand?"

I squeaked (yes, squeaked. I'll admit it.) and dropped the cup. Damon caught it faster than my eyes could track. He cocked an eyebrow and placed it on the counter.

"Jumpy much?"

"Can you blame me?" He thought about it.

"No." The coffee machine dinged and I poured myself a cup. It was almost unbearably bitter, but I choked it down. It was too much effort to get out milk or cream or sugar. "That was your first kill, wasn't it?" Damon asked after a few minutes that he spent rummaging around the fridge. "You got that shocked look about you. Throw in the whole screaming nightmare thing, and it's kinda obvious."

"I'm not a psychopath who makes a habit out of murdering people," I told him bitterly. He simply shot me a look. Hershey hit that description pretty nicely, didn't he. Damon cheered triumphantly as he pulled a bottle of some sort of amber liquid out of the fridge.

"Want some?" he asked. I shook my head. "Your loss," he shrugged. I drummed my fingers on my cup and took another sip, making a face as I did so.

"How did all of this happen?" I asked quietly.

"Well, you were stupid and got yourself captured," Damon said. "We were all set to leave when Hershey gets a call on his phone from Cullen, and seriously you actually got him to carry around a cell phone? Anyway, he gets a call from Cullen from your phone saying that we better do everything exactly like he says or you get a bullet in your pretty, little, blonde head." He took a long sip straight from the bottle he found. "Hershey was _pissed._ Like level the whole town pissed. Very scary, to be honest. I surprised he didn't rip my head off for compelling you earlier. You're definitely on the _Never Ever Touch _list. Anyway, since he was stupid and couldn't find you using his weird mojo, we had to do what the nice hunter man said. They were waiting for us when we showed up at the cabin. And you know the rest."

I wasn't really sure how to take that. It was all basically my fault. I was the reason Cullen and Swan died, and Hershey was currently comatose. But the god had been furious that someone threatened me. It made my heart do a tiny, happy dance against my ribcage. I wanted to laugh and cry. Whoop for joy and quietly grieve.

"My life is screwed up."

I didn't feel any better when Damon wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Becky had given me a key to her room earlier, so I just let myself in without looking for the queen of the fan girls. I probably wouldn't be able to handle her… exuberance right now anyway. Now, where was that transcript? She must have at least twenty stacks of paper that all look the exact same. I leafed through the piles, pausing every so often to read a particular passage that more often than not contained Cas being, well, Cas. I found the one I was looking for about halfway through my search.

"_Gabriel had never felt powerless before. Not even when Lucifer rebelled. At least then he could run away. There was no running from this. He didn't have wings to take him away to some faraway place. His wings were clipped. He only had the hospital and the quiet beeping of machines that meant his Cola was still alive."_

I found a small smile on my face, and flipped the book close. The very end of the Golden Years. It would only get worse from there on out. Hell, it was still getting worse.

"You were never this pessimistic before," Hershey said. He was lounging on Becky's bed when I turned to face him, a red lollypop in one hand. He narrowed his hazel eyes at me. "I don't like it."

"And I don't like it when you read my mind. So I guess we're even," I said. "Besides, it's not pessimistic if it's true." He inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Bye, Loki." I didn't make it three steps towards the door before he was in front of me, the lollypop gone and his hands on either side of my waist. His eyes bore into mine.

"Don't call me that," he said softly. "I hate it when you call me that."

"Good." His eyebrows quirked up.

"I honestly can't tell if you love me or hate me." I honestly couldn't tell myself. But the logical part of my heart was screaming at me to rip him apart, to make him hate me. It would hurt like hell, but pay off in the long run. The emotional part of my brain was screaming at me to just kiss him, damn it!

"Why are you still here?"

"Because I love you," he stated. "And I'm tired of running."

"You picked one hell of a time to grow a pair."

We had been inching closer and closer, probably consciously on his part, until he was resting his forehead on mine. His face was blurry, and I closed my eyes. His breath fanned my face, tickling my nose.

"Maybe," he whispered. Any response I had was silenced by him sealing his mouth on mine. His arms drew me in closer, and I locked my arms around his neck. My brain and heart were shouting and cursing in my ear, but a third voice, one I hesitantly called self-preservation, hushed them and ordered me to just enjoy this. Enjoy the fire he ignited in me. Enjoy the way only he could make my knees weak and my heart somersault. Enjoy how good he made me feel, how loved. Enjoy how much I loved him no matter how many reasons I had not too. Because that third voice then made me push him away, and turned my face and voice hard.

"Get the hell away from me," I snarled. "I don't want to see you. I don't want to hear you. And I sure as hell don't want to kiss you."

"Cola – "

"Don't call me that, Loki!" He actually took a step back, and the third voice pressed the advantage. "You had your chance, and you blew it. Now it's just too little too late." My hands shook even when I balled them up into fists. Hershey barked out a laugh and shook his head.

"You and I both know that's bull crap," he told me. "You never could walk away from me." I smirked at him, and reached into my pocket. Our picture from Paris, way back when life was simple and happy, and before the angels and the demons screwed everything up, came out and I held it up for him to see.

"Really now," I said flatly as I ripped the picture in two. My heart shredded with it. I dropped the two pieces and watched them flutter to the ground. "Goodbye, Gabriel." He stood like a statue, even when I grabbed the transcript and roughly shoved past him and out the door. My eyes stayed dry the entire time.

**Yeah. Hi again. Sorry I kinda poofed on you for awhile there. I just honestly couldn't even think about FF for a bit. But I'm back! And alive despite the rumors that Crowley was spreading to the contrary. (Dick.) Now review replies this time around because most of you made them so long ago and therefore probably don't even remember them, but I love you all for it. They are the reason why I came back, honestly. **

**Review? **


	41. Chapter 41

***Posts chapter and runs away in fear of non-updating backlash***

**Enjoy! :)**

_2009_

Damon was good company. He kept me sane as the hours wore on and the coffee wore off. He kept me awake as we sat with Hershey's still body. Damon stretched out like a cat in the sun, his bottle of bourbon or whatever the hell he had dug up in one hand. I sat with Hershey's head in my lap, my fingers rhythmically running through his hair. Every so often, I laid a hand over Hershey's heart to remind myself that it was still beating strongly, like some sort of tribal drum that called me to dance. The vampire entertained me with fantastical stories of his adventures, and even managed to prod a few out of me. It was easier to talk and stay awake than to just listen.

The sun had to rise eventually, and streamed soft, yellow light in from the window. "Happy Valentine's Day, Hershey," I said softly. The god didn't stir. The vampire shook his head, snorted quietly, and downed the last of the bottle. A small smile tugged at my lips. "And Happy Valentine's Day, Damon."

"Likewise, Cola."

"Nicky."

"Whatever."

"You're an ass."

"Yeah, but I'm a sexy ass."

"Eh. Debatable."

"Debatable! I'm offended."

"Good."

Damon narrowed his eyes at me before cocking his head to one side. "You're ass isn't debatable," he said with his most charming, sleazy grin. "Definitely sexy."

"Shut up."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I couldn't look back as I hurried down the hall and onto an empty elevator. It was only after the door slid shut that I could breathe again. There was a hollow cavity where my heart belonged, and it felt like it was crushing the air from my lungs. But it was for the best. It was. It had to be. Maybe if I repeated that enough times it would actually make me feel better.

Elevator music chirped happily in the background, and I used the few seconds the ride would give me as time to regroup. Time to bury all my emotions again, to learn how to smile convincingly when Dean and Becky asked if I was okay. This latest adventure hadn't been in Chuck's transcripts, so I should be okay. Becky wouldn't have any reason to suspect anything different.

The elevators slowed, and I finished tucking away the last of the pain. The elevator music chirped along. I waited patiently for the doors to open. They never did. I frowned slightly and hit the _Open Doors_ button. Nothing happened.

"Okay, very funny," I told the air. "Come on, Gabriel. Don't be an ass." The doors stayed mockingly closed. "Gabe?" I sighed, feeling a headache come on. "If you're going to trap me here, at least turn off the damn music." Nothing changed. "Hello?"

Something above my head groaned ominously. I looked up at the ceiling as the lights began to flicker and the music burst into static. "Great. This is just what I need," I muttered. The elevator groaned again and shuddered slightly. "Oh no." One final, mighty shudder that threw me up against the back wall was my only warning before the elevator plummeted. My heart and stomach rose into my throat, cutting off any scream I had. I still wailed in my mind though. There was nothing that was going to stop that.

_I don't want to die._

The thought struck me so suddenly. I didn't want to die. Not yet. I couldn't. I still needed to finish telling our story. I still needed to say goodbye to Mom, Stella, Marcus, Becky, Bobby, Dean, Cas… Hershey. I didn't want to die because of a damn elevator.

Stillness slammed into me, and the doors calmly dinged open. I hurled into the blessedly empty hall without a moment of hesitation. The elevator doors slid shut behind me as I collapsed against the far wall. My breath came in scared, little gasps. It wasn't real. Falling to my death… it was all in my head. A hallucination. I closed my eyes and buried my face in my hands. It was just a hallucination, or some sort of magical mind screw. It wasn't real. I was okay.

I was okay.

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Damon finally prodded me into going into the kitchen to get a snack around noon. I hadn't eaten since breakfast in the diner, something my stomach was very quick to complain about. But how could I eat when Hershey still looked like a corpse? Damon said he should have been up and about by now. Why was it taking so long?

I sighed, shook my head, and stood in front of the open pantry. Chocolate, sugar, candy, more chocolate… did Hershey put an entire candy store in here? What was I saying? Of course he did.

"What's wrong with having an entire candy store in your pantry? Hell, if I can have a toy store, I can have a candy shop too!"

"Hershey!" I spun around almost fast enough to give myself whiplash and hurled myself into his waiting arms. He chuckled, and squeezed me tight.

"Hey, Cola."

I looked up at him, and returned his small smile. Then I slapped him. It may have hurt my hand more than it hurt his face, but it made me feel better.

"Do that to me again, and I'll kill you myself," I told him. He shook his head in disbelief, and cupped my face in his hands.

"Deal. But don't get captured again, alright? I have enough to worry about with your life hanging in the balance."

"Deal," I smiled before lightly brushing my lips against his.

"Oh God, you're going to make me gag," Damon complained loudly. I glared at him over Hershey's shoulder.

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah. That must be it," Damon told me. "Because I totally go for the romance that's doomed before it even begins."

Hershey leaned in to whisper in my ear, "He does."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I took the stairs the rest of the way to the lobby. It would take Hellhounds to get me to step foot onto a damn elevator again. It just wasn't going to happen. One mind screw was enough to last me a lifetime. Besides, it was good exercise. We could all use more exercise, right? Yep, that was my excuse in case anyone asked. I was feeling health conscious.

I wandered through the hotel, avoiding the bar and auditorium I was spending my entire week in. I still had another hour to just look around the various stands the venders had out. The fangirls and fanboys all stared at me and whispered to each other, but they didn't mob me or anything like that. They just stared and gave me small, shy smiles when I met their eyes.

"You'd think you're an angel or something," one of the venders told me with a wry grin. "Or the long lost Winchester sister."

"Shh! You'll start a whole mess of fanfics talking like that," I said. "And there's enough floating around out there, trust me." The first time Becky cornered me with her laptop was a very… eye opening experience to say the least. The vender laughed, and I ended up buying a toy Impala from him.

Compartmentalizing was how I survived Team Screw You Satan. I adopted the tried and true Winchester favorite of pretending I didn't have any emotions so I could stay alive and get whatever insignificant job they gave me done. That was when I truly honed and perfected my lying and pretending. I grew a mask to hide behind. It was nice to know that even a month after we saved the world, I was still good at something.

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

_The sun was warm on my face, and the birds sung happily. I sat on the lawn, watching Mom plant gold flowers. Her house watched me. The air was still and peaceful, the perfect May day. Happiness bloomed within me. I belonged here. It was nice just sitting on the lawn without needing to worry about magic and monsters. _

_The phone rang shrilly from inside the house. "I got it," Mom told me, dusting her hands on her already dirty jeans. I grinned and tilted my face up to the sky. _

"_Thanks." _

_Minutes ticked by slowly as cotton balls inched across the sky. Gradually, I began to sense another person sitting next to me, mimicking my posture. _

"_Hi, Hershey," I said. _

"_Hiya, Sweetheart." _

_I made a face at the cotton balls. "You only call me that when you're being an ass." The god burst out laughing. "What did you do this time?" I turned to look at him. His hazel eyes glittered at me. _

"_Oh, you know, the usual. Sowing mayhem and destruction wherever I go." _

"_Great." _

"_Yep." He popped the 'p.' _

_More time crawled by, but the cotton balls did not continue their trek across the sky. They grew bigger and darker, casting long, cold shadows over the lawn. The birds stopped singing, and I shivered. Hershey frowned slightly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned into his warmth gratefully. _

"_I love you," I whispered. _

"_I know." _

_His answer made me frown. _

_By now, the entire sky was blotted out. A cold wind began to pick up, and light danced in the windows of the house. I watched the dancing with interest. There was a set rhythm and pattern, but random at the same time. The light that glowed from the windows and open doorway was a warm orange, and almost too bright to look at. It almost looked like – _

"_I think the house is on fire," Hershey murmured in my ear. _

"_My mom's in there," I told him calmly. "She could die." _

"_Yep." _

"_We should go help her." _

"_Then go help her." _

_But I felt no urge to get up. I just wanted to sit next to my Hershey Man. We sat there calmly when the roar of the fire became deafening, when the heat of the flames burned my skin. Mom screamed and choked and cried for help. I simply sat there. And watched._

My eyes flew open, almost expecting to see the burning house. When they were only met with the empty darkness, I blew out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. At least I wasn't screaming this time. Hershey stretched next to me and rolled over to his side.

"Another nightmare?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. He had a right to be concerned. Two weeks after the Forks Incident, I still couldn't sleep through the night. Hershey had magiced us away to a private, tropical island paradise, and tried to keep my mind off of what I did. His success was very limited. I rubbed a hand over my eyes and nodded.

"I'm fine."

"You sure you don't want me to magic you to sleep?" he asked.

"Don't you dare. I've had enough people mess with my head." I vaguely saw the god frown in the darkness.

"Come here," he said. I shifted over so that he could wrap his arms around me and I could lay my head over his heart. The tribal beat soothed me.

"I love you," I said softly.

"I know."

**Okay, so yes, this was kind of a filler. It was also a pain in the ass to actually get down on paper, which is a pretty lame excuse, but that's what I got. I also have Mass Effect, which is incredibly addiciting. Kaidan is Carth! **

**Ahem. **

**So yeah, I'm sorry. I'm going to get the next one up sooner, I promise. (Mostly because I can't download ME3 from Steam. It's terrible.) I really do love all of you guys/girls/aliens/robots/Leviathans. Thank for for all of your reviews/favorites/alerts/community adds/silent stalking. I love you. **

**Review? **


	42. Chapter 42

**Enjoy! :)**

_2009_

Dawn was just breaking over the surf, painting the ocean a pretty grey color. I hesitated for a moment before selecting a colored pencil to fill in the sand of the beach. The air was cool and salty with just enough of a breeze to be annoying. Four weeks into our island vacation and I still couldn't sleep through the night.

The nightmares had gotten so bad that I finally let Hershey poke around to see what was wrong. Whatever he found had put this odd expression on his face, but he was being an ass and refused to tell me what it was. I only got vague, muttered words before he tried to distract me with something else. But that was a week ago, and I woke up alone every morning since then.

I switched colors and looked briefly up at the sky. The last stars had disappeared to let the sun begin its march across the sky. My heart twisted painfully. I had made my decision in the late hours of the night when sleep was the waiting enemy. It was the right, logical choice. It was the only choice. Didn't mean I had to like it. I could hate it all I wanted. It wouldn't make a difference. It was the right choice. The only choice.

Hershey wandered over after the sun had fully risen, and plopped himself down next to me. I ignored him the best I could, and focused on correcting a few minor details while the image of the sunrise beach was still fresh in my mind. Just him sitting there made my heart beat a little faster. I finished shading on a cloud, and put my pencil down.

"I – "

We started and stopped speaking at the time same. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He was facing me directly with a small smile tugging on his lips. Playful light glinted in his eyes. He looked happy. Sincerely happy. The kind of happy you got when everything was suddenly perfect and you wanted to share it with the people closest to you.

"Go ahead," he said. I closed my eyes, letting my head fall into my hands. This was the only choice I had. _I love you. I'm so sorry._

"I can't do this anymore," I said. "I want to go home." The air temperature around us dropped a few degrees. I sensed more than saw Hershey tense, and heard him swallow thickly. I didn't dare look at him. Silence stretched out between us. I almost felt a little proud in a very twisted kind of way. I made Hershey speechless.

"Fine. Whatever you want, Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, but he laughed.

"Don't, Cola." I picked my head up to look at him. "Just don't." His face was carefully neutral, even with the cruel twist of his lips. The glittering light in his eyes was gone. I had destroyed whatever happiness he had wanted to share with me. That much was clear. "Go pack up. I'll drop you off home when you're ready." He stood up, stuck his hands deep in his pockets, and set off down the beach and away from me. I opened my mouth, and for one terrifying moment, I was going to call him back and beg him to let me stay. But the moment passed. I slowly closed my mouth, and went to go pack up.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I sat on the edge of the stage, the transcripts clutched in one hand like I could use them as a sword or a shield. I smiled briefly at a few people as they filtered into their seats or took up their positions against the wall. How many more hours did I have to suffer through? Karaoke might be fun, but it could also be completely hellish. Just seeing Dean sing and maybe dance would probably be worth the price of admission alone. Okay, so karaoke shouldn't be that bad. Who knows? It might be the last bit of fun I could have.

Becky looked quickly around the room before giving me the signal to start. No Dean, or Hersh – Gabriel, anywhere in sight. I frowned slightly before turning the microphone on.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully. "Again. You're probably all sick of my voice now, aren't you? Yes? Maybe? No? Wow. You're gluttons for punishment then. I applaud you." I paused for a moment, struggling to find the words I wanted to say next. "I like to think that I lived my life without many regrets. I can't think of too many." I stopped again, the pause longer this time. "My biggest regret was probably my most recent one. Heh. Very recent." As in less than a few hours ago recent. "But my second biggest regret was probably leaving Hershey for those eight months. I got scared and ran, and I lost eight months with my Hershey Man. Did I ever stop loving him? No! Of course not! I thought about him every day even though it felt like it was tearing my heart apart. But I missed out on eight months' worth of adventures. I abandoned him when he might have needed me most."

* * *

><p><em>May 14<em>_th__, 2009 (Also known as the day the world began to end)_

"That one! Definitely! Totally! Don't even think about any other one!"

Stella grinned at me, and spun around once for effect. The wedding dress flared slightly around her feet, causing me to grin in delight. It was gorgeous, completely perfect. With a heart-shaped, beaded with some sort of stone that sparkled top, and a princess skirt, she looked like a princess herself.

"This one? You're sure?' Stella asked.

"Do I need to repeat the 'Definitely!' and the 'Totally!' Stel? Marcus won't know what the hell hit him!" I told her, hopping out of the chair I had been waiting in to take a closer look. "You look gorgeous. My rebellious, little girl, all grown up and off to be married."

"Stop it," she said, swatting me on the shoulder as soon as I got close enough. "You're going to make me cry." My grin grew wider.

"Just image what I'll be like on the actual day."

"Oh God," she groaned dramatically. I giggled as Stella appraised herself in the mirror one final time. She nodded slightly. "Okay. This is the one."

"Good."

Stella disappeared to change, and I looked through wedding dresses as I waited. I could actually imagine myself in some of them, marching down the aisle on the happiest day of my life. Mom would cry, and Stel would be my Maid of Honor. Only the groom was unknown, nothing more than a small, dark shadow that only one person could truly fill. I shook my head as if the motion could banish any and all thoughts of my Hershey Man, and turned away from the dresses. It didn't do me any good to linger on old memories or heartbreak. I made my choice. It was the right choice.

Stella reappeared, absolutely glowing with happiness, and we quickly paid for the dress and left. It was an absolutely gorgeous day. The sun was bright and warm, and birds sung merrily. Couples and families were out and about, chatting happily to one another. I smiled slightly as Stella led the way to her car.

"Check that off the To Do list," she sighed when I plopped down in the passenger seat.

"Yep," I agreed, popping the 'p'. "We're getting there. Kind of."

"Kind of," she echoed.

"Oh relax," I told her. "Hopefully, you'll only get to do this once. So enjoy it!"

"Shut up, Nicky," Stella said good-naturedly. "And I am enjoying it. It's just stressful as hell. Just wait until you get married, then we can talk about you enjoying the planning of the most important party of your life, alright?" The smile that had been on my face since we left the dress shop faded slightly. "Damn. I did it again, didn't I?"

"Will you stop trying to avoid every single mention or slightest thought of him?" I asked. "I'm a big girl, Stel. I can take care of myself, you know."

"Sure you can," she told me, voice absolutely dripping with sarcasm. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"If you weren't driving right now, I'd hit you."

"Mhmhm." Stella glanced at me and smiled. I could only glare at her for a few seconds before smiling back. She nodded once, almost proudly, to herself and turned her attention back to the road. "Since you're totally fine with talking about him then, have you heard from him?"

I shrugged and suddenly became very interested in the scenery flying by my window. "Don't think so. I mean, I find the odd candy bar here or there, but it probably doesn't mean anything."

"Do you want to go back to him?"

"Yes," I answered immediately.

"Why don't you?"

"You know why." I caught Stella smiling in the reflection of the window. She was glad. Of course she was. I wasn't traveling with a Norse god that liked to kill people when he was bored. I was back home where I belonged, working at her parents' restaurant and trying to find a place I could rent so I wouldn't be living with Mom. And I was bored, so completely, utterly bored.

"Are you hungry?" I asked instead of calling her out on it. "I'm starving."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"There were these times when I could almost feel Hershey watching over me. It was stupid, of course. Why would he do that? I was just another, silly human who wasn't brave enough to travel anymore. Why would he care enough about me to check in? So I dismissed the candy bars I found as coincidence, the glimpses I would catch out of the corner of my eye as wishful thinking, and the breaks I would catch as blind luck. And maybe that's all they were. I don't have anything from Chuck that would prove or disprove it. He was mostly focused on the Winchesters, although he did manage to write some stuff about us down. More on that later. Anyway, I think I got off topic again. Did I? Now I don't remember. Oh wait! Now I do. Okay. Question for all of you, and this is an honest question because I don't know the answer. What do you think Hershey was going to tell me when I said that I wanted to go home? He came by to tell me something."

"That he loved you!" someone near the back of the auditorium called out. A few more fans, Becky included, cheered in agreement.

"You know, that's what I thought for a long time," I said slowly. "And maybe you're right. But…" I shook my head. "I don't know. Forget I asked."

* * *

><p><em>May 14<em>_th__, 2009_

Mom yawned loudly, stretched, and rubbed her tired eyes. I grinned as I looked over at her. "If you're that tired, then go to bed," I said.

"No." Another yawn. "I'm fine." I raised an eyebrow, and paused the TV. "Fine. Fine," she grumbled, uncurling herself from the spot on the couch. "Are you coming?"

"Not yet," I said. "I'll go to bed in a little bit."

"Alright. Don't stay up too late," Mom told me.

"I won't!" I resumed the show, some sort of cheesy sitcom that was on five years ago, and tried to get comfortable. My whole body was buzzing with some sort of nervous energy, making it nearly impossible to sit still. I listened for Mom to get into bed before standing up and moving to the window. I absent-mindedly rubbed the 'S' shaped scar on the back of my hand. The skin felt almost hot to the touch.

_Something was going to happen tonight. Something bad. _

My stomach flipped as nausea rolled through me. I leaned my head against the cool windowpane and closed my eyes. On the TV, some forensic analyst was discovering what made the strange, blue splotches on the victim's body.

I didn't know what was going to happen, just that it would be catastrophic. I didn't even know how I knew! It was like there was an anxious, resigned presence that made a home in my heart and was squeezing it in the hopes that my heart would give it some sort of comfort.

"What's going on?" I muttered. As soon as the words left my lips, a jolt of pure terror and agony jolted through me. One minute I was leaning against the window, the next I was curled up behind the couch, tears streaming down my face and clutching my hand to my chest. The scar was burning now. Hell, it was almost glowing. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hm. Hell. Very nice choice of words."

I scrambled away from the couch and whirled around to face the window I had just been out. Hershey was now standing there, mimicking my position. He snapped his fingers once, and the TV shut off. The silence was oddly comforting.

"Was that you?" I asked quietly, shutting the door into the kitchen. Hopefully Mom was still asleep. The god didn't answer me. He turned away from the window and sat down heavily on the couch. I hesitated for a moment before sitting next to him. "You look terrible," I told him, and it was true. His eyes were dull, almost lifeless. His face looked thin, like he hadn't been eating, and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed for a few days. He looked broken.

"Thanks, Cola. You always knew how to make a god feel special," he told me with a quick smirk that lacked the laughing arrogance it usually held.

"Did Vulcan – "

"– do anything?" he finished. "No. No, it wasn't that dick. No, these dicks have wings."

"Are you talking about angels? Like Tyler?"

"Nope. These ass monkeys are from Heaven. They're the good guys!" He said it with such bitterness I almost drew back. "They're such good guys that they sprung the Devil out of his jail cell so we can have Paradise here on Earth."

"They did – " I started shouting, but caught myself. "They did what?" I hissed.

"Jumpstarted the Apocalypse," Hershey said. For the first time since he appeared, he looked at me. And then he proceeded to tell me everything. About the Winchesters, and how Mary Winchester first made a deal with a demon named Azazel. How Sam was special, and had special powers because he drank demon blood when he was younger, about how Sam died and Dean sold his soul to bring his baby brother back to life. I learned how Dean went to Hell about a year ago, and how he became a torturer and broke the first Seal. I learned about Castiel, Zachariah, Uriel, and Anna, and how Sam listened to a demon named Ruby and became addicted to demon blood. I learned that Sam killed a demon named Lilith to break the final Seal on Lucifer's Cage. And, finally, I learned that now Sam and Dean were going to agree to become the Vessels for Lucifer and Michael respectively, and the world as going to burn because of it.

Hershey's eyes never left me once while he explained everything, even when I hid my face in my hands. It was almost too much to handle. The world was going to end. It was actually going to end.

"Is there any way to stop it?" I whispered. The god shook his head.

"I could kill the Winchesters, but the angels would just bring them back. They might hold out for a while, but they'll say yes eventually. They have to. It's destiny." The said the last word with an almost sarcastic smile. The first glimmer of the Hershey I knew and fell for.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You're still carrying around a bit of my magical mojo. Never did take away my claim on you. Figured you were probably freaking out because of my mojo's reaction to the whole end of the world thing, so why not pop in and see how my favorite human is doing?"

I refused to acknowledge the thrill inside of me when he said I was his favorite human.

"Besides," Hershey continued, "telling you the world is ending will give you time to live the rest of your life to the fullest. Go take Jacqueline on the trip she always wanted to go on. Get drunk and hook up with random strangers. Eat your heart out. I don't care. Just go have fun."

"Thanks."

Hershey shrugged. He suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "Whatever. I got to go. Got some loose ends I wanna tie up. You should go get some sleep." He stood and was about to snap his fingers when I grabbed a hold on his arm.

"Wait!" He raised a single eyebrow at me. _Come on, come on, just say it!_ _Tell him you want to go with him!_ "I… It was good to see you again, Hershey." For a moment, it looked like Hershey's face dropped.

"You too, Cola."

He snapped his fingers, and vanished.

**So we just finished Season 4, and onto Season 5! Did you know that _Chocolate Angel_ is just under 100,000 words? Me either! That's a lot of words. You have my congratulations on making it so far, as well as my gratitude. Especially if you're reading this all in one go. Because that's somewhat insane. (Not that I've done that before! Of course not...) Sorry. Rambling. You might not care about this. Hell, some of you might skip right over the A/N! Oh well. Right. Time to stop rambling. In three... two.. one... **

**Review? :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Text messages are italicized and without quote marks. **

**Enjoy! : )**

_Present_

"Overall, I think that I took the news of the Apocalypse rather well. In the beginning at least, when I was still home with Mom and my biggest worry was whether I was going to have steak or fish for dinner. I'll be the first to admit that I began to lose it when we got down to the final weeks. Hell, I'm probably still losing it. But hey! I'm alive! That's better than some of Team Screw You Satan can say. Hm? Oh yeah, Team Screw You Satan. Dean dubbed us Team Free Will. Well, he dubbed him, Sam, Cas, and Bobby Team Free Will. Crowley was the asshole demon who tagged along later out of pure self-preservation. I was just the worthless stray who refused to go home.

"But that's for when life got very, very depressing, and we're not there just yet. Believe it or not, we're still in the Golden Years, even if I was being stupid. This eight or so month period gets included into the Golden Years mostly because of what happens at the end of that period. I guarantee you now that it'll make you cry. Anyway, another reason why we're still in the Golden Years is because of one adventure that happened near the end of June. Mom always wanted to go do the whole tourist thing in New York City. She didn't have the time when I briefly lived there. So, why not? The world was going to end, might as well take her.

"Now, you've probably guessed by now that we meet up with Hershey. And you're right. But… I'll be the first to admit that free will rocks and exists and is awesome. I mean, I'm standing here talking to you. That has to count for something. But… what happened in New York City was fate, destiny, whatever you want to call it. Hershey didn't manipulate anything to get a certain outcome. It all just happened. Which is incredible. Absolutely incredible. Because this… this is the adventure that… Damn. I can't even describe it if I wanted to. But it did something to me. And to Hershey. It made us… together, if that makes any sense. It's the only word I can think of. Together. Maybe this is when he decided to love me. I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Mom was quickly learning that crossing the street in New York deserved to be its own extreme sport. Granted, she didn't realize that I didn't always wait for the _WALK_ signal to flash green before darting across the street. It was much more fun to cross whenever there was the smallest break in traffic. You had to wait far too long if you actually went the safe and legal way. To be fair, Mom was only almost hit by a taxi once, and that was because she hesitated. That had nothing to do with me.

She was starting to get the hang of it on our third day in the city. I felt quite proud of her. Mom wasn't a city girl whatsoever. She preferred the country, where the animals actually got bigger than a pigeon. But as a vacation spot, I had the feeling Mom loved the city. The activity, the momentum, the culture, she loved it all.

We were making our way to Central Park when Mom tugged me to a stop. "What's that?" I looked over to where she was pointing a block or so down the street. The colors of the store were almost blindingly vibrant even from where we were standing. A steady stream of people flowed in and out. I recognized it immediately. How could I not?

"It's a toy store," I told her, honestly surprised when my voice sounded completely normal.

"Come on. Let's go look," Mom said, and began quickly moving in that direction.

"Mom!" I tried to protest. She ignored me. I hesitated for a few moments before jogging to catch up. Maybe he wouldn't even be there. Maybe we could just go in and out quickly and then I could go back to pretending to be normal.

That hopes for promptly destroyed as soon as Mom could make out the name of the store. "Cola's Toys," she read. "That's cute."

"Damn," was all I could answer. Mom looked at me in confusion. "This is Her – _Jack's_ store," I explained quietly. "Didn't realize he would actually rename it after me."

"Oh. We can go," Mom said as the line moved us along inside. I shook my head.

"No. It's okay. Let's look around quick," I said, faking a smile. Mom nodded and for a few minutes we walked down shelves filled with pink toys. Cola's toys. Yeah. Cute. It sent a jolt of guilt and longing through me. Sure, he probably realized we were coming and switched the sign out really quick. But maybe he didn't. Maybe this meant that he missed me. Ha! How's that for wishful thinking?

"I didn't realize he owned a toy store," Mom said as we turned down an aisle that filled with toy cars.

"I'm honestly surprised it isn't a candy store," I told her with a small smile. "But yeah. He loves this place, especially around Christmas. Everyone's excited and happy, and the kids are running around like maniacs."

"It looks like he does a nice job," she said. I nodded in agreement. The store almost looked like it had grown since the last time I was dragged inside. Hershey's magic had to be at work, because the store had to be bigger on the inside. There was no way all of this could actually fit in the building it was in.

We wandered around for a few more minutes, pausing now and again to grin at the different displays. Mom even joked about buying a few things for me or for Stel. Maybe a Barbie as a wedding gift. I grinned at that. Stella hated Barbies with a passion not known to man.

"Buy one," I said. Mom looked at me for a moment and burst out laughing.

"You're so mean."

"Just as a joke! I'm going to get her something awesome for her actual present. Come on! It'd be funny!"

"It would be funny," Mom agreed. "Alright. Princess Barbie or… Pet Vet Barbie?"

"Princess," I told her immediately.

"Alright. Princess it – "

"Nicky?"

I whipped around from the display to see Hershey standing there with Lego boxes stacked in his arms. He looked genuinely surprised to see me, but happy too. His eyes lit up just like they used to when I something he thought was wonderful.

"Jack. Hey." I took a step forward and gave him an awkward, one arm hug around the boxes. He turned his attention to Mom when I stepped back.

"Miss Jacqueline. Always a pleasure."

"Hello, Jack. It's nice to see you again," she said, glancing at me as if she wasn't sure how to act around him. "I love this store." Hershey grinned his little boy grin.

"Thanks. This place is my baby. I'm glad you like it." I nodded a little and looked down at my feet. He looked okay. There were still faint, dark circles under his eyes and a worried strain beneath every smile and action, but he was a hell of a lot better than when I last saw him. It was amazing how much weight that lifted off my shoulders. It was like I could actually breathe again. "So what brings you to New York?" he asked.

"Nicolette decided to treat me to a vacation," Mom said. "I always wanted to see the city."

"Yeah? How do you like it so far?"

"It's good," she told him. "It's a lot of fun." I glanced up at him.

"So how have you been?" I asked. Hershey shrugged and shifted the boxes in his arms.

"Pretty good. You?"

"Yeah. Pretty good."

"Good."

"Yeah."

There was a pause, like Hershey wanted to say something but it was stuck in his throat. He smiled at us instead. "Well I better put these back where they belong," he said.

"Yeah. We should probably get going too," I told him. Mom looked at the two of us, before smiling brightly at Hershey.

"Why don't you meet up with us for lunch?' she asked. "Nicolette was going to take me to this pizzeria she loved. Sometime around one?" I looked at her with wide eyes. What the hell was she doing? No! I'm barely getting through this somewhat awkward encounter without wanting to break down and beg for him to take me back! I couldn't handle lunch!

He hesitated for a few moments before grinning. "Sounds good. Where are you guys going?"

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Yeah. So we had lunch. It was good. Polite. Incredibly awkward, but nice at the same time. It was probably the happiest I'd been since before Cullen and Swan came to Forks." I paused for a moment. Was my life really that dependent on Hershey – _Gabriel_, damn it, I need to learn to stop calling him Hershey – that I needed him around? That's kinda pathetic. And really sad.

"And then when Mom excused herself to go to the bathroom, Hershey asked me to come with him, to travel with him again. I told him, 'No. Ask me tomorrow.' Tomorrow? I plugged my number in his cell, and every single day from that day on, we would text each other for hours. On a bad day he would call me just to hear my voice. I guess I was reassurance or something that the world hadn't ended yet. He just wanted me to ramble on about work, wedding preparations, anything that was going on in my life. Every text, every call, just made me miss him even more. But I didn't agree to travel with him again. To be honest, I'm not sure why. Maybe I liked having it both ways. I could pretend to be normal, and still have my chocolate angel in almost constant contact."

I cleared my throat when the back door opened, and Dean came slinking in. I grinned, especially when he ducked his head when he saw me looking at him. "You're late, Deano!" I told him. "I was beginning to think I scared you off with my epic love story. Glad to see that you're more romantic than I thought."

"Oh, Nicky, you have no idea how romantic I can be," he said with a wink. I'm pretty sure nearby fan girls swooned.

"Uh huh." I waited for Dean to get settled down in Becky's seat, (he pushed her out, despite her rather loud complaining), before continuing. "I told you a little while ago that the New York meeting might have made him love me. Now that I think about it, that might not be entirely true. I mean, New York got us texting and talking and whatever. And that continued until I saw him again in the beginning of November. But I'm going to bring you to late September. It was a late, cold night, and Mom had gone off to bed maybe an hour or so ago. I had just finished put the last touches on this drawing I was doing of Stella in her wedding dress."

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

I sighed and yawned loudly. The house was pleasantly quiet, and dark besides the few kitchen lights that were on. Now was probably a good time to go to bed. Did I have work in the morning? I frowned and craned my neck to see the calendar on the far wall. No. Tomorrow was my day off.

"Awesome," I muttered, and packed away all my art stuff. For a moment, I wondered if I could have actually made it as an artist if Hershey hadn't shown up. Maybe I still could make it. But probably not. "Screw you, Hershey Man," I said with a small smile. Almost as if he heard me, my cell buzzed with an incoming text.

_I hate gods_

I raised an eyebrow, and sat on the edge of the kitchen table, fully aware that I probably wasn't getting much sleep tonight.

_Y? Who did u piss off this time?_

There was a disgruntled pause.

_Apollo. The whole town is singing about how they feel to each other with brutal honesty. _

_R u singing too?_

_I'm in a musical!_

I frowned slightly. He never answered my question.

_So yes?_

My phone seemed to glare at me, and I burst out laughing.

_Shut your cake hole_

That only made the laughter worse. Hershey forced to sing all of his feelings to the world. It was priceless. I only wished that I could actually see it, or hear it as it were. I decided then that I liked Apollo. He seemed like a funny guy.

_What song r u singing?_

I pushed myself off the table to shut off the kitchen lights. I stood in the middle of the dark kitchen for a few moments to let my eyes adjust. My phone began to buzz in my hand, but with a call, not a text. I hesitated. I knew if I answered, then Hershey was probably going to sing to me, and be brutally honest with his feelings. That could be either amazing or completely soul crushing. Why did my heart feel like it would be soul crushing?

My cell buzzed again, and I answered. "Hershey?"

"I run from hate  
>I run from prejudice<br>I run from pessimists  
>But I run too late<br>I run my life  
>Or is it running me<br>Run from my past  
>I run too fast<br>Or too slow it seems  
>When lies become the truth<br>That's when I run to you"

It sounded like a country song, from the soft music I could hear behind Hershey's voice. It suited him. He surprised me with how well he could actually sing. But my heart was right. Every word he sung crushed me, because I loved him, and he… cared about me. That part was amazing. But I was terrified. I didn't want to die, or have to kill someone again. I didn't want a repeat of Forks, and I knew it was going to happen. Hershey created as much trouble and mischief as he attracted. I would be caught in the crossfire eventually.

"This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<p>

We run on fumes  
>Your life and mine<br>Like the sands of time  
>Slippin' right on through<br>And our – "

Hershey abruptly ended the call, leaving me standing in the middle of the dark kitchen, with my cell phone against my ear.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "I Run To You" by Lady Antebellum. I'm just temporarily borrowing it. **

**I hoped you guys liked the chapter! Thank you so much for your continued support, it means so much to me! : ) **

**Review?**


	44. Chapter 44

**Enjoy! :)**

_Present_

I looked down at the transcripts and frowned slightly. Becky was still squealing over how cute Gabriel's (I got the name right this time) singing was. Dean looked at me like he couldn't believe something like that could actually happen in real life. I took that as a compliment coming from him. I flipped through a few pages, and paused to read a few lines aloud.

"He glared moodily at the TV, and snapped his fingers. The poor imitation of his Cola vanished into wisps of purple smoke. She liked this episode. Dr. Sexy wasn't his usual infallible self for once."

I flipped through a few more pages. Becky finally stopped squealing. I heard the door to the auditorium open, but didn't look up.

"The newspaper hit the table with the soft rustle of paper. Lucifer really wasn't holding anything back. The Four Horsemen. Nice touch. They should be really effective at destroying the world. The world probably had less than a year left to live. She had less than a year to live. And she was spending it in the wrong place with the wrong people."

I swallowed thickly, and skipped ahead by a chapter. Someone coughed, but otherwise it was silent.

"It wasn't fair, damn it! He shouldn't miss a human this much. She was just a stupid human! There were billions of them out there, and they were all going to die! She wasn't anything special! What made her so special? He flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes. 'I hate you,' he muttered. 'So this was the plan, huh? This was how I was going to get pulled into his tantrum?' There was no answer. 'What's the point? She's damned anyway. She was damned when she decided to fall in love with me. Siding with Micky or Luci won't save her.' He realized idly that for a just stupid human, Cola had far too much power over him. Even when she was thousands of miles away and wanted almost nothing to do with him."

"He grinned in absolutely delight when his phone unexpectedly beeped with an incoming text. She actually started the conversation this time. That was a welcomed first."

"He wasn't stalking! Just checking up on her. That's all! A little birdie had told him that Zachariah was sniffing around. He was just making sure that pompous ass was staying away from his Cola."

"Okay, he'll admit it. That's what the powers above wanted, right? For him to admit that yes, she was his Cola. Only his. She belonged to him. He… cared about her. A hell of a lot more than he probably should. And the text conversations? The short, stolen sounds of her voice trying to calm him down? It was the most glorious torture he could think of. Because they served as his only contact with her, even if they caused him to miss her so much it physically hurt."

"I could go one, but I think you get my point," I told the audience. "But maybe one more. This is a good one."

"He once tried to convince himself that this separation was a good thing. It wasn't like they had any real future together, impending Apocalypse or not. How could they? Her life would be used up and gone in a blink of an eye. She was only human. He couldn't give her what he knew she wanted. And she didn't have anything to offer him that he couldn't find somewhere else. But he could only pretend for a few moments before his phone buzzed with a message from her. Then, the illusion shattered."

"Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I hate myself," I said, closing the transcripts. "For a couple different reasons. But mostly for running away when my Hershey Man needed me the most." I looked up at the crowd, but ended up focusing on Dean. He looked vaguely uncomfortable. "Say what you will about him, but he was always there for me when I needed him to be. And that was before I stopped wanting to shove a stake through his heart. And I left. Just like that." I shook my head and smiled ruefully. "Let me give you a prime example of how Hershey was always my guardian angel, even when I sure as hell didn't deserve it. We're going to about a week before Halloween. Don't worry, Becky. This will force you to make that awful squealing noise too."

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

I couldn't help the smile as I pulled into Mom's driveway. Halloween was always a very… irregular holiday when I was a kid. We either put so many decorations out on the lawn the poor trick-or-treaters tripped over them, or I had to scrap together a costume out of whatever I could find in my closet because Mom forgot to take me costume shopping. It looked like it was going to be the former this year.

Mom finished covering the tree with spider webs as I parked the car and got the bags of candy out of the trunk. A few brown leaves fell to earth to her wake. "Where did you go? I sent you out two hours ago!"

"And I told you not to wait until Halloween to get candy!" I told her. "There was nothing. I had to go to three different stores just to get two bags." Mom frowned.

"That won't be enough. I told you to get at least four."

"And I told you to go out last week when Stel and I were doing invitations. And again when we went pumpkin picking. And again when we – "

"Alright, alright. I get your point," Mom interrupted. "Go put those inside and come help me. I still need to finish spider webbing, put the gravestones up, and I have no idea how to work that inflatable ghost thing."

I shook my head, and went inside. It was surprisingly untouched. Yet. Mom was probably going to do that next. She always liked doing the stuff that people would actually see first before moving inside. I placed the candy on the counter (mini Hershey bars, if anyone was wondering) (yes, yes, shut up, I know) and grabbed a soda from the fridge. Our two jack o' lanterns grinned ghoulishly at me. I raised the can in a sort of silent toast. Mom's might have winked at me. I wasn't sure, but decided not to worry about it anyway. If the pumpkin came alive, it came alive. I would smash it if and when it attacked us.

I laughed and shook my head. Hershey definitely made you see things in a different way. Then again, maybe I was just getting into the Halloween spirit.

I took a sip of my soda, grabbed one for Mom, and headed back outside. The wind had begun to pick up, swirling around the few leaves that had already fallen, and tearing more from their branches. I looked up at the sky to check for storm clouds. We were due for a good one that finally made the tress bare for winter. But the sky was a clear blue, and the sun was bright and warm enough to offset some of the chill in the air.

"Do you want me to help with the inflatable?" I asked, handing Mom her soda. She smiled gratefully.

"Please."

I took a long drink of soda and made my way over to the plastic blob Mom had put in the middle of the yard. Mom sat down on the front steps to take a break and rest awhile. The inflatable was actually quite simple to set up. The difficult part was persuading the air to flow into the right parts. There was also a constantly growing hole in the back from five Halloweens ago that we kept patching with duct tape.

Things happened very fast during the next few seconds. One moment, Mom was sitting on the steps and I was trying to work the inflatable, the next…

A force slammed into me, and sent me flying clear across the street. I landed on my back with enough force to knock the wind out of me. I heard the explosion maybe half way through my flight. Shards of glass and debris rained down on me, the glass easily slicing into my skin. I didn't feel it, though. I felt the dull pulsing of my back, and the deafening ringing in my ears, and my eyes felt like they were burning. The heat was incredible. I couldn't think. Couldn't move. Not until I was able to breathe again.

_Mom_

My lungs burned painfully from the lack of oxygen, and I sucked in a breath too quickly. The air rattled its way down my throat, but didn't make it all the way to my lungs. I coughed harshly a few times to clear my airways, and greedily gulped down as much air as I could. It took a surprisingly long time for me to realize that I didn't actually hear myself cough. I felt my chest heave with the effort, and my throat burn, but I didn't hear the cough. There was nothing but silence. Panic gripped me, and I strained to hear anything at all. There! Just at the edge of my hearing was a soft ringing noise. I breathed a sigh of relief. I could hear something. I wasn't deaf. But now that I acknowledged the ringing, it steadily grew louder and louder. It was an incessant, shrill sound that bounced around my skull like a ping pong ball. I knew instantly that this damnable ringing was much worse than silence, if only because it drowned out my thoughts. For a terrifying moment, I wondered if maybe the ringing would be the last thing I ever heard.

Somehow, I made it to my hands and knees, and looked towards what used to be my home. Bright, orange flames leapt unnaturally high in the air. The house was caved in around the middle, and still raining bits and pieces. I felt a timber land on my shoulder, and my arm collapsed. I could only stare in shock as my memories drifted up in the thick, black smoke billowing out from the inferno. That house was my childhood home. I grew up there, had my first kiss with Jacob Sheppard in the front doorway. Mom and I danced around the kitchen when I was accepted into Springfield University. I told Hershey that I loved him in that family room. A small section of the roof collapsed down where the family room was, almost as if the fire sensed my forced trip down memory lane and acted on it. A tall figure stood when Jacob had ten years ago, and where Mom had sat down mere moments ago.

Vulcan turned around and grinned like a feral dog. His coal-black eyes danced with malicious glee. He caught my eye, and his grin only grew wider. The flames wrapped around him like a cloak. Very slowly and deliberately, he started to walk towards me, stopping in the middle of the road. I looked wildly around for any witnesses who were about to be caught in the crossfire. I only found Mom lying motionlessly a few feet to the right of me.

She looked dead.

I know I said something, but I didn't hear it. If I took a guess, it was probably some sort of scared shitless babble, begging her to wake up and for my Hershey Man to come and save us. I looked back at the Roman god. He killed Venus. He might have just killed Mom. And now he was going to kill me too. The cloud of fire behind him made Vulcan look like a demon. He raised one hand, and a small ball of flame broke off of the inferno behind him to levitate a few inches above the outstretched palm.

Venus was terrified of burning alive. Now I understood why.

_HERSHEY!_

_Goodbye, Nicolette,_ Vulcan's voice purred inside my head. With a slight nod of his head, the fireball launched through the air in a perfect arc. I undoubtedly screamed.

But it never touched me, veering off course at the last possible second to land harmlessly in between Mom and me. Vulcan's grinned disappeared in an instant, turning into a snarl, which in turn morphed into a surprised 'o' when he went flying back into my burning home.

Hershey magiced himself in front of me, and knelt down. I had never been so happy to see him before in my life. His lips formed words, and I shook my head.

_I can't hear you. Go help Mom!_

He nodded his understanding and stood. But before he could take a step, Vulcan came barreling out of the house, and charged right into him. Hershey stumbled back a few steps, but somehow kept his footing. The sky darkened as thunderclouds gathered over head, and I felt a cold wind whip through my hair. Hershey shoved Vulcan back and I had to roll out of the way to avoid being stepped on. My body did not appreciate the movement.

Vulcan's fury was palpable. You could see it in the air like heat coming from a blacktop. He scared me. Hershey terrified me. There was no doubt that the Norse god was seriously pissed off. But the way his eyes were hard and cold as gemstones, the way his face was set to stone, the way every muscle was tense like a tightly coiled spring… With his size and personality, it was very easy to forget the power Hershey really had. But now, everything about Hershey screamed danger and suffering for all who dared to even look at him, and it was all directed solely on Vulcan.

In a clap of thunder they vanished, along with any sign of the impending storm. The sky was mockingly bright, blue, and cheerful. But the fire still raged, I couldn't hear anything beyond the incessant ringing, and Mom was – oh thank God, she just breathed. I slowly crawled over, bits of glass and splinters digging into the palms of my hands. The ringing persisted like the ringing of an alarm clock that I couldn't quite reach, but I forced my attention away from it. I could only focus on Mom's shallow, irregular breaths. They promised me her life. I sat beside her on my knees, not daring to take my eyes off of her for a second to look for help or for the return of one of the gods. If I looked away, the breathing would stop. I dutifully counted the seconds between each breath, dependent on the slight rise and fall of her chest. Twenty breaths later, I reached down to place my fingers on the pulse point on her wrist. It was thread, but I could feel it. No matter how weak, Mom's pulse anchored me against the rising tide of panic in my chest, like Hershey did all those months ago when my fairy tale turned into a nightmare.

The paramedics finally arrived eighty-seven breaths later, and had to forcibly remove me from Mom's side. Logically, I knew that I had to let the professionals do their job. But I wasn't thinking logically at the moment. Hell, I was barely thinking over the damned ringing. They strapped us into different ambulances. One of the paramedics, a woman with dark hair that she kept pushing out of her eyes, kept trying to talk to me. I only looked at her blankly, and her lips pressed themselves into a thin, determined line. At some point during the ride to the hospital, I decided that unconsciousness would be the preferred state of being. I wouldn't have to worry if I was unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

I put down the microphone to quickly brush away the gathering tears. My voice was cracked and broken when I spoke a good minute later. "Becky, I'm going to need you to take over here, okay? Just read the transcripts, you'll be fine. Start on page forty-seven." She nodded, and joined me on stage. I smiled tightly at the audience. "I'll come back in a little bit. But if I keep going, I think I'll be crying more than I'm talking, and I can't waste that much time. I still have far too much to get through before the end of tomorrow."

I handed the microphone to Becky and slid off the stage. There was an open spot to the side where I could stand and listen. No one bothered me when I slid in next to them. Becky cleared her throat and began flipping to the right page. The person to my left shifted, and I looked over to them. Hershey, disguised as Barista Man, offered me a small smile. I ignored it, and sat down on the floor, pulling my knees up to my chest. Becky cleared her throat and began reading.

**I would like to send a special thank you TaleHeart for inspiring the first Present section, and bearberry915 for all of her encouragement and ideas when it came to this chapter. Thank you. **

**And of course, I also thank everyone who is still reading this. I love you. So please don't kill me just yet. ;) **

**Review? :) **


	45. Chapter 45

**Enjoy! :)**

_2009_

I'm not really sure what would have happened if Stella hadn't come to be the sane, untraumatized spokesperson on my behalf. She could actually comprehend what the various doctors and nurses were saying. That I would get most of my hearing back. That I was basically fine save a few cuts and bruises that needed to fade and heal. That I got out lucky. That I was a small miracle.

Yeah. Right. A miracle. Because those actually happen.

I didn't pray for the first time in years during those first few, long nights when I was confined to my tiny hospital cell that reeked of death and antiseptic. I just didn't care. I guess you could say that I lost my faith in angels who only wanted the world to end. Funny how the impending Apocalypse can screw with your religious beliefs. The only being I actually still believed in was Hershey, and he was nowhere to be found. But then neither was Vulcan. I took that as a good sign, something to ward off the worry and the sickening fear gnawing in my stomach. When I couldn't sleep, I stood by the small window to look up at the stars that the clouds always seemed intent on hiding. The stars promised me that Hershey was okay and that he would come back and heal Mom and me. But even I barely believe it. Could barely believe in Hershey's safe return and a joyful reunion filled with sweet kisses and fairytale declarations of love when my only companion was the ever present ringing in my head.

The police visited me on the second morning of my imprisonment, after the nurse (Mary, maybe?) gave me my painkillers. The local authorities actually realized that there was no logical, natural explanation for our house spontaneously exploding. I had to sit there and lie straight to their faces about how no, I couldn't think of anyone who wanted to hurt us, and no, no one strange came into the house lately, and no, I don't remember anything odd.

They believed every word.

Idiots.

I wanted to scream at them, throw anything I could get my hands on at their thick, stupid heads. Couldn't they see that monsters were real? Couldn't they see that something terrible was happening, and that something even worse was going to happen? Could they really be that naïve in their safe, normal, little bubble that nothing went bump in the night? I wanted to pop their bubble of innocence so badly, I had to turn by back on them and stare outside into the weak morning light, because if I kept looking at them I wouldn't be able to stop myself. But even if they believed me (highly unlikely), and even if they decided that Vulcan was going to return, what would I be doing besides painting a target on their backs? They weren't equipped to handle the supernatural, and once they knew, it would never, ever leave them alone. Because that's what the magical side of the world did to you. It melded into your shadow, allowed you to have some measure of peace and relative happiness, and then devoured you whole. Just look what happened to me.

I made Stella take me to Mom as soon as the doctors said that I was free to go. There were finally no more tests they wanted to run just to be sure that I didn't have any hidden injuries. Stella seemed wary, but eventually gave in. During the walk over, she chatted about what the doctor's said about Mom's condition. That Mom would most likely live. That she had been in and out of consciousness. That there didn't seem to be any permanent brain damage. That she was healing faster than expected. That the fact that Mom was alive after being that close to the blast was a miracle.

Again with those damn miracles!

Stella grabbed my arm when we reached her door, forcing me to look in her in eye. I had been staring at my feet the entire walk over. "Don't freak out when you go in, 'kay? It's better than it looks. I promise."

"Yeah. Sure. Fine. Whatever," I said quickly, and pushed my way inside.

My first thought was that hospital rooms must have been carbon copies of each other. Mom's was nearly identical to what used to be my own. But then I saw Mom, and all rational thoughts vanished into little wisps of purple smoke. Her dark hair lost the luster that Mom was so proud of. The grey streaks stood out prominently. She seemed peaceful, but it was a lie. If she was so peaceful, then why would the doctors have hooked up more tubes and wires to her than I could count? The heart rate monitor was just below my level of hearing, but I could see the rhythmic pings, a more visual reminder of what I had clutched at: life. Something I could barely hope or accept to be true, because Mom still looked like a corpse. Because my own mother was still lying there because of a monster that I brought home. Mom was hurt because of me. This was all my fault.

I fled before Stella even stepped inside the room. "Nicky!" she called after me. I ran down one hall, then another, before finding a bench sitting opposite of a vending machine. I slowly sank down onto the bench and buried my face in my hands. My face felt far too hot, and my heart was beating for too fast. My eyes burned painfully with tears I refused to shed. I bit my lip hard, and focused to the coppery taste of blood in my mouth. Anything to distract me from the threatening tears or the image of Mom lying there that was burned into my mind.

I sensed Stella standing a few feet away, unsure of what exactly she was supposed to say or do. After all, I was always the comforting one, whether it was after a bad breakup, a failed English test, or just general drama. I was always there for her. I was never the one who needed the comfort. I could handle things myself. But I couldn't handle this by myself, so Stella slowly made her way over and sat down next to me, silent for a few, long moments. Then she wrapped her arms around me, and that was enough for me to crumble. I buried my face in her shoulder and just sobbed as the nurses changed shifts and the other visitors slowly filtered out. Stella held me tightly, and gently rubbed my back.

"It's all my fault," I repeated like a mantra when I took a hiccuping breath. "It's all my fault."

* * *

><p><em>Present <em>

I lurched to my feet, and hurried outside of the auditorium before anyone could see my freely flowing tears. Chuck's writing failed to capture exactly what I was feeling at the time, but I could remember the event well enough for the memories to rip open the old wounds.

I made my way outside of the hotel, fully intending on finding somewhere that would let me get absolutely smashed before karaoke. Dinner was optional. It was such a quick enough walk into town that I didn't bother with a car. Hell, it was probably a better idea if I didn't have a car to drive. Dean could always pick me up.

It was still fairly light out, but the sun was definitely nearing the end of its daily journey, giving off slant rays of golden light. The air was just hinting at the nightly chill, but it was still nice enough to ignore a jacket. As I walked down the sidewalk into the heart of town, I realized it was mostly empty aside from the cars whizzed by at regular intervals. There must be thousands of small towns that mimicked that moment. The normalcy so far removed from the insanity beating in my heart that it allowed me to get a better grip on my emotions. Taking a deep breath, I buried my tears at the bottom of my toes, and stacked thoughts of birthday parties long gone on top. In less than four minutes, I had a cheery smile on my face as I ambled along to get shamelessly drunk.

I walked past stores, houses, and an empty field closed off by a chain-link fence. I imagined it did wonders for curb appeal and property values. Crumpled soda cans sunbathed in the dying light. Broken beer bottles suddenly looked beautiful again when I looked at just the right angle, and they sparkled. There was a burned out circle in the back corner, the remnants of a bonfire teenagers lit to party around. The cans and beer bottled were centered around ashes. The grass and weeds reached as high as my knees in some places, rippling like waves on the ocean when the wind moved through them. I paused for a moment, entranced, as I watched the wind picked up strength. Rattling, the weeds began to jump, dancing as if they were on fire. The wind tugged at my hair, blinding me for the few seconds it took for me to push the hair back behind my ears.

A giant black dog sat in the middle of the field when I could see again. The weeds and grass not even reaching his forearm. He watched me with hungry, intelligent eyes, and a big, pink tongue flopped out of his mouth. A droplet of white drool gathered at the tip before oozing down to the ground. I took a step back, and any friendly pretenses the dog had dropped instantly. A low growl, barely audible over the wind, rumbled in his chest. A warning, maybe a threat. A particularly strong gust of wind pushed my hair into my eyes again, and I scrambled to push it away. The dog was gone when I could see again, taking the wind with him.

I didn't stop running until I was back inside the hotel.

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Stella forcibly dragged me into the car when the hospital said I had to go home. I didn't have a home to go to, but that didn't seem to matter to Stel. She took me to her house, where Marcus was waiting with a quick, tight hug and a mug of hot chocolate topped off with whipped cream. I could only choke down half of it before I trudged upstairs to try to shower. I gently ran a finger along the tender seem of knitted thread and flesh, and wondered how the hell I was going to keep the seam, and its two sisters, dry. Even though I couldn't hear them, I knew Stella and Marcus well enough to guess at the muttered conversation they were probably having.

I knew Marcus was still ignorant of everything that went bump in the night. That had been part of the deal when Stel said that she would keep Hershey's secret identity from Mom. So as far as he knew, the explosion was some sort of freak accident or tragedy. But Stel knew the truth. She knew that Vulcan had gone on his rampage because of some dumb sword that Hershey broke years ago. Now she had to lie to her fiancé about why I felt so damn guilty.

It took me twice as long to shower as it normally did, but by the end I was feeling marginally better. I even managed to eat a whole slice of cheese pizza, and could almost follow along the game show that was flickering on the TV without my thoughts running to the hospital.

As the host cut to a commercial, I stood to go get a drink of water. It was dusk, and the woods that lined the backyard were cast in dark shadows. I glanced up at the night sky, but it was still too early to see any bright stars.

"Hey, Nicky? Can you get me water too?" Stella called.

"Sure."

I gulped down the rest of mine, and reached into the cabinet for another glass. A mournful howl ripped through the air, startling me enough to drop the glass in my hand. It bounced off the counter and shattered on the floor. I flinched. The sharp skittering of glass on the floor sounded too much like an explosion.

"Nicky!"

"I'm okay," I told Stella and Marcus when they ran into the room. "I'm okay. I didn't I get cut."

"Don't move," Stella ordered. "I'll go get the dust pan." Marcus wandered over to the window, mindful of where he was stepping in his socked feet.

"That must have been the neighbor's dog," he said. "It barks at animals sometimes." I frowned slightly and leaned to look outside as well. That didn't sound like a dog. It sounded down right human, like someone in dark, horrible pain, like someone watching the person they love murdered in front of them.

Venus flashed unbidden in front of my eyes, her beautiful face contorted into her last look of shock and pain. I had screamed like that when the flames and smoke claimed her. I squeezed my eyes shut, but that only placed Mom in Venus' place. My eyes flew open again, and I took a shuddering breath to try and calm my thundering heart. Marcus glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"What's that?" I asked suddenly, pointing that a particular shadow that was darker than all the others.

"What's what?" Marcus asked. "I don't see anything."

"I thought I saw something moving. It must have been the dog or my imagination. Sorry. I'm on edge tonight."

"No. It's understandable."

Stella returned, and we spent the next few minutes cleaning up the glass. I apologized numerous times for breaking before settling down to watch the game show. Every so often I would look out the window, and every time there was a lingering shadow darker than the rest, hovering just at the edge of the woods, pacing back and forth. Stella and Marcus eventually went up to bed, leaving me downstairs to turn off the lights and grab the clothes that Stel had bought for me to change into. I paused for a moment at the foot of the stairs.

"Hershey, if you can hear me… Please just let me know, okay? I'm – I'm scared. And I need you."

I held my breath for two thundering heartbeats. Nothing.

"Please, Hershey."

That mournful howl cried out, coming from just outside the back door. I looked back as rough nails scratched at the backdoor. Now, I had two options. Run upstairs, or open the door.

The night air was chilly against my face when I cracked the door open a tiny bit. Two steps away was a giant, black wolf. It looked up at me with warm, golden eyes and whined.

"Oh God."

Hershey whined again, and walked closer with his tail between his legs when I opened the door more. I crouched down to his height, and he licked my cheek with a warm, wet, pink tongue, trying to bury his head in my chest. Instinctually, I scratched him behind his ear. My mind was already racing

What the hell did I do now?

**Thank you so much, everyone, for your continued support. From the faithful, every chapter reviewers, to the silent stalkers: thank you. I love you all, and now everyone gets free chocolate. **

**And it would be a crime if I did not credit/mention/bow down to my new, amazing beta, bearberry915. I can already tell and improvement in the chapters, and I hope you all agree. **

**Review? :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Enjoy! :)**

_Present _

"_This world keeps spinning faster,_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby._

_When it all starts coming undone,_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you."_

Even though I sung under my breath, the words seemed to echo off the hotel hallway walls. But my voice was a comfort, instead of a reminder of crushing solitude. If I closed my eyes, I could almost pretend that Hershey was singing the lyrics to me. I was really only wasting time before Becky found me to drag me off to more convention events. The hotel had so many places to explore. Hidden corners with vending machines were my favorite discovery, and I already had four candy bars for emergency snack situations.

"_We run on fumes, your life and mine,_

_Like the sands of time slippin' right on through,_

_And our love's the only truth._

_That's why I run to you."_

I took the stairs two at a time to go up to the next floor, avoiding the claustrophobic elevator like the plague. It only served as a reminder, a hallucination of plunging to my death last time. I didn't want to give anyone the chance to make that into reality. When I die, I would not be trapped like a rat in a box. That would simply be insulting after all the crap I survived.

My fingertips bumped roughly over the braille lettering on the room plaques. The small, raised letters were the only thing that changed in the endless, constant halls. I hesitated for a moment before turning around and wandering down to my room. At the very least, I would be able to get some sketching done. Maybe one of Dean. Yeah. That would work. I idly wondered why my room had to be in the back: a remote corner that was as far from everything as humanly possible. It was the perfect place for all kinds of supernatural creatures to ambush unsuspecting Colas.

Which is why _his_ appearance in my room did not surprise me. I had been expecting it since the elevator incident. He smiled sweetly (and that was enough to set my teeth on edge right there), and silently offered one of the two glasses of amber liquid in his hands. It was whiskey, if I remembered his tastes correctly. I shut the door firmly behind me, and crossed my arms defensively.

"And here I thought Gabriel was the person I least wanted to see. Guess I was wrong."

"Charming as always, Darling."

"Leave. You're ruining my perfectly good sense of wellbeing," I told him, and he finally took back his offer of a drink. He shrugged with that smile fixed firmly on his face. He sipped his whiskey before replying.

"Can't a fellow stop by and chat?"

"No."

"Shame," he sighed. "But I suppose we will have a lot of time to chat in the future." I shifted slightly, and the smile lost some of its sickly sweetness. "I would tell Dean that your boyfriend is still alive, and quickly at that. Heaven knows how long it takes him to process things of any real emotional value. You really shouldn't waste a precious second."

The bastard was gone before I could even come up with any kind of reply. I shuddered in a vain attempt to shake off the layer pure smarminess that settled on my skin every time I was forced to interact with him. I hated the very idea that anything he said held even the tiniest sliver of truth, but he was usually right. Dean would find out eventually, whether I told him or not. The real question was if he would kill me if he found out _how_ and _why_ Gabriel was alive and breathing again.

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Hershey watched me with scared, trusting eyes from the couch while I paced back and forth in front of him. Right. Okay. Hershey was a dog. I could handle that. No problem. It would be easy! Right. Okay.

"Please tell me you know a spell or something to change yourself back," I said. Hershey's ears perked up, and he tilted his head to one side, but otherwise made no response. "You know a spell, right?" Nothing. I stopped pacing and turned to face him fully. A feeling akin to panic tried to worm its way into my heart, but I shoved it down with a deep breath. "Can you understand what I'm saying? Wag your tail if you have any idea what I'm saying." Hershey whimpered lowly, and ducked his head as if ashamed. His tail did not even twitch.

Right. Okay then.

So Hershey couldn't understand speech. That would definitely complicate things. Was it too much to hope that Hershey would turn back on his own? Maybe the spell or curse or whatever was affecting him would wear off! I shook my head and resumed pacing before the thought finished itself. Life was never that kind, at least not to me.

Hershey jumped off the couch, and bumped his cold, wet nose against my hand. I crouched down, staring thoughtfully into his golden eyes: too human to belong to some dumb animal. I could see the intelligence burning in their depths. My chocolate angel was still in there. I just had to make him understand me, like talking to someone who didn't speak English.

"Okay," I muttered. "Do you," I pointed at Hershey, "know," I pointed to my brain, "a spell," I pretended to flick a wand around like Harry Potter, "to change you," again, I pointed at him, "back? Yes," I nodded my head and held up one hand palm up, "or no?" I shook my head and held my other hand palm down. Hershey looked as if he was thinking for a few moments before nosing the palm that was face up. "Yes?" I double-checked with a nod. He nosed my palm again. "Oh thank God."

Gestures worked. They worked! But now what? I could talk to him, but how could he talk to me? I sat down so I could give my complaining knees a rest, and Hershey walked over so he could lean his weight against my side. I squeezed an arm around him in a tight hug. That one motion fought off the growing panic far better than any number of breaths I could take. I could do this. I could figure this out.

I felt Hershey's hair stand on end before I heard his rumbling growl. He broke away from me and trotted to glare out the window. I crawled over to look over his shoulder, but I couldn't see anything due to the reflection of the lights on the window. But whatever Hershey sensed, he hated it. As his growl grew in both volume and ferocity, I looked up at the ceiling nervously; praying that Stella and Marcus would not hear him.

"Shh!" I hushed, putting a finger to my lips. "Shh!" Hershey ignored me. _Vulcan,_ I suddenly thought. Vulcan was out there watching us, waiting to kill me and anyone else I was with. Hershey turned away from the window suddenly, and slammed his weight into me. I landed on my back with a heavy thud and Hershey sprawled on his side on top of me. Every single light in the house flashed burning bright, and exploded.

This was it. Vulcan was finally going to kill me.

That fact seemed like a certainty as the glass fell daintily around us. The shrill shriek, higher than anything I had ever heard before, that ripped through the air. Later, I would realize that _that_ was the attack. My hands clutched my ears instinctively, but they did nothing to deafen the noise. It drove away all conscious thought, like a knife digging into all the soft, tender parts of my brain.

The shriek was gone as quickly as it came, leaving my ears ringing and Hershey shaking. I carefully pulled my hands away from my ringing ears, and looked up at Hershey's still dog-shaped face. I almost expected the noise to fix him somehow, since it didn't kill us. There was something familiar about it that I just couldn't but my finger on.

"Nicky!" Stella screamed from the top of the stairs. Hershey rolled off me with a soft push, and I slowly got to my feet.

"Stel! You okay?" I carefully made my way over to the foot of the stairs, mindful of broken glass in my socked feet. The starlight from outside was just bright enough to make the broken pieces glitter so I could see them in the darkened house.

"Yeah," she said quieter. I could barely make out her outline. "We're fine. What the hell was that?"

"No idea. I don't think it was Vulcan though."

"Hershey?"

I shook my head before remembering that she probably couldn't see it. "No. It wasn't Hershey. He's, uh, here, but he's a dog for some reason, and it wasn't him."

"He's a what?" she hissed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What's wrong, Stel?" Marcus asked, and I could see his dark outline appear behind his fiancée. Crap. How much had he heard? Stella would kill me if Marcus found out about what really lived in the dark.

"All the light bulbs are gone," I told him. Behind me, I heard Hershey carefully moving around in the family room. "And they're all over the floor."

"Yeah, I think they're broken up here too," Marcus said. "We must have had a power surge or something. No idea what that noise was, though. I never heard that before."

"I don't know," Stella said emotionlessly, and their outlines merged into one giant blob.

"Yeah, it was weird," was all I said. I knew that shriek from somewhere. I had heard it before. I knew I had. But from where? If I could figure that out, maybe I could figure out what had spooked Hershey so much.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God."<p>

"Yeah."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah. I know."

"I mean, you said that Hershey was a dog, but… he's a dog," Stella said, absolutely transfixed on Hershey, who was quite content to be curled up with his head on my knee. The night and morning has passed in a rather stressful game of _Hide the Hershey_. But Marcus was successfully at work without having seen a single black hair of Hershey. Although he was very confused why his allergies were kicking in.

"Yep. He's a dog, and doesn't know what we're saying. But he can understand gestures, which is good."

"How do we turn him back? Can you?" Stella asked curiously.

"I don't know. Hershey knows a spell, I think, but I don't know how to get it or do it or whatever," I said, and scratched Hershey behind his ear. His tail thumped happily. Stella rested her chin on her hands, and frowned thoughtfully.

"Can he read?"

"Read?" I echoed. "Stel, he can't talk! How the hell is he supposed to read?"

"I don't know? He's a god or whatever! Sorry for assuming that he was smart enough to read." I looked down at Hershey and sighed.

"Hershey," I said, nudging him so that he looked up at me. "Can you read?" I mimed flipping through the pages of a book and held both my hands up: one palm up, the other palm down. He tilted his head to one side in confusion. Stella sighed loudly, and looked around. She spotted the newspaper on the kitchen table, and got up to grab it. She showed the front page to Hershey, and gave him a questioning thumbs up. Hershey looked at the both of us, made a motion like he was shaking his head, and focused his attention on the newspaper. Stella and I looked at each other. She shrugged slightly. A few moments later, Hershey nudged my hand that was facing palm up.

"Yes!" we cheered, Stella proudly, me relieved.

"Okay. Good. Wait! If he can read, then he can tell us what letters to write down for the spell! We can write the spell!" I said excitedly, giggling and hugging Hershey. He turned his head to lick my cheek. "Okay! Stel, go get your laptop. We can use the keyboard and stuff."

"Got it," she told me, and rushed off. I settled down for four hours of painstakingly slow and frustrating progress. Hershey's nose or paw, depending on which he decided to use, would hit more than one key, and then we would need to figure out which letter he meant. The spell was only two paragraphs long, but it was in a language vaguely similar to Latin, but different enough that my two years of high school Latin was absolutely no help to me. And then came the list of ingredients and special rules and conditions we had to keep and make. Like how the moon had to be waning for the spell to work, and how the circle of salt that the spell needed to be broken at the third to last word, and how the candle had to blow itself out, and how if anything went wrong it was my ass on the line. This could backfire. Badly. Halfway through the translation, Stella looked at me and asked me if I was sure what I was doing. I told her that no, I wasn't sure, but that was normal. Great, she had said with a shake of her head and a weary smile. I had smiled back.

I realized only when I was looking at the newspaper to check the moon phase that Mom hadn't even crossed my mind once the entire day. I never even thought about checking on her, even after the exploding light bulbs and mysterious shriek. Something could have happened to her, and I never considered it. Of course, if something _had_ happened, someone at the hospital would have let me know. But that wasn't the point. I never even considered that something bad might have happened to her. But one look of Hershey, napping peacefully at my feet, chased those thoughts away like leaves on the wind. Mom vanished from my thoughts completely for the rest of the day.

Thankfully, the moon was already waning, so I could perform the spell that night. I refused to let Stella go with me, no matter how much she argued or begged. But Marcus was going to be home from his shift, and Stel needed to stay with him. She didn't like it, but agreed eventually.

Hershey and I climbed into Stella's car with salt, a single red candle, and the printed out incantation and instructions. I drove to a clearing a few miles outside of town. Mom used to take me there when I was younger to hunt for frogs and salamanders in the nearby river. There was a clearing on the side of the road with a parking lot for the frog hunters, the river, a thin layer of trees, and then a smaller clearing hidden from the road. The smaller meadow was our destination.

There was a family by the river when Hershey and I got there, two parents and a little girl. "Let's hope this spell doesn't cause an explosion," I muttered when I parked, Hershey whining in response. "Let's do this." I grabbed the bag of ingredients from the trunk, and then let Hershey out. The little girl squealed when she saw him.

"Doggie!" she shrieked, and toddled over. Her mother was quick to follow. "Hi Doggie!" she waved as her mother scooped her up and away from the strange dog. She struggled briefly, and pouted. "I wanna pet the doggie!" The mother looked at me questioningly, hitching her daughter up again when she almost wriggled out of her mother's grasp.

"It's okay," I said, and the little girl cheered. She ran over as fast as she could with her mother's restraining grip on her hand. I knelt down as she carefully patted Hershey's soft head, a giddy, little smile on her face.

"What's its name?" The mother asked politely. The father was a few steps away, attempting and failing to carry three butterfly nets and his daughter's discarded coat.

"Hershey," I said, deciding that it was a normal enough name for a dog. The little girl giggled as Hershey licked her fingers.

"Look, Mommy! He kissed me!"

"Alright, Beth. Time to go," the father told her. She pouted, but gave Hershey one last pat and obediently followed her parents. I grinned at their retreating backs, and patted my leg once to let Hershey know that we were moving again. A teasing wind followed us on the way to the second clearing, making me zip up my jacket. Winter was in the air tonight.

The setup was actually rather simple. I poured a circle of salt around Hershey, and placed the candle outside of the circle. I sat so that the candle was in between me and the circle, and carefully lit it. Hershey watched me warily as I took a deep breath and began to read. It was that strange time of night with neither the sun nor the moon in the sky. Light faded by the second, but there was still enough to make out the words printed in red ink.

The words felt heavy on my tongue as I tried to speak without fumbling them. Hershey stood and circled anxiously as the trees began to shiver. Wind rippled through the clearing, but the flame of the candle stood straight and strong, completely unaffected. The salt did not stir either. But I was not immune, and the wind tried its best to snatch the paper from my grasp or hide it from view with flailing strands of my hair.

Leaves ripped away from their branches when I finished the first paragraph, and circled us. Hershey barked loudly at the tornado of leaves, attempting to face every direction at once. Just four more sentences left. Three more. I climbed to my feet in preparation of breaking the salt line. Two more sentences left until Hershey was a god again. Seven more words. Six. Five. Four. Lightning struck the moments I destroyed the circle, igniting the leaves. Flame jumped from one dry, dead leaf to another, faster than my eye could follow. I stumbled back in shock, knocking over the candle by accident. Two words left. One word le – I stepped on the candle's wick, extinguishing the flame.

The same shriek from last night filled the air, this time accompanied by a blinding bright light. It was the most gorgeous light I had ever seen before I was forced to close my eyes and clamp my hands over my ears. Stars danced on my eyelids, shifting from blue to red to gold every time they burst open. I knew where I had heard that shriek before. When Hershey killed Tyler, the fallen angel, there was a noise that killed my ears and a light that burned my eyes. Why was I hearing and seeing them now? Hershey didn't have anything to do with angels, especially not fallen angels. The Apocalypse would have dragged him away by now if he had been an angel. Hershey was Loki. A Norse god, demigod if you felt like being specific. Definitely not an angel.

It took the shriek and light eight seconds to fade away, and another three seconds before I judged it safe to look around. Ash fell around me like snow, the only evidence of the raging cones of fire that had existed moments ago. Hershey laid exactly where I had last seen him, curled up in as small a ball as he could make himself and as naked as the day he was born.

The spell worked. He was human again. I had actually done it.

I laughed breathlessly, and crawled my way over. "Hershey." His eyelids fluttered open, and he looked up at me. I smiled softly. "Hey."

"Hey," he croaked, his voice rough from disuse. He shivered violently, and slowly sat up. "Damn, Cola. You did it."

"What? You expect me to fail when you're in trouble?" I asked playfully. "Hershey, I could take down Lucifer himself. Now come on. Magic yourself up some clothes and let's get out of here."

"Got it," he told me, and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. Hershey frowned slightly and tried again.

_Snap. _

Nothing.

_Snap. _

Nothing.

_Snap. _

_Snap. _

_Snap._

"Hershey?" I asked quietly. He ignored me and kept snapping, growing more desperate with each failed attempt.

"No, no, no," he muttered to himself. "Come on. Don't do this to me! Come on!" He snapped one final time.

Nothing.

"The candle," I realized suddenly. "I stepped on it. I put it out. That must have screwed up the spell." Hershey looked at me with wide eyes, panic and sheer terror bubbling over. He wasn't even trying to hide it. "You're human, aren't you?" I whispered. He didn't need to answer me. One look at his eyes was answer enough. "Okay. So then we'll figure out how to make you magical again," I said with far more confidence than I felt.

"I don't know how," Hershey said quietly. "I don't know how. I don't know how!"

"Hey!" I said, grabbing him by the shoulders. "We'll figure this out. I promise. Okay? We will figure this out." Hershey shook his head, and very visibly pulled himself together. When he looked me in the eye again, he had returned to the confident persona I expected of him.

"Thanks, Cola."

"You're welcome." I kissed him quickly, and took off my jacket. "Here. Hopefully, that family is long gone and missed the massive tornado of death."

"Yeah. That'd be hard to explain," Hershey said with a small grin as he pulled the jacket on. It didn't actually cover anything that needed to be covered in public, but it was better than nothing. We walked hand in hand until the edge of the first clearing, where I checked for anyone who was still looking for animals by the river. But the way was blessedly clear, and Hershey and I ran to Stel's car. I grabbed a blanket from the trunk for Hershey to wrap around his waist, and then headed for the nearest clothing store. Forty minutes later, Hershey was fully dressed and had enough clothes to last him a few days.

The ride home was mostly silent, except for a few questions about Mom's health. I didn't ask about what happened after Hershey vanished with Vulcan. He eventually ended up in canine form. That's all I needed to know.

When we got back, Marcus was surprised to see Hershey, but quickly accepted the lie that I provided him, saying that I had called Hershey when Mom first got hurt and that he came to check on me as soon as he could. Stel and Marcus were more than happy to offer him the couch to stay on.

I learned the next morning that Vulcan was still alive, and that there was no viable way to make Hershey magical again, which led to a very heated argument that ended with Hershey storming outside to rant in frustration. I followed him outside in the vain attempt to calm him down.

"It's just perfect, isn't it?" Hershey spat. "The God Squad decided that they're tired of the world, bring about the End of Days, and what happens? I'm a stupid human!" He paced out to the middle of the road. I stopped a few steps away with my hands on my hips.

"A stupid human, huh?"

"Yes! You're all stupid! And petty! And too damn emotional! You slaughter each other over the tiniest things. No wonder Lucifer hates you."

"You don't mean that," I said simply. Hershey glared at me, and rubbed a hand over his face.

"No, but it makes me feel better if I pretend to," he sighed. "Damn it, Cola. Why'd you have to leave?" I opened my mouth to defend myself, but slowly closed it after a few seconds. Hershey snorted and shook his head disbelievingly. I held up my hands up in the universal sign of _"Who the hell knows?"_

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? That leaving was a mistake? Because it was." Hershey shook his head again, and this time I mimicked his action. "What else do you want to hear, Hershey? Or should I start lying to you now?"

I heard the car before either of us saw it, and Hershey was far too busy feeling sorry for himself to pay attention to his surroundings. My body moved before my mind told it too, and I shoved Hershey out of the way. I saw him sprawl onto the pavement before something very big and very heavy moving very fast slammed into me.

My last thought before the welcoming embrace of complete blackness enveloped me was a prayer to whoever was listening that Hershey was okay.

**Love you all. :) This chapter was an extreme pain in the ass, and every time my email dinged with a review, or a favorite, or a follow, or whatever, it motivated me to suck it up and get this chapter written. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. And if you enjoyed this chapter, then send a PM to bearberry915, because she turned one of the worst chapters I've written in my life to something I'm very proud to post. **

**Review? :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Enjoy! :)**

There were many things that Gabriel knew for certain, and he cherished every bit of unconditional truth. He knew that the moon went around the Earth, and that the Earth went around the sun. He knew that there were other planets out there, teeming with unimaginable life and potential adventure just waiting to happen. He knew that Lucifer and Michael would kill each other, and take his own private playground with them. He also knew that his Cola would die eventually, even if she did survive the Apocalypse. Yes, Gabriel knew a lot of things. And just like he knew about the foundations of time and space, and despite the knowledge of her inescapable death, Gabriel knew that his Cola's soul burned with an inexhaustible fire that shone with love and kindness whenever she saw him: _her_ chocolate angel. He knew all of this. But he never knew, never expected, that his Cola would die saving _him._

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? That leaving was a mistake? Because it was," Cola said, and Gabriel had to shake his head. If she really thought leaving was a mistake, then she could have asked him to come back during any of the thousands of texts they sent back and forth. One single thought and Gabriel would have been there between a heartbeat. She was lying. Cola had to be lying.

"What else do you want to hear, Hershey? Or should I start lying to you now?" Cola asked tiredly. The worry lines on her face grew deeper as her shoulders slumped in defeat, making her look both too young and too old. Gabriel was suddenly torn between wanting to hold her and wanting to scream at her. He tried to recapture the bitter anger he felt when she had left him, but it had melted into a façade of pure stubbornness. He refused to admit just how much he missed her, even if it hurt her.

Cola glanced down the road, and before he could say anything else, her eyes grew wide. The next moment, she slammed into Gabriel and sent him flying onto the pavement. The asphalt clawed at his hands as he tried to break his fall, several layers of skin left behind as the black tar dug into the soft flesh of his palms. The crash happened mid-skid, a sickening sound of crumpling metal and crunching bones that Gabriel recognized all too well. The car dissolved into burning embers the moment his Cola flew into the air and landed on the asphalt with a dull _thud_.

Back at the Mystery Spot, Sam Winchester's look of shock and horror when Dean was hit by a speeding car had been comical. Gabriel failed to find any humor in the situation now.

"No!" he yelled. The stinging of his palms vanished at the sight of Cola lying in a slowly growing pool of her own dark blood. She had landed on her side with her back towards him, but even from where Gabriel was he could see one of her legs was bent at an unnatural angle.

A neighbor across the street stepped out onto her front porch, but Gabriel couldn't tear his eyes off of Cola, _his Cola_, to acknowledge the neighbor when she promised to call 911. He crawled over to her, silently begging his father that Cola wasn't already gone. _Just give me one more day. Please Dad. Just let her live. She doesn't deserve this. _

Gabriel didn't dare try to and touch her or take her pulse. No matter how much he wanted to know if she was alive, his Cola was too fragile to touch. He didn't want to hurt her even more. Rocking back onto his haunches, Gabriel did the only thing he could: watch the shallow rise and fall of her chest, and wait, hoping that Cola would keep on breathing until help arrived. The worry that Vulcan could try another attack had never occurred to him. Gabriel was far too preoccupied to worry about anything else.

When the ambulance finally did come, in a scream of sirens of blood and death, Gabriel fought every instinct to scoop Cola (_his Cola_) into his arms and run as far away as possible. He refused to move as the EMTs scrambled about, snapping at each other in short sentences that Gabriel could not follow. _MINE!_ he wanted to scream as another EMT forcibly dragged him away. _She's mine! Don't you dare hurt her! Hurt her and I skin you alive!_ He craned his neck, trying in vain to see his Cola through the busy crowd of people. But he was too damn short to see much of anything. While his Vessel may have been a giant when he first acquired it, the centuries had stretched human bodies skyward, making Gabriel average height at best. There was nothing else he could do.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Dean Winchester! I promised these people that they would be able to sing with you, and goddammit, they're going to sing with you!"

I bit my bottom lip to hold back a laugh at the sight of the almighty Dean Winchester looking just a little bit scared of the tiny, furious fan girl blocking his escape route. Becky poked him in the chest, hard enough that Dean took a step back.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for this crap!" he tried to argue as Becky's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I don't care!" she declared with another poke. "You're here, and you're singing!" She forced the mic she was holding into Dean's hand, and nodded once when he didn't immediately throw it at her face. Dean looked at me pleadingly.

"Oh, come on! It won't be that bad," I said. "I think we even get beer." Becky nodded in agreement. "See! You can have a beer and make a few dozen girls' dreams come true." He still looked unconvinced. "Consider it my last request." Becky looked at me in shock, but Dean was too focused on me to notice her reaction.

"Plan to dying soon?" he asked casually, his best poker face carefully in place. I shrugged.

"Never know when a meteor is going to fall from the sky," I said evenly, mentally kicking myself for the seemingly innocent slip up. "But I was thinking more along the lines of I'll never see you again once you disappear back into your unnatural bubble of domestic bliss."

"You suck at lying," Dean said after a few moments of studying my face. He scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Damn it. Fine, I'll do it," he said in defeat. Becky squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

"I'll go introduce you!" she said over her shoulder as she vanished through the door she had been guarding moments ago.

"She has way too much energy," I muttered. Dean cracked a half-smile in response, but sobered almost instantly, his eyes turning hard. "Dean, listen – "

"Did you make a deal?" he interrupted harshly. Crap. I tapped a finger against the microphone in my hand, and tried to project an aura of calm in the face of an ex-hunter with a steadily rising blood pressure.

"Dean."

"Damn it, Nicky! Did you make a deal or not? Is Gabriel alive?" he demanded, wanting absolutely no part in whatever excuses I was scrambling to come up with. "Did you make a deal?" he repeated, steadily walking closer until we were nose to nose. He glared down at me, using the few extra inches he had to his advantage. I dropped my gaze after a few defiant moments.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"You made a deal."

"Yes," I repeated, stronger this time. Dean shook his head, and turned away. I watched him cautiously, worried when he only paced the short length of the hall we were in. Screams of joy erupted from the auditorium, our cue to go on. I opened my mouth to speak, but Dean slammed his fist into the wall before I could get a word out. I waited a few more seconds before trying again.

"I'm sorry."

"No," Dean growled, whirling around to face me. "You can't make this okay. Damn it, Nicky! He isn't worth it!"

"He is to me," I told him, somehow finding a bit of fire left in me. "And it was the best option I had. It was either that or become a hunter and be slaughtered. Either way, I was probably going to Hell anyway. Why not pull Hershey out when I could?"

The cheers had died down, leaving a questioning quiet on the other side of the door. Any moment, Becky would come out and ask what was wrong. I doubted that Dean was even aware that we were expected somewhere. He was too busy looking at me like I was the biggest idiot on the face of the planet.

"Son of a bitch. You actually believed that?" he asked. "Crowley lied, Nicky. It's what demons do."

"Unless the truth can hurt you more. I think you taught me that, Dean," I said, but immediately wanted to take it back the moment I saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. As if Dean didn't have enough to feel guilty about without me adding my impending eternal torment to the pile.

"How long do you have?" he asked quietly.

"Too long and not long enough," I said with a slight smile. Dean's glare told me he was not in the mood for jokes. "Not enough time for you to figure out a way to get me out of it. Don't even try to deny it."

"Would you just give me the day?"

"Tomorrow," I said, and acknowledging out loud that I was going to die tomorrow was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't need to examine every single thing I said for potential slip ups anymore.

Dean's eyebrow quirked upwards as he ran a hand along his jawline. "Tomorrow. Plenty of time then."

"No! Dean Winchester I swear to God, if you do anything that makes Crowley upset, I will crawl out of Hell just to skin you alive." Becky poked her head out of the door, and examined the situation in one quick glance. I gave her a small shake of my head, warning her to disappear now before Dean realized that his favorite crazy fan girl knew that I had made a deal before he did, and begging her to stall for time. She disappeared just as Dean looked over his shoulder.

"What do you expect me to do?" he asked the door. "Just stand by and watch the seconds tick by until you're puppy chow?"

"Hell no," I told him, risking life and limb to place a hand on his shoulder. Dean shrugged it off. "But you do something, and Crowley takes Gabriel back, and I'm still screwed. Dean, I'm begging you, don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, I think you have the market cornered on stupid right now," he muttered. I shook my head, knowing that I was only going to get yelled at some more if I continued to try and make my case. Dean didn't try to stop me when I opened the door to the auditorium, unleashing a new wave of cheers.

"Coming?" I asked. "Fulfill my last request?" Dean simply stared at me.

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

"Mr. Dawson?" Gabriel looked up from his hands to stare blandly at the police chief in front of him and quirked an eyebrow in response. The chief frowned from underneath his bushy mustache, but his eyes were kind and sympathetic. "I understand that you saw the… accident yourself?"

"Yeah. I saw the car run over Cola."

"Cola?"

"Nicky," Gabriel clarified, and looked back down at his bandaged hands. "It's a nickname."

"Of course." The police chief shifted his weight from one foot to another. "You mind telling me what happened?" Gabriel shrugged.

"We were arguing over something stupid. I was standing in the middle of the road, not paying attention. Next thing I knew, Cola and I were on the ground and the car was gone. I can't tell you anything about it. Sorry," he added as an afterthought.

"Nothing at all?"

Gabriel looked up again. "No," he said flatly. "Nothing." The chief sighed heavily.

"Y'know son, I've known Nicky since she was born. We would have a barbeque every weekend in the summer at my place." He smiled wistfully, but it faded quickly. "This is terrible, especially so soon after Jacqueline got hurt." He paused a moment before adding, "It's a hell of a coincidence."

"Yeah," Gabriel agreed. "It's terrible." The police chief's frown deepened. _Oh there's no way he's buying that this was random,_ Gabriel thought idly. _Nice to see not everyone in law enforcement's an idiot._

"Want me to tell Jacqueline and the Andersons?" he asked, not unkindly. Gabriel nodded slightly, not completely trusting the topic change. He had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for an hour after he had gotten his scrapes looked at, trying to figure out how the hell he was going to break the news to Cola's family. How the hell was he supposed to tell then that she was in the hospital, and that the prognosis wasn't good. "Thank you for your time."

Gabriel sat in his plastic chair, breathing in the burning scent of antiseptic until Stella ran into the hospital fifteen minutes later, her mascara running down her cheeks. Gabriel remained in his seat as she searched the room with red rimmed eyes for him, and pushed people out of the way as she made her way towards him

"What the hell did you do?" she hissed, not even bothering to check if Marcus was within hearing distance. Her eyes burned brightly. All Gabriel could think of was how similar to Cola's own eyes were. The only difference, he realized, was that Cola's were the color of milk chocolate and Stella's were of dark chocolate.

She changed tactics when Gabriel didn't answer. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Docs won't give me a straight answer," he said bitterly. "So I'm going to assume no, she won't."

"Aw hell," Marcus sighed, coming up behind her and wrapping a supportive arm around Stella's waist. "Have you told her mom? I think she's still here."

"Police said they would," Gabriel told him. "I've just been here… generally being useless."

Stella hesitated for a moment before hurrying off to Jacqueline's room. Marcus sat down next to Gabriel, who resumed his detailed analysis of his hands. That was how the next three hours were spent, Gabriel sitting in the too hard chairs and staring at his bandaged hands, and Stella comforting Jacqueline in her room. She was supposed to be released that day, and as soon as the paperwork cleared, the two women rejoined the men in the waiting room. The hours were spent mostly in tense silence. Anything directed at Gabriel, comforting words or questions alike, was met with stony silence. The gears churned inside his mind, searching for a healing spell or someone who owed him a big enough favor. Anything that could or _would_ heal Cola. But nothing sprung to mind.

When the doctor finally walked over, looking worse than Gabriel felt, Gabriel felt his heart plummet straight past his toes and right to where his brother used to reside in hell. He processed the words "possible brain trauma" and "can't assess the damage until she wakes up… if she wakes up" with a numb mind and the vague awareness that Jacqueline was clutching his hand for strength. _If she wakes up… _

Gabriel really didn't want to go up to her room, but let Jacqueline lead him up by the hand. He was terrified that if he saw his Cola lying there, hooked up to Dad knows how many machines, that it would seal her fate, cement it in stone. He was scared. Dad help him, but he was scared. He could feel the life draining from her.

"Stupid humans," he muttered under his breath.

Reality was better than his panicked mind had conjured up, but that didn't make the blow to his chest hurt any less. Yes, Cola had a tubed shoved down her throat and was hooked up to three IVs, but besides the scrapes and bruises blooming on any patch of visible skin and the obvious bulk of a leg cast, Cola could have just been taking a quick nap before Gabriel whisked her away on their next magical adventure. The only thing that shattered the illusion was the heartbeat monitored that beeped at regular intervals, sounding far too loud for Gabriel's ears. Gabriel wrapped his arms around the still fragile woman on instinct as Jacqueline tried and failed to stifle a sob. She buried her head gratefully into his shoulder as Gabriel gently smoothed her hair. His dry eyes never left his Cola.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

The spotlight blinded me for the fourth time in as many minutes just as the final notes of "Highway to Hell" faded into the background. Dean flashed his best grin at the group of three girls who had been singing with us, giving them each a quick hug when they asked. I only got a wave as they skipped off the stage. He caught my eye, and the grin grew forced. I quickly looked away.

"Alright, awesome job!" I said into my microphone, and bent my head close as the DJ told me who was up next. "And… Lauren A. and Allie K! Singing our last song of the night." The crowd erupted into boos and hisses. "Yeah, yea, I know. I don't want to leave either, believe me. But I'll see you all tomorrow, right?" The deafening cheers caused me to grin. "Alright, Lauren and Allie! We need you to sing "Carry on my Wayward Son."" Dean nodded happily.

"Good choice."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to face the DJ again, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. "Sorry, my bad," he said. "We got another request here, and Becky wants "Carry on my Wayward Son" to go last." I nodded.

"Wait! Change of plans!" I said into the microphone. "Sorry girls, but you guys get to go last, and we forgot a song. Umm… "I Run To You" being sung by Jack D." An instantaneous hush fell over the crowd, a testament to just how well they had been listening to our story. Dean's back went stiff, and he began to scan the crowd. "Clever name," I said after a few moments of tense, relative silence. "Come on up, Jack." But instead of listening to me, the opening bars began to play. A quick glance over to a very confused DJ proved that he hadn't started the song.

"Don't do this," I whispered, but the mic still picked up on my voice. I gripped the microphone tighter as the opening ended, and the actual lyrics were supposed to begin. I was not disappointed when a voice I normally loved to hear resounded through the densely packed room.

"_I run from hate, I run from prejudice_

_I run from pessimists, but I run too late_

_I run my life or is it running me, run from my past_

_I run too fast or too slow it seems."_

The crowd murmured softly, trying to find the source of the singing. As they looked around, Dean followed my gaze. I had found "Jack D." almost immediately.

Hershey stood right on the edge of the crowd, looking up at me with his impish smirk and a challenging look in his carefully unguarded eyes. He held out his hands as if to say _Well here I am! Take your pictures now, folks!_

"_When lies become the truth,_

_That's when I run to you."_

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered, his microphone loudly broadcasting it to everyone. He had found Hershey as the archangel began to make his way through the crowd and towards the stage. The crow rippled away from him, still shocked silent. A look of understanding and awe dawned on more than a few faces.

"_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

_We run on fumes, your life and mine_

_Like the sands of time slippin' right on through_

_And our love's the only truth_

_That's why I run to you."_

Hershey finally climbed up onto the stage, and grinned at Dean. The ex-hunter's color was rising as his hands balled into fists. Hershey did not help matters when he winked at Dean and blew him a kiss. I quickly stepped in between them before Dean could throw a punch.

"_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby."_

Dean shoved me out of the way, his microphone clattering on the floor when he dropped it. Hershey wrapped a secure arm around my waist before I could stumble more than a couple of steps. He pouted at Dean, and wagged a finger in his direction as he danced around Dean. Even so, Hershey was careful to keep me behind him and away from the snarling Dean at all times.

"_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you_

_Whoa, oh, I run to you."_

Without missing a note, Hershey snapped his fingers, and Dean disappeared into whips of purple smoke. That got a collective gasp from the audience, but I ignored them. Hershey twirled me around, his wolfish smirk replaced with a small smile reserved just for me. But I couldn't return the smile when he was announcing to anyone who had been smart enough to piece together the pieces that my soul was no longer my own.

"_This world keeps spinning faster_

_Into a new disaster so I run to you, I run to you baby_

_When it all starts coming undone_

_Baby, you're the only one I run to, I run to you, I run to you, yeah_

_Whoa, oh, I run to you_

_I run to you girl, whoa_

_I always run to you_

_Run to you, run to you."_

A shiver ran down my spine as the last notes faded away, Hershey placing a soft kiss on my forehead. He snapped his fingers, and we vanished before anyone in the crowd had a chance to move.

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Stella knocked lightly on the doorway into Cola's hospital room, starling Gabriel enough to tear his eyes away from the heart rate monitor. "Here," she said, tossing a candy bar his way. Gabriel caught it easily, and turned back to Cola. Two days waiting for his Cola to wake up had formed a kind of necessary alliance between the pair. Stella may have still disliked Gabriel, but she saw enough worry eating away at him to acknowledge that he had Cola's best interests at heart.

"So Jack Dawson, huh? Marcus just reminded me that you stole that from _Titanic._" Gabriel cracked a weary half-smile.

"Gotta love the classics."

"Right," Stella drawled, and pulled a chair over to keep vigil beside him. Seven shrill beeps later, Stella turned to him and asked, "So is she your Rose?"

"She's my Cola," Gabriel said on instinct. Stella leaned back in her chair, obviously waiting for him to elaborate. "But I hope she's not my Rose," he finally continued. "Then she'd end up killing me because she's too stupid to stay in the lifeboat."

"Fair enough." Twelve beeps passed.

"So you love her."

It was a statement, not a question, but Gabriel treated it like one. "No idea."

Stella glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but didn't say anything more. Gabriel wasn't willing to start up a conversation either. He was too busy thinking.

* * *

><p>Gabriel let his head fall into his hands as the nurse on duty gave him a five minute warning before visiting hours were over. He was alone; Stella and Marcus had taken Jacqueline to their place. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled ruefully.<p>

"Think they'd kick me out if I don't go?" he asked into the silence of the room. "Nah, I could probably charm that nurse, or hide under your bed. You wouldn't mind, right?" He stared up at the ceiling, trying to imagine the stars that resided up in the heavens. "Y'know Cola, you're giving everyone here quite a scare. Your mom's worried. We all are. Yes, even me. Shut up, I won't say it again." He sighed and shook his head. "You have no idea how much I missed you, Cola. Killing dicks didn't seem as much fun without you to scold me, and the snapped up girls acted nothing like you. Couldn't stand them for a minute." He laughed suddenly. "It's funny, isn't it? I'm so stuck on some stupid, insignificant human that I can barely function."

Gabriel snapped his mouth shut as soon as the words left his mouth. His Cola wasn't stupid. She was smart. Smart enough to figure out most of his pranks before he could spring them, and smart enough to survive the monsters that wrecked the fairytale Gabriel had created for her. And so what if the God Squad thought his Cola's life carried no meaning just because she wasn't a Vessel? Calling his Cola insignificant had felt like blasphemy, and that scared the crap out of Gabriel. No one, human, angel, god, or otherwise, should be able to affect Gabriel like that. And because of this, because of _this feeling_, he fell on one of his favorite defenses for covering it up. Not humor, because his Cola had learned to see right through that. Anger.

"Look, just wake up, okay? What are you waiting for? Do you want me to make this big dramatic speech that will pull you back from the brink, because this is all you're getting!" Gabriel stood up abruptly enough to push his chair back a few inches. He paced to the window, and spun around. "What do you want from me? I'm sorry? No, I bet you want the other three word phrase. Well, I'll tell you what. Wake up, and I'll say it as much as you want, okay?"

Gabriel expected his Cola's eyes to open, and waited fifteen pulses before continuing.

"Please, Cola. Wake up. I… I… Damn it, Cola! Wake up! Please!"

Exhaustion weighed heavily on Gabriel's shoulders as he turned to face the window again. If she couldn't wake up, then his last outburst would have all but ensured that she stayed in limbo. Cola was stubborn enough to ignore her Reaper if she thought that someone needed her to be alive desperately enough. Gabriel closed his eyes, and leaned his head on the cool windowsill.

"Cola," he whispered with regret after a few moments of silence. "If you see a Reaper, you should go with it." He paused, forcing his voice to carry a happy note in it. "You'll like Heaven. It's all of your favorite memories forever." He swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. "Just… just don't stay stuck here and become a ghost." He wrenched his eyes close tighter, the plea feeling like losing his Grace all over again. But he wouldn't cry. Angels, even runaway ones, didn't cry.

The too-loud pulses beeped twice, before melting into one single tone.

Angels didn't cry.

The nurse on duty rushed inside, flocking to Cola's side. A team or more medical personal quickly followed. Gabriel spun on his heel and left the room before someone could ask him to give the doctors space.

From down the hall, he could hear the tightly controlled voice of a doctor. "Clear!"

Angel didn't cry.

They didn't.

"Clear!"

Gabriel wanted to run as far away from the noisy commotion inside of what used to be his Cola's room, but couldn't force his legs to move.

"Clear!"

Gabriel held his breath as his Cola's room went silent except for the single tone still coming from the heart rate monitor.

"Alright, let's call it. Time of death: 8:02 pm."

Damn it, angels weren't supposed to be able to cry.

"I love you, Nicolette."

**Is everyone still alive? Anyone want to kill me yet? No? Awesome. **

**Well, if you've managed to stick with me so far, then you already know how much I love you, and how by now I usually give thanks to bearberry915. Even I know I sound like a broken record right now. But guess what? It's still true. **

**Review? :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Enjoy! :)**

_2009_

At some point, after a vague drive that might or might not have included almost breaking the radio and screaming at a red light, Gabriel found himself at Stella's front door. Given the choice between calling her family and curling up in the fetal position in some random, dark corner, Gabriel decided to go and tell Jacqueline that he had successfully destroyed her entire family in person. What else was he supposed to do? Run? Running actually looked _really_ tempting at the moment. He could just run and run and run, and maybe her ghost wouldn't catch up.

Gabriel fished the key out from under the doormat and let himself into the house. The smell of freshly baked cookies led him to the kitchen. Jacqueline, Marcus, and Stella sat around the kitchen table with fresh glasses of milk and an untouched plate of chocolate cookies in front of them. There was even a fourth place setting for Gabriel. He wanted to smile at the sight, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Marcus was the first one to notice him in the doorway.

"Jack."

Stella turned to look at him as Jacqueline rose from her seat. Gabriel didn't look at her, focusing on the cookies instead. Jacqueline took a step forward as if to give him a hug, but faltered halfway through and let her arms hang loosely at her side instead.

"Any news?" Stella finally asked. Gabriel swallowed thickly, the endless drone of her flat-lining heart monitor still echoing in his ears.

"She's dead."

In the one second of absolute silence, Gabriel was surprised at how easy it was just to say it. She was dead. Dead as a doornail. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. She wouldn't look up at the stars anymore, or place her head on his chest just to hear his heartbeat, or send him a random text that let him know that she was still thinking about him, or smile that adorable, tiny smile she only got whenever she was talking to her mom. She can't. Because she's dead.

"No."

Stella's one word of protest was enough to shatter Jacqueline. It finally registered that her daughter was dead, and all it took was one, little word. Gabriel closed his eyes as Jacqueline's horrified cry ripped through the air, a discordant note to add to the mechanical tone around in his mind. He didn't say that she was sorry as Jacqueline crumpled to the floor in a boneless heap, her arms wrapped around herself like she would explode if something wasn't physically holding her together, or as Marcus gently held his fiancée who could only repeat a single word as her anger and desperation built. No. No. No. No! No! No! No! NO! Gabriel simply turned around and left.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

He waited until he was sure I was steady on my feet before gently taking a step back, his hands lingering on my shoulder and the small of my back longer than strictly necessary.

"So. What did you think?" Gabriel asked with a grin he knew I could never, ever resist. I shrugged nonchalantly and turned my back on him to wander over to the window. Of all the places in the world to magic us, did he really have to pick my hotel room?

"I'm still debating on whether or not that was unbelievably romantic or incredible pathetic."

"Little of both? Hopefully leaning towards the romantic?" he asked.

"More likely pathetic," I said shortly. There was just enough of a reflection in the window for me to see him flinch.

"Ouch! I put a lot of thought into that. I thought it was romantic. I'm pretty sure the fan girls thought it was romantic," he told me, flopping down heavily on my bed. It squeaked a few times in angry protest. I hugged my arms around me and chuckled hollowly.

"Well I guess that's all that matters then."

"Damn. Here I am extending the olive branch and you're just crushing it underfoot," Gabriel said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Seems like you're all set for your trip downstairs."

"Shut up!" I growled.

"No!" Gabriel yelled. He shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "I'm trying to apologize here. Ok? Yes, I'm a coward and I ran when you told me about your deal. I shouldn't have. That was stupid of me."

"Yes. It was."

"Cola, would you at least look at me?" he asked quietly. I quickly shook my head. "Why not?" I swallowed thickly and leaned my head against the cool glass.

"Because it will hurt less tomorrow. If I'm mad at you," I elaborated after a few moments. "And I know that if I look at you, I'll forgive you for leaving, and I can't do that, Hershey. I can't. I think it will kill me."

"… Are you really going to die hating me?"

"I… I just want to be left alone."

"Did I screw this up so bad that you're going to die hating me?"

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Marcus found Gabriel sitting stiffly in his car fifteen minutes later, knuckles ivory white on the steering wheel and eyes staring blankly ahead. The keys were in the ignition, but Gabriel had nowhere to go. Marcus hesitated for a moment before climbing into the car with the care of a lion tamer placing his head in the lion's mouth. Gabriel glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"The couch is yours. Obviously. I guess Jacqueline needs to make arrangements. For the funeral and stuff. Say goodbye…" Marcus trailed off uncertainly. He shook his head. Gabriel ignored him in favor of staring at the black, starless sky. "Shit, I don't know. Everything's so screwed to hell. This shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, man. If Stel died like this, I don't know what I'd do."

"I don't know what I'm doing either."

Marcus was quiet for a moment. "I think the girls would really appreciate it if you come inside. I don't think it's good to be alone. And like I said, the couch is yours for as long as you want or need it." Gabriel inclined his head slightly, which Marcus took as his cue to leave.

"Hey, Marcus," Gabriel said softly once the other man was out of the car.

"Yeah?" The words Gabriel were about to say died in his throat. So he fidgeted a little and was very relieved when Marcus nodded and said, "Any time, Jack."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"Where did you send Dean anyway?" I asked after waiting a few minutes for Gabriel to realize that we were hopeless and leave. Gabriel grinned.

"Oh, about five miles down the road that way," he said, jabbing his thumb in my direction.

"What? Why? Seriously?"

He laughed, the mischievous sound causing my heart to skip a beat. "Chill. Deano's a big boy. He can handle himself. Probably needs the exercise anyway now that he's all domesticated."

"You're just pissed that he took a swing at you," I said with a small smile. Gabriel rolled his eyes, but the grin was still there.

"Hardly."

"Uh huh." I leaned away from the window to draw little hearts in the while fog my breath had created. "Whatever you say."

"I'd be really pissed if he took a swing at you. Not that I think Dean makes a habit of hitting women, but extenuating circumstances and all."

I quickly wiped the hearts away and shook my head.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you get some sick pleasure out of bringing it up."

"You're the masochist in this relationship, not me. Standing up in front of the fan girls and Becky?" He shuddered dramatically, trying to elicit a smile from me. I gave him a shrug instead.

"It's kinda fun."

"Except for when it all goes horribly wrong. Seriously, there's Stella's wedding, which is awesome, and then it all sucks."

"I never said that this fairytale was going to have a happy ending."

"Well it should have one."

"Well it's not going to."

"That's dark."

"Are you saying it's not true?"

"… I – "

"That's what I thought."

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

It was a gorgeous day. Bright sun, blue sky, and not a cloud in the sky. And warm. Unseasonably warm. As Gabriel followed the solemn trio into the plain funeral home all he could think was that she would have loved today. She would have turned her face to the sun like a flower and giggled in its rays. And then Gabriel would have wrapped his arms around her from behind and place a kiss on her shoulder, and she would have turned her head to look at him with a smile brighter and happier than the sun and all the stars in the sky.

The funeral home was choked with incense and absolutely freezing, a visceral reminder that Gabriel's own sun had gone dark. The wake wasn't until tomorrow, but Jacqueline and Stella wanted to come in and say goodbye. Despite Gabriel's protests, he got dragged along; the girls didn't want him to be alone.

Still, he hung out near the back and sides of the room while Jacqueline, Stella, and Marcus went up to her coffin. Gabriel had seen her die two days ago. He was pretty sure he didn't want to see her body now. He focused instead on the few pieces of art she had drawn that were displayed. Stella was in her wedding dress. There were smaller, smudged doodles of other dresses in the margins of what she had hoped would be her wedding dress someday. She had tried to hide them when Gabriel looked over her shoulder to see what she was doing. Gabriel smiled slightly, and gently picked up the one photo that shared the table with the drawings. Everything was so much simpler during that trip to Paris. He looked so content, staring at her with that stupid smile on his face. Gabriel flipped the photo over, his cramped handwriting faded but still legible. _Hershey and Cola_. She had given him such crap over his handwriting. _You've been alive for how many years? You should have better handwriting than that. You need to have better handwriting that that!_ she had giggled even as she slipped the photo into her pocket. Had she really kept it this whole time? Even after their falling out?

Gabriel carefully set the picture down, and glanced quickly towards the front of the room. Stella's body was currently blocking her face from sight, but Gabriel could still see her folded hands and the soft purple material of the dress she was to be buried in. A shiver went down his spine, although it wasn't from the cold. It actually felt noticeably warmer than when he first walked in. And the cloying smell of incense had turned to the dull scent of ash.

Twenty, long minutes passed before Stella and Marcus gently led Jacqueline away from her daughter's body and into the hall. Gabriel waited until they were out of sight before walking to the front of the room in quick, hurried steps. If he gave too much thought to this, he'd run the opposite direction.

She looked peaceful lying there, but there was no way anyone could mistake her for simply sleeping. Her chest refused to rise. And there was no way she would ever wear that red shade of red on her cheeks. It made her look like Snow White, and she was definitely a Sleeping Beauty kind of girl.

"Look, I know that I already said goodbye and stuff, and that you already got that dramatic speech in the hospital. I just wanted to let you know," his courage failed him momentarily, and he ran his hand over his face. "I just wanted to let you know that you were an amazing partner-in-crime. Amazing. The best ever. I loved every minute of it. And… And I'll always be your Hershey Man. Okay? That's all I wanted to say."

A loud, slow clap began in the back of the room. "Masterful performance. I actually believed that you truly care for her." Gabriel stiffened and slowly turned around. Vulcan smiled smugly at him. "Hello, Gabriel. Nice to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same. Oh wait. No I don't."

Vulcan laughed heartily, his black eyes burning with satisfaction. He touched the thick, black cord around the god's neck, and the glowing, golden vial attached to it. His Grace. In the back of his mind, Gabriel could almost hear It demanding to be released.

"No, I don't imagine you do. To be honest, that van was supposed to hit you, but I think this arrangement worked out better. It's more entertaining at the very least." Vulcan sighed. "But it's time for the show to end. Don't worry Gabriel. You'll see your precious pet soon."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Gabriel said quickly, holding his hands wide in the universal signal of surrender. He was suddenly getting a healthy respect for hunters. Facing down creatures that could kill you with one flick of the wrist was freaking terrifying! "Just answer me one question first, because I've been dying to know. How the hell did you find out?"

"How did I find out that you're an angel?" Vulcan asked, spitting the last word like it was the most profane thing he could think of. Gabriel nodded. "A mutual friend told me."

"Who?"

Vulcan shrugged instead, before flicking his eyes to the ceiling. Gravity ceased to exist under Gabriel's feet, and he shot up, hitting the hard plaster head first. All Gabriel could do was to try to twist his head away from the next wall Vulcan decided to send him flying against. Fortunately, there was a wooden table more than willing to break his fall for him. _How the hell do hunters do this?_ Vulcan seemed dissatisfied with how little fight Gabriel could put up as well.

He frowned as Gabriel slowly caught his breath. "The great and powerful Gabriel the Archangel, Loki the Trickster, brought down because he wouldn't let two tiny, insignificant humans to die. Pathetic."

"Well, the jury's still out on whether or not one of them matters," a feminine voice drawled, like music to Gabriel's ears that he was sure had to be a hallucination due to head trauma. Vulcan whirled around just in time for the business end of a bloody stake to be stabbed through his heart. "Now _that_ was pathetic."

No. No! It couldn't be her. She didn't sound like that. Her voice was warmer, and the inflection was all wrong. This was wrong. What the hell was happening?

Vulcan gasped twice as a slow spider web of silver ash slithered out of his punctured heart. Speck by speck drifted down to the floor, crumbling like a sandcastle, to reveal her standing there. She only afforded Gabriel a quick glance before crouching down to the growing pile of ash to search for something.

"How?" Gabriel gasped out between painful gasps. She finally found what she was looking for, and grabbed Gabriel's Grace. It took all of one second for the smell and sound of sizzling flesh to enter the air.

"Damn it!" she spat, liquid brown eyes flashing blood red as she quickly grabbed the cord instead of the vial itself. The Grace swirled angrily in response. "Answer your question?" the crossroads demon asked in a more even tone. "I was hoping that we'll be able to do business."

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"So what's the game plan for tomorrow?" Gabriel asked, patting the place beside him on the bed in invitation to join him. I turned my head to look at him, but otherwise didn't move.

"Don't know yet. I've been winging it."

"I've noticed," he said dryly.

"Like you could do better!" I shot back.

"You know I could!"

"Without any magic?" I asked. "It's hard to be all impressive and put together when you're only a mere human. Karaoke only worked the way it did because I managed to build you up to mythical proportions before any of the fan girls saw you."

"That's not true!" he protested. I couldn't help it. I grinned.

"It is and you know it."

Gabriel pouted, but the corners of his mouth twitched with a barely repressed smile. "So what's the game plan? And I with you? Banished to the far reaches of the earth? Forced to spend the day locked in a room with Dean? What?" I shrugged.

"I already told you. I don't know yet."

"Wait. So I'm not instantly banished? I'm going to take that as a victory."

"You should."

* * *

><p><em>2009<em>

Gabriel painfully pushed himself up into a sitting position to glare at the demon wearing his angel's face. "And why the hell would I want to do that? To bring her back?" The demon rolled her eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous. She's off the table." She held up the vial dangling between her fingers. "This, on the other hand, I would love to talk about. Although I love the fact you automatically think of her. Incredibly romantic. But sadly, even human you don't have a soul to sell, so her soul is automatically off limits."

"So then what could I possibly give you for my Grace?"

"Help." At his questioning look, she shrugged. "I'll admit that this is one of my… less conventional assignments. But hey, orders are orders."

"What kind of help?" Gabriel asked suspiciously. The demon scowled.

"Apparently the Winchesters are a pair of stubborn bastards. The Powers That Be want another player to drive home the theme "You Can't Escape Destiny! Just find them and try to convince them to say yes. It doesn't even have to work that well."

Gabriel pretended to think about it. "I think I'm going to have to pass."

"Don't be an idiot, Gabriel. If you get your Grace back, you can bring the love of your life back. This isn't that complicated. It's a more than fair deal. Heaven won't give you a better one. If we can find you, how far behind do you think they are? And they are far less squeamish about using people you care about to their advantage." Gabriel looked at her. "Point taken."

Gabriel sighed. What other option did he really have? The answer was obvious: None.

"Alright then. My help for my Grace."

The demon grinned triumphantly. "Excellent! Oh! Wait! One more thing!"

"There's always a catch," Gabriel said bitterly.

"Not a catch. A piece of unsolicited advice: Be careful with her. The Powers That Be went insane when her soul was suddenly up for grabs. Who is this human to have captured the fascination of one of the most powerful creatures on the planet? What makes her so damn special?"

"She's no one," Gabriel said. "Trust me. I checked."

"Yeah, well that changed when you finally decided to be in love with her. Because the things they're saying about her? It's pretty similar to what they were saying about Dean Winchester when it became clear that Castiel had broken ranks. She's _someone_ now, Gabriel. No one has any idea who, but she's going to be important. So watch yourself."

"I'll take it under consideration. Now are we going to do the deal or not?"

"We are. I hate being in cadavers anyway," the demon said, and tossed Gabriel his Grace. "Have fun, Gabriel." She tossed her head back and screamed as red smoke poured from her mouth and vanished into the air condition vent. Her body slumped over limply into the ash.

Gabriel looked down at his Grace and then back up at her body. "What the hell just happened?!" His Grace pulsed once. "Right," he said happily. "I get to make the world okay again." Gabriel smashed the vial against the carpeted floor. While it didn't shatter dramatically like he hoped it would, it did crack and that crack was more than enough for the golden liquid glow to seep into the room, twisting and turning through the air like snakes and seeped into his skin. Gabriel grinned as he felt the strength return to his limbs and newly formed bruises turn yellow and fade from view. The familiar weight of his wings settled against his shoulders, the golden feathers ruffled from disuse. He carefully stretched them out, grinning at the shadows they formed on the floor.

The golden glow of Grace still clung to him as Gabriel folded his wings away and gently gathered her into his arms to pressed a kiss against her cold forehead. Her first breath came in a startled gasp as her eyes flew open. Gabriel couldn't wipe the grin off his face even if he wanted to.

"Hershey?" she whispered.

"Hiya, Cola."

"You look like an angel," she told him her hand reaching up to touch the last vestiges of Grace that clung to his skin like shining golden dust. "Beautiful." He chuckled and ducked his head, ignoring the pang of guilt that momentarily stabbed through him.

"I love you," his Cola continued. She looked up at him with those beautiful brown eyes, and for the first time since her house exploded, she looked at peace. _Say it. Say it. Say it._

"I know."

_Coward._

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

"I love you."

"I know."

**What?! An update? I know, I know, you can come at me with pitchforks if you want. But look! I'm fixing them! ... Kind of...**

**Seriously though, hopefully I didn't lose too many of you guys. Although, if I lost you then you wouldn't be reading this right now... I'm rambling. I think I'm beginning to ramble. Why am I rambling? I was just going to say that I was *_this*_ close to giving up on this story, but rereading reviews, and seeing people follow and favorite my story even after almost five months, and having a few absolutely beautiful people cheering me on got my ass in gear. **

**I know I say this every chapter. But thank you. **

**Review? :)**


End file.
